Distance
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: OC/Julien*Kowalski/Skipper. Hace mucho tiempo, en una remota isla llamada Madagascar dos lémures habían jurado estar siempre juntos... hasta que los humanos los separaron. Acaso aquel a quien habían capturado, seguía con vida? Incluso el rey Julien tenía sentimientos verdaderos. Yaoi/M-preg
1. Hacia un tiempo

**Hacia un tiempo que los lemures de Madagascar se dividian en varios y pequeños clanes, que luchaban por su territorio; el clan mas pequeño fue orillado a las fronteras del territorio Fossa, donde a duras penas lograban sobrevivir lo suficiente como para no desaparecer; la hembra lider, Juliana la 12 estaba desesperada pues veía como su tribu de poco en poco, iba desapareciendo.**

**Al menos… hasta que nació Julién.**

**Ya solo quedaban muy pocos Cola Anillada cuando un ultimo ataque de los Fossa y una pequeña guerra territorial con el Clan de las Palmas, eliminaron a la mayoría de los que quedaban; fue entonces cuando todo comenzó…**

**Una joven lemur negra y su cachorro, llegaron a aquella zona a refugiarse después de que esta fuese expulsada de su clan; Juliana, que para entonces pensaba dejar el territorio en busca de otra familia, le permitió quedarse, siendo las primeras lemur de dos familias distintas, en permanecer juntas. Ahí fue, donde Julien conoció al primero de sus seguidores:**

**Suto**

**-No quiero irme de aquí- el joven cola anillada rezongaba desde un arbol alto, mirando la oscuridad de la jungla, con expresión molesta- quiero quedarme, esta es mi casa- frunció el cejo en un berrinche**

**-Y que haras?... esperarás a que te trague un Fossa?... o mejor aún! Que los Palmas te cuelguen de la cola al arbol mas alto como si fueras una bandera- el otro lemur negro, lo miraba con sus enormes ojos rojos, como si contuviera las ganas de burlarse**

**-No, no, no, no…- respondió Julién de regreso moviendo un dedo, antes de trepar mas alto en la rama- ves todo esto?- el otro joven lemur miró alrededor levantando una ceja- que ves?**

**-Arboles… selva… algunos cadáveres humanos… ah si! Y un letrero que dice "Cuidado con los Fossa"- dijo su compañero sarcastico antes de recargarse en una mano; el joven Julién lo miró con incredulidad, antes de negar con la cabeza**

**-Te equivocas… esto que ves, es el territorio de mi familia!- exclamó- y no pienso dejar que nadie se lo quede, esta es mi casa y asi seguirá siendo durante siglos!**

**-En primer lugar, no viviremos siglos- corrigió el otro- en segundo lugar, eres macho! Que vas a hacer, hacerte una operación de cambio de sexo?- comenzó a reir mientras el otro lo miraba con seriedad- las hembras dirigen, los machos siguen, es el orden que ha habido durante milenios Julien, no puedes cambiar eso…**

**-Y quien dice que no?- respondió de regreso el cola anillada- donde esta el reglamento que no lo veo?**

**El otro lemur levanto un dedo y luego, fruncio el cejo**

**-Pues ahora que lo mencionas…**

**-Exacto, no hay!- exclamó el lemur mas claro sonriendo enormemente como si no hubiese ganado un juicio- asi que, nosotros seremos el primer clan, donde un macho, o sease yo, reine sobre loslemures!- Julien levantó ambos brazos al cielo mientras algunas aves pasaban volando por detrás, molestas por los gritos de la criatura**

**El lemur negro se recargó en una mano, mirandolo con desconcierto**

**-Reinarás sobre los lemures?- preguntó después de unos segundos de congelamiento- serás un lider de clan?**

**-Por supuesto!- asintió Julién felizmente- y tu amigo, serás mi primer seguidor!**

**-Ah no!- el lemur negro se levantó de su sitio, dispuesto a alejarse de ahí- te van a asesinar las hembras cuando sepan en lo que estas pensando**

**En un movimiento rapido, el lemur de cola anillada aparecia enfrente del otro, juntando ambas manos**

**-Por favorcito, si?- parpadeo repetidas veces ante la impresión del otro- lo harias por mi?**

**-No ¬¬- respondió el otro, tratando de avanzar hasta que un trasero con cola aparecio en su campo de visión**

**-Lo harias por mi bote?**

**-Julien!- exclamó espantado el otro- aparta tu trasero de mi rostro!**

**-Eso es un si?- preguntó de regreso el otro lemur mientras el negro retrocedia y se sentaba mientras sacudia las manos enfrente suyo**

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo!- exclamo- pero jurame que nunca mas volveras a poner tu trasero…**

**-Bote**

**-…bote! En mi rostro…- dijo el otro lemur mientras Julién sonreia…**

**…**

**Y pasó el tiempo.**

**Era increíble, como de lo mas bajo (apenas dos madres lemures, de diferentes razas y sus respectivas crias) habian pasado a ser un clan gigantesco, que abarcaba lemures de toda especie y condición; todos gobernados bajo la locura y narcicismo del auto proclamado "señor de los lemures" Julien el 13. Y a como parecia, no les habia importado mucho que fuese un macho (y ni siquiera un macho alfa) y no una hembra, el guia; aunque por la predicción del lemur negro, habia acertado: los otros clanes, aborrecían por completo al Clan del Baobab, como ahora le hacianllamar.**

**Y el carácter de Julien… bueno, siempre habia sido jocoso, egocentrico, narcisista, y muchas cosas mas, pero con la llegada de Maurice… se habia vuelto mas incontrolable; Suto, se había convertido de ser el primer seguidor del lemur de cola anillada a como lo llamaba Maurice "el unico que podía controlar a Julién cuando todo estaba perdido". En alguna platica, el lemur negro lehabia recomendado al Aye-Aye, que debía aprender a decir "NO" a su rey cuando fuera necesario…**

**Lastima que a veces, resultaba que él tampoco sabía decirle no a su alocada pareja…**

**-Julien… no deberiamos estar por aquí…**

**-Ya, ya… pero es que Maurice no pudo traerme lo que le pedi- dijo el lemur de cola anillada frunciendo el cejo molesto, mientras avanzaban en una zona por la que cada vez habia menosarboles…**

**-Eso es porque es muy peligroso- dijo el lemur negro, en voz baja mirando con molestia al otro- esto es territorio Malgache, Julien! No esta bien robarle a los humanos y menos por unos Lichis…**

**-Amo los Lichis!- exclamó de pronto el lemur levantando los brazos, haciendo que el de color negro saltara- es tan difícil que un rey pida que le traigan su fruta favorita!?**

**-Julien!- exclamó en un susurro el otro lemur, saltando sobre el rey mientras le cerraba la boca- no grites!**

**El lemur mas claro asintió una vez, mientras su compañero lo soltaba y se ajustaba un collar hecho con una soga verde y dos hojas rojas y picudas colgando y que en ese momento, se le habiaatorado en una oreja**

**Desde hacia un tiempo, cuando el clan habia crecido, Julién habia insistido en que los miembros del clan tuviesen un accesorio y se pintaran algunas marcas en el cuerpo, para parecer mas amenazantes ante los Fossa; no todos habian obedecido por supuesto, pero al menos Maurice tenía su bastón y de vez en cuanto se pintaba marcas blancas en el cuerpo, Mort tenía una nuez que sehabia encontrado, Luminara tenía un brazalete de semillas y él se habia conseguido un par de hojas y las usaba como collar; y a pedido de Julién, se habia pintado unas franjas rojas en los costados y al cola anillada, le habia construido una corona con algunas piezas de coco y una hoja de palma. No era el gran accesorio, pero al menos servía al propósito.**

**-Deberias quitarte eso, es demasiado vistoso- dijo Suto mirando la extravagante corona, lamentandose por primera vez de haberla construido tan grande; el otro lemur rechistó**

**-Un rey debe andar como un rey y que es un rey sin su corona?- dijo el aludido negando con un dedo**

**-Julién por ultima vez… vámonos!- dijo el negro comenzando a angustiarse; ya podía detectar el aroma de los humanos de aquella zona**

**El lemur gris se detuvo y se giró hacia el otro**

**-Suto! Como piensas ser el consorte real si no te comportas como el consorte real, ayudando a tu pareja real a conseguir algo que realmente quiere…?- preguntó Julien comenzando a molestarse mientras su compañero se pasaba una mano por el rostro**

**-En primer lugar "consorte" suena demasiado… fémino, para mi gusto…- dijo lentamente- en segundo, sabes que a donde tu vayas yo voy, y lo que tu quieras, yo lo hare… nadie en todo Madagascar va a seguirte hasta el mismo infierno mas que yo Julien- suspiró el otro antes de verlo fijamente- pero esto es distinto. No por mi, sino porque te estas poniendo en riesgo tu también y por algo que no vale la pena… por favor, vámonos de aquí- suplicó acercandose al otro**

**El rey Julien lo observó unos segundos antes de agarrarse la cola anillada**

**-Unos pocos Lichis?... para mi?- puso sus ojos mas suplicantes mientras el negro tan solo lo miraba y un leve tic comenzaba a aparecer en uno de sus ojos rojos- un Lichito para mi bote?... yo se que te encanta mi bote, andaaaaa**

**Suto suspiró, dandose por vencido. Ahora el rey loco meneaba su cola enfrente de su rostro, como muchas veces le habia visto hacer, cada que quería algo, sabiendo que con eso y sus ojos, terminaba de conseguir lo que quería; con una mano, aparto la larga cola del rey.**

**-Si Julien, me encanta tu bote- respondió el negro mirando como el otro aplaudia festivo- pero SOLO, esta vez… la proxima vez que quieras Lichis, esperaremos a que algun explorador pase por nuestra zona O que un avión, caiga de nuevo…**

**-Como el avion de Amelia!- exclamó el lemur**

**-Si Julien, como el avión de Amelia…-devolvió el negro negando con la cabeza; y de nuevo ahí estaba, cediendo a los caprichos de su rey, tan solo, porque le gustaba verlo feliz. Sonriendo se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a dirigirse a uno de los puestos humanos, donde sabia que algunos extranjeros llevaban las tan preciadas frutillas orientales**

**-Lichis!**

**-Muy pronto Julien, muy pronto…Julién?**

**El lemur negro volteó hacia atrás solo para ver como dentro de lo que parecía un tronco bastante aguado, había algunas frutillas rojas, dispuestas en un pequeño montoncillo: y el lemur gris, iba directo a tomarlas**

**-Julién, no las toques!**

**No habrían podido evitarlo. De un modo u otro, alguno de los dos hubiese terminado atrapado en esa jaula.**

**Pero para su fortuna, no habia sido Julien; el lemur de cola anillada sacudió la cabeza, antes de ver aquella jaula plateada, dentro de la cual su compañero se encontraba encerrado ahora, con una mano en uno de sus ojos**

**-Suto…?**

**El aludido trató de ver en dirección del otro, pero por algun motivo, no podía ver nada con el ojo derecho; podía sentir algo caliente correr por su mano y solo podía pensar en lo peor. Un sonido comenzó a provenir de una maquina humana, amarrada a la jaula y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía muy poco tiempo**

**-Julién, escuchame- dijo rapidamente el lemur negro- tienes que irte… los humanos no tardarán en llegar- hablaba rapido mientras miraba alrededor, temiendo que de un segundo a otro, saliesen de entre los arbustos- Julién!- el aludido tan solo lo miraba, aparentemente demasiado asustado como para moverse- demonios Julién!- el lemur negro podía sentir el peligro acercandose, así que tomó una de las frutillas y la arrojó al rostro del otro lemur, que sacudió la cabeza- sube al arbol, rapido!**

**Ni tardo ni perezoso, el lemur de cola anillada, subió a este, antes de ver alrededor donde ya escuchaba los pasos de los malgaches**

**-Suto! Tu tienes que salir de ahí!- le dijo**

**-Julien, agachate, no dejes que te vean- respondió de vuelta el aludido**

**-Pero tu…**

**-No te preocupes por mi- dijo el lemur de ojos rojos, sonriendo conciliador- recuerdas? A donde tu vayas yo voy, asi que me liberare y te seguiré… no te preocupes, yo… no voy a dejarte…**

**-No, no puedes, que hare yo solo con Maurice?... y Mort…- dijo lentamente el rey lemur cuando al fin hicieron aparición los humanos, vestidos con unos trajes bastante extraños; no parecían cazadores y por los instrumentos que llevaban, no parecían que fuesen a matar al lemur… pero de todas formas, no se confiaba, así que Suto se hizo hacia una de las esquinas de la jaula,encogiendose lo mas posible mientras con el ojo sano, los observaba con atención**

**-Este es bastante grande- decia una de las mujeres que observaban mientras algunos mas apuntaban- para ser macho, es mas alto de lo normal…**

**-Debe ser alguna mutacion de seguro- dijo otro de los que observaban la jaula- y esta algo lejos de donde se supone que viven… se habrá perdido?**

**-O pudieron haberlo sacado de su territorio- dijo otro señalando el rostro del lemur con una pluma- miren que tiene un ojo herido…**

**Uno de los humanos se colocó guantes y se acercó a abrir la jaula**

**-Espera! Todavia no lo duermo!**

**En un segundo, el lemur negro se habia escurrido lo suficiente para morder con fuerza el brazo del que intentaba tomarlo y ahora, trataba de zafarse lo suficiente para correr**

**-Espera amiguito, iras a un lugar mejor!**

**Otro de los humanos logró sostenerlo con fuerza mientras sentía como introducían en su cuerpo, algo largo y afilado; un poco mas lejos, el humano mordido maldecia mientras una de las mujeresrapidamente lo atendia**

**-Parecia que buscaba atacarme a proposito!- reclamó el humano**

**-Solo busca defenderse, es normal… pero ves? Ya no puede hacerte nada…**

**Y era verdad. De poco en poco, los ojos rojos se iban cerrando debido al tranquilizante y de ultima imagen, dirigió la vista hacia el lemur de cola anillada, que observaba asustado desde las ramas tupidas del arbol donde se ocultaba; por su lado Julien… solo podía observar como metian a su compañero de regreso a la jaula y se lo llevaban lejos, para revisarlo mejor. No se atrevia a seguirlos y simplemente, cuando se dio cuenta de que no regresarian, bajó de la seguridad donde se encontraba y recogió del suelo, el collar de hojas rojas que habia caido durante el infructuoso intento de escape del otro lemur…**

**….**

**-Otra vez esta soñando…**

**-Crees que este soñando conmigo?**

**-Por favor Mort, sabes que solo te soñaría si en medio de ese sueño terminas aplastado o abducido por los espiritus…**

**-Quieren hacer silencio?- la voz de Julien hizo callar tanto a Maurice como a Mort, que miraron a su rey que aquella mañana no se veia de buen humor en lo absoluto- hacen que los sueños reales, dejen de ser reales y si no tengo un sueño real, entonces que caso tiene ser rey!?**

**-Disculpe mi señor… vez? Te dije que no debias hablar en voz alta- regañó el Aye-Aye al lemur mas pequeño, que tan solo rio abrazandose la cola**

**-Rey Julién, que soñaba?- preguntó con su pequeña voz el lemur raton, mientras los ojos amarillos del cola anillada parpadeaban unos segundos**

**La verdad, no quería recordar, siempre en aquella epoca del año, soñaba una y otra vez con lo mismo, al grado de preguntarse si era algun tipo de castigo divino, por haber sido tan cobarde y no haber ido a rescatar al otro lemur…**

**El**** cola anillada sacudió la cabeza, antes de cruzarse de brazos, colocando una expresión peligrosa**

**-Eso no te interesa Mort, los sueños reales son sueños reales y solo un rey o sease yo, puede saber el contenido de tan reales sueños!- dijo el lemur levantando un dedo, antes de sentarse en su silla de bambu, dandoles la espalda a los otros dos lemures, que se miraron de reojo**

**-Vaya, parece que alguien esta de mal humor…**

**Marlene la nutria, se recargaba en una mano por el borde de su habitat, mirando a Maurice, que habia salido de la zona de los lemures para escaparse un segundo del "mal" humor de su rey…**

**-Es lo mismo todos los años- se encogió de hombros el lemur oscuro, bastante resignado- nada mas llegan estas fechas y no hay quien lo aguante o lo controle…**

**-Es raro escucharte decir eso de Julien a menos que de verdad te este volviendo loco- dijo divertida la nutria**

**El lemur se encogió de hombros, mientras se recargaba en el muro de cemento a su espalda; ese dia en Nueva York, se habia declarado dia festivo asi que no habia humanos rondando el zoologicode Central Park. Para Maurice, eso significaba que al menos, podría huir durante algunos minutos del mal humor de su auto proclamado rey.**

**-No tengo problemas con que Julien este de mal humor, es solo que en estas fechas… bueno, es mejor dejarlo solo- dijo el lemur moviendo una mano, mientras la nutria se volteaba hacia el habitatde los lemures**

**-Y que tiene de especial estas fechas, que lo hacen quitarse su corona?- dijo interesada la femina, ya que el lemur de cola anillada, no tenia puesta su corona y tan solo se encontraba sentado,observandola fijamente**

**-Bueno…**

**-Eso hasta nosotros queremos saber!- Skipper habia aparecido de pronto, deslizandose por el borde del habitat de la nutria, mirando con interés al lemur regordete, mientras los otros tres miembros del grupo, se unian**

**-Es un 80% negativo que ese rey loco quiera quitarse la corona de la cabeza, tan solo porque si- Kowalski dio unos golpecitos a su libreta con su crayon antes de ver a su lider; Cabo y Rico tan solo se vieron mientras Maurice negaba con la cabeza**

**-No puedo decirselos- negó Maurice moviendo las manos- es imposible…**

**-Oh vamos!- exclamó el pingüino lider cruzandose de brazos- si Julien esta actuando raro, todos queremos saber, no lo recuerdo de esta forma en Madagascar…**

**-Recuerdas haberlo visto en estas fechas en Madagascar?- cuestionó el Aye-Aye, mientras los pinguinos se miraban**

**-Ahora que recuerdo…**

**-No vimos a Julien durante 4 dias, en estas fechas- dijo rapidamente Cabo- de hecho, fueron los dias mas tranquilos que tuvimos…**

**-Es verdad, bien recordado Cabo!- felicito Skipper antes de bajarse de aquel sitio y pararse enfrente del lemur- ahora dinos Maurice o iremos a preguntarle directamente a Julien…**

**-No!- exclamó rapidamente el lemur mientras el mas pequeño llegaba rapidamente e imitaba la negativa del otro- no pueden preguntarle respecto a esto a Julien!- se alarmó**

**Los presentes se miraron un segundo**

**-Y porque no?- preguntó la nutria comenzando a preocuparse- es… algo malo?**

**-No lo entenderian- dijo el lemur oscuro, mientras Mort lo miraba**

**-Porque no entenderiamos?- insistió Skipper**

**-Es… algo que ni siquiera nuestra tribu entendia por completo- dijo por primera vez serio el lemur raton, dejando anonadados a todos- comprendan, es algo muy personal del rey Julien…**

**-Personal eh?...- dijo lentamente el pingüino lider mientras Marlene se agarraba las manos**

**-Julien es nuestro amigo…- dijo lentamente mientras los pinguinos la miraban sorprendidos, al igual que los otros dos lemures- es verdad! No estaremos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero es nuestro amigo…- dijo la hembra colocando sus manos en su cintura- no soporto verlo de esa manera… Skipper… el codigo pingüino no aplica para esto?**

**-Bueno…**

**-Marlene tiene razon Skipper- dijo al fin Kowalski no muy convencido**

**-Es verdad- insistió Cabo mientras Rico hacia un ruido gutural aprobatorio- es parte del codigo, ayudar al que nos necesite… y Julien nos necesita… recuerda que si no fuera por el, no estariamosen Nueva York…**

**-Esta bien, esta bien!- exclamó este antes de ver a Maurice- anda, dinos y entenderemos…- el lemur los miró con desconfianza- hazlo!- ordenó- o te juro por mi santa madre pinguina que vamos directamente con Julien…**

**-Esta bien, esta bien!- cedió Maurice cerrando los ojos- pero por favor, no le mencionen nada al rey… ya le duele bastante…**

**-Le duele… -dijo lentamente Skipper mirando hacia el habitat del lemur- eso es evidente… ahora cuentanos**

**De nuevo, Maurice y Mort se vieron, antes de sentarse**

**-Por favor, solo les pido que mantengan sus mentes abiertas…- dijo lentamente el lemur antes de comenzar…- MUY abiertas…**

**…..**

**Central Park no era el único zoologico con un lemur de mal humor; miles de kilómetros mas lejos, en otro zoológico, varios de sus visitantes se entretenían, tratando de ver al lemur que siempre sedecia, estaba dando sus ultimos respiros en ese planeta. Los cuidadores estaban perplejos, desde que habían llevado a la criatura, no encontraban manera de alimentarla bien si no era forzandola, los examenes medicos indicaban que su salud era perfecta, excepto por algunas cicatrices seguramente ganadas durante peleas territoriales; incluso, podían notar que habia una enorme hostilidad entre esa criatura y el resto de lemures en ese mismo habitat.**

**Solamente no le cambiaban de jaula porque, no tenian donde meterlo y hasta el momento no habian notado indicios de que el resto de sus compañeros fuesen a matarlo; pero según el veterinariopsicologo encargado de los animales, les decía con tristeza que lo que aquella criatura tenía, era depresión. Habían intentado de todo, incluso llevandolo a San Diego y luego, de regreso a Madagascar, a una zona controlada pero nada resultaba; al final, lo habían regresado al zoologico, donde estaría mejor monitoreado que en ningún otro lugar.**

**-Oye, antisocial!- un lemur de cola anillada, bastante mas joven miraba la cima de aquel arbol en el borde de su habitat y sonreia descaradamente- oh pobre de mi… si nadie me pone atención, me deprimo para que el veterinario se apiade…**

**Un coro de risas se dejó escuchar, mas en la sombra de la copa del arbol, ningun sonido se dejo escuchar; el lemur frunció los ojos y se acercó al arbol**

**-Anda! Lemur de los baobab, que te pasa!... no eres tan valiente cuando no estas con los de tu calaña?- varios otros lemures se acercaron, incluyendo la hembra lider, que se cruzo de brazos**

**-Claro que no, este es de los que se dejan guiar por un macho- dijo la hembra sonriendo malvadamente mientras entre gritos y demás la apoyaba el resto- pequeña aberración de la naturaleza…**

**-Ya, es suficiente!- una voz gruesa y profunda, se dejó escuchar del fondo mientras todos se volteaban; un lemur bastante viejo y de ojos opacos, pasó entre todos acercandose al arbol, solodeteniendose para enfrentar a la hembra que se cruzo de brazos- nunca te cansarás de atormentarlo Suheta?**

**-No, no lo creo- dijo esta viendose las uñas, siendo apoyada con sonrisas de parte del resto- alguien tiene que pagar porque la tribu haya sido capturada por los humanos…**

**-Y que me dices de tu responsabilidad como lider?- el anciano se volteo a otro lado y el resto de lemures quedaron en silencio- tu eres la lider, asi que la responsabilidad fue tuya, no intentes culpar a alguien mas…**

**-Pero es del Clan enemigo!- exclamo otra de las hembras**

**-Ya no mas… todos estamos en esto, asi que debemos aprender a convivir, nos guste o no- dijo el anciano**

**El resto de lemures se miraron los unos a los otros, antes de alejarse, murmurando molestos mientras dejaban al anciano en aquel sitio; este negó con la cabeza, antes de comenzar a subir lentamente hasta la rama mas alta y cubierta de hojas. Eran tan gruesas y estaban tan juntas, que debajo de estas no se veia nada mas que la sombra negra que proyectaban; el viejo tosió unas cuantas veces, antes de ver la oscuridad interior**

**-Esta noche regresa Rhonda- dijo el lemur, tratando de sonar animado; nada respondió de aquella parte- vamos pequeño, hace mucho que no la vemos desde que la mandaron a esa exhibición de morsas marinas alrededor de los zoológicos del pais- dijo el lemur aun sin recibir respuesta- hijo…- comenzó despacio- no puedes culparte toda la vida ni dejarte morir de esta manera…**

**-Lo deje solo Sora…- dijo despacio una voz desde el fondo, dejando al fin que se notaran en medio de la oscuridad, un par de orbes rojas y sin brillo- le jure que no importaba como, estaria a su lado y mirame!... encerrado como rata, sin poder escapar…**

**El mas viejo suspiro y se sentó en la rama, mirando el paisaje frente a ellos**

**-Lo intentaste- nada le respondió, asi que el otro lemur continuo- yo mismo soy testigo de cuantas veces te enfrentaste a los humanos para salir de aquí- rio un poco- te han de odiar tanto como tu a ellos…**

**-No creo que se acerquen ni un poco- dijo con voz resentida el lemur en la sombras- y menos en estos dias…**

**-Dejame preguntarte algo Suto- dijo el lemur mas viejo, mirando hacia aquella zona- pero hazme el favor de salir, mi vista sabes que no es muy buena y prefiero al menos saber que no te has ido**

**De las sombras, la piel negra y suave del lemur mas joven se dejó ver; ya no llevaba las marcas de su tribu y su ojo derecho, dejaba ver que habia estado a punto de perderlo por la cicatriz en forma de cruz en este, pero fuera de eso, se notaba que el cuerpo habia crecido y tomado forma, dejando de lado su figura de joven recien crecido. El lemur negro se sentó al lado del anciano y le dio un leve toque, para que notara que estaba justo a su lado**

**-Gracias muchacho- dijo el anciano antes de suspirar**

**-Le dejare preguntar si usted me deja preguntar- dijo lentamente el lemur, sonriendo resignado a aquello- es un trato señor?**

**-Trato hijo- respondió de regreso el cola anillada- ahora dime… que le viste de interesante a Julién?- el lemur negro levantó una ceja- nunca te lo he preguntado, todos simplemente, lo aceptamos como algo obvio pero… bueno, no habia ninguna hembra que se viera digna de ti?- dejo salir una pequeña risa mientras el otro lemur lo observaba- tienes toda la pinta de ser un macho alfa, seguramente una hembra dominante te recibiria de muy buena gana…**

**-Ninguna hembra en todo Madagascar podría llegar si quiera a todo lo que era Julién- respondió el lemur negro mirando a la distancia también- él es… especial. Es único, esta loco y tiende a ser desesperante… pero también, tiene el corazón tan grande como él solo, solo… le es difícil demostrarlo, sobre todo porque no le gusta ver a nadie triste- dijo sonriendo de pronto con los ojos brillando de nuevo**

**-Estamos hablando del mismo Julién?- dijo el mas anciano- a mi no me parece que se preocupe por nadie que no sea el mismo…**

**-Eso es porque no acostumbran a ver mas alla de sus gritos o su exasperante movimiento de cola- dijo el otro cerrando los ojos; de pronto, el otro comenzo a reir con ganas, haciendo que el mas joven se le quedara viendo perplejo- que?**

**-Realmente amas a ese loco- dijo el cola anillada recuperando aire- incluso, hablas de este en tiempo presente…**

**A pesar del color negro de su pelaje, el mas anciano pudo distinguir como se ruborizaba su compañero y le dio unos leves golpecitos en el brazo**

**-Eso es bueno Suto- dijo suavemente el mayor- Julién espero que haya sabido, que es el lemur mas afortunado del mundo…**

**El joven sonrió un poco mas**

**-Y bien, respecto a tu pregunta…**

**El lemur negro abrió los ojos**

**-Ah, si…- dijo lentamente- porque nos odian tanto?- miró hacia abajo, a los otros lemures- entiendo que no les haya parecido que nuestro Clan tenga un Lider y no una Lidereza…- algunoslemures levantaron la vista y se alejaron, fuera de las miradas de los otros dos- porque ser tan… bueno, digo, ni siquiera nuestro territorio era el mejor- miró al anciano- estabamos al lado de losFossa! Ellos nos atacaban a cada momento…**

**-Bueno, vayamos por partes…- dijo el anciano- lo natural es que las hembras lideres de Clan se molestaran por el repentino aparecimiento de Julién como rey de un grupo de lemures, eso lo consideraron anarquía- se encogió de hombros el anciano, mirando tambien hacia el resto de su tropa- pero te equivocas respecto a los Fossa y al verdadero motivo de que los clanes aborrecieran al tuyo- lo miró con seriedad- alguna vez te preguntaste cuantos lemures viven en un grupo normal?**

**El negro lo miró desconcertado y el mas grande suspiro**

**-Verás, tu eras demasiado pequeño cuando te integraste al clan de Juliana, así que probablemente no lo hayas notado, pero lo normal, es que los clanes de lemures, se dividan por raza, no estanmezclados entre si- miró al chico que parpadeó sorprendido- además, lo natural, es que se componga de 15 a 30 miembros, casi todos familia y si no, todos siguen siendo de la misma raza… De Collar, de Pecho Rojo, Aye-Aye, los Sifaka, los Mangosta… todos viven con los suyos, pero Julién, fue el unico que tenía un clan formado por lemures de todos los tipos y tamaños… cuantos miembros tenía en Clan del Baobab?**

**El negro le miró confundido, antes de verse los dedos de una mano**

**-Al menos tenían 1,300- respondió el anciano mirando al joven- te das cuenta? Ustedes eran el clan mas grande y poderoso de la isla… Julién no se habia dado cuenta, pero habia sobrepasado en poder a todas las hembras de Madagascar… y contrario a lo que piensas, los Fossa no los atacaban tanto como al resto de nosotros- dijo seriamente- ustedes eran un mayor peligro para ellos,preferian a los otros clanes, que no estaban ni tan unidos ni tan alertas- negó con la cabeza- entre tu y Maurice, se encargaban de mantenerlos a todos atentos para proteger al clan y todos escuchaban siempre a Julién… ahora comienzas a entender?**

**El lemur mas joven asintió despacio antes de que el anciano, sonriera con suavidad y se pusiera de pie**

**-Nunca lo habia visto de esa manera…**

**-Se que no muchacho… ahora, acompañame a saludar a Rhonda, tengo ganas de saber como son los demás zoológicos…**

**Suto sonrió un poco y se acercó con este al borde de la enorme jaula, antes de que ambos saltasen sobre el lomo de un rinoceronte que iba pasando, hacia la zona de acuarios donde estaba la recién llegada morsa…**


	2. Traslado

**CAP 2**

**El silencio habia caido sobre todos como cuando una avalancha a terminado de asentarse; nadie decía nada, solo se quedaban sentados, mirando el vacio entre ellos como si las palabras no fuesen suficientes para expresarsu sorpresa. Al fin, los ojos de Skipper se posaron en los del lemur oscuro y rechistó**

**-Que clase de broma es esta?- dijo sonriendo de pronto, agudizando la mirada- esperas que creamos que ese rey loco tenia como pareja a otro macho?**

**-Bueno, depende de ustedes lo que quieran creer o no- dijo con un tono de fastidiosa resignación Maurice- no te dire que a mi me agradaba mucho eso, pero fue la decisión del rey, así que, independientemente lo que piensen, no molesten a Julién- se levantó despacio y se sacudio; Mort lo miró de reojo antes de ver a los demás- ire a ver si necesita algo- gruñó antes de irse, dejandolosa todos en ese sitio**

**-Esto es increible!- exclamó el pingüino levantando las aletas al cielo- no habia visto algo como esto nunca!**

**-En realidad Skipper, recuerda que hasta entre los pinguinos pasa- se encogio de hombros Cabo mientras su lider parecia quedarse estatico**

**-No menciones eso Cabo!**

**-Perdon señor!**

**-Eso es verdad?- Marlene observó al mas pequeño de los pinguinos, que se alejó unos cuantos pasos de Skipper y miró a la nutria**

**-Es…**

**-Tecnicamente, en la naturaleza hay muchos casos de este tipo, pero si, aunque a Skipper no le guste escucharlo… ni recordarlo- ayudo Kowalski, riendo un poco ante la mirada molesta de sulider- hasta entre los pinguinos sucede…**

**-Esas son bobadas!- dijo el otro cada vez mas rojo mientras sus compañeros se reian y la nutria se veia mas curiosa**

**-A ver, explicame Kowalski…**

**-Alguna vez escuchaste del rito de la piedrita?- dijo el pingüino mas joven, divirtiendose de lo lindo mientras el mas alto asentia y el ultimo, le daba palmaditas a su lider, que parecia estar teniendo un ataque cardiaco**

**-No, de que se trata?- dijo Marlene tratando de aguantarse las risas que le provocaba el otro**

**-Un pingüino para cortejar a su pareja, va y busca una piedrita que se vea redonda, grande y bonita…- comenzó el mas listo mientras la hembra asentia**

**-Como esas que usan los humanos cuando le piden a otro que sea su pareja de por vida…- dijo la nutria**

**-Si, algo similar solo que en lugar de diamantes, usamos eso, una piedrita- continuó Kowalski- en fin, los pinguinos son como las cebras, es difícil distinguir entre todos quien es hembra o macho… si no hablas- se encogió de hombros- obvio si inicias una conversación te enteras pero muchos simplemente, no quieren preguntar…**

**-Al grano Kowalski… para que sirve la piedra?- pregunto un poco ansiosa Marlene**

**-Para saber quien es hembra y quien macho- dijo llanamente- dejas caer la piedra enfrente del otro pingüino, si es hembra y quiere ser tu pareja, la recoje, si la ignora, es hembra pero no esta interesada…**

**-Y que tiene que ver eso con los machos?- dijo la nutria levantando una ceja, sin terminar de comprender**

**Cabo, Kowalski y Rico se miraron antes de sonreir y comenzar a carcajearse**

**-No se rian, diganme que pasa!- exclamó la nutria a la desesperada, mientras apenas mas lejos, Skipper enrojecia completamente**

**-Que les metes un buen tortazo estilo militar, eso es lo que sucede!- gritó mientras sus subordinados seguían carcajeandose a mandibula batiente- y ustedes dejen de reir grupo de insubordinados!**

**-En serio?- parpadeó la hembra mirando a Skipper- y porque te enoja tanto eso?- sonrió un poco- te han pegado porque te has confundido?**

**Ahora el pingüino parecía un farol mientras los otros tres, trataban de dejar de reir; al fin, Kowalski aguanto y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su lider, que no se movió**

**-Ya Skipper, no es tu culpa, es cuestión de sobrevivencia- dijo divertido antes de ver a Marlene- en el sitio de donde venimos, no siempre es la procreación lo que nos ocupa, si no simplemente, tener una pareja lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir tanto al clima como a cualquier enemigo que se te ponga enfrente- dijo el pingüino- el problema, no es que le hayan pegado detortazos a Skipper sino cuantos tortazos ha tenido que pegar el…**

**Marlene parpadeó varias veces, antes de poner los brazos en jarras**

**-Vamos Skipper, si se han confundido, tu mismo lo dijiste, no se diferencian las hembras de los machos…**

**-Pero conmigo ya sabian que era macho!- gritó exasperado el ave- no se si te has dado cuenta pero yo SI hablo!**

**La nutria abrió grande la boca**

**-Entonces…?**

**-Las propuestas eran serias- explicó Kowalski- Skipper ya lo conoces, siempre se distingue por ser excelente como guerrero, así que viene con todo el paquete para sobrevivir… una atracción muy grande tanto para hembras… como para machos…**

**-Oh vamos Skipper, entonces no es tan malo- trató de calmar la nutria- deberías estar orgulloso, digo, ser codiciado de esa manera por todo el mundo- rio un poco- cual es el problema?**

**-Que soy un soldado!- exclamó el pingüino exasperado- y soy macho!... no estoy interesado en una familia por el momento además, una familia es una debilidad porque hay que estarlos cuidando!**

**-Y nosotros Skipper?- preguntó Cabo mirandole**

**-Es diferente joven Cabo, porque creo que los he entrenado lo suficientemente bien como para que puedan sobrevivir y luchar- dijo el otro pingüino sonriendo con orgullo- cada uno de ustedes esta preparado para enfrentar a las adversidades… incluso si son capturados y hay que rescatarles… es muy diferente, a cuando tienes a tu lado a alguien que es incapaz de cuidarse por si mismo… y ni se diga una cria!**

**-Pero entonces, el problema es que no querias tener familia… o que los que te querian como familia eran machos?- insistió Marlene y Skipper suspiró derrotado**

**-No me importa en realidad, cualquiera de las dos cosas es algo que no me interesa por el momento- dijo cerrando los ojos- hasta al joven Cabo le tocaron su ración de piedritas- el pingüino aludido comenzo a reir divertido mientras Kowalski y Rico le daban algunas palmadas en la cabeza- y no los culpo, el es naturalmente gordito y bonito…**

**La nutria abrió un ojo mas que el otro mirando a Cabo, antes de sacudir la cabeza y mirar a Skipper**

**-Entonces, cual es tu problema con Julien?- dijo esta regresando al grano**

**-No tengo ningun problema con sus preferencias- dijo el pingüino- lo que me altera es… que es Julien!- exclamó un poco mas alto- entiendes? Se trata del rey lemur mas loco y desquiciante del mundo… pero hasta donde recuerdo, siempre estuvo detrás de las hembras… que debió de haber ocurrido para que se ponga asi por otro macho?- se paso la punta de la aleta por la barbilla**

**La nutria se quedo igual de pensativa que el pingüino**

**-A lo mejor era el doble de exasperante…- aventuro Cabo un poco mas lejos mientras los otros seguían pensando**

**-O simplemente, no se desesperaba- dijo Kowalski- a lo mejor, era el unico que no se desesperaba con Julien- se encogió de hombros mientras Rico reia**

**-Kaboom!**

**-No, no creo que haya explotado- dijo Skipper negando con la cabeza**

**-Hubo un tiempo en que Julién tuvo una relación muy friccionada con Maurice- la pequeña voz se dejó escuchar y todos voltearon a buscar a quien habia hablado- el rey pensaba que Maurice leshabia tendido una trampa para deshacerse de Suto…**

**Mort los miraba a todos, que se dieron un rapido vistazo, antes de volver a poner atención en el pequeño lemur raton**

**-A Julién también le gustaba Maurice?**

**-Nonono- negó el pequeño lemur- Maurice… envidiaba en cierta forma la posición de Suto, no como pareja de Julién, sino por el poder que tenía sobre el rey- explicó- se supone que Maurice es el consejero real, pero por encima de Maurice, si Suto tenía algo que decir, Julién prefería escuchar a Suto sobre Maurice… entonces, ya se imaginarán …**

**-Yo crei que a Maurice le molestaba que Julien abusara de el- dijo Kowalski**

**-Eso es ahora, antes, Suto y Maurice se dividían el trabajo pero como Suto era la pareja real, obviamente el menos atendido era Maurice- continuo explicando Mort- ahora todo esta cayendo sobre Maurice, creo que ya se dio cuenta de que no era tan facil atender directamente al rey todo el dia, jijiji- se abrazo un poco la cola el pequeño, antes de hacer un gesto lastimero- pero… Suto era elunico que podía tocar los pies del rey…- lloriqueo**

**-Mort, porque nunca hablas asi el resto del tiempo?- preguntó Cabo curioso mientras el pequeño lemur se escondia detrás de su cola**

**-Es que… me da penita…- dijo tapandose entre risitas mientras el resto rodaba los ojos**

**-En fin… entonces, en estos dias, Julién se pone asi porque se acuerda de lo que sucedió en ese dia…- dijo Marlene para zanjar el asunto, mientras Mort asentía- eso es triste- suspiró la nutria- debe ser difícil tener a alguien a quien le importas de verdad y de repente, que ya no este mas…**

**-Bah, puede superarlo…- dijo Skipper negando con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, mientras los otros tres pinguinos se miraban con el corazon en pedacitos**

**-Skipper… si uno de nosotros se fuera… lo superarias?- preguntó cabo con la voz temblorosa mientras su lider se giraba y los veia, antes de hacer una expresión lastimera**

**-Cabo, no debes hacerle esas preguntas a un superior- dijo con voz aguda mientras Rico sobeaba un poco- esta bien!... no, no podría!**

**Los 4 se abrazaron en ese momento, llorando a lagrima viva mientras Marlene se hacia a un lado**

**-Monton de monjas lloronas…- dijo sonriendo un poco mientras los "No nos separaremos nunca, buaaaaaa" sonaban entre ellos**

**…..**

**-Hoboken!... que demonios hacia Rhonda en Hoboken!?**

**El rinoceronte reia mientras el lemur anciano se inclinaba sobre la cabeza de este**

**-Al parecer algo salió mal en su misión, pero al menos pudo regresar- respondió de regreso el enorme animal, mientras avanzaba bamboleandose por los caminos de aquel zoo- el General consiguió que los del Acuario reconsideraran y la trajeran de regreso a San Diego…**

**-Bendito sea Queuelongue- dijo el cola anillada suspirando- al menos lo tenemos a él para poner las cosas en orden…**

**-Que no fue Queuelongue quien mando a Rhonda a Nueva York en primer lugar?- dijo el lemur negro, recargado en la espalda del enorme mamifero, con la mejilla apoyada de lado en una de sus manos- que quería de Central Park?... un autografo de Alex el León?- rodó los ojos hastiado**

**El lemur anciano y el rinoceronte rieron con gracia**

**-Hijo, hace mucho que ese león no esta en Central Park…- dijo el lemur cruzandose de brazos**

**-Que no te enteras de nada Suto?- dijo el rinoceronte mirando un poco por sobre su hombro, mientras el mas joven bufaba**

**-No puede enterarse de nada estando encerrado en su rama- dijo el anciano Sora entre risillas mientras su compañero de lomo se ruborizaba**

**Un poco mas adelante, varios animales se iban juntando, todos para dirigirse a la zona de aquario donde su compañera habia sido llevaba; el rinoceronte se detuvo en una intersección, dejando que algunas avestruces pasasen hacia el lado contrario, antes de continuar camino**

**-Creen que Rhonda nos haya traido recuerdos?- un joven león se unió al lado del rinoceronte mientras el anciano reia**

**-No estoy seguro Remy, puede ser- dijo el cola anillada mientras un leon mas grande se les unia**

**-Mientras no haya traido algún parasito de Nueva York…- dijo el felino adulto mientras empujaba a su cachorro hacia delante- es bueno ver que saliste de tu encierro Suto- dijo la criatura mirando el lomo del rinoceronte**

**-Gracias Mason, aprecio tu observación- dijo el lemur negro un poco molesto, mientras el felino soltaba una leve risa y se adelantaba- como lo convenció abuelo Sora?**

**-Persuación hijo- dijo el lemur anciano guiñandole un ojo- aprendes mucho de eso en la selva…**

**-Bueno, en todo caso, me da gusto ver que lo sacaste- suspiró el animal antes de ver al rinoceronte- gracias por traerlo sobre ti Rudo**

**-Un placer Mason- respondió este**

**Era bien sabido en aquel zoológico la situación en la jaula de lemures, y aunque el joven era antisocial, de todas formas se preocupaban por este; eran una enorme familia y todos veian entre si, así que el verle ahí, entre todos lo sentian como un gran avance. Un poco mas adelante, el enorme león sonrió: pasaron por una zona, donde una criatura, parecida a un perro muy delgado y peludo, se trepó a la espalda del rinoceronte. La unica criatura aparte del anciano con la que el lemur negro se llevaba bien.**

**-Hola!... es verdad que trajeron a Rhonda de Hoboken?- el zorro artico se sacudió un poco, con las patas delanteras sobre la espalda del lemur joven, que gruñó bajo su peso- oh! Aquí estas Suto!- exclamó mirando hacia abajo, mientras movia su larga cola- cada dia estas mas negro!**

**-Y tu cada dia mas pesado- dijo el lemur mientras el zorro se le quitaba de encima y se sentaba a su lado- porque demonios sigues blanco?- frunció el cejo- se acabo el invierno y mucho menos esta nevando…**

**-Oh… bueno es que el blanco es nice- respondió de regreso el zorro antes de verlo de reojo- por cierto, ya casi es fecha en que… tu sabes…**

**-Yo se?- el lemur levanto una ceja mientras el zorro miraba a otro lado, de forma malvada**

**-Si tu sabes… ya mero les llega su San Valentin a los tuyos no?- dijo el zorro mirandolo de reojo esta vez mientras el negro abria enormes los ojos**

**-Por todos los… no me hables de eso- gruñó encogiendose entre sus hombros mientras el zorro reia**

**-Vamos compañero!... ya va siendo tiempo de que veas mas alla de las ramitas de tu arbol y revises que bonitas nenas hay abajo- dijo el zorro mientras su compañero rodaba los ojos**

**-En mi especie, no se en la tuya, generalmente son las niñas las que se arrancan los pelos por uno… los machos preferimos lo antiguito, si quieren bien y si no, ni modo ¬¬U- dijo despacio antes de suspirar cerrando los ojos- además, las hembras no me interesan y ya lo sabes…**

**-O sea que vas a vivir toda la vida celibe?- el zorro levanto una ceja- me das miedo…**

**-Mejor apuntate en la lista de animales reproductores, quien sabe y los del zoo te traigan una linda compañera ¬¬**

**-Basta ustedes dos alla atrás!- exclamó el cola anillada- no me hagan ir a regañarlos!**

**Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras al fin, llegaban a la zona del acuario; el zorro y el lemur negro, saltaron de la espalda del rinoceronte y comenzaron a trotar por el borde de una de las piscinas, cuando una enorme sombra salió por un lado y los metió en su boca. Los demás animales no se alteraron mientras la gigantesca orca comenzaba a nadar y se detenia al lado de donde se encontraba el habitat de la enorme morsa**

**-Ejem… Shamu, puedes dejarnos salir?**

**La orca suspiro un poco antes de abrir el hocico y dejar salir a ambos animales**

**-Estoy lleno de agua salada!- exclamó el lemur negro sacudiendose mientras el zorro artico daba unos cuantos saltitos**

**-Porque nos tragaste?- dijo este mientras la orca reia**

**-Me parecio divertido, fue todo- dijo esta antes de ver al lemur- Sutooo! Que sorpresa… te brilla mas el pelaje?**

**El lemur negro rodó los ojos mientras el zorro le pasaba una pata por los hombros**

**-San Valentin amigo mio, san Valentin!**

**-Si vuelves a mencionar eso, te juro que te dare de comer a Rajarius- dijo el lemur mientras el zorro lo soltaba y tosia**

**-Hombre, lo siento…**

**-Hola Rhonda!- exclamó el leon Mason asomandose mientras el enorme animal los veia con una leve sonrisa- como te fue en Nueva York?**

**-No fue tan malo… excepto que tuve que compartir casa con una rata- dijo la enorme morsa poniendo expresión de puchero- no pude trabajar a gusto!**

**-Hablando de trabajar a gusto, trajiste algo?- el zorro artico bajó hasta una de las rocas de aquel habitat, quedando casi de frente con la morsa que asintió**

**-Si, que me tgajiste?- una voz venida de entre los animales se dejo sonar y algunos se hicieron a un lado; de entre sus patas, varias zarigueyas se encaminaron hacia el habitat y una con sombrero de capitan de barco, saltó y se colgo de cabeza enfrente de la morsa- y bien?**

**-Claro, te traje algo que unos pinguinos novatos tenian escondido- dijo la enorme hembra mientras le entregaba un pequeño aparatito que brillaba azul a la enorme rata colgante**

**-Oh… bien hecho quegida!- exclamó la zarigueya mientras Suto bajaba al lado del zorro blanco, que pegaba varios saltitos**

**-Y al resto no nos trajiste nada?- dijo en un tono resentido mientras la morsa reia**

**-A todos les traje algo…- dijo mientras de algunas arrugas se iba sacando cosas- a Mason le traje una tacita, al anciano le traje un baston…**

**A cada animal le fue repartiendo un pequeño detalle, y todos se veian encantados con sus obsequios; al final, la enorme zarigueya de acento frances tosió**

**-Y bien Ghonda, que es esto?- preguntó el General mientras otras dos zarigueyas se acercaban**

**-A mi me parece un pelapapas- dijo uno**

**-Pues… si tuviera cerdas seria un excelente cepillo…**

**-A mi me parece una sierra- las zarigueyas y la morsa miraron al lemur negro, mientras el zorro entretenido con su peluche de nutria, se alejaba un poco- que?... parece una sierra a mi parecer, de esas que tienen los humanos…**

**-De hecho, es una sierra- dijo la morsa lentamente mientras la zarigueya con sombrero arrojaba esa cosa hacia otra zarigueya**

**-Bueno, bien hecho Ghonda, te megeces un pgemio… ageglagemos que los humanos te sigvan doble gacion de peces dugante un mes**

**-Excelente, un honor servirle señor- respondió la morsa antes de ver a los demás- es bueno ver que vinieras a saludarme Suto… pense que no te caia bien- sonrió divertida la morsa mientras ellemur suspiraba**

**-No me perdería por nada tu regreso- dijo sonriendo medio de lado, mientras el lemur anciano miraba detenidamente el baston que le habian dado**

**-Pero cuentanos Rhonda- dijo otro de los animales- como es Central Park?**

**La morsa comenzó a hablar bastante animada, mientras todos la escuchaban atentos; el lemur mas joven solo se recargó en aquella roca y cerró los ojos, mientras el resto ponía atención a su historia, de cómo habia llegado a ese zoologico y como se habia enfrentado a una nutria y sus compañeros pinguinos durante el corto rato que estuvo. Al final, todos estaban encantados,preguntandose como seria si los transfirieran y la enorme morsa se giró hacia el lemur negro, que no se movia**

**-No me diras que te dormiste?- dijo divertida mientras la cola de este se movia**

**-En absoluto, te escuche todo- respondió Suto mientras el zorro artico sacudia su peluche**

**-También te traje algo a ti- dijo la morsa- creías que te habia olvidado?- el enorme animal comenzo a buscarse algo en las arrugas, mientras el lemur abría los ojos y la observaba extrañado**

**-No, pero no pense que me fueras a traer algo…- dijo lentamente mientras Rhonda reia con ganas**

**-Ja!... algo tiene que quitarte lo amargado- dijo mientras sacaba un sombrero extraño y se lo daba- alla también tenían un grupito de lemures y pense que algo te gustaria…**

**El lemur negro extendio la pata y cuando recibió el presente… abrió enormes los ojos y se sentó con los ojos como platos; ahí entre sus manos, la corona de Julien se dejaba ver como aquella vez que se la construyera**

**-Rhonda, de donde sacaste esto?- preguntó de nuevo mientras tomaba las pequeñas hojas rojas del objeto y de un movimiento, las desprendia; en su mano, tenía de nuevo su collar… y sabía perfectamente que lo era, estaba amarrado con la soga verde alrededor de una de las protuberancias de la corona. De nuevo, colocó este en su lugar, mientras el zorro artico se le acercaba**

**-Muy lindo… es un gorro como los de la producción de Mamma Mia?**

**-No, uno de los lemures lo tenia guardado debajo de una roca, pero yo lo descubrí y pense que le gustaría- dijo la morsa satisfecha, mientras Suto continuaba observando aquello y lo apretaba suavemente**

**-Ejem… creo que Suto se ha enamorado- susurró el zorro a la morsa que hizo una mueca**

**-De un sombrero?**

**-Es la corona de Julien- dijo despacio- es la corona de Julien!- exclamó abriendo mucho los ojos**

**-Hijo!- la voz de Sora se dejó oir y las criaturas voltearon- ven a ver esto!**

**El lemur negro miró un segundo al zorro blanco, antes de saltar sobre la morsa y llegar al borde de la barda**

**-Reconoces esto?- el cola anillada anciano levantó el bastón en su mano y el otro lo tomó, revisando el patron de dibujos tallados en este**

**-Es… el bastón de Maurice- dijo después de unos segundos, antes de ver a la morsa- sacaste esto de un grupo de lemures, en Central Park?**

**-Que no te lo habia dicho ya?- resopló la morsa- si que estas sordo!**

**-Eso significa… que Julién… esta en Nueva York- dijo despacio Suto antes de ver al mas anciano, que lentamente, sonrió- Julién esta aquí Sora!... esta en Central Park!... oh cielos… Julién…- suspiró agitado mientras el zorro llegaba hasta donde el y le daba algunas palmaditas**

**-Viejo, relajate… estas seguro de que tu amigo esta en este pais?- dijo el zorro mientras al otro le brillaban los ojos de la emoción; no habia estado tan cerca de volver a ver a ese lemur, desde hacia mucho**

**-Si… esto definitivamente es de Julién- dijo mientras el corazon le bombeaba dolorosamente- tengo que ir a Central Park- dijo frunciendo el cejo mientras su compañero parpadeaba**

**-Eh… Suto… te recuerdo que no has podido huir de este zoologico nunca… como piensas ir a Central Park?- repitió el zorro comenzando a preocuparse**

**El lemur negro apretó una mano en aquella corona, cerrando los ojos aparentemente adolorido**

**-No lo se… pero debo de intentarlo…**

**-Hey zarigueyas!- exclamó el zorro girandose hacia estas- ustedes no podrían ayudarlo a ir al otro zoológico?**

**Estas le miraron y comenzaron a murmurar en francés, mientras el general se estiraba un bigote**

**-Impossible!... nosotgas solo hacemos esfuegzo militag cuando estamos en giesgo y quegido amigo mio, esto no me pagece algo de giesgo… o impogtante…**

**-Vamos general…- dijo el lemur anillado- no podria ayudarnos solo esta vez?... al menos, a un compañero frances?**

**La zariguera los miró extrañado, mientras el lemur negro al fin, se acercaba a esta**

**-S'il vous plait, monsieur- dijo con acento el lemur, mientras el zorro abria enorme la boca- pouvoir aider? (por favor señor, puede ayudar?)**

**La criatura de cola rosada suspiró y se rasco la nuca**

**-Bueno… solo porque son franceses también… es nuestro debeg a ayudag… cgeo…- dijo la zarigueya antes de agitar la cabeza- atención señoges!... hay que cgeag un documento paga que trasladen a este caballego al zoologico de Centgal Pagk!**

**-Oui Monsieur!- exclamaron las zarigueyas desapareciendo; el zorro artico miró a su compañero aun anonadado**

**-De cuando tu aca hablas frances?**

**-Una buena parte de Madagascar habla frances- sonrió un poco el lemur mientras su compañero negaba con la cabeza**

**….**

**-Donde esta Maurice?- Julién arrojaba varias coronas hacia atrás mientras el lemur regordete, trataba de atraparlas en el aire, fracasando cuando perdio el equilibrio y cayo con todas estas- donde esta mi corona real!?**

**-Tiene todas estas mi señor… todas son iguales- trató de decir el Aye-Aye saliendo de entre todas las coronas, mientras el cola anillada se giraba molesto**

**-Te equivocas!... todas estan son de repuesto pero MI corona… la corona real REAL… no esta en ningun lado!- dijo mientras se trataba de meter mas en la pequeña cueva donde habia guardado todas sus coronas de repuesto**

**-La corona real, Real?- repitió Maurice levantando una ceja- eso existe?**

**-Yo… yo… eh… no se- dijo Mort bajando la mano que habia levantado**

**El lemur oscuro suspiró y se acercó al otro, que continuaba volteando de cabeza todo su habitat**

**-Julién, que tiene de especial esa corona en especifico?- pregunto curioso- todas son iguales!**

**El rey lemur se detuvo y trató de conservar la paciencia; al final, solo apretó un puño sin voltear… aun le podía mas el orgullo de que lo miraran de esa forma**

**-La verdadera corona… tiene el collar de Suto- dijo laconico, antes de continuar buscando, pero ya sin arrojar cosas, solamente, las movía mas ya sin mucho animo**

**Maurice y Mort se miraron, cuando Julién habia agregado las hojitas rojas a su corona, nunca habían pensado que tuviera otro significado que no fuese el de ser mas vistoso si se podía; ahora, aquello explicaba porque en ciertas ocasiones era tan reacio a que alguien tocase su corona… solo cuando se trataba de la verdadera, a Julién no le gustaba que fuese tocada. No explicaba muchas de las excentricidades del rey, pero al menos si una de ellas.**

**-Todas son iguales Julién- dijo despacio el lemur regordete, acercandose con una corona en mano y poniendole la otra en la espalda- puedes tener una y sentir que es esa en especial- trató de animar**

**Julién**** tan solo inspiró. No entendía. Nadie iba a entender aquello. No era algo que fuera reemplazable. Era el recuerdo de quien fuese leal a el por encima de sus estupideces y que había pagado el precio por ello; esa corona, no solo era como llevar parte de su pareja consigo, si no que le recordaba lo caras que podían costarle sus tonterías al resto. Era de las pocas cosas en el mundo, que podían hacerlo detenerse cuando se pasaba de idiota.**

**Porque de eso era consciente, de que la mayoria del tiempo actuaba como idiota; no le importaba mucho, era feliz, pero también tenía que recordarse, los riesgos que conllevaba el ser asi. No para él, si no para los amigos cercanos que tuviese. Tragó un poco, antes de enderezarse.**

**-Bueno… es solo una corona, al fin que tengo millones mas, como la de Stevie!- exclamó el lemur, recobrando sus energias mientras se colocaba la vistosa corona con hojas rojas enormes, antes de soltar un quejido lastimero- pero Stevie no esta aquiiii!- comenzó a lloriquear**

**Maurice rodo los ojos mientras Mort reia**

**Pero desde el habitat de los pinguinos…**

**Skipper**** observaba el comportamiento de Julién y negó con la cabeza, antes de ver a sus compañeros**

**-Kowalski!- exclamo señalandole; el pingüino mas alto, movia algunas palancas de lo que parecia un televisor radar- no has encontrado información del desaparecido novio de Julien?**

**-Revise todos los registros Skipper, pero no he encontrado ningun informe sobre un lemur negro salido de la zona de Madagascar donde estuvimos…- dijo algo apesadumbrado- pero tengo 15 informes de lemures negros salidos de la isla, y otros mas en las reservas de esta…**

**-Bien, sigue revisando hasta que encuentres algo- dijo el pingüino mientras Cabo empujaba un poco a Rico**

**Este escupió una tableta de hojas y el pingüino mas pequeño las saco**

**-Skipper… sirven los informes de tres lemures negros, salidos de Madagascar masomenos por las fechas en que Maurice dijo que su compañero desaparecio?- dijo el pingüino pequeño mientras ellider se acercaba**

**-Excelente Cabo!- felicito- daselos a Kowalski, que localice a estos señores… esta es una mision, recuerdenlo- asintió mientras todos los demás le imitaban- hay que ayudar a nuestro amigo cola anillada, cueste lo que cueste…**


	3. Comprensión

**CAP 3**

**Aquella noche se suponía que fuese tranquila en toda la extensión de la palabra, ya que hasta los vigilantes del zoológico habían decidido que todo en orden, podían ir a tirarse una siesta; el unico que no dormía, se encontraba en el habitat de los pinguinos, preocupado por la pequeña voz que hablaba sola desde hacia algun rato, bastante inquieta.**

**-No… no… ustedes no pueden… no… Manfredi…**

**Kowalski suspiró y bajó de su cama, para observar a su lider, que se movía inquieto en su litera, apretando los ojos mientras murmuraba y parecía estar sufriendo mucho; el pingüino mas delgado suspiró y colocó una de sus aletas en la cabeza del otro, moviendolo suavemente**

**-Shhh todo esta bien Skipper… ellos estan bien**

**El aludido pareció reconocer la voz ya que al cabo de unos momentos, respiraba mas tranquilo, pero aun con un leve dejo de dolor en su expresión; Kowalski se quedo observandolo unos momentos, mientras continuaba pasando la aleta por la cabeza de este, muy apenas, sin despertarlo o incomodarlo.**

**A diferencia de los otros, el conocía perfectamente el porque de que el pingüino se hubiese alterado tanto al conocer la historia del lunatico lemur; Skipper nunca habia superado la perdida de la unica criatura a la que le había aceptado una proposición seria y de la cual, también se sentía responsable de su muerte. El lider de los pinguinos entendia mejor que nadie en aquel zoológico, a Julién y era por esto, que se habia puesto mas nervioso: tenía algo en común con aquella criatura.**

**Todavía recordaba con claridad lo ocurrido en Ecuador y lo mucho que se había destrozado su lider ante aquel resultado; Manfredi, había sido el único de tantos otros contendientes, que se había ganado al arisco pingüino y el que le hubiese enseñado todo lo que sabía hasta el momento. Incluso durante su muerte, habia tratado de permanecer sereno, para animar a Skipper; en cuanto a él…**

**Aun seguía obedeciendo las ultimas ordenes del primer lider "Cuida a Skipper, Kowalski… es una orden"**

**Pero aquel cumplimiento iba mucho mas alla que solamente obedecer el mandato de Manfredi; era todavía mas, un algo que este ultimo pingüino habia logrado distinguir y que antes de morir, habia conferido su lugar al unico otro que cuidaria y querria tanto a Skipper, como él mismo.**

**Nadie mas sabía aquel sentimiento que se arraigaba en Kowalski; incluso el, cuando se dio cuenta de que ese sentimiento que tenía por su lider, iba mas alla de lo fraternal, se habia asustado. Pero al final, no habia podido negarlo y hacer menos que cumplir con aquel juramento, de cuidar de su ahora lider, aun asi le viniese la muerte. Suspiró un poco mientras se inclinaba sobre el rostro del otro pingüino y lo observaba, mientras su cerebro se detenia unos momentos, tan solo…**

**No podía hacerlo. Era un cobarde.**

**Se enderezo de nuevo y observó al pingüino que dormia mas tranquilo y se sentó a su lado, cerrando los ojos…**

**…**

**Un sonido de un golpe muy fuerte. Un montón de risas y un pingüino enfurecido, que se retiraba velozmente en un tono granate, se dejaban ver en medio de toda aquella blancura; aquella colonia de pinguinos era enorme pero siempre estaban a bien, recibir miembros perdidos cada cierto tiempo. Un equipo de estos, viajaba una y otra vez, turnandose para viajar al sur, a una zona donde se cuidaba de los animales y no hacia tanto frio.**

**Esta vez, el grupo de intercambio se encontraba de regreso, dispuesto a tomar unos nuevos aprendices; un pingüino alto observaba alrededor pero ponía especial atención en cierta ave, que se alejaba del grupo despotricando contra todas las demás**

**-Todavía siguen presionandole a elegir pareja?- dijo el pingüino sonriendo con diversión mientras otro se acercaba y observaba**

**-Ah… claro… es uno de nuestros mejores cadetes, ya lo sabes, de hecho, estaba pensando que nos lo llevaramos a Central Park… yo creo que ya esta listo**

**-Seguro?... se ve algo temperamental y necesitamos que nuestros soldados esten 100% seguros de si mismos- dijo el mas grande, aun sin dejar de ver al otro pingüino**

**-Bueno, para este trabajo siempre necesitamos temperamento- dijo el otro mas bajito, sin dejar de ver al que se alejaba**

**El mayor de aquellos dos bufó un segundo, antes de levantar la vista al cielo**

**-Kowalski!**

**El aludido se acercó velozmente a quien le llamaba y se colocó una mano en la frente**

**-Señor?**

**-Que tan preparado crees que este cadete?- dijo señalando hacia enfrente mientras el mas listo fruncia el cejo para poder ver mejor; una vez localizado su objetivo, se rascó la nuca**

**-Honestamente… yo creo que esta listo señor- dijo el pingüino asintiendo- tiene todos los requisitos que se piden para el trabajo y hasta mas… pero creo que hay un problema…- terminó despacio**

**El pingüino mas grande frunció el cejo**

**-Problema? Que problema?- el mas grande miró algo perplejo al mas listo, que se ruborizó un poco antes de levantar una aleta y carraspear**

**-Bueno… el problema serían todos ellos- terminó señalando a un grupo algo grande de pinguinos, tanto hembras como machos, mirando con interés por donde se habia retirado el otro- no creo que permitan que alguien se lo lleve de la Colonia…**

**-Tal parece que es muy popular, eh?- el pingüino mayor volvió a sonreir mientras su compañero y Kowalski soltaban algunos gruñidos- debe de ser que ya esta listo, tal como dices Kowalski…**

**-Bueno… tal parece que siempre no podremos llevarnoslo- el compañero del lider señaló como un pingüino comenzaba a caminar hacia el sitio por donde habia desaparecido el otro: consigo llevaba una piedra redonda y blanca y el pingüino fruncio el cejo severamente: aquello no era bueno. Una piedra de esas era tremendamente difícil de conseguir y aquel acto solo significaba que no podría negarse precisamente: en especial cuando el que iba avanzando con aquel obsequio era el hijo del lider de la colonia**

**-Señor…- Kowalski levantó la voz, haciendo que el otro se moviera apenas, para indicarle que lo escuchaba- lo dejamos?**

**Solo tardó un segundo en decidirse; aquello descubriría muchos meses de engaños pero no habia de otra**

**-Pongan en movimiento la Operación Pingüino Distraido, muevanse, muevanse!- exclamó mientras Kowalski y el otro, rapidamente hacian un saludo y se dirigían raudos a detener al otro; el mas grande se lanzó de panza contra el suelo, para deslizarse velozmente por donde el otro se habia perdido**

**….**

**Del otro lado, el pingüino pateaba un trozo de madera llevado por el mar y agitaba las aletas molesto mirando hacia arriba; que nunca le dejarian en paz? Ya todos sabían que no deseaba estar en pareja con ninguno de ellos, él era un soldado dedicado, asi que todo aquel asunto era absurdo!. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, antes de que un crujido lo hiciese voltear a sus espaldas**

**-Skipper!**

**El pingüino mas grande llegaba deslizandose como si una orca estuviese tras de sí y el otro levantó una ceja extrañado; al fin el mas grande llego a su lado, resollando y el mas pequeño soltó un bufido**

**-Manfredi!- exclamó colocando sus aletas en la espalda- que sucede? El acto de Gorditos y Bonitos ya te quedo demasiado grande?- sonrió de lado mientras el mas alto ponía expresión molesta**

**-No te burles de Bonitos y Gorditos!- exclamó el otro- es un acto de camuflaje muy importante cuando se esta de misión!**

**-Seguro, menear la cola mientras los humanos te observan?- rechistó el otro con sorna- no lo creo**

**Manfredi soltó un suspiro, mirando al pingüino mas joven antes de voltear por sobre su hombro; luego de darse cuenta de que todavía estaban ocupados, se inclinó y rozó con su pico el del otro**

**-Por todos los… MANFREDI!- exclamó el ave ruborizandose- hemos hablado claramente sobre los limites que hay… además… por mi santa madre pinguina!**

**-Si, si… bueno, esto va a hacer que adelante mis planes sobre ti- dijo el mas grande al notar que Kowalski y el otro ya no podían contener mas al otro, que comenzaba a hacer una escena- escuchame Skipper… alguien va a pedir que te emparejes con el…**

**-Que novedad… tendre que golpearlo tambien- gruñó el pingüino tratando de ver detrás del otro- quien será esta vez?**

**-El hijo del lider de la colonia- dijo escuatemante Manfredi mientras su compañero abria grandes los ojos- exacto… no podrás negarte…**

**-Orcas saltarinas… que hago ahora?- dijo Skipper a la desesperada; era verdad que una petición de esas no podría negarla so riesgo de quedar expulsado de la colonia y perder su rango. El otro pingüino lo sacudió un poco para que prestara atención.**

**-Skipper… como te digo, esto adelanta todo lo que pensaba pero…- suspiró- quiero que vengas conmigo a Central Park…**

**-A Central Park!- exclamó el pingüino abriendo mucho los ojos- estas loco? Después de esto no creo que él me vaya a dejar ir a Central Park… mi vida esta acabada y mi carrera…**

**-Todavía no del todo- dijo rapidamente Manfredi, antes de sonreir algo apenado- aun puedes venir conmigo si quieres…**

**-Que quieres decir?- Skipper lo miró levantando una ceja mientra el otro pingüino suspiraba; metió una aleta entre sus plumas y sacó algo duro y lo apretó. No era la gran cosa y definitivamente no como lo que el otro pingüino le prometía… pero…**

**-Skipper… quieres ser parte de mi equipo y acompañarnos en nuestras misiones en Central Park?- dijo de nuevo mientras extendía la aleta y mostraba lo que tenía en esta: una piedra muy pequeña, de una formación irregular y bastante tosca; la otra ave miró aquello sorprendido, antes de levantar la vista mientras el mayor se ruborizaba un poco**

**Entre ellos habian estado juntos desde que tenían memoria, sin enterar a nadie mas en la colonia sobre ello… pero Skipper siempre habia sido claro, en que el ritual de la piedra lo tenía por las nubes, deseando que nadie en su vida, le ofreciese aquello; hasta ese momento, Manfredi le habia respetado y ante todos, se hacian ver como que no tenían nada en absoluto…**

**Pero estaban a punto de perderse; y el mismo Skipper sabia, como buen militar, que aquello era a un todo o nada y que Manfredi iba a todas por todas; y mirando los ojos del otro, también sabia que era una propuesta seria y no solo por sacarse de encima a la competencia. Skipper refunfuñó mirando hacia un lado, comenzando a sonrojarse…**

**-Yo no soy nada bonito… y me llevan las cursilerias de los otros pinguinos…**

**-Lo se…**

**-Pero aun asi… acepto- dijo el pingüino cerrando los ojos mientras arrebataba aquella piedrita de la aleta del otro y se la remetia entre las plumas- ya esta! Ya esta! Acabemos con esto…**

**Manfredi sonrió suavemente, antes de inclinarse y apoyar la cabeza en la del otro, que abrio los ojos sorprendido, antes de ruborizarse y dejarse hacer, mostrando una muy leve sonrisa; al fin, los pasos desacompasados del otro pingüino acercandose, los hicieron voltear para ver como se acercaba furico, mientras Kowalski y el otro, se dirigian hacia ellos con una sonrisa traviesa y divertida**

**-Pero que es esto señor Manfredi!?**

**El aludido sonrió tranquilamente mientras se colocaba las manos tras la espalda y observaba a los recién llegados, con un muy avergonzado Skipper a su lado**

**-Que es exactamente que?- dijo el pingüino enderezandose mientras Kowalski miraba un segundo a Skipper y le guiñaba el ojo; este se ruborizo de nuevo y le dirigió una expresión asesina**

**-Que hace con Skipper?- preguntó el recién llegado, agitando las aletas con furia mientras el soldado fruncía el cejo molesto**

**-Que sucede? Es que no puedo mantener una conversación con mi pareja?**

**-Con su... pareja…- repitió despacio el pingüino mirando primero a Manfredi y luego a Skipper que se sonrojó**

**-Si, si, pareja, necesita que se lo repitan!?- exclamó el pingüino mas bajito avanzando dos pasos mientras el otro retrocedía**

**-Pero… las piedras de los otros…**

**-Que no es obvio? No puedo aceptar a nadie mas si ya tengo pareja!- resaltó el pingüino cruzandose de brazos mientras los otros dos reian bajito; el recién llegado se agitó ruborizandose de coraje, antes de darles la espalda y retirarse**

**-Entonces que me dices?... nos acompañarás a Central Park, New York?- dijo Manfredi mirando a Skipper que observaba a Kowalski apuntar algo rapidamente en su libreta**

**-Si… seguro…- farfulló antes de ver al otro- ya esta el equipo completo?**

**-Estas tu, Manfredi señor, Johnson y yo- dijo rapidamente Kowalski poniendo palomitas en los nombres- si, estamos todos**

**-Faltan dos!- exclamó Skipper cruzandose de brazos mientras Manfredi sonreia**

**-Tipico de ti, siempre listo- dijo mientras Johnson negaba con la cabeza**

**-Nuestros dos miembros mas jóvenes ya están en el zoológico- indico- así que Kowalski tiene razón, ya estamos todos**

**Skipper les miró un segundo antes de ponerse la aleta en el rostro; Manfredi rio con ganas y le palmeo un poco la espalda. Apenas estaba aprendiendo pero estaba seguro de que algun dia, ese joven y arisco pingüino sería un gran lider, uno que probablemente lo sustituiría cuando no pudiese mas; como ansiaba mas que nada en el mundo, llegar a ese momento, en que con orgullo Skipper tomase su lugar…**

**…..**

**Skipper apretó los ojos un momento, mientras se despejaba y terminaba de ahuyentar el sueño de su cabeza; desde la busqueda de la pareja de Julién, las imágenes y recuerdos de Manfredi y Johnson no dejaban de aparecer cada cinco minutos. Extrañaba demasiado a esos dos, mas de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir por orgullo… y sin embargo… tal vez no sería mala idea compartir algo de eso con Cola Anillada…**

**Un peso sobre él le hizo extrañarse; sus cobijas no eran tan grandes como para ser un peso extra. Se asomó un poco para descubrir la cabeza de Kowalski, apoyada sobre este, aparentemente, dormía profundo y calmo, sin darse cuenta que su lider habia despertado; este lo observó durante varios segundos, sin hacer ningún ruido antes de sonreir y recargarse de nuevo en su almohada, dejando al otro descansar sin alertarlo de su estado.**

**Kowalski siempre lo habia cuidado, por mucho que no le gustara admitirlo… y desde Manfredi, no habia querido darle oportunidad a nadie de acercarsele de nuevo de aquella manera, no se sentía preparado para ese paso…; pero Kowalski… se habia ganado ese espacio a pulso. Y para ser honesto consigo mismo, tambien queria entregarle ese sitio. Tal vez… quien sabe. Pudiese pasar algo entre ellos.**

**….**

**El movimiento de la caja era bastante erratico y se tambaleaba con fuertes sacudidas, golpeando lo que había en su interior; los humanos realmente rara vez pensaban en las criaturas con vida, dentro de los contenedores. El camión dio un tumbo en un bache, haciendo que el contenido saltara y se golpease contra uno de los costados**

**-Maldita sea!- la voz del zorro artico se dejó escuchar mientras sus amarillos ojos giraban- oiga chofer! Tenga mas cuidado!... es tan incómodo…**

**-Sería menos incómodo si no te hubieras metido a la caja- la voz del lemur negro se dejó escuchar debajo del cuerpo albino del otro- se suponía que solamente uno de los dos iba a viajar!**

**-Bueno, no esperabas dejar a tu mejor amigo atrás, cierto?- dijo este quitandose del otro, que sacudió la cabeza y se la frotó con una mano**

**-Pudimos haberle pedido a Quelelongue que preparara otra caja…**

**-Pfff, di que aceptó ayudarte a llegar a New York, ese General tiranito no ayudaría a su madre ni aunque le ofreciesen la libertad- replicó el zorro negando con la cabeza, antes de levantarse a dos patas y asomarse por una rendija de la caja- no puedo creerlo! Vamos a la ciudad de la enorme manzanota! A la ciudad de la tia verde con antorcha!... a donde los humanos se disfrazan de tiburones con rueditas!**

**-Que le encuentras de emocionante a eso?- Suto levantó una ceja mientras la cola afelpada del zorro comenzaba a agitarse, golpeandole un poco- ey!**

**-Disculpa- dijo el animal sonriendo algo apenado- bueno, en la tv ese sitio se ve genial… tenía ganas de visitarlo! Como crees que sea el Zoo?**

**-Hasta donde se, es mucho mas pequeño, así que estate preparado a que en lugar de tu habitat te tengan en una jaula- el lemur negro le miró reprobatorio- estan esperando a un lemur, no a un zorro artico! Tendrán que prepararte algo rapido o te mandaran a Hoboken… recuerdas lo que dijo Rhonda sobre Hoboken?**

**-Ya, ya entendi… pero no te preocupes por eso, si me tratan de mandar a otro zoológico, solamente me hare el martir y enfermaré, como hiciste tu- dijo el zorro dandole unas palmaditas en el hombro al otro, que negó de nueva cuenta con la cabeza**

**-Y si te mandan de regreso a San Diego?**

**-Hmmm improvisaré, deja de ser tan preocupon- rechistó el otro animal- cielos… eres demasiado negativo Suto…**

**-La vida me ha enseñado lo negativa que suele ser Sitka- se encogió de hombros Suto antes de acercarse también a una de las paredes de la caja y asomarse por la abertura en esta**

**A pesar de aparentar mal humor estaba enormemente emocionado por volver a ver a Julien: estaría bien? Los humanos lo habian tratado como se debe? Maurice estaría con él, cuidandole con su misma devoción? Recargo la frente en la caja, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos. Y si habían metido a Julién en el programa de reproducción? Que haría si ahora el lemur tenía a alguien mas?**

**No se había detenido a pensar en aquello; su llegada probablemente sería mas un problema que una alegría si acaso las cosas habían continuado su curso. Pero no podía detenerse por eso. Sabía que no encontraría descanso hasta saber que él estaba bien.**

**Un nuevo tumbo de la caja, mandó a ambos animales contra uno de sus costados, convirtiendoles en un manojo de patas y pelo**

**-Auuuu, mi espalda!**

**….**

**Julién se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando un poco del sol de mañana que caía sobre todos los habitat; ya habían pasado los 4 días en que generalmente estaba de luto, así que por ese lado ya podía estar tranquilo. Pero aún así, algo lo incomodaba y no entendía del todo el porque; frunció el cejo y se miró los pies, asegurandose de que Mort no estuviese abrazandolos. Una vez asegurado de esto, miró alrededor, buscando a Maurice… y se cruzó de brazos.**

**-Como demonios se supone que pase la mañana sin calor si no tengo a alguien abanicandome!- exclamó enderezandose de su cama de bambus y miró alrededor- Maurice donde estas?**

**-Mande a Maurice a dar una vuelta- Skipper se acercaba bamboleandose hacia el lemur, que miró rapidamente el reloj de la entrada del zoologico**

**-Raro de ti monja gordita, que vengas a mi reino una hora antes de la entrada- dijo el lemur gris golpeteandose las yemas de los dedos antes de sonreir divertido- pero no te negare que vengas a adorar a tu rey asi que adorame…**

**-Nada de eso- gruñó Skipper negando con la cabeza, antes de verlo- escucha! He venido a hablar contigo en buen plan asi que…**

**-Hablar?... tu viniste a hablar conmigo?... no esta en la lista de compromisos reales ni en mi agenda…- respondió mirando a otro lado**

**-Bien… ya que no quieres escucharme…- el pingüino se giró dispuesto a retirarse, cuando Julién se paró de un salto sobre su cama agitando los brazos**

**-Muy bien, muy bien, tu ganas, te permitiré hablar con tu rey, o sea conmigo- dijo en tono dramatico- yo se que tanto deseas una charla conmigo asi que he decidido complacerte…**

**-Bien, bien…- dijo Skipper armandose de paciencia- mira…- fue a donde este y se paró a un lado con las aletas en la espalda- solo quería saber… si te encontrabas bien…**

**-Encontrarme bien?... tu si que hablas raro pinguino...- dijo rapidamente el lemur moviendo un dedo en dirección del rostro del ave- por supuesto que me encuentro bien, porque no lo estaria?**

**Skipper le miró dos segundos, antes de cruzarse de brazos y sonreir**

**-Y que me dirás del dramita de los días anteriores?- Julién le miró desconcertado mientras el pinguino sonreía un poco mas- no lo hiciste solo porque si...**

**-Tuve problemas con mis cosas reales pinguino, nada que te importe- dijo mirando a otro lado, comenzando a irritarse- puedes retirarte...**

**-Sabes?... yo también perdí a alguien hace tiempo- dijo Skipper saltandose de una buena vez los rodeos; sabía que mientras mas tardara, mas dificil se les haría a ambos. Sin pedir permiso, se sentó en la cama de bambú y se puso a observar el zoológico**

**-No se de que me estas hablando- dijo Julién en un tono bastante seco, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Skipper- de verdad sería bueno que te fueras...**

**-Esta bastante solo, no lo crees?- dijo de pronto el pinguino cerrando muy apenas los ojos, sin hacer caso del lemur; este miró un segundo alrededor**

**-Ahi estan todos- dijo el rey aun algo irritado; Skipper soltó una leve risita**

**-No. No están todos- insistió mas firme- ellos no están. Eso hace que todo este... vacío**

**Julién suspiró rendido, antes de caminar al lado de Skipper y sentarse a su lado; miró el zoológico alrededor de ellos y entendió a que se refería aquella criatura: realmente... sin Suto, no importaba cuantos le rodeasen, el paisaje siempre se vería demasiado desolado**

**-Te llevarías bien con él- dijo al fin Julién después de un largo silencio- se parecía en algo a ti- Skipper lo miró de reojo mientras el lemur doblaba las rodillas y apoyaba los brazos en estas, antes de hundir un poco el rostro entre estos- era bastante practico y generalmente, él era el que daba las ordenes- sonrió un poco, recordando- pero... tendía a hacerme caso cuando le insistía mucho... fue mi culpa- dijo al final, mas bajito mientras cerraba los ojos; el pinguino, no le interrumpió, captando el dolor con el que expresaba cada linea- por mi culpa, el no está aqui... se lo llevaron unos cazadores- dijo al final levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo**

**-A Manfredi lo mató una explosión mal controlada en uno de los bunkers del Doctor Espiraculo- dijo Skipper mirando el sitio por donde ya brillaba el concreto donde él y sus chicos atendían a las personas- alla en Ecuador. Recuerdas a ese delfin maniaco?... bueno, uno de sus planes iba a destruir la colonia de pinguinos de donde nosotros veníamos... así que ordene a Rico, que instalara unos cuantos explosivos para destruir toda aquella abominación; Manfredi y Johnson, habían actuado como tu, fingiendo habernos traicionado... él... él me dijo que ideara otra cosa, que había otra salida para derrotarlo...- la voz comenzó a quebrarsele un poco y el lemur lentamente, le colocó una mano en el hombro; Skipper respiró mas profundo, antes de ver con la mirada aguzada hacia delante- yo fui muy necio y di la orden. El Bunker se derrumbó. Recuerdas las Pirañas Voladoras de las que siempre hablo?... estaban en un tanque, ahi mismo; algunos trozos de concreto cayeron donde estaban ellos dos, lastimandolos gravemente y hundiendolos en el tanque. Johnson no lo logró y apenas Manfredi logró salir... si yo no hubiera dado esa orden... los dos seguirían vivos... y Manfredi...**

**-Yo he contado que los has matado mas de siete veces- dijo Julién, sonriendo un poco para animar al pinguino; Skipper soltó una risotada**

**-Todas esas fueron misiones fallidas... no muerieron, pero por poco- admitió el bicolor, poniendose de pie pesadamente, ya para retirarse- en fin, no te desanimes Cola Anillada... aún tienes esperanzas...**

**-Realmente crees eso?- dijo Julien sonriendo mientras Skipper se alejaba al fin, para volver a su habitat**

**-Claro!... si tu lemur era negro con marcas rojas... de hecho, creo que mi equipo y yo podemos traertelo de vuelta**

**El pinguino saltó por el muro de división dejando al lemur de ojos amarillos, algo sorprendido; luego, rio por lo bajo, mientras se quitaba su corona y la sacudía.**

**-Gracias... después de todo... creo que si me entiendes- dijo mirando por donde se había ido, antes de treparse a su trono, cuando las campanas de entrada comenzaban a sonar**

**Y en medio de la algarabía de las personas que visitaban el zoo, Alice hacia señas por la zona de transporte, donde una caja proveniente de San Diego al fin llegaba a su destino...**


	4. Negación

**CAP 4**

**La gente comenzó a apelotonarse alrededor de aquel camión, preguntandose que tipo de animal se encontraba en su interior; las voces de los niños entusiasmados ahogaban los murmullos de sus padres, que también se esforzaban por tener algun atisbo del interior de aquella cosa.**

**-Wow... no esperaba este recibimiento- murmuró el zorro mirando por una rendija mientras los sonidos de las personas crecían mas conforme pasaba el tiempo; incluso lograba ver que algunos de los animales del zoo hacian su esfuerzo por asomarse- son muchas personas... pensé que llegaríamos de noche**

**-Debemos acostumbrarnos a que las cosas nunca suceden como las planeamos- el lemur de la cicatriz estaba recargado en el otro extremo, sin hacer algun movimiento que indicara que queriaasomarse; tecnicamente, estaba aterrorizado. Y si se habia equivocado y no era Julien? Se tocó el collar de hojas en el cuello, aquel era definitivamente el suyo... no habia otra explicación de comoRhonda hubiese podido conseguirlo.**

**Su compañero retrocedió un poco de pronto, cuando la caja comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Alguien la estaba abriendo**

**-No puedo creerlo... como se les ocurre meter dos animales en un solo contenedor?... y encima un carnivoro!**

**Alice estaba vuelta loca. Habian pasado una pequeña camarita por el interior de la caja, para asegurarse de que eran el animal de traslado y cual habia sido su sorpresa! Al descubrir a otro en su interior.**

**-Carnivoro?.. que es un carnivoro?- preguntó el zorro artico mirando confundido a su compañero, que se paso una mano por el rostro**

**-Tu tarado- respondió de golpe- se refiere a ti...**

**-Bueno, pero tenia que usar ese tono despectivo?- refunfuñó la criatura cuando al fin, la caja se abrio con un enorme crujido y rapidamente una soga se introdujo; ante la mirada confundida de ambos animales, esta se engancho en el cuadrupedo de piel blanca, arrastrandolo al exterior**

**El lemur corrió a tratar de soltarlo pero tan rapido habian abierto la caja, esta se cerraba de nuevo; por una rendija, Suto logró observar como sacaban a su amigo, que parpadeaba ante la repentina luz del sol y los flashes de las camaras**

**-Que rayos es esto!?- exclamaba su amigo mientras la cuidadora pelirroja gruñia**

**-Supongo que podras usar el habitat del Destripador Rhodesiano que nunca nos mandaron- dijo la mujer rodando los ojos mientras el camion con la caja volvía a avanzar**

**La criatura de piel negra trató de atisbar mas por entre las rendijas de la madera, mientras otros dos cuidadores pedian a la gente que retrocediese**

**Al centro del zoológico, los cuatro pinguinos miraban atonitos el movimiento que ocurria a su alrededor**

**-Kowalski, Analisis!**

**-Por los movimientos de las personas, creo que han traido un nuevo animal al zoologico- dijo rapidamente el mas alto mientras se aguantaba los instintos de sacar su eterna libretita; con tantos humanos alrededor no podía arriesgarse- pero por las exclamaciones de Alice, diría que algo no salio del todo bien**

**-Puedes saber de donde viene?- preguntó el lider frunciendo el cejo**

**El pingüino aludido se giró para meterse de un clavado en el agua que los rodeaba y tomando impulso, comenzó a saltar en breves períodos por la parte externa de la reja, para poder ver mejor.**

**-Me parece que viene de San Diego- informó el pingüino, regresando al fin al lado de sus compañeros mientras los humanos que observaban a las aves, aplaudían entusiasmados por los saltos que había dado anteriormente Kowalski- pero no logro vislumbrar que tipo de animal es…**

**-Repampanos- gruñó Skipper agitando levemente sus alas- necesitamos algo más de información que esa…**

**Por su lado, en el hábitat de los lemures, Maurice y Mort observaban la situación desde lo alto del palco real**

**-A su majestad no le interesa saber que animal nuevo trajeron al zoológico?- preguntó el lemur regordete, observando como Julién tan solo estaba recargado en el descansabrazos de su trono, mirando en otra dirección distraído en la nada.**

**-No, no en realidad… no- respondió aburrido el cola anillada**

**Maurice negó con la cabeza, al menos, los días depresivos ya estaban llegando a su fin y para el día siguiente ya deberían de tener de regreso a su loco y paranoico rey; el lemur ratón de pronto dio un gritito, señalando a la multitud.**

**-Están trayendo la caja hacia acá- exclamó entusiasmado antes de aplaudir- me gustan las cajas misteriosas!**

**Tanto Julién como Maurice voltearon hacia donde en efecto, Alice llevaba ya la caja con su habitante rumbo al habitat de los lémures; al fin, colocó esta en su interior y la semi-abrió, dejandolasola para que la criatura saliese por su propia cuenta.**

**-Solo faltaba eso, mas ratas traidas de no se donde para sobrepoblar el zoológico- se quejó la mujer en voz baja, cerrando la puerta tras ella**

**Maurice y Mort se asomaron un poco para ver la caja**

**-No se ve peligrosa… parece que es uno de los nuestros- dijo lentamente el Aye Aye, antes de ver por sobre su hombro a su rey- no vendrás a recibirlo?**

**-Hmmm, no, para eso tengo súbitos, así que vayan ustedes, shu shu- replicó Julién sin verlos y tan solo, moviendo las manos para instarlos a moverse; el regordete rodó los ojos con cansancio, antes de bajar junto al otro lemur y comenzar a acercarse a la caja.**

**Por su padre Suto… temblaba con fuerza. Tanto tiempo soñando e ideando aquel momento y ahora, lo tenía delante suyo, a pocos pasos; que haría? Como lo recibiría? Estarían juntos de nuevo?.Miró con nervios la corona en sus manos y frunció el cejo con decisión: saldría y que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar.**

**Se asomó un poco al exterior por una rendija para identificar donde se encontraba: era un habitat espacioso, demasiado para un grupo de lémures, además de que algo le decía que no estaba acondicionado precisamente para ellos o al menos, no había sido construido inicialmente para su especie; unos pasos se dejaron escuchar y frunció el cejo, asomandose un poco más… y entonces…**

**Había llegado al lugar correcto: Maurice y Mort se acercaban con cuidado a su contenedor. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciese en su rostro, incluso el hecho de ver al viejo y malhumoradolemur bajito, lo emocionaba sobremanera; extrañaba tanto a su clan! Entonces Julién… eso significaba que él…**

**Empujó con más decisión aquella tapa de madera, dejando que la luz entrase hasta donde él se encontraba; por primera vez en horas, pudo percibir la suave brisa que corría por aquel zoológico,llevandole el aroma de animales nuevos, jardines diferentes y…**

**En efecto, el inconfundible aroma del cola anillada.**

**Estaba por demás decir que estuvo a punto de correr hasta donde le percibía, pero una voz chillona le detuvo en su deseo y una presión en una de sus patas le impidió avanzar más.**

**-SUTO!**

**El pequeño lemur ratón se aferraba al negro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… cielos! Hasta ese gesto lo hacia sentir en casa.**

**-Hola Mort- saludó como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo y jamás hubiesen dejado de verse**

**-Así que estabas vivo…- aunque asombrado por la repentina aparición del otro lemur, Maurice trataba de permanecer sereno; frunció el cejo mirandole el rostro- como sabemos que en verdad eres tu?- preguntó de pronto receloso**

**El aludido suspiró un poco antes de levantar la corona de Julién.**

**-Eso no me indica nada, fuera de que conociste al ladrón de la corona del rey- apuntó**

**-Si, pero el ladrón no podría saber que yo hice esta cosa- dijo Suto moviendo en circulos la corona de hojas de palma en uno de sus dedos**

**-Muy buen punto- respondió el Aye Aye, antes de acercarsele con una sonrisa y estrecharle la mano con afecto- es un gusto verte de nuevo Suto- dijo antes de levantar una ceja- que te pasó en el ojo?**

**El lemur negro se toco apenas la cicatriz antes de negar con la cabeza**

**-Me la hice con la trampa de los humanos cuando me capturaron- explicó rapidamente antes de ver alrededor- y Julién?- preguntó mirando esperanzado a todas partes**

**-Ah… sobre él…- empezó el lemur regordete- tenemos que hablar…**

**El lemur negro palideció. Acaso su Julién tenía a alguien más ahora? Bueno, había pensado en esa posibilidad pero jamás se había imaginado que doliese tanto. Abrió la boca para preguntar masespecíficamente al respecto, cuando un gritito salió de la cima de la plataforma.**

**-MI CORONA!**

**En menos de un segundo, el cola anillada había pasado entre todos, empujando a Suto y abrazando su corona**

**-Te extrañe coronita…- dijo besandola antes de señalar con un dedo y una expresión muy molesta a Suto- TU! Tu te robaste mi real corona!**

**Definitivamente era Julién. Gritón, acelerado, impulsivo… todo lo que adoraba de ese lemur, en carne y hueso amenazandole enfrente suyo; que bien se sentía ante aquello. Por deseo, se hubiese lanzado en ese momento a besarlo y a decirle cuanto le amaba y cuanto le había hecho falta en todo ese tiempo, pero aquella forma de actuar ante los impulsos del otro, arraigada durante todo el tiempo en que estuviesen juntos le hizo levantar las manos a nivel de su pecho a modo de protección ante la furia del otro**

**-En absoluto, yo no tendría por que robártela! De hecho te la he traido de regreso- aseguró**

**Julién le observó de arriba abajo un momento, con un dejo de sospecha antes de darles la espalda acariciando su corona; los tres lémures restantes se observaron un segundo antes de que el negro extendiese un poco su mano hacia delante**

**-Julién…**

**-Ahahaaaa- canturreo el cola anillada moviendo un dedo en negación en su dirección- aunque es verdad que mi realoso nombre es tan real y magnífico que dan deseos de decirlo (como veo que te sucede), me temo que mis súbditos me deben de llamar su majestad o rey, sobre todo los nuevos- lo miró con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto- tu eres nuevo en el hábitat?**

**Suto**** suspiró con los ojos a medio cerrar. Si no fuese porque tanto tiempo adolorido del corazón, contando el tiempo para volver a verlo, pensaría que toda aquella travesía fue un mero sueño.**

**-Te parece?- respondió levantando una ceja a lo que Julién sonrió enormemente**

**-Por supuesto que me parece!- exclamó felizmente, sin notar el tono irónico con el que el otro le había respondido y se dio la vuelta- Maurice! Enseñale al nuevo el hábitat y donde dormirá… excepto el botador y la plataforma, que esos son mios…**

**-Seguro señor…- dijo el bajito antes de ver al lémur negro que se rascaba la nuca- por eso quería hablar contigo Suto… él…**

**-Me olvido?- preguntó con un tono que no daba crédito a aquello**

**-Por supuesto que no- dijo suavemente Maurice, sabiendo lo confundido que debía de estar su compañero- es solo que… ha sido muy duro para Julién haberte perdido, tu lo conoces muy bien… es muy distraído, probablemente ni se ha dado cuenta que ha pasado…- comenzó a reir- ven, te enseño tu nueva casa…**

**-No… no es eso- susurró para sí mismo Suto mientras comenzaba a seguir al otro.**

**Julién era extremadamente distraído pero en su encuentro había sucedido algo más; había podido notarlo tan solo con ver sus ojos: estaba triste, confundido… incluso enojado, pero no le había pasado por alto. Tal vez si esa noche tenía oportunidad, podría hablar a solas con él…**

**El lemur en su plataforma abrazó con fuerza aquella corona mirando a la nada. Apretó los ojos con dolor. Podría ser? Podría ser, que estuviera vivo, después de tanto tiempo y de que se lo llevaron los humanos? Aquel nuevo se le parecía demasiado… era diferente, era un lémur maduro pero por un momento, casi pudo jurar que al que tenía delante era nada mas y nada menos queSuto. Su Suto.**

**En ese momento si por él fuera, se hubiese arrojado a sus brazos, lo hubiese estrechado fuerte para no volverlo a dejar ir nunca, para prometerle nunca jamás volver a abandonarlo, para pedirle disculpas por lo acontecido ese día, por haberle traicionado de aquella manera; la culpa se le estaba acumulando en el pecho de forma muy dolorosa, casi al punto de morir a causa de ello.**

**Pero no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas e ilusiones. Si aquel nuevo no era Suto que era lo más probable, y metía la pata, realmente moriría de desesperación.**

**….**

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos, Kowalski observaba a través de su periscopio el hábitat de los lémures y al mismo tiempo, el hábitat del felino Rhodesiano, ahora ocupado por el zorro albino, que daba vueltas en este, enormemente preocupado por su compañero en la caja.**

**-Y bien Kowalski?... quienes son nuestros nuevos vecinos?- el líder de los pingüinos se encontraba parado a un lado, observándole con las aletas en la cadera al igual que los otros dos**

**-Uno de ellos es un Eulemur Macaco, del norte de Madagascar…**

**-Genial, otro lémur!- exclamó el pingüino con irritación- lo que nos hacía falta!... seguramente solo tendremos mas ruido…**

**-A lo mejor no es tan malo como piensas…- intervino Cabo despacio a lo que Skipper le miró con incredulidad**

**-Tu crees joven Cabo?... recuerdas a todo ese clan de locos que conocimos en Madagascar?**

**El mas chico suspiró derrotado**

**-Tienes razón Skipper, lo siento…**

**-No te disculpes joven Cabo, es solo que tienen una remarcada tendencia a pensar bien de todos… cuando en realidad debes pensar siempre lo peor, que te atacaran en cuanto estés descuidado!- exclamó de pronto el líder golpeando una aleta con la otra, mientras Cabo asentía; y luego, regresó su vista a Kowalski- y el otro, soldado?**

**-Alopex Lagopus…**

**-Que es eso, una enfermedad?**

**-Es un zorro ártico Skipper- explicó pacientemente Kowalski- Polo Norte y Groenlandia, en invierno su pelaje se vuelve blanco, se alimenta de lemings y aves marinas y no hiberna…**

**-Suficiente información soldado, gracias- dijo Skipper a lo que el mas alto asintió y se bajo de la caja por donde se asomaba al periscopio- entonces soldados, tenemos dos vecinos nuevos… habrá que mantener vigilancia doble, turnos triples y mucha atención para el reconocimiento…**

**-Y si tan solo vamos a saludarlos?- preguntó Cabo**

**Skipper**** bufó**

**-Siempre tan complicado Cabo, porque?- rechistó agitando un poco las alas**

**-Lo lamento Skipper, solo quiero ayudar- replicó el pingüino gordito**

**….**

**Aquella noche, Sitka se encontraba recargado en las patas delanteras, dormido profundamente; realmente había estado agotado por el largo viaje, mas la energía de los visitantes y el ruido y la emoción. Hubiese querido visitar a Suto en su nuevo hogar pero en verdad no tenía energías para saltar el muro de contención ni nada más.**

**-SUJETENLO!**

**De repente en medio de la oscuridad, 4 figuras se le habían lanzado encima, atándole con cinta adhesiva y dejándolo contra el piso.**

**-Que les sucede cuarteto de pingüinos maniacos!?- exclamó mirando a sus agresores quienes se palmeaban las manos**

**-Tu calladito y respondiendo a mis preguntas- dijo Skipper en un tono misterioso**

**-Te estas contradiciendo compadre, sabes?- gruñó el zorro en respuesta, dejando algo confundido al pingüino, que miró a Kowalski que se encogió de hombros; luego, volvió a ver al albino**

**-No me engañarás con tus jueguitos mentales…- dijo despacio el líder antes de sacar una lamparita y apuntársela en el rostro**

**-Hey!**

**-Ahora dime para quien trabajas…**

**-Para nadie… quieres soltarme?- dijo el zorro- asi reciben a todas sus nuevas visitas o solamente a mi?- dijo en replica; por primera vez, no estaba de humor como para que le interrumpiesen el sueño**

**-Disculpa nuestra rudeza- dijo Cabo despacito acercándose- podrías decirnos de donde vienes?**

**-De San Diego- dijo sencillamente**

**-Eres pelele de Quelelonge!- exclamó el pingüino señalándolo y poniendo en alerta a los otros tres**

**-Quelelonge? Jajajajaja- se burló el zorro- estás loco?... Quelelonge esta paranoico, jamás dejaría que alguien que no sea su bola de ratas se metiera en su club… aunque…- los miró- de seguro que tienen una silla para ustedes en el mismo psiquiátrico que usa él… ¬.¬U**

**-No nos compares con ese demente!- exclamó Skipper apuntándolo- ahora, si no eres seguidor de Quelelonge… que hace un animal de San Diego en nuestro zoológico?**

**-Por si no lo notaste, venía en la caja con el otro- resaltó el zorro, rindiéndose ante el hecho de estar prisionero**

**-Y quien es el otro?- cuestionó Kowalski**

**-El lémur negro, que no lo vieron?- dijo Sitka a la desesperada- Suto se esforzó mucho por llegar hasta aca, a ver de nuevo a ese tal Julién…**

**Skipper**** levantó la aleta rápidamente mientras los sonidos de impresión se hacían escuchar**

**-Dijiste Suto?- preguntó Skipper**

**-Si, eso dije, Suto…- repitió el albino- ustedes lo conocen?**

**El grupo de pinguinos se observaron unos segundos, antes de que Cabo dijese lo que pasaba por la cabeza de todos en voz alta**

**-Que Suto no es el nombre… de la pareja de Julien de la que nos habló Maurice?**

**-Parece que ahora lo tenemos entre nosotros por lo que veo…- dijo Skipper lentamente mientras una punzada de envidia lo recorría por entre las plumas; no era que fuese malo, pero si Manfrediestuviese vivo… tal vez hiciese lo mismo por él.**

**-Entonces que hacemos Skipper?- preguntó Kowalski al cabo de unos momentos**

**-Bueno… por esta noche, dejemos que las cosas se desenvuelvan, ya mañana averiguaremos que ha sucedido hoy con ese rey demente y veremos si podemos ayudar en algo- dijo después de meditar unos segundos antes de ver al zorro en el suelo- muchas gracias por la información compadrei!**

**Los 4 pinguinos enfilaron deslizandose de regreso a su cuartel, dejando al otro animal tirado y amarrado.**

**-Esto… alguien podría soltarme!?**

**….**

**En el habitat de los lémures, Suto había trepado hasta uno de los árboles dentro del terreno y descansaba ahí, observando el botador donde Julién descansaba tranquilamente; Maurice y Morthabían optado por aquel día, dormir en una de las esquinas de aquel sitio, para darles oportunidad a ambos lémures de hablar tranquilamente. Aunque el pequeño se mostraba reacio a dejar sus amados pies sin vigilancia y el segundo del rey todavía sentía algo de antipatía por el nuevo compañero de habitat al mismo tiempo, sabía que si las cosas salían bien, ahora habría de nuevo, alguien mas que se encargara de mantener vigilado a Julién.**

**Y al mismo tiempo, podrían olvidarse de los días depresivos del cola anillada que tanto afectaban al resto…**

**Después de un rato de meditar si debería hacerlo o no, el lemur negro decidió que era momento, después de todo, había pasado demasiado tiempo buscándole, como para no aprovechar aquello; bajó de su árbol y se dirigió al botador, primero a velocidad normal y después, deteniendose de poco en poco hasta quedarse quieto al pie de aquella maquina inflada humana. Cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan inseguro de algo?**

**Soltó un bufido y se pasó los dedos por el rostro. Que le diría, que le justificaría acercarse de aquella manera?**

**Por favor! Era SU Julién! Lo conocía mejor que nadie y ya había pasado por aquel acercamiento, entonces, porque se ponía tan nervioso!?**

**Al fin, mientras pensaba en todo aquello, había subido al botador y ahora se sentaba al lado del durmiente, que ni se había dado cuenta de aquello; comenzó a reir en voz baja… cielos, como había olvidado como dormía su compañero! Todo extendido, como si fuese el amo y señor de todo el espacio alrededor cerca de él, con la boca abierta…**

**Rodando los ojos, con un dedo se la cerró con suavidad, antes de caer preso, recordaba que hacía aquel mismo gesto una hora después de que se acostaban a dormir puesto que si no lo hacía, al poco tiempo Julién despertaba ahogandose por algún bicho que había buscado refugio ahí; se le quedó observando algunos segundos más, pensando en todo lo pasado juntos, en todo lo pasado separados… y ahora estaban tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos…**

**No supo cuando sintió aquel arrebato ni porque, solamente, quería asegurarse de que aquello no era otro de esos sueños en el zoológico de San Diego; acarició un poco la mejilla del otro lemur con los nudillos, antes de inclinarse sobre este y besarlo suavemente. Pudo escuchar el leve suspiro del otro, como si hubiera reconocido al otro a través de la niebla de los sueños.**

**Un vientecillo frio hizo que ambos lémures temblasen por un escalofrío; realmente el zoológico de New York era más frío que Madagascar. Dio un último vistazo rápido alrededor, antes de acomodarse pegado al otro lemur; este se puso de lado y se enroscó un poco, haciendo brotar en el de color una sonrisa suave: aquello significaba que el cerebro de Julién aún recordaa el toque del otro, ya que se había acomodado automáticamente para dormir juntos.**

**Sin mas, Suto se recargó un poco por encima del otro y apoyo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del otro, cerrando al fin los ojos, durmiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo y al fin, con su amado cola anillada.**

**….**

**A la mañana siguiente, Julién se removió un poco debido al peso que sentía sobre él; no era que le desagradase, al contrario se sentía muy bien pero… no era algo normal. No era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado al menos, no en New York. Abrió un poco los ojos y los dirigió al enorme reloj que marcaba la hora del zoo: todavía faltaba una hora para que se abriese.**

**Bostezo enormemente antes de mirar sobre su hombro y sorprenderse ante lo que veía: aquel nuevo, con todas sus confianzas, se había recostado la cabeza… encima suyo!**

**Y de nuevo las dudas… era o no era?**

**-Pero que te crees tú que estás haciendo!?**

**El grito del lémur terminó por despertar a Mort que de inmediato se puso de pie**

**-El rey y sus pies me necesitan!- exclamó el lémur ratón mientras que el otro, sin abrir los ojos lo sostenía de la cola para evitar que fuese**

**-No te necesitan Mort, duerme otro rato y déjales hablar- Maurice se estiró un poco sin dejar de sostener al otro que se esforzaba más para soltarse del agarre**

**-No es necesario que grites Julién- dijo adormilado Suto, tapándose los ojos con un brazo- que horas son?**

**-Tu no preguntas, yo pregunto y cuando el rey pregunta, sus reales preguntas van primero- dijo el de pelaje gris cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda**

**El lémur negro suspiró rendido antes de asomarse por encima de su brazo, en dirección del enorme reloj y fruncir el ceño.**

**-Desde cuando te levantas tan temprano?- preguntó con un quejido a lo que el otro pegó un saltito quejumbroso**

**-Que me respondas a mi primero!**

**-Vale, vale…- se estiró un poco antes de sentarse y ver al otro- cuál era tu pregunta?**

**El**** cola anillada se golpeo el rostro con la palma de su mano; no, ese no podía ser Suto, su pareja era muy listo y rápido en captar las cosas, no era tan lento ni tan descuidado como el nuevo. No era que esa noticia lo emocionase.**

**-En fin… te perdonaré por esta ocasión- dijo dándose importancia con los dedos en el pecho a lo que Suto rió con suavidad**

**-De acuerdo…- se encogió de hombros haciendo rabiar al otro**

**No debía de hacer aquello, no en ese momento, pero no podía resistirse… cuanto tardaría Julién en darse cuenta?**

**-A ver, que cosas no hemos dejado en claro sobre la posición que ambos tenemos en este hábitat?- la voz de Julién ahora era peligrosa; el negro levantó las orejas, ese tono solo podía significar algo: que el cola anillada comenzaba a estar molesto. Y molesto de verdad, su cola moviéndose solo parecía resaltar ese hecho.**

**El lémur se acercó al de color oscuro con los ojos relampagueándole. Porqué se empeñaba en fastidiarlo de aquella manera? Ya le dolía ver el parecido físico con su ex compañero como para aguantar a un nuevo recién llegado que se las daba de listo.**

**Suto**** por su lado no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable por aquello; no había sabido como reaccionar y ahora, había conseguido mosquear al otro. No era eso precisamente lo que buscaba. Suspiró pesado antes de enderezarse y acercarse al que le estaba dando la espalda.**

**-Perdoname, quieres?- dijo despacio antes de pasar por su lado, frotándole el cuerpo en una de sus piernas; al otro se le erizo todo el pelaje, aquello era demasiado extraño y abrió mucho los ojos antes de verle dispuesto a replicar- es solo que… ahora te vuelvo a ver y no sé que hacer… me recibirás, no me recibirás? Ya tienes a alguien más?- Julién se quedó helado, con la boca a medio abrir por la sorpresa, mirando al otro lémur que se había sentado a su lado, mirando hacia enfrente- por lo poco que he visto es un alivio ver que no pero aún así…- la voz de Suto se iba haciendo cada vez mas débil antes de cerrar los ojos- lo siento Julién…**

**El**** cola anillada se había quedado congelado, con el corazón bombeando con fuerza. Entonces…?**

**-Suto…- susurró mirándolo mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza**

**El otro tan solo sonrió antes de estirar su collar de entre su pelaje; el cola anillada gimió un poco antes de lanzársele encima, apretándolo con fuerza.**

**Si era. Era su Suto. El único amor que había tenido. Su mejor amigo.**

**-Perdoname…!- Julién comenzó a gritar de dolor y el otro abrió enormes sus ojos negros**

**-Julién, que estás…?**

**-Perdoname por haberte abandonado, perdóname por traicionarte así, soy un estúpido!- exclamó aferrándose con fuerza a la piel del otro, llorando a lágrima viva mientras el de pelaje negro estaba sorprendido; abrazó suavemente al lémur enfrente suyo y acarició despacio su cabeza, sintiendo como este temblaba- dime que eres tú, que no te vas a ir…**

**-No… no me iré de tu lado- susurró en su oído mientras le aferraba contra su corazón- no me iré nunca más- prometió- y hazme feliz, deja de disculparte por algo que no fue tu culpa…**

**-Te abandone…- sollozó el otro**

**-No… no lo hiciste Jul- dijo Suto tomando su rostro para verlo; el corazón se le encogió, rayos! Nunca lo había visto tan angustiado en su vida! Pegó su rostro con el de éste- me alegra que hayas hecho justamente lo que te pedí que hicieras, te mantuviste a salvo y es gracias a eso que podemos vernos de nuevo… por favor, no me pidas perdón porque entonces, te obligaré a aceptar mis disculpas por haberme dejado capturar…**

**El**** cola anillada sonrió un poco secándose los ojos**

**-Que no recuerdas que mi realeza me permite hacer algo que mis súbditos no pueden negar?- dijo riéndose un poco**

**-****Que alguna vez te he hecho caso?- devolvió sonriéndole de igual manera**

**No querían soltarse. Ninguno de los dos. Solo estar abrazados y asegurarse de que aquello no iba a desaparecer. Julién trató de recomponerse pero simplemente, no podía dejar de llorar. Aunque al menos ya no estaba gritando.**

**Ahora el que gritó fue otro.**

**-Manos arriba y suelta al cola anillada!**

**Alertados por los gritos de Julién, los pingüinos habían aparecido en pose de defensa.**

**Suto**** gruñó.**

**Tan bien que iban…**


	5. Como decir no

**CAP 5**

**Ya se les había informado que el recién llegado era el compañero perdido de Julién; pero Skipper nunca había sido confiado, en toda su existencia desde que saliese del cascarón. Era cabeza dura como él solo. Y el grito de Julién, que les despertó tan repentinamente solo había ocasionado que el líder de las aves se histerizace por la falta de sueño.**

**-****-Manos arriba y suelta al cola anillada****!**

**El lémur negro gruñó despacio, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al cuarteto de pingüinos que les observaban desde el borde del muro de contención; Julién por su lado, mostraba una expresión de sorpresa por la actitud reservada y algo agresiva de su recién encontrada pareja y Kowalski no pudo evitar mirar hacia Skipper que no se decidía si actuar inmediatamente o esperar.**

**-Y tu quien eres?-el lémur negro había erizado su pelaje y miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al otro, mientras no dejaba de gruñir por lo bajo; su cola comenzó a moverse en ondas y los pingüinos continuaban quietos, observando.**

**-Yaaa! Suto, deja de arrojar tus aromas aromosos por todo el lugar!- el cola anillada agitó los brazos golpeando la cola del otro para quitarla- quieto, ya, es una orden de tu rey!- exclamó colocando sus brazos en jarras mientras el del ojo en cicatriz lo miraba sorprendido y se enderezaba parpadeando un poco confundido- las monjas son bienvenidas a pasar al hábitat, no son un peligro- agitó una mano a lo que el otro bajo un poco las orejas**

**-Bonito recibimiento!- exclamó Skipper agitando un poco las alas antes de que los cuatro bajasen al interior del hábitat; sin pensarlo mucho, Kowalski se ubicó de tal forma que quedaba un poco por delante de Skipper, como protegiéndolo de la agresividad del negro.**

**Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Suto, que levantó una ceja.**

**-Así que tu eres Suto…- dijo el pingüino líder, mirándole despacio, como analizándolo- la pareja de Julien…**

**-Consorte real pingüino, Consorte!- exclamó Julien levantando un dedo**

**-Julien, nunca se te quitó esa palabrita verdad?- el negro sonrió divertido, aunque la verdad era que ahora no le molestaba aquel apelativo, independientemente de cómo sonara**

**-Consorte?- repitió Cabo parpadeando mientras Kowalski sacaba un diccionario**

**-No entiendo…- murmuró para si mismo**

**-Significa que Suto es mi pareja real, de ahora y para siempre jamás hasta el fin de mi reinado- suspiró trágico el lémur a lo que Rico se rasco la cabeza**

**-Igual, yo tampoco entiendo- Skipper frunció el cejo a lo que Kowalski suspiró entendiendo**

**-Como tú con Manfredi- dijo antes de darse cuenta de su error: Skipper se había tensado visiblemente; el pingüino más alto comenzó a golpearse el rostro con la libretita-estúpido, estúpido!**

**-Calma, entendí, no hay problema- dijo despacio Skipper sonriendo un poco**

**Pobre Kowalski. A veces la metía grande pero no era su culpa, estaba condicionado a responder inmediatamente una pregunta; la verdad… era agradable ver que tanta atención le ponía. Skipper estaba agradecido.**

**-Bueno, pues eso… y ahora lo tengo de vuelta! Los espítirus del cielo me lo enviaron como respuesta a mis plegarias cada hora por él… GRACIAS ESPITIRUS!- exclamó Julien levantando ambas manos al cielo**

**-Todavía sigue creyendo en los Espíritus?- preguntó Suto mirando a los pingüinos que asintieron**

**-Si, aunque no recuerdo haberlo visto rezando cada hora…- dijo inocentemente Cabo a lo que Suto comenzó a reir**

**-Porque no lo hizo… pero es lindo que lo diga- suspiró; luego hizo una leve inclinación- me disculpo por haber sido agresivo en un inicio… aún estoy algo nervioso…**

**-Que paso contigo?... porque te llevaron de con Julien?- preguntó el pingüino mas joven sin aguantar más conocer la historia desde el lado del capturado; este sonrió un poco antes de ver de reojo como el cola anillada continuaba alabando a los "espitirus"**

**-Bueno… si de verdad quieres saber…**

**-Te lo agradecemos pero será en otro momento- interrumpió Skipper a lo que los otros tres soltaron un quejido**

**-Pero porque?- preguntó Cabo**

**-Porque ya viene Alice y no quiero que nos encuentre aquí- explicó señalando el reloj del zoológico: ya estaban por abrir.**

**Cabo negó con la cabeza antes de ver hacia Suto.**

**-Bueno… un placer conocerte, yo soy Cabo- se presentó rápidamente antes de salir deslizándose hacia su hábitat**

**-Mucho gusto- respondió Suto antes de ver como se acercaba un pingüino con un extraño peinado y regurgitaba un mango, colocándoselo en las manos**

**-Aghhh jajajaja- dijo Rico antes de irse**

**Suto**** puso una expresión de asco mirando el baboseado mango.**

**-Gracias… creo**

**-Kowalski, inventor extraordinario, un placer- dijo éste sonriéndole antes de seguir a los otros dos y al final quedó Skipper**

**-Y yo soy Skipper- se presentó y cuando Suto estaba por interrumpir éste continuo con una expresión peligrosa- escucha, nosotros vigilamos todo lo que pasa en el zoológico y Julien es alterante y muy molesto… pero es nuestro amigo, no se si de verdad seas el tal Tuzo, Suto o como sea… lastímalo y no te verán de nuevo hasta que se haga una excavación en la luna… entendimous?**

**El lémur negro parpadeó confundido antes de asentir.**

**-Por supuesto…**

**-Excelente- afirmó Skipper sonriendo antes de mover sus aletas sinuosamente- ahora nos vamos… tu no has visto nada…**

**Dicho esto, se deslizó detrás de sus compañeros.**

**-Seguro… probablemente esté alucinando, la comida del traslado estaba pésima- dijo para si mismo antes de ver el mango en sus manos y sonreir; aquella si que sería una aventura bastante divertida. Y había recuperado a su Julien.**

**Todo empezaba bastante bien después de todo.**

**….**

**-Wow… entonces, ese era el sujeto del que se deprimía Julien?**

**Marlene se encontraba recargada en el borde de su hábitat, viendo en dirección del de los pingüinos; afortunadamente los humanos eran lo suficientemente distraídos para no notar la comunicación a distancia que mantenían los animales.**

**-Si… que extraño no?- dijo Skipper sabiendo que aunque no lo escuchara, la nutria podía leer sus picos de alguna forma; mientras, saludaba a algunas personas que pasaban por ahí**

**Como segunda fortuna, no había mucha afluencia por lo que podían conversar tranquilamente a momentos.**

**-Que es lo extraño Skipper?- preguntó Cabo**

**-Que haya pasado todo esto, así de rápido… es eso normal?- frunció el cejo- todo esto me huele a Espiráculo… Kowalski, análisis!**

**El aludido miraba hacia otra parte algo distraído, antes de sacar su libreta… y no hacer ningún apunte.**

**-Kowalski?**

**-Podría ser que tenía que pasar no?- los otros pingüinos lo miraron con asombro a lo que el mas alto se puso nervioso- que? Las probabilidades indican que si se hacen los suficientes intentos, uno podría salir!**

**-Confiaré en tus números- dijo el líder antes de notar como el mas listo de sus subordinados sonreía disimuladamente; se sonrojó muy apenas.**

**Tal vez fuera distraído pero no tanto, comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco era que le desagradase.**

**-Gahhh gagaaaa!**

**-Hmm… no lo había pensado- Kowalski frunció el cejo**

**-Que?... de que me perdi?- preguntó Skipper**

**Desde su hábitat, Marlene prestó más atención.**

**-Rico dice que había un aroma extraño flotando en el hábitat de los lémures- indicó despacio Kowalski- al parecer provenía de Julien… creo que eso también podría explicar la agresividad del otro…**

**-Un aroma extraño… especifica!**

**-Bueno… estamos en…**

**-Mayo, feliz día de las madres…- terminó irritado Skipper- y?**

**Kowalski**** miró nervioso alrededor antes de tapar los oídos de Cabo, que gimió frustrado de que de nuevo, lo dejasen sin escuchar.**

**-Creo que está… tu sabes…**

**-Yo sé, qué es lo que sé?- insistió Skipper mientras la nutria se inclinaba más por sobre su propio muro.**

**-Creo que está… en celo?- terminó el más alto con algunas dudas mientras el pingüino líder abría enorme los ojos y un chillido se dejaba escuchar del hábitat de Marlene mientras esta se caía fuera de su jaula**

**-Queeeee?**

**-La nutria se ha salido, auxiliooo!- comenzaron a gritar los humanos, pero los pingüinos estaban demasiado distraídos como para prestar atención esta vez**

**-En celo!- exclamó Skipper- eso no puede ser!... o si?...- inquirió con duda mirando al más alto que se encogió de hombros**

**-De hecho…- dijo despacio antes de ver a Cabo que se agitaba debajo de sus aletas, tratando de escuchar- recuerdas cuando Alice lo llevó a tratar por los Lichis que lo pusieron malo?**

**-Como olvidarlo, Maurice enloqueció- se encogió de hombros- que tiene que ver eso?**

**-Bueno… no pude evitarlo señor…- tragó nervioso ante la mirada inquisidora de Skipper- revisé algunos papeles de la enfermería…**

**-Al grano soldado!**

**-El zoológico se quedó sin fondos para la reproducción de especies…- dijo el pingüino- así que… por necesidad, empezaron a experimentar… para lograr reproducir… tu sabes…- se sonrojó fuertemente- machos…**

**-Me estás diciendo que operaron a ese lémur demente y que ahora puede reproducirse?- preguntó horrorizado el líder pingüino agitándose bastante nervioso**

**-Eso me temo… pero no lo operaron, le inyectaron para que su propio cuerpo hiciera la adaptación- explicó agitando la cabeza- es horroroso…**

**-Y porque no me dijiste para evitarlo!?- exclamó Skipper furioso**

**El mas alto tragó, sintiendo la mirada de sus dos compañeros.**

**-Ya había pasado Skipper- dijo despacio- no podíamos hacer nada y esperaba que no pasara de esa mera información, pero con lo que dice Rico, creo que si le ha hecho efecto… y bueno… -se encogió en si mismo- deberíamos decirle?**

**Skipper estaba mortalmente serio y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos con las aletas en la espalda. Abrió el pico varias veces, para tratar de pedirle opciones a Kowalski, pero éste ya había hecho bastante dándole esa nueva información; respiró profundo, tratando de aclararse.**

**Al final, llegó a una decisión.**

**-No- dijo terminante ante la mirada de los demás; se detuvo y miró tanto a Rico como a Kowalski- déjenlo estar… que pase lo que tenga que pasar… -negó con la cabeza- si algo sucede, entonces lo informamos, no debemos preocuparnos desde antes- miró hacia el reloj del zoológico y suspiró- iré a tomar una siesta, los veo luego muchachos- y dicho esto, desapareció en la guarida**

**Kowalski**** y Rico se miraron el uno al otro, antes de asentir y seguir a Skipper al interior de la base de cemento, dejando a Cabo mirando en la dirección en la que habían desaparecido; el masjoven de los pingüinos soltó un suspiro, negando con la cabeza.**

**-Debería decirles en algún momento que mi tio Nigel me enseño a leer los labios?**

**…..**

**Dentro del hábitat de los lémures Julien sonreía tarareando desde su trono, feliz por lo que había pasado; era una sensación que no podía explicar en palabras.**

**Hacia tan poco había estado con el corazón roto y ahora tenía a su lado nuevamente aquello que mas amaba en todo el mundo; continuó tarareando, mientras su sonrisa se hacía más luminosa y observaba al lémur negro a los pies del trono. No deseaban separarse en absoluto pero a veces las costumbres podían más. Parecía como si el tiempo jamás hubiese transcurrido.**

**Que canción tan pegajosa esa de los humanos.**

**_So far away from where you are_********_  
These miles have torn us world's apart  
And I miss you  
Yeah, I miss you_**

**_So far away from where you are  
I'm standing underneath the stars  
And I wish you were here _**

**La había escuchado un millón de veces sin cansarse. Aún recordaba cuando aquel humano apareció en el zoológico con expresión compungida, mirando a la nada; el lémur se había sentido identificado con éste, pues tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos de quien a perdido a alguien importante.**

**Y estaba escuchando esa canción.**

**La había buscado por todas partes hasta encontrarla. Y la ponía en su reproductor mágico de música cuando Mort y Maurice no lo escuchaban y la cantaba bajito mientras lloraba sin ser visto; habían sido unas noches muy dolorosas.**

**_I miss the years that were erased_********_  
I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things  
I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_**

**_Yeah I miss you  
And I wish you were here _**

**Suspiró. Ahora tenía a Suto con él, a su lado y eso era lo que importaba. Aunque pareciese un mero sueño.**

**_I feel the beating of your heart_********_  
I see the shadows of your face  
Just know that wherever you are  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here _**

**Aún tarareaba la canción cuando se dio cuenta de que ahí lo tenía. Delante suyo. Tan suyo como lo había sido siempre. Y tan de él como tenía bastante en claro que no sería de nadie más.**

**Bajó de su trono despacio y se detuvo de pie ante el lémur que dormía plácidamente sobre el concreto sin inmutarse y con una sonrisa suave, de quien por fin puede descansar tranquilamente después de mucho andar; se frotó un poco el pelaje, desde que el otro se le hubiese restregado al saludarlo cuando se le reveló como quien era, había adquirido su aroma.**

**Rio para sus adentros, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado: le había marcado como suyo, lo cuál no dejaba de ser divertido sabiendo que no había competencia; pero lo entendía también, le gustaba que los demás supiese lo que le pertenecía y después de tanto tiempo separados, aquello era natural.**

**Pero también había algo más.**

**Y se sonrojó sonoramente al comprender que ya sabía que era ese algo más.**

**-Que tanto estará mirando el rey Julién a Suto?- Mort estaba asomado por el borde de la plataforma antes perteneciente a Alex el León, observando como su rey se quedaba pensativo y rojo como una fresa- además, porque huele tan gracioso?**

**Maurice soltó un bufido sentado con la espalda apoyada en la base de aquella estructura.**

**-Por mi pueden verse hasta cansarse, pienso aprovechar mis vacaciones de Julien- sacó una lámina para broncearse y cerró los ojos aprovechando el sol mientras el lémur ratón se dejaba caer sobre la panza del otro- Mort!**

**-Es que porque huele así?- preguntó de nuevo, antes de reir abrazandose la cola**

**El Aye Aye negó con la cabeza. Mort aún era muy pequeño para saber.**

**-Es la forma en que el rey le dice a Suto que quiere estar con el para siempre- explicó después de mucho pensar; y es que si no respondía, el otro estaría atosigándolo hasta que respondiese de una forma u otra.**

**-Pero ya están juntos, no?- cuestionó el otro extrañado**

**El segundo del rey se sonrojó sonoramente antes de toser**

**-Mira Mort… tu sabes que el rey tiene sus cosas exclusivas, esta es una de ellas y no debemos indagar- indicó antes de pararse y llevarse al pequeño- venga, acompañame a tratar de broncearme**

**-A Mort le gusta broncearse!**

**….**

**Aquella noche, Julien estaba con una expresión diferente; estaba consciente de su propio aroma y lo entendía a la perfección (con la excepción de que no comprendía porque lo tenía pero no le daba demasiada importancia). Por su lado, su compañero se encontraba investigando el hábitat, era un nuevo zoológico para éste y por lo tanto, la curiosidad era mucha.**

**Suto**** movió un poco las orejas, por algún motivo, el aroma de Julien era más penetrante que aquella tarde; no le desagradaba, todo lo contrario lo encontraba bastante atrayente pero no recordaba que los machos pudiesen exponer esa clase de olor en especial.**

**Los pasos del otro lémur lo alertaron y se giró para encontrarse con que Julien le miraba de forma neutra, sin decir o expresar nada con su mirada.**

**-Todo bien?- preguntó suavemente al ver que le miraba aún en silencio- perdona si me aleje un momento, solo quería ver que había aquí porque no parece estar adaptado para los lémures…- se calló al ver que el cola anillada negaba con la cabeza- que sucede Julien?- preguntó comenzando a preocuparse mientras se acercaba a éste**

**El de colores grises por su parte, de pronto le miró intensamente, dejando algo boquiabierto al de color: y es que los ojos dorados del rey ahora tenían un brillo muy diferente, mas serio y atractivo… eso solo indicaba que estaba pensando en algo que no era común en éste. El lémur negro se ruborizó entendiendo rápidamente que venía: Julien le había dado la espalda y se alejaba para detenerse apenas unos metros a delante y verlo por encima del hombro.**

**Cualquier lémur entendía aquello, era algo nato de su raza (aunque más del otro género que del propio para ambos) pero eso solo quería indicar una cosa.**

**-No es demasiado pronto?- dijo sonriendo divertido ante aquella insinuación**

**El rey lémur soltó una risa cruzándose de brazos, pero sin dejarlo de ver maliciosamente.**

**-Bah, si yo se que te gusta mi bote, no te hagas, además, es una invitación real y como compañero del rey, no puedes decir que no- dijo el gris cerrando un ojo antes de adelantarse**

**Suto**** soltó un suspiro sin dejar de sonreir. Recién encontrados después de tanto y se daba cuenta que no importaba lo sucedido, seguía sin aprender a decir no a las peticiones de su rey.**


	6. Examinación

**CAP 6**

**La noche era larga y cálida. Justa y precisa para lo que acontecía en cierto hábitat del zoológico donde sus habitantes estaban bastante ocupados en sus propios asuntos, dejando de lado el hecho de que compartían espacio con otros dos compañeros; por su lado, en la zona del destripador Rhodesiano, un zorro del ártico reía divertidísimo ante lo que captaba con sus finas orejas.**

**-San Valentín, ya lo decía yo!- exclamó para si mismo, tratando de no reir tanto**

**Y es que desde que conocía a su compañero, este se había destacado por ser bastante retraído y correcto dentro de lo que le sabía, pero en ese momento parecía haber perdido cualquier inhibición; oh vaya! Eso era algo que si algún día regresaba a San Diego, seguramente dejaría boquiabierto a mas de uno (específicamente al abuelo Sora).**

**Un leve crujido sonó en el borde y una figura delgada apareció por encima de la barda protectora.**

**-Hola vecino… te molesta que me quede aquí?- Marlene avanzaba nerviosa hacia el zorro que movió sus orejas con curiosidad- es que… creo que hay fantasmas en el zoológico de nuevo y pues…- se frotó las patas con nerviosismo, provocando que Sitka aguantase sus ganas de reir con más ganas**

**-Por supuesto vecina, puedes estar aquí, los zorros no tememos a los fantasmas- le guiñó el ojo mientras la nutria se recostaba debajo de una roca, mirando alrededor; muy a lo lejos un nuevo ruido se dejó escuchar, haciendo que la hembra se encogiese- tranquila, todo estará bien- dijo el albino acercándose a ésta y poniéndose a su lado para hacer que los sonidos fuesen mas apagados**

**Se quedaron un momento en silencio, antes de que el canino se preguntase si lo mejor era decirle a la nutria lo que estaba pasando; al final terminó por decidirse ya que esta se estaba asustando cada vez mas.**

**-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas- le dijo sonriendo un poco más- es solamente que a Suto y a su pareja les llegó su San Valentín- rio traviesamente**

**Marlene parpadeó confusa ante aquella revelación y frunció el cejo pensativa.**

**-A que te refieres? Febrero pasó hace mucho…**

**-Jeje, no me refiero a ese San Valentín- canturreó el zorro con una expresión que decía mucho.**

**De poco en poco, la pobre nutria comenzó a amarrar cabos y sus mejillas fueron tomando un color intenso.**

**-No me estarás diciendo que…!?**

**-San Valentín- comenzó a reir de nuevo el carnívoro a lo que la hembra chillo tapándose la boca con las manos**

**-Pero como!?**

**-Pues ellos sabrán- dijo el zorro encogiéndose de hombros- pero así son las cosas… y que me dices? Te quieres seguir quedando aquí?**

**Marlene parpadeó un momento antes de asentir.**

**-Sip, aquí se escucha menos- indicó bajito aún ruborizada mientras el zorro reía divertido.**

**-Por supuesto, todo lo que gustes- asintió sonriente mientras la nutria se acomodaba más a su lado.**

**-Nosotros también podemos quedarnos aquí, chico?**

**Bada**** y Bing estaban mirando al zorro abrazando sendas pacas de heno, al igual que Joey, Manson y Phil, Roger y los demás animales; al aludido le salió una enorme gota en la nuca mientras asentía: al día siguiente, tendría que tener una MUY seria platica con Suto sobre el reservarse "ciertas" emociones solo para ellos.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el bunker de los pingüinos, éstos descansaban plácidamente… gracias a las orejeras que usaban generalmente para acallar los ruidos de fiesta de Julien; era una suerte descubrir que también servían a otros propósitos como cuidar la inocente mente del pequeño Cabo que a opinión de los otros, fuera de las piedritas no debía de tener más conocimientos de los necesarios.**

**No importaba cuantas misiones hubiese cumplido, que el mismo Manfredi lo hubiese elegido para hacer grupo ni el hecho de que fuese un experto en el golf: Cabo seguía siendo para ellos un niño y punto pelota.**

**Y con eso en mente, todos dormían en sus respectivos lugares…**

**Corrección, solo tres descansaban ya que el cuarto pingüino, se encontraba en su zona de laboratorio, tratando de trabajar infructuosamente en un nuevo invento; pero por más que lo intentaba, ya tenía un rato en que no podía concentrarse. Se mordió la punta de la lengua en silencio mientras miraba con frustración su libreta… que era lo que faltaba!?**

**-No puedes dormir?- aquella voz le hizo pegar un respingo**

**En la puerta del laboratorio, Skipper observaba al mas alto con expresión adormilada pero Kowalski sabía, que eso no le impedía estar alerta ante cualquier cosa; el pingüino científico negó con la cabeza mientras se preguntaba cuanto tiempo habría tenido el otro parado observándole.**

**-Ya es bastante difícil dormir sin tener que escuchar la forma de saludarse de los lémures- dijo algo irritado Skipper negando con la cabeza- siempre tienen que estar de fiesta, de una manera u otra y siempre molestando a los demás…- suspiró mirando hacia el techo mientras Kowalski no podía evitar sonreir**

**-El bunker ya apaga bastante los ruidos pero tenemos la desventaja de tener el sistema de drenaje justo a un lado, que aumenta la sonorificación- añadió el mas alto a lo que el lider levantó una ceja; el otro se ruborizó un poco- bueno… es que tu sabes, el sistema de tuneles hace un efecto de bocina y… y…- agitó la cabeza- demonios, lo siento Skipper, no puedo evitar hablar de esa forma…**

**El aludido sonrió comprensivo antes de dirigirse hacia su compañero y palmearle el hombro**

**-Tranquilo soldado, es de cada quien el seguir siendo quien es- afirmó antes de tomar cerca su taza con la sardina y moverla- inclusive a ese irritante lemur- hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza señalando el exterior mientras Kowalski reía por lo bajo- en fin, que le vamos a hacer… y hablando de hacer, que estás haciendo?- pregunto con curiosidad**

**-Sinceramente, no lo se- confesó Kowalski recargándose en una aleta mientras miraba su escritorio- estoy tratando de pensar en algo que inventar pero… nada…**

**-Bueno, tal vez ya has pensado mucho…- sugirió Skipper tentativamente a lo que el otro negó- vamos, hasta yo se cuando es hora de descansar y tu te estas forzando demasiado…**

**-Pero este es mi trabajo!- exclamó el otro a lo que el lider volvió a palmearlo**

**-Tu trabajo es el mismo que el de los demás: asegurarte de que todos estemos completos y a salvo- le miró mientras bebía un sorbo de su bebida en la taza y el otro suspiró rendido. Skipper tal vez tenía razón y se estaba esforzando demasiado.**

**-Bueno… será mejor que tratemos de dormir algo- dijo al fin Skipper después de unos minutos de extraño silencio en que ninguno tenía nada que decir pero tampoco se sentía incómodo por esto; realmente el solo hecho de estar disfrutando de la compañía del otro era suficiente- vamos, te hara bien y verás que mañana estarás inventando nuevamente- asintió el mas bajito mientras el otro hacia un movimiento de cabeza, indicando que le había escuchado**

**Skipper apenas había dado unos pasos hacia la puerta del laboratorio cuando la voz de Kowalski se dejó escuchar.**

**-Lo extrañas mucho todavía, verdad?- el tono derrotado de Kowalski sorprendió al pingüino, que se giró un poco para ver como el mas alto miraba el suelo, entre pensativo y triste- sé que no soy él pero también parece que por mucho que intente, no lograré impresionarte como lo hizo Manfredi- suspiró- era bastante especial…**

**-Sí que lo era- reafirmó Skipper con suavidad sin dejar de ver al otro; quién diría que Kowalski era tan inseguro! Aunque bueno, esos temas no eran su fuerte- tu lo conociste mas que yo, después de todo, estuviste en su equipo muchisimo antes…**

**-Si, lo conocía- sonrió un poco sarcastico el mas alto, sorprendiendo de nuevo a Skipper; dos sorpresas en un rato-pero no le conocía lo suficiente como para saber a tiempo que tenía sus ojos puestos sobre ti y que no había manera en que alguien le ganase**

**El lider de los pinguinos continuaba escuchándole, sabía que si lo interrumpía, aquella plática no volvería a darse porque ambos estarían demasiado avergonzados como para siquiera mencionarla.**

**Kowalski**** negó con la cabeza.**

**-Disculpe mi debilidad señor… fue solo un momento- dijo en un tono algo amargo el mas alto a lo que el otro negó con la cabeza**

**-Tranquilo soldado, tenías que decirlo… por muy egocéntrico que suene- terminó Skipper mirando a otro lado mientras Kowalski levantaba la mirada**

**-Supongo que tiene razón- terminó**

**Skipper se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de avanzar hacia Kowalski; una vez enfrente de este, se levantó un poco y besó su mejilla, haciendo que el otro abriese desmesuradamente los ojos ante aquel hecho.**

**-Buenas noches Kowalski- sonrió Skipper antes de girarse y retirarse por fin**

**Aquel acto había requerido mucho valor por parte del lider de aquel grupo militar pero como buen líder, sabía que si el otro no daba el primer paso, él tendría que darlo.**

**Después de todo, también sentía algo por Kowalski. Mandrefi… lo había amado profundamente, pero ya no estaba y él no podía quedarse estancado, esperando un milagro que sabía, jamás vendría; tenía que seguir adelante y delante de él, tenía a otro pingüino que lo procuraba y protegía intensamente, mostrando su sentimiento en cada acto que le dedicaba.**

**Esto no había pasado desapercibido para Skipper… como iba a hacerlo! Si todavía recordaba la pose y la forma en que lo había mirado cuando habían pensado que era hembra; era bastante gracioso que aquella vez, Kowalski hubiese redoblado sus esfuerzos por impresionarlo… y vaya que lo había logrado.**

**Pero sus intentos por hacerle impresión se quedaban atrás cuando le ganaba el miedo. Y lo entendía, él también habia estado atemorizado la primera vez que le contó a Manfredi lo que sentía; el ver tan cerca la posibilidad de que la criatura de tu afecto te deje de procurar, es intolerable. Y de nuevo regresaba al mismo punto, uno de los dos tenía que avanzar primero y él, como buen líder, tomaría la iniciativa.**

**Solo esperaba no haber errado al interpretar los sentimientos del otro.**

**Por su lado el mas alto estaba que no cabía de felicidad… eso era una aceptación? De verdad?. No pudo evitar hincharse de emoción mientras se auto felicitaba por haber hecho lo que sea que hubiese hecho para lograr captar la atención de su lider… porque era él y solamente él, la inspiración y la fuerza de todo lo que hacía. Era lo que lo impulsaba a continuar investigando y a seguir adelante no importaba los obstáculos. Era quien lo había hecho enfrentarse a sus propios demonios, tan solo por tratar de salvarlo cuando había creído que algo lo había raptado junto con los otros cuando recién habían llegado los camaleones.**

**Aquel paso había sido uno muy grande y dado por Skipper; en ese sentido se sentía apenado por no haber tenido las aletas de hacerlo primero, pero al parecer el otro le conocía demasiado bien. Frunció el cejo. No, no era verdad. Kowalski todavía podía impresionarlo y de una forma inesperada.**

**Ya sabía en que trabajaría durante los siguientes días.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La mañana siguiente. Sábado de la tercera edad.**

**Que bueno que la tercera edad se levantaba tarde y por ende, el zoológico podía darse el lujo de dormir un poco más.**

**Y todos necesitaban dormir un poco más después de la noche anterior.**

**Pero algunas costumbres nunca pasan y por ello, el lemur negro fue el primero en despertar temprano aquel día; ni siquiera el estar agotado por la noche anterior podía apagar su reloj interno, adquirido a través de muchos años de protegerse de los Fossa para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Pero su reloj interno no apagaba el cansancio y la pesadez de su cuerpo. Trató de permanecer un momento más con los ojos cerrados pero un rayo de sol pegó justo en uno de sus parpados, haciéndole apretarlo y al fin, abrir sus rojizos ojos ante el nuevo día.**

**El y Julien se encontraban en el hueco debajo de la plataforma principal; habían colocado hojas, varas de bambú y ramas para darle mas privacidad al espacio y este se encontraba lo suficientemente oscuro y oculto para evitar las vistas ajenas. Lástima que un pequeño huequito fue todo lo que se necesito para abrirle paso al entrometido del sol. Ambos lémures se encontraban enroscados juntos como donas por lo que el de color tuvo que tener mucho cuidado para poder moverse sin despertar al cola anillada; este murmuró algo pero continuó dormido, tapandose más con la enorme cola.**

**Suto**** sonrió. La noche anterior nunca la iba a olvidar.**

**Definitivamente su idea no había sido ir en aquellos planes recién llegado, pero tenía que admitir que tampoco se había esforzado mucho cuando Julién le ofreció aquello en la forma en que lo hizo; no era la primera vez en que le insinuaba aquello, pero siempre habían sido interrumpidos ya fuera por los Fossa, por los demás lémures o por alguna hembra irritada que buscaba las atenciones del rey.**

**Por su parte, aquel momento le había parecido perfecto en especial por la situación en la que se encontraban ahora; pero si había algo que agregarle al lemur gris era, que su comportamiento en el apareamiento era tan intenso y explosivo como lo fuese en el baile. Más de una vez lo había sorprendido al tomar iniciativa y liderazgo incluso en esos momentos, lo que era nuevo y atractivo en todo lo alto. Pero aún así y por encima del resto, ninguno había olvidado decir lo más importante: Te Amo.**

**Porque si habían llegado a aquello y eran capaces de recorrer la mitad del universo para verse y moverlo todo, era porque se amaban intensamente al grado de ya no poder vivir completos el uno sin el otro. Y la desesperación por asegurarse de que en verdad, ellos estaban ahí, reales y tangibles había surgido tan naturalmente como respirar.**

**Aunque si había algo que lo había apenado era que no había podido dejar de oler el cuerpo del otro; le había sido adictivo el sentir aquel aroma emanando del pelaje de su pareja y no había parado de besarle y acariciarle todo lo que estaba a su alcance.**

**Si alguien le hubiese dicho antes que tendría esos comportamientos con Julién, se habría autogolpeado inmediatamente.**

**Se estiró un poco sobre las manos, desentumeciéndose por la posición que habían tenido, antes de sentir que algo no estaba del todo bien; miró un poco alrededor y por encima del hombro, un ojo mecánico le observaba con cuidado.**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Había actuado por impulso y por miedo. No soportaba a los humanos tan cerca desde que lo capturasen aquella vez en Madagascar.**

**Se había lanzado a por aquel aparato y lo mordía y golpeaba con ferocidad mientras Julien se levantaba de un salto y Maurice y Mort acudían raudos a saber que estaba pasando.**

**-Eh! Suelta!**

**El humano que sostenía aquel tubo negro, había logrado alcanzar una vara y había empujado con fuerza al lémur negro lejos de aquello, liberando por fin aquella cosa; los lémures se apresuraron a ir a donde estaba tirado el de ojos rojos mirando con fiereza al cuidador del zoológico que ahora los miraba con sorpresa y entonces…**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Los cuatro lémures voltearon para ver como de pronto, habían sacado a Skipper de su hábitat, sin poder evitarlo sus compañeros.**

**-Es que aquí los humanos están tan locos que atacan mientras todos duermen?- dijo desesperado Suto**

**No podía ser tan malo, que recién llegaba y las cosas empezaban a ponerse horribles!**

**-No, esto es demasiado extraño, no son así normalmente- dijo Maurice mirando en dirección de donde los humanos ya se alejaban**

**Julien**** por su parte ayudaba a ponerse de pie al otro, con expresión de miedo y preocupación.**

**-Suto…?**

**-Lo siento Julien, no me gustan los humanos- un escalofrío lo corrió mientras se sacudía. Luego, se giró hacia el cola anillada que aún le miraba preocupado- tu estas bien?**

**El aludido tan solo soltó un resoplido algo baboso agitando una mano**

**-Por supuesto que estoy bien tontito, el rey es muy valiente y no le dan miedo esos tentáculos negros de los humanos- negó con la cabeza mientras a Mort le brillaban intensamente los ojos**

**-El rey es el mas valiente de todos!- dijo con admiración antes de tratar de acercarse a los pies de Julién pero este tan solo le pateo a un lado como siempre**

**-Pero lo que no entiendo es porque están raptando a mis súbditos- el lémur gruño molesto antes de pegar una patada en el suelo- no puedo ser un rey sin súbditos! Maurice, haz algo!**

**-Pero que?- preguntó el Aye- aye a la desesperada**

**-No se, pero no te quedes ahí parado- replicó el rey**

**El bajito gruñó y levantó los brazos para moverlos y llamar la atención de los humanos, cuando Suto le detuvo con un movimiento; el otro le hizo un gesto cansino.**

**-De verdad, es bueno que hayas regresado- suspiró**

**-Suto, porque haz detenido mi real mandato?- exclamó Julien antes de cruzarse de brazos- el rey quiere saber así que justificate rápido…**

**-Algo esta pasando Julien y no creo que sea buena idea que Maurice llame la atención- murmuró mirando por donde se habían llevado al pingüino- esto no me gusta…**

**-A mi tampoco… por ti Maurice no esta acatando órdenes!**

**El de color resopló antes de avanzar rápido y treparse a una parte alta del hábitat.**

**-Suto?**

**-Maurice, lleva a Julien al borde del hábitat y que no lo vean los humanos- indicó con los ojos rojos clavados en la enfermería del zoo; el rechonchito asintió una vez y se dirigió al rey, que agitó los brazos para alejarlo**

**-Un momento, el que dá las órdenes aquí soy yo!**

**-JULIEN!- gritó el negro mirándole sobre su hombro- solo haz lo que te diga Maurice…**

**El otro empezó a abrir y a cerrar la boca. Tanto había cambiado en todo el tiempo que no se veían?; al final hizo caso y se giró antes de añadir con una sonrisa.**

**-Solo te hago caso porque desde acá abajo tu bote se ve muy sexy- bromeó y se fue un poco mas lejos para ponerse a resguardo "y te ves muy bien dándome órdenes" pensó**

**El de color tan solo se ruborizó un poco antes de negar con la cabeza. Ahora entendía (según él) como era que habían capturado al cola anillada; todavía no sabía cuidarse por si solo, lo cual solo le preocupaba aún más. Y entonces…**

**Mas**** gritos. Un segundo pingüino era llevado a la enfermería.**

**Frunció el cejo observando como quedaban dos pingüinos en el hábitat de en medio, dando vueltas a la desesperada.**

**-SUTO!**

**Este volteó para ver como Sitka movía las patas tratando de llamar su atención desde la zona del Destripador.**

**-Por acá!**

**El lémur negro saltó al árbol más próximo aprovechando el revuelo de los cuidadores que trasladaban a los animales y llegó a la mitad del árbol que se encontraba en la zona del zorro ártico; este miraba con las orejas paradas en la dirección de la enfermería, igual que su compañero.**

**-En San Diego, una agresión de estas solo significaban dos cosas: un traslado o una visita al veterinario por plaga… o en tu caso, una visita al psicólogo veterinario por tratar de morder a alguien- el albino sonrió con maldad mientras el otro lo observaba de medio lado**

**-Gracias por el agradable recuerdo Sitka ¬.¬U- dijo el lémur antes de fruncir el cejo- tu que piensas?**

**-Pues te diré que el hábitat no está nada mal pero por el amor al tatanka, no podías haber sido mas discreto anoche?**

**-SOBRE LA SITUACIÓN SITKA!- exclamó Suto totalmente rojo**

**-Ya, ya- rio nerviosamente el zorro al notar lo nervioso que estaba su amigo- bueno, si de verdad te interesa mi opinión… por la forma en que los llevan, no es una revisión, algo les van a hacer, el problema será saber que…**

**-Nada bueno de seguro- dijo despacio el lémur a lo que el zorro movió la cabeza hacia delante- que?**

**-Tu eres el experto en meterse en las veterinarias y tratar de salir del zoológico- dijo pacientemente el cánido- anda!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Un momento después, Suto avanzaba oculto en las sombras de las ramas de los árboles, dirigiéndose hacia la zona donde atendían a los animales del zoo; para él era nuevo, se conocía a la perfección la veterinaria de San Diego gracias a todas las veces en que le llevaron ahí pero era la primera vez que veía la enfermería del zoológico de Central Park.**

**Los humanos actuaban muy extraño; se habían llevado al líder de los psicóticos pingüinos a otra habitación, pero para ser una simple revisión de rutina, eran demasiados veterinarios. Sutofrunció el cejo antes de treparse en el afeizar de una ventana y tratar de meter los dedos por el borde; era una suerte que los lémures del clan del Baobab se hubieran hecho de maña con todas las cosas de los humanos que caían del cielo. La otra suerte era por supuesto, que el de color oscuro hubiese aprendido a evitar suficiente a los humanos, como para moverse.**

**Al fin sintió la ventana ceder y la levantó apenas lo suficiente para poder pasar a través del hueco y llegar al otro lado; el pingüino dentro de la jaula saltó nerviosamente y se pegó a los barrotes de su jaula, con una expresión de auténtico miedo y alivio al ver al otro animal ahí.**

**-Suto!- susurró**

**-Hola pequeño…- saludó el lémur saltando a la mesa donde se encontraba el pingüino y empezó a observar la cerradura- Cabo, cierto?**

**-Si señor- dijo el pingüino de acento inglés con una expresión de angustia- no se a donde se han llevado a Skipper! Algo malo esta pasando, yo lo sé, esto es muy diferente de cuando las inyecciones, me hicieron una revisión y… y dijeron que yo estaba perfecto que la anterior vacuna si me había servido pero que aún tenían que revisar si a Skipper para darse cuenta si también a él le había afectado… no se que hacer!**

**-Tranquilo, tranquilo, te sacaré de aquí- aseguró el otro lémur tratando de sonreir tranquilizador antes de ver la cerradura- esta bien, no está asegurada como para no poder abrirla**

**-Yo tengo aletas, me es más difícil- suspiró el pequeño agitando las alas**

**-Entonces estamos de suerte, no es verdad?- sonrió el lémur antes de apretar el seguro con los dedos, liberando la pequeña puerta que se abrió- ahora, sal rápido de aquí y no te dejes ver- dijo seriamente a lo que Cabo negó con la cabeza- no que?**

**-No puedo dejar aquí a Skipper!- exclamó angustiado el pingüino a lo que el lémur metió las manos a la jaula y sacó al pingüino, antes de darse impulso y arrojarlo al afeizar de la ventana**

**-Yo me encargo de sacarlo de aquí, tu vete!**

**-Pero…**

**-Vete! Avísale a los demás lo que está pasando, yo te doy mi palabra de Lémur que sacaré a tu amigo de aquí- asintió a lo que Cabo dio una rápida cabezada antes de desaparecer**

**No para huir, porque el código pingüino lo prohibía estrictamente y Cabo quería demasiado a Skipper como para abandonarlo; se iba tan solo para pedir auxilio a Kowalski y Rico, porque con tantos humanos, él solo no podría hacer nada.**

**Y mucho menos un lémur solo.**

**Lo que no sabía Cabo era que Suto ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas; tanto había luchado por regresar al lado de Julién, que el hecho de estar rodeado de humanos mientras trataba de hacer algo, le era normal y no le ponía nervioso como para no poder hacer las cosas con naturalidad.**

**No fue difícil llegar a la siguiente habitación, lo único que había aumentado el grado de dificultad, eran los cuatro médicos veterinarios que rodeaban una mesa de revisión y por otro lado, el mismo sujeto del tubo negro que era atendido por una enfermera que reía.**

**-No puede ser que me lo encuentre dos veces seguidas!- exclamaba el sujeto**

**El lémur de la cicatriz frunció el cejo; ese humano le olía muy familiar. Y entonces la mujer que estaba con él comenzó a reir.**

**-De que estás hablando?**

**-Yo hasta hace un tiempo hacía investigaciones de lémures en Madagascar, por eso ustedes me contrataron para revisar que el apareamiento de estos animales se diera bien aquí… pero te juro que ese lémur negro del hábitat es el mismo que me mordió en aquel viaje!**

**-Es casi imposible que eso suceda- dijo sonriendo la mujer**

**-Te lo juro por mi madre!**

**Así que eso era!. Suto levantó una mano distraídamente y se delineó la cicatriz del ojo. El maldito mundo era demasiado pequeño. Tal vez más de lo que desearía. Gruñó por lo bajo antes de inclinarse y ocultarse debajo de una mesilla, al ver a otra mujer con cara de malas pulgas que se acercaba a la mesa de operaciones y se cruzaba de brazos.**

**-Y bien? Dense prisa por Dios! Los visitantes quieren ver cuatro pingüinos, no dos!**

**-Alice, calma…- dijo el director veterinario de la unidad- en primer lugar, fue tu error por…**

**-Espere, mi error!?... USTEDES FUERON LOS QUE APUNTARON EN LA LISTA QUE TENÍAMOS UN PINGÜINO HEMBRA!**

**-Como encargada, debiste asegurarte de que lo fuera- terminó el doctor suspirando- en fin, eso ya no importa, si queremos salvar el zoológico, hay que asegurarnos de que nuestro programa de reproducción sea un éxito… si esto funciona, podremos vender la idea y recibiremos mas fondos de investigación y podremos hacer crecer las instalaciones… si todo sale bien, podremos asegurar que no tenemos un pingüino hembra si no dos… que dices? Nos ayudaras?**

**-Seguro…- refunfuñó la mujer de la gorra tronándose el cuello- entonces, que hago?**

**-Ve y tranquiliza a los visitantes y cuéntales que algunos de nuestros animales pueden que vayan a tener crías, eso aumentará las visitas- dijo el médico antes de ver al del tubo negro- el video que tienes asegura que si se reprodujeron los lémures, verdad?**

**-Por supuesto- dijo el otro que ya estaba mas recuperado del susto- incluso podemos mandar el informe a San Diego de que aquí el lémur esta bastante mejor- asintió una vez- y por supuesto a la reserva de Madagascar, todavía me preguntan si este animalito sigue con vida…**

**-Excelente, hazlo, eso solo aumentará la reputación de nuestro zoo- el veterinario se retiró los guantes antes de suspirar- retirémonos, todavía faltará un rato para que la criatura despierte y entonces podrán llevarlo a su hábitat… también está listo para aparearse… quiero que pongan vigilancia a los lémures, para asegurarnos de que surta efecto…**

**-Hasta noviembre, tal vez…- dijo otro de los veterinarios entre risas, mientras desalojaban hablando entre risas, por lo que iban a conseguir para el lugar**

**El lémur espero un momento más, antes de salir de su escondite y acercarse a la mesa, donde se trepó de un salto.**

**Skipper tenía los ojos medio abiertos, amarrado a la mesa de revisión, con expresión de fastidio y sueño. El lémur negro se acercó un poco más y el ave se movió.**

**-Que haces aquí?- preguntó con la voz torpe y pastosa- esta no es área para civiles…**

**-Tus amigos están muy preocupados, así que vine a sacarte…- le dijo el lémur antes de empezar a revisar el cinto con el que lo tenían atado a la cama- donde esta la abertura…?**

**-Sabes?... no se porque se esmeran tanto, es tan difícil conseguir una hembra para que estén felices, tienen que experimentar con nosotros?- continuó el otro pingüino cada vez más molesto y evidentemente dopado; el lémur de color rodó un poco los ojos, conocía muy bien esos síntomas- esto es obra de Espíraculo, estoy seguro!**

**-Si, si, probablemente- susurró el lémur encontrando la hebilla y comenzando a aflojarla- pero tienes que ser fuerte, eres el líder de esos pingüinos y no debes mostrarles miedo, verdad?**

**-Yo nunca tendría miedo!- exclamó Skipper haciendo que el lémur se tapase los oídos**

**-No grites!**

**-Esto es inaudito, suéltenme de una vez!- exclamaba cada vez más fuerte el líder- es insubordinación!**

**-Shhhh pingüino, nos van a descubrir!- exclamó el lémur negro apresurándose con la hebilla antes de ponerse helado; el aroma de los humanos comenzaba a aumentar, estaban regresando- demonios…**

**-Y tu porqué me estás ayudando?- preguntó de pronto Skipper mirándolo con seriedad- no estarás tratando de raptarme para llevarme con los calamares mutantes, verdad?**

**-No, trato de sacarte de aquí porque no esta bien que estés amarrado- gruñó el lémur negro estirando el cinto, tratando de apresurarse**

**Los humanos estaban demasiado cerca.**

**Al final, la puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando pasar a los médicos que se detuvieron atónitos ante la escena que se les presentaba delante.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	7. Consecuencias

**CAP 7**

**Alice estaba de muy mal humor.**

**No solamente tenia que controlar a un grupo de pinguinos que estaba segura, eran los responsables de la mayoría de los problemas en su zoológico, si no que ahora, lidiaba con un lémur dispuesto a proteger su privacidad… ERAN ANIMALES, NO NECESITABAN PROTEGER SU PRIVACIDAD!**

**Pero los del zoológico de San Diego querían dar una última oportunidad al lémur negro y lo habían mandado misteriosamente a Central Park; y para la mala suerte de la mujer, no era uno, si no dos los animales mandados. Porque siempre tenían que molestarla? Si le gustaban los animales, pero los tranquilos, que no requerían demasiado cuidado… como las mascotas piedra.**

**Cuando le pidieron que preparara al lémur de cola anillada para el primer experimento, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había errado con el sexo de los pinguinos; pidieron una revisión de porque ninguno de los tres se había apareado todavía con la hembra que tenían y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que para su mala suerte, contaban con un grupo de machos.**

**Ahí fue donde entró el experimento para también reproducir a los pinguinos.**

**Podrían haber conseguido un par de huevos de otro zoológico, o traer a otro animal pero NO! La mejor opción era hacer el experimento porque eso traería reputación y fama al lugar y eso solo significaban mas personas visitando. Y aquel día, harían la revisión a los animales vacunados para ver si había ocurrido algún cambio en sus cuerpos.**

**Que escandalosos eran los animales. El enviado de Madagascar se había asegurado de la reproducción exitosa de los lémures y uno de estos había mordisqueado el aparato de video para dizque defenderse, y cuando fue a por los pingüinos, los dos restantes tenían que armar un chillerio tremendo que seguramente espantaría a mas de un visitante.**

**Aquello seguramente era algún tipo de karma en su contra.**

**-No creo que sea seguro dejar solos a los pingüinos- dijo la mujer de la gorra con expresión molesta- estos pingüinos tienden a desaparecer siempre!**

**-Alice, estás exagerando- negó con la cabeza uno de los veterinarios- son pingüinos, no fantasmas…**

**-Hmmm… pues eso me hace recordar a las zarigüeyas de San Diego- dijo otro veterinario con un gracioso foco en una cinta en la cabeza y un escalofrio recorriéndole- yo juraba y perjuraba que esas cosas hasta planificaban cuando volverme loco…**

**-Ven? No soy la única!- exclamó triunfal Alice mientras los demás médicos rodaban los ojos**

**-Oigan, se me ha quedado la billetera… me acompañan de regreso?- dijo la mujer que atendía al nervioso de la cámara**

**Los demás asintieron, no tenían mucho que hacer hasta que se le pasara el tranquilizante al otro pingüino; comenzaron a regresarse entre pláticas y comentarios de lo bien que iban sus experimentos hasta que el primero abrió la puerta del edificio.**

**-Falta un pingüino!- dijo abriendo grandes los ojos al notar que Cabo no estaba dentro de su jaula.**

**-Ven? Les dije que estos pingüinos se escapaban siempre!- exclamó Alice empujándolos a todos y señalando hacia la jaula**

**Entonces todos los demás se vieron y comenzaron a reir aunque estaban nerviosos: trataban de que no se les pegara la paranoia.**

**-Vamos Alice, vamos a ver al otro pingüino y te darás cuenta de que está en su lugar- comentó otro veterinario y se dirigieron a la segunda sala**

**-Hmm… que extraño, no recuerdo haber dejado abierta esta gaveta- murmuró otro de los médicos, observando como el archivero con los registros del experimento, se encontraba apenas cerrada**

**De nuevo, se abrió la segunda puerta y los veterinarios se quedaron congelados en su sitio.**

**-VEN? SE LOS DIJE, SE LOS DIJE!**

**En efecto, la camilla se encontraba vacía. De inmediato los veterinarios corrieron hacia el hábitat de las aves y se asomaron; ni un solo pingüino se encontraba en el exterior.**

**-A donde se han ido?- dijo otro de los veterinarios confundido**

**-Esperen, creo que podremos ver con esto- aventuró el de la cámara de tubo y extendió este para introducirlo en el hueco del hábitat.**

**Alice comenzó a alejar a los visitantes, diciéndoles que estaban haciendo una revisión de rutina, mientras los veterinarios se asomaban a la pequeña pantallita de video para ver el interior del bunker.**

**-Ahí están!**

**Y en efecto, tanto Cabo como Skipper se encontraban en el suelo del interior del hábitat, dormidos profundamente mientras Rico y Kowalski tan solo se encontraban parados, meciéndose de vez en cuando y mirando a la nada; fuera de eso, no encontraron nada más fuera de lugar. Uno de los doctores comenzó a reir con ganas.**

**-Ya… probablemente otro de los encargados vio a los animalitos en la enfermería y decidió traerlos de una vez…**

**-Pero eso es improbable! Es demasiado rápido!- exclamó Alice antes de sacar su radio-Chuck, estás ahí? Me escuchas? Tu sacaste a los pingüinos de la veterinaria?**

**Un leve SHHHHHH se dejó escuchar antes de la respuesta**

**-Eso es correcto**

**-Chuck?- Alice parpadeó, la voz de su compañero era demasiado mecánica, muy anormal- que sucede contigo?**

**-Todo**** esta en orden- repitió la voz a través del radio**

**-Pero, pero…- tartamudeo Alice mientras un veterinario le palmeaba el brazo**

**-Ves? Todo está en orden, te preocupas demasiado, tal vez necesites unas vacaciones- insinuó a lo que la mujer se quitó bruscamente**

**-Te estoy diciendo que algo extraño esta ocurriendo!**

**-Mejor ya vámonos a comer- sugirió otro veterinario y se alejaron asintiendo todos.**

**Por su lado en el habitat de los pinguinos, Rico y Kowalski suspiraron aliviados, antes de que el pingüino mas alto se dirigiese a uno de los muros, donde presionó su aleta y de nuevo, todos los artilugios y demás enseres que tenían en las paredes volvieron a su lugar; Rico comenzó a regurgitar todos los adornos incluido el enorme pescado de Cabo y entre los dos, regresaron en televisor a su lugar.**

**-Bien, creo que ya es todo- suspiró el mas alto pasandose la aleta por la frente antes de ver a su compañero- como están Skipper y Cabo?**

**Rico asintió una vez haciendo un ruidito de alivio antes de ponerse a trasladar a sus dos compañeros a sus respectivas literas. Una vez en estas, Kowalski se quedó mirando unos momentos a Skipper, antes de pasarle suavemente la aleta por la cabeza.**

**-Guu ga ga grrrr**

**-Lo sé, ya no falta mucho pero aún así me preocupa- suspiró cansinamente antes de ver hacia el techo- que necesidad había?**

**-Ey! Hay alguien?- la voz de Suto salió de uno de los radios que Rico había regurgitado; Kowalski la tomó rapidamente**

**-Aquí Kowalski…**

**-Como están?- la pregunta general fue entendida rápidamente puesto que estaba involucrado**

**-Los dos están bien… Skipper aun algo mareado pero se repondrá pronto- aseguro el pingüino sonriendole a la nada mientras del otro lado se dejaba oir un suspiro de alivio- por cierto, gracias por ayudarnos con el otro radio, gracias a eso, Alice no nos descubrio**

**-Fue todo un placer- aseguró la voz del lémur del otro lado del aparato- esta cosa que habla realmente sirve para emergencias- un minuto de silencio- escucha, si los simios no pueden traducirte los papeles que te dejé, ven conmigo, yo también puedo leer humano**

**-Ten por seguro que si lo necesito, iré- aseguró Kowalski antes de apagar el aparato y voltear hacia Rico- tienes las carpetas?**

**El aludido regurgitó unos folders con muchas hojas del registro de los experimentos que se estaban llevando a cabo con ellos; Kowalski gruñó**

**-Odio no entender esto- negó con la cabeza antes de colocar los papeles sobre la mesa de centro- maldito día en que los pingüinos no sabemos leer humano!**

**-Gagu… gaaaa**

**Rico dio una leve cabezada indicando el exterior y salió del bunker; Kowalski suspiró pesadamente antes de caminar de nuevo hacia Skipper y quedarse a su lado**

**-No me preocupes de esa manera- susurró colocándole una aleta en el brazo; realmente esperaba que despertase pronto- no se que hacer si no estás…**

**Lo que Kowalski no sabía, era que Cabo estaba despierto, sonriendo un poco divertido ante la situación que se presentaba cerca… y al mismo tiempo, un sentimiento de tristeza, lo invadía.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Y ahora declaro que esta cosa que habla por si sola y halaga a su rey, será propiedad real! O sea que es mio…**

**Suto**** suspiró desde el brazo del trono de Julien, mirando hacia la parte de abajo donde su querido cola anillada jugaba con el aparato de letras parlante de los pingüinos, tratando de adjudicárselo mientras Maurice se encontraba observando aburrido y Mort movía una hoja de palma, dándole aire a su rey.**

**El pequeño lémur ratón se extendió todo lo que pudo, tratando de tocar los pies, antes de que el lémur gris se girase y colocase el aparato entre el pequeño y sus pies.**

**-Julien, no puedes quedártelo, eso pertenece a los pingüinos- dijo nuevamente el lémur negro, mirándolo desde donde se encontraba**

**Julien**** hizo un puchero**

**-Porque si soy el rey, no puedes respetar el mandato mio de que si lo tomo es mio?**

**-Porque me lo prestaron a mi y si no lo devuelvo, se van a enojar conmigo- explicó pacientemente Suto a lo que Julien se abrazó mas del aparato**

**-Pero si yo ordenara que no pudiesen enojarse contigo, por lo tanto…**

**El lémur negro empezó a reir con suavidad**

**-Amor, eso no te pertenece y lo sabes, un buen rey que quiere que lo respeten, sabe respetar las cosas de los demás- recitó con sonsonete mientras Maurice soltaba un resoplido de incredulidad- además, tu tienes muchas cosas que ellos no, al menos por lástima no crees que deberías dejarles su juguete?**

**A Julien le tembló el labio inferior mirando a su pareja, antes de alejar aquella pantalla de él y cruzarse de brazos**

**-Ya, es evidente que prefieres dejarle estas cosas a las monjas pero no satisfacer a tu rey- dijo con resentimiento**

**Suto**** miró a Maurice que rodó los ojos**

**-Bienvenido a mi mundo, se nota que tienes mucho sin verlo… podrás acostumbrarte?- el Aye Aye miró al lémur mas alto que aun sonreía**

**-No es diferente Maurice, de hecho me atrevo a decir que ha madurado- suspiró mientras el rechonchito abría enormes los ojos**

**-Que?**

**-Halagando a tu rey no conseguirás nada- rezongó el cola anillada sentándose en el suelo- y deberías bajarte del trono porque es el trono del rey y como tu no eres el rey no deberías estar ahí… tubotesote podría romperlo- continuo**

**Suto**** comenzó a reir con ganas, antes de bajar de un salto al lado de Julien y empujarlo hacia el botador; el cola anillada abrió los ojos muy grandes mientras caía sobre aquel colchon inflado y botaba**

**-Pues si no tienes cuidado, tu podrías romper el botador con tu cabezota que pesa mucho- exclamó el lémur negro saltando sobre el botador, obligando a Julien a saltar mas alto**

**-Que tu estas insultando ahora a tu rey!?- exclamó el gris soltando chispas con los ojos**

**-Puede ser, no se… vas a castigarme?- dijo el otro aun botando alrededor de Julien antes de empujarlo un poco**

**-Pues ahora que lo dices, por ordenanza real…**

**Y ahí se quedó porque el lémur negro se trepó en uno de los árboles del zoológico y lo miraba intensamente**

**-No te oigo y si no te oigo, el castigo no se lleva a cabo!- exclamó**

**Entonces Julien sonrió entre divertido y con maldad y saltó detrás del otro**

**-Nadie puede escapar de su rey!**

**-Eso no lo se, enseñame!**

**Marlene donde estaba abrió enormes los ojos mientras salía de su cueva y miraba en dirección del hábitat de los lémures. Jamás había escuchado a Julien reir de aquella manera, ni siquiera cuando daba ordenes; ambos lémures correteaban y saltaban de árbol en árbol, persiguiéndose y jugando como si los días en Madagascar, jamás se hubiesen ido.**

**La nutria sonrió, después de todo, aquel cambio había sido bueno.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Algunos días pasaron. Todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad.**

**Los pingüinos saludaban en su hábitat, Marlene entretenía a las visitas saltando de su roca a la piscina y los lémures bailaban para las masas, excepto por uno que la mayoría del tiempo parecía vigilar al cola anillada desde la altura del brazo del trono.**

**Los humanos no habían vuelto a molestarlos.**

**Una tarde un poco más tranquila, Suto descansaba en el borde del muro de contención, durmiendo tranquilamente como no lo hiciese en meses.**

**-Oye! Cuando vas a desposar a cola anillada?**

**El de ojos rojos abrió uno para fijarlo en el pingüino que le dirigía la pregunta; levantó una ceja extrañado mientras Skipper se mecía un poco**

**-A que se debe tu pregunta?**

**-A que para lo que ha sucedido, ustedes ya deberían ser una pareja- dijo Kowalski antes de apuntar con su lápiz al mas joven- Cabo quiere saber**

**-Lo siento chicos, me daba pena preguntar- murmuró el mas pequeño de los pingüinos totalmente rojo**

**El de pelaje negro rio bajito mientras Rico ponía expresión de asco ante aquello**

**-Pues no podría desposarlo aunque así lo quisiera- dijo Suto enderezándose y observando la reacción de las cuatro aves que abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa**

**-Por mi madre pinguina… estas jugando con él?- dijo Skipper entre molesto y anonadado**

**-Por supuesto que no- Suto negó con una mano quitándole importancia**

**-Entonces?- añadió Cabo**

**-He sido lémur vinculado durante ya casi tres años y medio- explicó el lémur de color, dejando aún mas sorprendidos a los pingüinos- que? Creían que Julien me llamaba consorte solo porque se le pegaba la gana?**

**-A decir verdad…- dijo Skipper a lo que el otro lémur soltó un resoplido**

**-Tienes razón. Pero no, Julien y yo hemos estado casados desde que vivíamos en Madagascar y nada ha cambiado al respecto…- miró en dirección de donde el lémur gris aún bailoteaba, tal vez con más animos de los acostumbrados, antes de regresar la vista a los chicos- si le hubieran preguntado, él se los habría dicho…**

**-No estoy muy seguro de eso…- dijo Skipper antes de ver a Cabo- bien joven Cabo, pregunta resuelta, ahora vámonos!**

**Los cuatro pingüinos se deslizaron hacia el centro de su hábitat, donde los humanos no les prestaban atención por las piruetas que pegaba el lémur gris**

**-Hmmm tal vez nosotros deberíamos pensar en algo como eso pronto…- murmuró Kowalski mirando a otro lado mientras Skipper fruncía el cejo y lo observaba**

**-Algo como que? Bailar a lo tonto?- se cruzo de brazos- somos soldados! Maquinas de batalla firmes y ágiles! No necesitamos bailotear…**

**-No creo que Kowalski se haya referido a eso- apuntó astutamente Cabo mirando a sus amigos con una expresión muy poco propia de él**

**Kowalski**** se ruborizó antes de hundir el pico en su libreta de apuntes y Skipper se quedó patidifuso unos momentos antes de hablar atropelladamente**

**-De que estas hablando cabo? Dices disparates, estas fuera de ti!- exclamó antes de ponerse rojo y mirar muy apenas a Kowalski**

**Por su lado Rico, muy divertido empezó a hacer ruiditos de morritos y el líder se irritó**

**-Si quiere ir a hacer eso soldado, puede ir con su muñeca- gruñó a lo que Rico les dio la espalda, aún entre risas**

**Kowalski**** miró un segundo a Skipper y éste le devolvió la mirada. Cabo tenía razón, porque no? El pingüino de la libreta suspiró y se metió una aleta entre las finas plumas…**

**Y entonces…**

**-Algo le sucede al lémur!- gritó un visitante**

**Suto**** levantó rápidamente la mirada, buscando con el pavor pintado en los ojos, la figura de su Julien**

**Este se había quedado quieto en la plataforma, pálido como un fantasma, antes de caer hacia delante sin detenerse o moverse para impedirlo**

**No lo pensó. Así como no lo pensó aquella vez en que quedase atrapado en la jaula de Madagascar; lo único en su mente era proteger a Julien a toda costa.**

**Ni el grito de Maurice podía haberle detenido.**

**Tan solo se lanzó en el aire, para atravesarse en la caída del cola anillada. Con un sonido sordo, dieron contra el suelo, quedando el cuerpo del lémur negro, abrazado al gris sin dejarle tocar el suelo.**

**-Que pasa aquí?- exclamó uno de los cuidadores**

**-Se murió uno de los animales!- comenzó a llorar un niño, seguido de otros más; los padres miraron con miedo hacia la jaula, comenzando a alejar a sus pequeños y asegurándoles algo que ni ellos mismos podían afirmar.**

**Al fin, Alice llegó al hábitat y empezó a buscar la manera de abrirlo.**

**-Suto… Suto! JULIEN!**

**La voz de Maurice y Mort llegaba a través de una niebla extraña. El lémur negro apretó los ojos antes de escuchar algo que crujía en su torso; ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para doblarse de dolor. Arriba de él, un peso le indicaba que Julien continuaba encima suyo, pero desmayado.**

**Podía escucharlo respirar de forma normal, pero hasta que no le dijesen que el desmayo había sido por causas naturales, no estaría tranquilo.**

**-Julien… JULIEN!- comenzó a exclamar débilmente Suto sin moverse, pero tratando de ver al cola anillada, que no reaccionaba**

**-Dios, porque tiene que pasar esto?... es culpa de este tonto experimento, nos vamos a quedar sin animales- rezongó Alice antes de tomar a ambos lémures y meterlos en una caja; Suto tomó la mano de su compañero y la apretó, esforzándose por permanecer despierto: no quería dormir y darse cuenta de que no estaba al lado de su Julien.**

**-Todo está bien pequeños, los lémures solo se quedaron dormidos por tanto jugar, en un rato los traemos de vuelta- dijo Alice con su eterna voz chillona mientras caminaba con ambos animales**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	8. Interpretación de resultados

**CAP 8**

**Como puede sentirse uno solo en medio de tantos?**

**Era bastante contradictorio, después de todo, nadie como él para estar en medio de una multitud que gritaba su nombre con emoción y le obedecía al mas mínimo mandato; pero ni siquiera el tener tanto poder podía llenar el enorme vacío que aquejaba su pecho cada que veía a su lado y no había nada.**

**Maurice y Mort no contaban.**

**Noche tras noche, las pesadillas lo aquejaban y le impedían conciliar el sueño tranquilamente; despertaba gritando y volteando a todas partes, perseguido por unas enormes sombras que amenazaban con dejarlo aún más solo…**

**Si tan solo se hubiese atrevido a enfrentarse a los humanos…**

**Estaba acostado de nuevo, en algo frío y duro. No quería abrir los ojos porque si abría los ojos, se daría cuenta de que estaba solo de nuevo. Lo mejor era, descansar un rato más.**

**Pero había mucho ruido. No querían dejarlo descansar. Porque no lo dejaban en paz?**

**También se dio cuenta de que estaba sumamente mareado; la superficie se movía por debajo de su cuerpo con un vaivén sorprendente. Ojalá no hubiese nadie delante suyo cuando el desayuno decidiese que era un buen momento para emprender la huida, aunque si era Mort el que tenía delante no le importaría.**

**Por fin decidió que no pasaba nada si abría los ojos. Si se lo tragaba un Fossa, tanto mejor ver la cara de su asesino, como lo haría un buen rey.**

**Lo primero que vió fue mucha luz. Estaba con los espítirus? No, no lo creía. Entonces, donde estaba? Los recuerdos eran una masa confusa que se movía de aquí para allá sin dejarlo enfocarse en nada en especifico.**

**Entonces lo percibió.**

**Era un aroma fuerte y potente, mas no desagradable que lo cubría todo; un olor muy familiar y tranquilizador, que lo hacía rememorar su niñez en Madagascar. Por algún motivo, aquel aroma le hacía sentir seguro aunque no entendía porque el aroma gruñía tan feo. Desde cuando los olores gruñían?.**

**Julien**** emitió un muy débil quejido al tratar de enderezarse y darse cuenta de que todo le dolía; simplemente no podía ni siquiera ponerse a gatas, como si le hubieran dado una muy buena aporreada. Solamente una vez en su vida lo habían lastimado tanto y si había sobrevivido, era porque Suto había aparecido de pronto, arreglándolo todo.**

**Si tan solo Suto estuviera ahí con él…**

**Él de seguro podría espantar ese horroroso gruñido.**

**-Diablos… olvídalo, no quiero arriesgarme a que me muerda…**

**-Y tu porque no haces nada?**

**-Porque yo lo revisaba en San Diego y creeme, lo último que quiero es acercármele mientras está enojado y tan a la defensiva…**

**El lémur de cola anillada se obligó a enfocar la vista y prestar atención; estaba en una jaula grande, de techo y paredes cerradas, la única luz que entraba era por la rejilla frontal, donde una sombra impedía que la jaula pudiese iluminarse completamente.**

**El gruñido provenía de esa sombra que estaba tensa e impedía que los humanos pudiesen acercarse.**

**-Suto…- susurró**

**El aludido movió las orejas y se acercó despacio sin darle la espalda a los humanos.**

**-Estás bien Julien?- preguntó despacio el lémur negro, mirando fijamente a los humanos que no sabían que hacer**

**Julién aún seguía algo mareado y notó algo diferente en el pelaje de su pareja**

**-Estás herido- murmuró despacio antes de gemir nuevamente a causa de su malestar; el de ojos rojos apenas y volteó, no por la falta de interés sino porque la última vez que se había descuidado, había tenido graves consecuencias para ambos**

**-No es nada grave, me he lastimado peor- murmuró mientras el de cola anillada cerraba los ojos de nuevo; se sentía terrible aunque feliz, de tener a su pareja a un lado.**

**-Que hacemos?... tal vez sea bueno poner a dormir a este animalito- dijo desesperanzado uno de los cuidadores- es demasiado peligroso para las personas**

**-Espera ahí! No vas a tocarle ni un solo pelo a ese lémur!**

**-Safia!- una joven con traje de cuidadora de zoológico se acercó rápido a los veterinarios- que bueno que llegaste- el veterinario mas grande suspiró aliviado ante la mirada insegura de los demás- ella es Safia Bakoly, nuestra experta en lémures… la mande llamar de San Diego, es la que se encargaba de atender a este lémur en específico…**

**-Lo primero de todo es que no deben asustarlo… le ha sido difícil adaptarse por la forma en que fue capturado- explicó la mujer morena en un muy acentuado inglés con toques franceses; en la jaula, el lémur negro levantó las orejas tanto por el aroma que le llegó como por el sonido de la voz… reconocía esa voz!- si pudieran dejarme a solas con él… yo podría revisarlos a ambos…**

**-Dejarte a solas con esa criatura salvaje?- exclamó Alice horrorizada- bien, como quieras, pero no responderemos si te arrancan un dedo!- chilló la de la gorra antes de salirse dando un portazo; la joven malgache observó a los dos veterinarios presentes con extrañeza**

**-Siempre es así?**

**-La mayoría del tiempo, terminas acostumbrándote- dijo el veterinario de Central Park- estás segura de que no necesitas ayuda?**

**-Absolutamente… me es mas fácil manejarlo cuando no hay nada que lo altere- explicó pacientemente mientras los veterinarios la observaban**

**-Ya sabes que pruebas necesitamos, no Safia?**

**-Por supuesto- sonrió la mujer**

**-Si necesitas ayuda…**

**-Lo tendré en cuenta- respondió pacientemente la joven.**

**Ambos hombres se observaron un segundo, antes de salir**

**-Todos tuyos querida**

**Al fin la puerta se cerró y la joven se acomodó la chamarra, soltando la respiración.**

**Safia**** Bakoly había nacido en Madagascar como todos en su familia; sabía que una parte de su sangre era francesa, gracias a un tatarabuelo extranjero que se había casado con una nativa, y de ahí que tuviese tan metido el amor hacia todos los animales de la isla, fuesen como fuesen.**

**Suto**** había sido su caso más difícil.**

**Le había conocido cuando le habían capturado justamente, cerca de una aldea; todavía recordaba su mirada de terror cuando se encontraba en la jaula, con un ojo tan herido que habían pensado que lo perdería. La primera reacción del joven lémur había sido morder a uno de los ayudantes de vida salvaje que habían colocado aquella trampa.**

**Habían recibido algunos reportes de lémures que robaban en los puestos de comida así que de ahí habían tomado la iniciativa de poner las trampas para reubicarlos. Nunca pensaron encontrar uno grande y mucho menos, tan lejos de su territorio (o eso pensaban).**

**Safia**** misma se encargó de revisar al lémur negro cuando al fin habían podido dormirlo; según sus notas, el joven lémur apenas y estaba por cumplir los tres años pero podía notar que ya tenía una pareja nada habitual. La joven le había visto en la copa de un árbol, tan asustado como el otro, pero en ese entonces, no había podido distinguir si era hembra o macho; pero ya había llamado su atención el hecho de que fueran de una especie diferente.**

**Precoz si debía decirlo en alguna manera.**

**Lo habían llevado a una reserva para lémures, no muy lejos de ahí, esperando a que se integrase a alguna de las manadas de lémures negros que se encontraban ahí, pero apenas llegado era evidente que algo no estaba bien; habían tardado un buen rato en soltarle, pues tenían que asegurarse de que la herida en el ojo no se iba a infectar.**

**Pero una vez libre, la criatura corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia los límites de la reserva, con el terror pintado en el ojo bueno; lo habían tranquilizado nuevamente y lo habían transferido al zoológico de Madagascar.**

**La joven no había vuelto a saber nada de ese lémur hasta que la mandaron llamar del continente Americano, con la petición de que llevara algunos lémures para los zoológicos de allá; ella asintió encantada y pensó que tal vez, un cambio de aires era lo que necesitaría el problemático lémur joven que todavía no se dejaba.**

**Había terminado por llamarlo Bites, debido a que nadie podía acercársele sin ser recibido ya fuera por un mordisco, un gruñido o un arañazo; eran muy pocos los que se atrevían a acercarse. Pero ella no se había dado por vencida: había seguido el rastro de ese lémur por donde había estado, al grado de poder jactarse de ser la única humana a la que la desconfiada criatura se le acercaba. No sabía como exactamente se había ganado su confianza, pero lo había logrado sin tener que inyectarse repetidas veces contra la rabia.**

**Y en ese momento, ahí estaban nuevamente, viéndose de frente el uno al otro y fue entonces que la joven entendió.**

**-Así que ese pequeño era al que estabas buscando…!- exclamó por lo bajo, observando al fondo la respiración irregular de Julien- está bien Bites, solamente quiero revisarlos… me dejas acercarme?**

**El lémur negro levantó las orejas, observando con los ojos entrecerrados a la cuidadora morena que comenzó a acercarse con las manos por delante, mostrándole que no haría ningún movimiento en falso; Suto la observaba detenidamente, incluso cuando la joven al fin abrió la jaula, dejándola sin ninguna defensa en caso de que el lémur quisiera agredirla.**

**Pero Suto no estaba por la labor. La verdad era que estaba preocupadísimo por Julién y el hecho de ver aparecer a la joven malgache por ahí, era solamente una bendición.**

**La joven acercó una mano y el lémur estiró las patas delanteras, aferrándose al brazo de la morena, que sacó a la criatura de la jaula**

**-Por todos los cielos, en que te has metido?- le regañó juguetonamente al ver la sangre que tenía pegada en el negro pelaje- esto te va a doler después y lo sabes- depositó despacio al lémur negro en la camilla y se acercó a donde ahora estaba Julien**

**Suto**** se tensó y la joven se detuvo, mostrando de nuevo las manos**

**-Tranquilo… no le haré daño, me vas a estar vigilando todo el tiempo, lo sé- habló bajito la mujer mientras metía las manos en la jaula, sintiendo los ojos rojos sobre su nuca**

**Julien**** en el interior suspiró apenas mientras veía a la humana que empezaba a tomarlo**

**-Que esta pasando que esta no respeta el espacio de su rey?- murmuró un poco molesto mientras era levantado**

**El lemúrido negro se asomó un poco por un lado de la camilla**

**-Es Safia, es una amiga- dijo despacio el lémur negro, sin dejar de verlos-Va a ayudarte amor…**

**-Hmmm pues mas le vale porque estoy por devolverle al mundo mucho de lo que me da- rezongó el cola anillada, sintiendo por fin toda la luz blanca sobre el al tiempo que la joven lo sacaba por completo y lo llevaba a la camilla donde estaba el otro lémur**

**-Te parece que lo atienda aquí?... así podrás verme y ya no te preocuparás tanto Bites…- dijo la mujer acariciando la cabeza del lémur negro antes de ir por algunos aparatos cercanos**

**Julién observó con extrañeza y una sonrisa malvada a Suto**

**-Bites?**

**El aludido se ruborizó de golpe**

**-Es el nombre que me dieron los humanos por… tu ya sabes…- terminó bajito bastante apenado- pero no es nada malo!- exclamó**

**-En absoluto… por decreto real cuando quiera burlarme de ti, te llamare Bites- dijo Julien con algo de esfuerzo para sonreir mientras el de color se recostaba a un lado y recargaba su cabeza con la de él**

**-Eres un tonto Julien- le dijo con un suspiro mientras la mujer regresaba**

**-Ahora veamos a nuestro amiguito si es que se deja- murmuró esta y encendió un rasurador**

**Por algún motivo, sentía que no había necesidad de sedar al lémur de cola anillada; y generalmente sus presentimientos eran correctos.**

**-Que es lo que esta mujer va a hacerme?- preguntó el de pelaje gris- va a dejarme calvo!**

**-A decir verdad yo tampoco tengo idea- murmuró Suto extrañado- pero si se entera de que es lo que tienes…**

**-A costa de mi pelaje!**

**-Di que no te esta rapando la cabeza- el lémur negro sonrió mientras Julien se cruzaba de brazos y la humana se encargaba de rapar la parte inferior del vientre y la cadera del lémur… haciéndolo ruborizar de pronto**

**-Suto..- Julien comenzó a sonrojarse sonoramente mientras miraba hacia abajo y el lémur negro se puso de pie, haciendo que la mujer se detuviese de lo que estaba haciendo**

**-No le estoy haciendo nada que no tenga que hacer- dijo despacio mirando los ojos rojos del lémur; este dudo un poco, antes de volver a acostarse, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del otro lémur acostado boca arriba**

**-Confiemos en ella Julien, a lo mejor algo te cayó pesado en el estómago, como cuando te comiste esos Lichis en mal estado- dijo el otro**

**-Nunca dejarán morir eso verdad?**

**A un rato, ya la zona estaba completamente limpia y la morena pasaba un extraño aparato por todo el estómago del lémur; este solo gruñía cada cierto tiempo, incómodo ya fuera porque la cosa esa que le aplicaron estaba helada, porque no podía moverse o porque tal vez le apretaba demasiado el bote contra la camilla**

**Al final, la mujer sonrió**

**-Quieres venir a ver Bites?**

**Suto**** levantó una ceja bastante confuso mientras se acercaba a la joven; esta señaló una pantalla a donde el lémur de ojos rojos dirigió la mirada. Y lo que vió lo dejó congelado en su sitio.**

**Había algo muy pequeño en la pantalla; algo que se movía y que seguramente antes no estaba ahí. Suto se asustó al comenzar a tener una idea de lo que podía ser.**

**-Va a ser curioso, tomando que son dos especies diferentes- dijo la joven moviendo mas aquel aparatito- pero yo veo que va creciendo bastante bien… ves eso?... son sus patitas…**

**El lémur negro sintió que se le bajaba la presión y de no ser porque tenía que mantenerse firme, podía jurar que iba a pegar contra el suelo.**

**-Que? Que esta viendo en la panza de su rey?- preguntó Julien frunciendo el cejo ante las expresiones que estaba poniendo el otro**

**Este tragó pesadamente antes de ver a su pareja, que continuaba echado sin moverse pero con una expresión peligrosa.**

**Al menos, eso explicaba las repentinas energías del lémur y que de pronto, se sintiese enfermo.**

**-Julien… vamos a ser padres**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Tenías que ser tu, verdad?**

**-Te juro que no lo sabía…**

**Skipper observaba irritado a Suto, que estaba sentado al lado de los demás animales con una enorme gota en la nuca; Julien daba vueltas enfrente de todos con las manos en la espalda y la cabeza erguida.**

**-Esto comienza a asustarme…- murmuró Cabo**

**-Porque siempre que quiere decir algo, nos convoca a todos?- gruñó Marlene mirando a otra parte**

**-Pues a mi no me molesta, siempre que vengan nenas tan lindas como tu- una vocecilla se dejó escuchar al lado de la nutria, que volteó para ver a cierto zorro artico que levantaba las cejas; la fémina comenzo a reir nerviosa mientras el lemur negro levantaba una ceja, observándolo**

**-Me perdí de algo?**

**-Naaa- el cánido se sentó al lado del lémur y se inclinó un poco- de que se trata esto?**

**-No lo sé…**

**-Cola Anillada tiende a reunir el zoológico cuando cree que algo es importante y que todos debemos enterarnos- aclaró Skipper, era evidente que para los nuevos, era la primera de sus reuniones nocturnas- siempre por tonterías y demás- el pingüino miró de reojo a Suto que lo observaba serio- NIEGAMELO! Dime alguna vez que tu querido y desquiciante rey, haga algo que sea verdaderamente importante…**

**-Tal vez es que hay diferentes cosas importantes para todos y eso es algo bastante respetable- dijo un poco cortante el de color levantando la barbilla con los ojos cerrados mientras Skipper veía a su equipo en busca de una explicación**

**-El amor jijiji- dijo Cabo con una sonrisita mientras su lider aleteaba irritado**

**-Amor… perdida de tiempo y de esfuerzo innecesario que te impide ver las cosas de primera necesidad- dijo frunciendo el cejo mientras Kowalski se detenía de apuntar un momento- no lo digo por ti soldado!... se trata de cola anillada, es todo…**

**-Lo se- asintió el mas alto sonriendo divertido mientras Rico hacia amago de vomitar**

**-Entonces, para que nos reunieron?- dijo Mason mientras Phil se cruzaba de brazos con expresión de sueño- mientras mas rápido sepamos, mas rapido nos vamos…**

**-Bueno queridos subditos, en estos días habrán notado que su rey, o sea yo porque no hay otro y si lo hubiera pues… en fin, el caso es que he estado algo enfermo…**

**-Como si nos interesara- gruñó Burt moviendo la trompa de lado a lado**

**-Shhhhh- chistaron Maurice y Suto**

**-Como decía, he estado enfermo y esto… SUELTA LOS PIES MORT!- Julien se detuvo de caminar cuando Mort logró arrastrarse sin que nadie lo notara hasta los pies del lémur gris; este sacudió su pie, arrojando al lemur ratón hacia los demás, donde fue atrapado por Suto que levantó la mano para sostenerlo**

**-Gracias por la interrupción Ojos Tristes- agradeció Skipper dándose la vuelta- ya podemos irnos?... mañana me das el resumen de esto cadete- dijo dirigiéndose al de pelaje negro- después de todo, tu eres su segundo…**

**-Si supiera que va a decir, no estaría aquí sentado pingüino- replicó Suto a lo que el ave se detuvo**

**-No te lo ha dicho a ti?**

**-Porque tendría que decirselo monja, si es una declaración real?- se quejó Julién cruzandose de brazos**

**Habia**** algo en la mirada del lemur que extraño a los presentes; no parecía ser una de sus tonterías habituales, estaba casi tan serio como cuando se enteraron del motivo de sus depresiones.**

**-Entonces, que pasa? Suéltalo de una vez!- exigió Skipper**

**El lemur de cola anillada tosió una vez.**

**-A eso iba pingüino, si dejas terminar a tu rey- dijo hablando rápido el de ojos amarillos antes de proseguir- por decreto real, ningún animal podrá acercarse al habitat de su majestad, o sea yo, hasta que yo lo diga, de nuevo dije yo…**

**Hubo un pequeño silencio general, antes de que todos empezaran a retirarse sin darle mayor importancia… excepto por Skipper que levantó una ceja**

**-Puedo preguntar porque ahora quieres que no nos acerquemos a ti?... no me quejo, pero no es común- pidió el bicolor con curiosidad mientras los otros tres pingüinos observaban expectantes**

**-No, no puedes y aunque supiera no te lo diría- dijo el lémur gris antes de irse con la cabeza bien en alto, seguido de Maurice y Mort**

**-No, tampoco me preguntes a mi que ni yo lo sé- repitió pacientemente Suto sin ir detrás de su lémur- querrás que te diga cuando lo averigue?**

**-No, en primer lugar no nos interesa y en segundo, si requerimos información, nosotros la conseguimos- respondió orgulloso Skipper mientras se palmeaban las aletas; entonces puso sus ojos misteriosos- pero… solo en caso de que no…**

**-Seguro, iré a visitarlos apenas sepa algo- suspiró el otro lémur antes de desaparecer con los demás**

**-Esto me huele raro, cola anillada no es del tipo de retirarse y esconderse…- dijo despacio rascándose la cabeza Skipper**

**-Será que de verdad se está volviendo más serio?- preguntó Cabo despacio mientras Kowalski golpeteaba su libreta**

**-Tal vez tenga que ver con esos repentinos cambios de humor que ha tenido últimamente- aventuró**

**-Gu gaaaa KABOOM!**

**-No, nada de Kabbom soldado- negó Skipper antes de suspirar- bien… mejor vámonos a casa a descansar…**

**Los otros pingüinos parpadearon y miraron a su líder que se detuvo y los observó de reojo**

**-Que?**

**-Sin averiguaciones ni sospechas?- dijo Kowalski lentamente**

**-Sin tratar de hacer un plan señor?- dijo Cabo tapándose un poco el pico con las aletas**

**-Ghhhmm?**

**El pingüino líder les miró un momento antes de negar**

**-La verdad no esta noche soldados, tal vez después… en estos momentos, una cálida cama y una suave almohada son todo lo que este escuadrón necesita- aseguro despacio antes de retirarse deslizándose**

**Los otros tres se quedaron estáticos antes de que Cabo hablara.**

**-Y si lo de Julien es una enfermedad?- dijo el mas joven despacio**

**De nuevo silencio hasta que Kowalski apretó su libreta. No. Si Skipper tenía los mismos síntomas de Julien (y tal vez ninguno había querido verlos) solo podía significar una cosa.**

**Era hora de visitar a los simios.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mientras en el hábitat de los lémures…**

**-Su Majestad…- Maurice se acercó a Julien que estaba acostado boca arriba en su botador, mirando el cielo que se iba oscureciendo mas y mas- puedo preguntar a que se debe su nueva desición?**

**El Aye Aye aguardó un momento antes de que el lémur de cola anillada gruñera bajito**

**-Porque siempre tienen que cuestionar las ordenes de su rey?- dijo cruzándose de brazos- una órden es una órden y punto!**

**-Pero esto no es normal y mucho menos en ti Julien…- dijo el lémur bajito aun mas preocupado a lo que el otro movió una mano para que se fuera**

**-Ya se esta escondiendo el espitiru grandote del cielo o sea que ya va siendo hora de dormir, así que deja dormir a tu rey- ordenó**

**Maurice suspiró pesadamente. Comenzaba a molestarle la actitud del otro lémur bastante y ya sabía que cuando ambos se enojaban, cosas malas pasaban; Mort se asomó por el borde del botador, con sus ojos grandes y lastimeros a lo que el otro rechistó y negó con una mano para que no se acercara.**

**-Ni lo intentes Mort- advirtió Maurice antes de pasar al lado de Suto que se acercaba; este le miró extrañado por la expresión taciturna del mas grande- a ver si tu puedes con él porque lo que es yo…- advirtió**

**-Esta bien Maurice…- murmuró el de color mirándole con tristeza- no te enojes… solamente… esta tenso**

**-Tenso?... No es la primera vez que hace esto Suto y tu lo sabes!**

**El lémur negro suspiró sentándose un momento en el suelo y mirando al otro; sabía que tenía razón y que de repente, Julien era muy mimado y en parte, era su culpa también pero no podía evitarlo. Trataba de madurar un poco a su pareja, pero eso tomaba tiempo.**

**-Lo se… pero nosotros somos la única familia de verdad que tiene, no Maurice?- dijo el de color a lo que el bajito suspiró un poco más relajado, negando con la cabeza**

**-Tienes razón… pero asegurate de que se calme, porque como familia un día de estos voy a cambiarme de empleo!- exclamó pero sonriendo un poco a lo que el otro asintió una vez**

**-Gracias Maurice**

**De nuevo Suto retomó el rumbo al botador, subiéndose a éste para recostarse al lado de la cabeza de su rey, que ya había colocado la corona a un lado para acomodarse mejor; Julien apenas y reaccionó y el otro aguardó para asegurarse de que no iba a molestarlo.**

**Al fin, se animó a hablar porque no podían evadir aquella conversación, tarde o temprano se daría.**

**-Que sucede Julien?... porqué estás alejando a todos?**

**No podía darle las vueltas que quería, a veces su lémur necesitaba algo directo; el aludido soltó un gruñido**

**-Tu rey no quiere hablar en este momento- cortó**

**-Pero no estoy hablándole a mi rey, te estoy hablando a ti Julien- dijo un poco mas firme el de color, mirándole con sus enormes ojos rojos**

**-Entre tu rey y Julien, no hay diferencia orque Julien o sease yo, somos…**

**-Basta- cortó Suto a lo que el otro abrió sus ojos ambar por primera vez- sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando y yo no soy ni Mort, ni Luminara, ni Raybebro ni ninguno de los otros como para estarte siguiendo el jueguito… a mi derecho Julien y me dices lo que quiero saber si o si- frunció el cejo a lo que el otro tragó un poco**

**-No puedes obligarme a decirte nada, beneficio de rey- murmuró por lo bajo Julien a lo que el de color se molestó**

**-No, no puedo obligarte porque nadie puede hacerlo verdad?... todos debemos quedarnos muy tranquilos, tratando de adivinar que es lo que quieres, exponiéndonos a que hagas lo que te da la gana no importa lo que pase alrededor o con los demás a tu lado, siempre que tu obtengas lo que quieres!- se levantó a cuatro patas y empezó a dar vueltas- eres demasiado egoísta y lo sabes! Te importa muy poco que los que te queremos nos estemos matando de preocupación porque obvio, no somos tu! Eres… egocéntrico, altanero y demasiado egoísta!- repitió antes de sentarse de un golpe y tratar de dejar de respirar agitadamente**

**El silencio se hizo demasiado pesado entre ellos, antes de que el lémur negro se atreviese a ver sobre su hombro; el lémur gris se le había quedado observando durante todo ese rato, antes de sentarse también y quedarse viendo el suelo.**

**Al final, a Suto se le hizo pedacitos el corazón viendo la expresión acongojada del otro.**

**No podía. No podía enojarse con Julien y aquel arrebato había ido demasiado lejos. Un enorme sentimiento de culpa lo había comenzado a invadir, así que se giró para acercarse al lémur gris que continuaba en la misma posición.**

**-Jul…- empezó despacio- de verdad lo lamento… sabes que jamás haría nada para lastimarte y lo que dije… yo…- se cortó**

**-Sabes que es la primera vez que me dices todo eso?- dijo el rey de los lémures sonriendo de verdad- es gracioso pero no, no me duele viniendo de ti… es bueno saber que no me consientes todo el tiempo- rio despacio el cola anillada a lo que el lémur negro suspiro sonriendo suavemente, antes de ir a sentarse a su lado**

**Sin decir nada más, Julien se recargó en el hueco del cuello del otro, con los ojos cerrados, haciendo ruborizar a Suto, ya que su lémur no era del tipo de ser tan cercano; pero tampoco se quejaba, de hecho, le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca. De nuevo se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, antes de que el de color volviese a hablar.**

**-Ahora si me dirás porque motivo les has pedido a todos que no se acerquen al hábitat?- preguntó despacio Suto mirando a Julien que soltó un suspiro y se colocó una pata en el vientre con apenas pelaje debido a la rapada- es por el bebe?**

**-No quiero perder a otro J.J.- dijo despacio el lémur sin ver a nada en especifico- no a este**

**Suto**** levantó una ceja extrañado**

**-Que quieres decir con "perder a otro J.J."- indagó sintiendo como se ponía frio… acaso Julien SI había estado con alguien más y ellos… ellos? La simple pregunta lo hizo temblar**

**-No seas tonto Suto, tu rey no es de esos- regañó Julien aun con su expresión seria pero sin verlo y entendiendo la pregunta del otro; el lémur negro dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio antes de volver a ver al de ojos ámbar**

**-Entonces?**

**-Hace un tiempo que tu no sabes porque no estabas y no tienes comunicación con los espítirus, el gran rey Julien fue bendecido con el regalo de poner un huevo…**

**-Poner un huevo…- repitió Suto tratando de tomar paciencia y no reir- amor, creo que en estos últimos días ya dejamos muy claramente el hecho de que no pones huevos, eres un lémur no un *Vanga Azul- negó con la cabeza mientras Julien protestaba en voz baja- a ver… que pasó entonces?**

**-Que esos entrometidos pingüinos se llevaron a mi J.J.- dijo con un tonito muy extraño a lo que Suto se sorprendió; no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado pero lo que fuera había lastimado muchísimo a su Julien- era mio, MI pequeño y se lo llevaron… no quiero que se lleven a este también- terminó con un leve temblor en la voz, antes de ver suplicante al otro lémur- no dejarás que se lleven a J.J. verdad Suto?**

**El lémur negro lo miró un momento con el corazón comenzando a estrujársele. El otro parecía estar al punto de las lágrimas y entendía que en parte eran hormonas y en parte era porque de VERDAD estaba aterrado de que fueran a llevarse al bebe que estaba por venir; negó con la cabeza, antes de abrazarlo contra él.**

**-Te prometo que no se llevaran al pequeño- prometió meciéndolo un poco contra sí- todo estará bien… pero no podemos encerrarnos para siempre, deja que vengan… cualquier cosa, yo me encargaré, te parece?- dijo apretando una de sus manos, sonriéndole con confianza- cuando te he fallado?**

**El lémur gris sonrió un poco mas antes de enderezarse**

**-Bueno, ya que no le has fallado nunca a tu rey, tal vez sea un buen momento de que vayas a la bodega del zoológico para que me traigas unos Lichis…**

**-No abuses Julien…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos, no estaban muy lejos de tener sus propios problemas; su Líder en turno estaba completamente dormido, gruñendo en sueños mientras Cabo y Rico daban vueltas nerviosamente.**

**-A donde ha ido Kowalski?**

**El aludido ya había estado preocupado por su Lider, pero no fue hasta que Julien externó el como estaba que el pingüino mas alto comenzó a alarmarse; a diferencia de los demás, ÉL ya había hablado con el lémur negro y conocía la condición del loco rey de los lémures y el porque de su estado.**

**Pero que Skipper estuviese igual…**

**Se ruborizó pensando en aquello.**

**Porque no lo calculó a tiempo!?**

**Al fin, Kowalski llegó al hábitat de Phil y Mason, donde estos aprovechaban la luz de los focos mercuriales para hacer sus últimas travesuras del día; el pingüino se deslizó hasta el árbol, donde ambos primates se enderezaron para recibirlo.**

**-Y bien?- dijo rápidamente el otro con los nervios de punta**

**Mason y Phil se miraron un segundo, antes de que Phil comenzase a mover las manos rápidamente, con la expresión tan seria como la de su compañero; eso a Kowalski no le daba en absoluto ninguna buena espina.**

**-Quieres la buena noticia o la mala noticia?**

**-La buena- apunto rápidamente Kowalski, muerto de nervios**

**-Bueno… según nosotros la buena es que Skipper está en perfecto estado de salud- dijo el simio mas oscuro despacio- o al menos eso indican estos interesantes informes médicos que nos trajiste… tanto Skipper como Cabo están perfectamente bien**

**-Y la mala?**

**Los simios se miraron de nuevo con expresiones oscuras.**

**-Bueno…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	9. Detrás de todo, razones

**CAP 9**

**En el hábitat de los lémures, éstos ya se encontraban durmiendo, Maurice y Mort en la plataforma del trono y Julién y Suto en el botador; el de piel negra no estaba acostumbrado a dormir fuera de su árbol pero… al parecer al cola anillada le encantaba esa zona, así que, porque no?**

**De pronto, levantó la cabeza alarmado, mirando hacia arriba y luego hacia Julien.**

**Había sentido que éste le había llamado asustado y en peligro pero en cambio, se encontraba a su lado, pacíficamente dormido. Una vez más, se recostó mirando hacia su querido lemur y de nuevo al cielo. El sentimiento de urgencia y de peligro estaba en focos rojos pero no había nada a la vista que pudiese indicar aquello.**

**Debían ser imaginaciones suyas. Aún traía consigo el nerviosismo de Madagascar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Bueno?**

**Kowalski**** estaba nervioso y ansioso, apretando contra sí su libreta de apuntes; Phil movió rápidamente las manos pero al último se detuvo y sus signos fueron mas como si realmente no quisiera hacerlos.**

**-Yo no se leer simio!- urgió el pingüino**

**-Bueno… parece que Skipper… tiene algo dentro suyo- dijo despacio Mason mientras el rostro se le coloraba apenas; a Kowalski eso solo le indicó que sus pensamientos habían sido acertados al final**

**-Va a… poner un huevo, cierto?- dijo Kowalski mirando al simio que asintió despacio**

**El ave suspiró y se giró, dejandose caer sentado contra el árbol con expresión asustada; Skipper iba a matarlo si es que tenía suerte de que sucediese aquello. Porque no lo pensó cuando pasó?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-A ver, quiero verlos a todos sonriendo a las personas!**

**Todos los pinguinos saludaban a la multitud, tratando de que las personas no se alejasen de donde ellos se movían.**

**-A que hora comemos?- preguntó inocentemente el pequeño Cabo que se agitaba bastante nervioso ante la atención que atraían; Kowalski sonrió un poco desde donde se encontraba, era la primera vez en esa situación para los nuevos y el hecho de ver a tantas personas juntas, evidentemente les era una presión.**

**-Tranquilo cadete, no pasa nada, comeremos en cuanto pase el vendedor de alimento- Manfredi rio con ganas ante los nervios del pequeño, antes de inclinarse hacia Kowalski- no te parece refrescante ver a los nuevos cadetes tratar de ocupar su lugar con orgullo?**

**El mas alto de los pinguinos asintió con una cabezada sin apenas hacer expresión; tan solo observaba al soldado en el cual tenía puesta la vista su líder, que trataba de cumplir con su deber, de forma muy tiesa.**

**-Skipper… no tienes que estresarte tanto…- Manfredi se había terminado por acercar al pingüino que saludaba automáticamente a las personas- te ves muy antinatural…**

**-Estoy tratando de cumplir con el deber sin importar que señor- respondió firme el aludido sin dejar de ver hacia enfrente con una expresión férrea- el cumplimiento de la misión…**

**-Por el momento, la única misión aquí es relajarte y disfrutar de la atención- susurró el de mayor rango haciendo que el otro se ruborizase un poco- no te traje aquí para que te estresaras Skipper…**

**-Entonces, no había importancia en que viniera?- preguntó sacando a relucir su inseguridad; aún era inexperto y a pesar de sus conocimientos todavía tropezaba**

**-Por supuesto que si, sabes que solo me gusta tener lo mejor de lo mejor- aseguró Manfredi- pero como cosa aparte… tienes que aprender a relajarte… eso es también parte fundamental de un buen equipo**

**-Pensé que era mantener el orden y la disciplina- el pingüino mas bajo lo miró desconcertado**

**-Mitad y mitad- suspiró Manfredi mirando a los demás soldados- aunque bien es cierto que el orden y la disciplina son importantes, también el hecho de que disfrutes y te relajes… date un tiempo de conocer a los demás soldados más allá de ser simples compañeros de misiones y batallas- se colocó las aletas por la espalda**

**Skipper tan solo asintió una vez antes de tratar de relajarse…**

**Tratar de relajarse…**

**Nada.**

**Manfredi**** lo empujó un poco y el pingüino cayó de lado, completamente tieso ante el asombro de todos.**

**-Skipper! Estas bien?- Johnson, Rico y Kowalski se acercaron mientras el otro pingüino se levantaba; Manfredi se colocó una aleta sobre el rostro**

**-Si, solamente trato de relajarme- dijo a lo que su lider tan solo negó con la cabeza, antes de darle unas palmaditas al otro y avanzar a través del habitat**

**-Siga así soldado… buen trabajo**

**Skipper se frotó los ojos. Manfredi creía que nunca podría relajarse. Que mal.**

**Kowalski**** tan solo miraba a éste. Realmente era todo un caso, un gran corazón escondido tras su máscara de seriedad y nervios; sonrió levemente y con tristeza, era una lástima que su líder le hubiese ganado la idea. Además, él no tenía la posición o la forma de ser de Manfredi, de tal forma que lo único que podía ofrecer al otro era poner su inteligencia a su disposición.**

**Se le acercó un poco, Skipper parecía un manojo de nervios en especial después de su caída, parecía que se había contrariado, creyendo que había decepcionado a su pareja; nada más equivocado, podía asegurar el ave, pero probablemente el otro ni siquiera pensase en eso.**

**-Preocupado por lo que piense de ti?- murmuró parandose al lado de Skipper que se tensó nuevamente**

**-Claro que no, es solo…**

**-Haz lo que te dice, trata de relajarte- dijo en voz baja saludando como si nada; Skipper le observó y le imitó, antes de hablar por la comisura de la boca**

**-Y que hago?- preguntó desesperado**

**Kowalski**** se mordió la punta de la lengua. El quería decirle algo que le conviniese pero su entrenamiento le impedía hacer nada que perjudicase al equipo; al final se rindió y empujó al otro con el hombro.**

**-Tu sabes que hacer… ve con Manfredi…**

**Skipper tan solo lo miró una vez, antes de asentir y caminar hacia el otro pingüino, que observaba todo desde el borde de la plataforma; Kowalski no lo sabía pero le había dado a entender mucho y se sentía mas seguro con lo que debía de hacer.**

**Se acercó al lider de los pinguinos que no volteó al sentirlo. Skipper se puso aún mas nervioso pero no se detuvo.**

**-Manfredi?- dijo en un tono mas personal, dejando un poco de lado los formalismos**

**El aludido parpadeó ante ello y volteó para ver al mas bajito, que parecía inseguro de algo; Skipper entonces se acercó un poco más y simplemente, lo besó despacio. Manfredi estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que Skipper tomaba la iniciativa en su relación por no decir que hacía aquello públicamente. Sonrió dentro de aquello y lo abrazó un poco contra sí, antes de soltarlo.**

**-A que se debe esta muy agradable sorpresa?**

**-Dijiste que debía de relajarme no?- preguntó Skipper colocando una de sus expresiones astutas y colocó sus aletas en la cintura- eso es lo que hace un buen soldado…**

**Manfredi**** comenzó a reir antes de negar con la cabeza**

**-Algún día serás un buen líder Skipper**

**-No lo hago por eso- negó- es solo que… te amo y no me hagas repetirlo- dijo el pingüino volteando a otro lado, saludando a las personas mientras su pareja se enderezaba mas**

**-Yo también te amo**

**Skipper asintió una vez sonriendo un poco más mientras a lo lejos Kowalski jugaba con su libreta; desgraciadamente para si mismo, él haría por Skipper lo que fuera incluso aun en contra de su conveniencia. Solo quería verlo feliz.**

**Y pasó el tiempo…**

**No estaba muy seguro de cómo había pasado aquello ni en que momento había aceptado el hecho de que pasaría; simplemente habían actuado conforme a su naturaleza les dictaba.**

**Fue en el bunker. Rico y Cabo habían sido mandados a buscar al perro-gato de Central Park, obviamente una misión diseñada para que no regresasen en mucho, mucho tiempo; de primer instancia, Kowalski no sabía que iba a suceder, solo se le había ocurrido decirle a Skipper que había recibido un reporte de que un animal siniestro amenazaba las calles de Nueva York y que Rico y Cabo podrían completar la prueba para comprobar su existencia.**

**Apenas Skipper iba a proponer que todos fueran, cuando Kowalski avisó de que había un arma que iba a terminar y que solo el líder podía ver; eso terminó de convencer al ave que mandó sinmas a sus dos soldados a cumplir su deber.**

**Y una vez solos…**

**-Que es lo que tienes que decirme?**

**Kowalski**** no se había esperado que Skipper fuese tan perceptivo. Se quedó mirándolo con el pico abierto hasta que el bicolor rechistó.**

**-Vamos, vamos… te estabas esforzando mucho para que Rico y Cabo se fueran, lo que significa que es algo que no querías que escucharan… es algo malo? Se te irritó el feferefe?**

**El mas alto se ruborizó enormemente; ahora que iba a hacer? Empezó a mover su libreta en círculos a lo que su líder se irritó.**

**-Kowalski, despierta!- exclamó dándole un zape en la cabeza**

**El aludido sacudió la cabeza, despertando de su ensimismamiento**

**-Ahora si me dices que pasa que tenías que correr a Cabo y a Rico?**

**No, no tenía porque decírselo. No era la primera vez que le decían que siguiera sus instintos. Simplemente se decidió y tomó al otro pingüino entre las aletas y lo besó suavemente pero con ansiedad; estaba MUY asustado por lo que estaba haciendo pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no quería desperdiciarla.**

**Por su lado, Skipper había abierto grandes los ojos, sorprendiéndose de aquel arrebato de su subordinado mientras empezaba a iluminarse cual foco de navidad y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza golpeteando el pecho como tambor; era una sensación muy extraña pero le agradaba demasiado.**

**Devolvió aquellos besos con la misma pasión y desesperación de Kowalski, ansioso de sentirlo cerca de él. Cuando parecía que habían avanzado un poco más lejos al grado de que estaban a solo un paso de intimar, el más alto lo sintió temblar abrazado de él y se separó despacio, mirándole con curiosidad.**

**-Estás bien?**

**Skipper no lo miraba a los ojos, evitaba a toda costa verlo.**

**-Es solo…**

**-Que?- preguntó despacio el mas listo de ellos, preocupado de que lo hubiese presionado demasiado; el aludido se escondió un poco y Kowalski sonrió, realmente era una suerte conocer a Skipper desde hacía mucho porque sabía que aquel tipo de expresiones, eran unas que tenía muy bien guardadas.**

**-Nunca había llegado tan lejos con Manfredi- confesó aún mas nervioso- él quería esperar porque consideraba que todavía no era momento y…**

**Tragó. Recordar a su antigua pareja y el final que había tenido, no era precisamente la manera en que pensaba que aquello sucedería; Kowalski se sintió realmente culpable de estar haciendo aquello, presintiendo que tal vez se estaba aprovechando de la situación.**

**Por su lado, Skipper se maldijo por haber detenido aquello de esa forma. De nuevo, si no daba él los primeros pasos, Kowalski se cohibiría y no llegarían a ningún lado pero… de verdad quería llegar?**

**Sin esperar, besó de nuevo al otro pingüino con un sentimiento un poco más decidido, dándo a entender que realmente quería dar ese paso con él. Si había alguien con quien supiese a ciencia cierta que quería hacer aquello y entregarse por completo, ese era Kowalski, aunque Hans y él "casi" habían…**

**Bueno, eso se quedaba en el "casi" y no tenía porqué sacarlo en su pensamiento.**

**Solo ese momento importaba.**

**Kowalski**** había sido extremadamente cuidadoso con él. En parte lo ofendió, en parte se sintió halagado de que lo quisiese tanto, que no quería provocarle ningún daño; realmente no se había equivocado al darle una oportunidad y al darse él mismo una oportunidad.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kowalski**** regresó al hábitat bastante meditabundo y se detuvo en la entrada tomando valor. De nuevo, el pensamiento de un Skipper asesino por el estado en que lo había dejado, no era la mejor forma en la que pensaba pasar la noche pero mejor ahora que nunca; respiró profundo y se enderezó antes de entrar en la guarida.**

**Cabo y Kowalski dormían espalda con espalda en el suelo, en medio del lugar mientras Skipper continuaba tal cuál lo había dejado aquella tarde; parecía que no había despertado de su aletargamiento pero nunca se sabía con el líder del cuarteto.**

**-Ya lo superaste soldado?- Skipper hablo claro y alto pero no tanto como para despertar a los otros dos pero si lo suficiente como para sobresaltar a Kowalski**

**-El que?- preguntó nervioso mientras dejaba caer su libreta; Skipper respiró profundo**

**-El hecho de que yo… tu ya lo sabes- dijo aún acostado mirando el techo de su cama; el más alto se meció un poco hacia delante y hacia atrás, pensativo**

**-No se supone que pudiera pasar en ésta época… debería ser mas por… no se, Octubre?**

**-Tampoco se supone que yo pueda incubar, o si?- dijo Skipper antes de soltar un suspiro cansado- y las opciones?**

**Kowalski**** lo miró confundido.**

**-Opciones?**

**-Si… -dijo Skipper pero sin alterarse o levantar la voz; era mas como una conversación tranquila donde no se estuviese tratando un tema fuera de lo común- que opciones tenemos?**

**El científico de los pingüinos se rascó un poco la nuca antes de hablar**

**-Bueno… a mi me gustaría…**

**-Si?**

**-Que pudiéramos criar al huevo, sabes?...- terminó ruborizándose**

**Últimamente parecía que ese era el color favorito de los animales del zoológico; Skipper sonrió un poco.**

**-Porque no?... va a ser nuestro huevo… todo un pequeño soldado**

**-Si, pero no deberíamos criarlo de esta forma- dijo de pronto Kowalski, con expresión seria; Skipper se giró en su cama, frunciendo el cejo**

**-A qué te refieres?**

**El ave mas alta dejó su libreta y demás en el suelo, antes de dirigirse a su laboratorio; Skipper se quedó observando como desaparecía éste, preguntándose que diantres estaba pasando, hasta que lo vió salir con las aletas juntas.**

**-No era así como pensaba pedírtelo, pero solamente lo adelanta- dijo Kowalski bajito, acercándose a Skipper**

**Una vez enfrente de éste, abrió las aletas, mostrando lo que parecía una canica marmoleada en negro y blanco, lisa y brillante; Skipper se tensó al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba proponiendo.**

**-Sé que nunca seré Manfredi…- murmuró apenado Kowalski- pero si hay algo que puedo jurarte, es que mi sentimiento por ti es tan grande y verdadero como el que tu tenías por él… también sé que no soy perfecto y que tengo tendencias locas…**

**El pingüino fue silenciado por un beso rápido del otro; se quedó congelado en su sitio, mientras Skipper tomaba aquella piedrita redonda y la observaba, antes de ver los ojos del otro con una sonrisa divertida**

**-Dime quien entre todos nosotros no tiene tendencias locas?... tal vez Cabo es el mas sensato… pero honestamente, estás muy equivocado si piensas que yo me baso en eso para definir lo que siento soldado…**

**Ambos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo, sellando en silencio aquello mientras mas lejos ahí mismo, Cabo suspiraba con tristeza.**

**Definitivamente, nunca tendría oportunidad.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Como decreto real… yo decreto un decreto que debe ser obedecido al pie de la letra porque es decretado por su rey…**

**Julien**** hablaba y hablaba, dando vueltas en la plataforma mientras Maurice trataba de escribir-dibujar las palabras de su rey en un trozo de papel, mientras Mort escuchaba embelesado y Sutotan solo, estaba acostado y enroscado, con los ojos cerrados a un lado del trono.**

**El lémur de cola anillada se detuvo.**

**-Has escrito todo Maurice?**

**-Decretado por su rey…- repitió pacientemente el Aye Aye antes de ver al lémur negro que dormía- y que tu no piensas hacer nada?**

**-Es cierto, porque no haces algo para hacer feliz a tu rey?- dijo de pronto Julien saltando enfrente del otro, que suspiró- sé que estás despierto… tu nunca duermes, eres como los fantasmas que nomas no pegan el ojo porque…**

**-Evito que Mort toque tus pies…- canturreó Suto sin abrir los ojos… estaba tan cómodo! Julien se cruzo de brazos mirando al cielo**

**-Si, bueno, eso realmente es algo realoso que merece la pena ser hecho…- dijo empezando a tocarse las puntas de los dedos- pero debes hacer más!- un pequeño golpecito en la panza del cola anillada lo hizo parpadear sorprendido, antes de señalarse- hasta J.J. está de acuerdo!**

**-Muy bien- dijo Suto poniéndose de pie lentamente y desperezándose- te parece que te traiga algo de comer? Que te apetece?**

**Por detrás Mort y Maurice empezaron a mover las manos de que era una mala pregunta… pero muy tarde, Julien ya sonreía malvado.**

**-Bueno… que tal una sandía, mango, guayaba, tutifruti, mora roja, frambuesita, uva, kiwi, cereza, fresa, todo lo que termine en "esa", bananas, pitaya…**

**-Ya, ya, una de cada una- sonrió el lémur negro antes de darse la vuelta- en camino…**

**Éste se empezó a alejar del hábitat mientras el cola anillada comenzaba a poner un poco de música ruidosa para hacer su bailecito y empezar a dar más órdenes; realmente se veía hermoso, tan lleno de vida y con UNA vida nueva dentro de sí.**

**Sonrió.**

**Era fantástico estar de vuelta.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	10. Descuido

**CAP 10**

**-ESPERA!**

**Ninguno se lo hubiera esperado. En un momento Skipper estaba parado en medio de uno de los pasillos del zoológico, guiando a su equipo en una "misión" para salvar un cargamento de pescado de la mala repartición que hacía Alice de los suplementos alimenticios, y al momento siguiente, el pingüino era arrollado por una bola de pelos negra que pelaba sus ojos rojos y lo llevaba a estrellarse contra el carrito de pretzels.**

**-Oh cielos…- Cabo se tapó la boca con las aletas mientras corrían a ver al par de animales que estaban hechos una bola, Suto de cabeza con las piernas y cola colgando a lo largo de una pared y Skipper arriba, sacudiendo la cabeza.**

**-Pero que demonios te pasa lémur!? Fíjate por donde vas!- exclamó enderezándose mientras Kowalski le miraba nervioso y lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie**

**-Hola a ti también Skipper- saludó el lémur negro, enderezándose y sacudiendose el pelaje**

**Desde hacía unos par de meses, la vida había dejado de ser tranquila, ya fuera porque Julien estaba el triple de insoportable o porque Skipper había estado el cuádruple de paranóico.**

**-Todo está bien con Julien, Suto?- preguntó Cabo acercándose mientras por detrás, Kowalski sacudía a Skipper y le pasaba un aparatito por la barriga; el líder de ellos le dio una palmada para alejar el aparato, mostrando irritación**

**El lémur asintió una vez con expresión de cansancio.**

**-Si, seguro es solo que…**

**-SUTOOO! DONDE ESTÁN MIS MANGOS!?- el grito de Julien lo dijo todo; el aludido cerró un ojo mirando en dirección del hábitat, antes de sonreírle con pena a Cabo y a los demás**

**-De verdad lo siento mucho Skipper- se disculpó Suto- tu estás bien? Como está tu… bueno…- se rascó la cabeza a lo que el otro agitó las alas**

**-Pues sobrevivió como un buen soldado… por suerte para ti- dijo Skipper mirándolo fríamente- porque de haberle pasado algo a este pequeño soldado…**

**-O pequeña- sugirió Cabo**

**-O pequeña- corrigió el otro rodando los ojos- te hubiera amarrado en una cadena y cocinado con mantequilla para darte de comer a un monton de peces gato caníbales…**

**-Los pez-gato caníbales no existen…- dijo el lémur levantando una ceja**

**Rico, Kowalski y Cabo miraron a otro lado, ya sabían lo que vendría.**

**-Eso mismo dijeron Manfredi y Johnson cuando fuimos a esa misión en Malasia, y Johnson perdió una pata y Manfredi tuvo que amputarse ambas alas y colocarse en su lugar aletas de buzo- señaló Skipper con seriedad mientras a Suto le corria una gota por la nuca y el pingüino enfrente suyo se cruzaba de brazos**

**-Muy bien… entiendo… no volverá a ocurrir- se volvió a disculpar el lémur, girándose para continuar su camino, cuando Cabo volvió a hablar**

**-Porque corrías de esa forma Suto?- preguntó el pequeño pingüino nuevamente a lo que el otro sonrió**

**-No escuchaste a Julien?- respondió el otro- tiene antojos… tu sabes… y Maurice está en huelga de no hacer nada porque es mi responsabilidad como pareja de Julien cumplirle sus excentricidades mientras esté preñado- suspiró levantando los ojos- no me molesta por supuesto pero… apenas le llevo una cosa ya me dice que me equivoque y le debo de llevar otra- rió nervioso antes de ver a Kowalski- tu monja todavía no entra en ese estado?**

**-Que… quieres decir con eso?- preguntó en un tono lloroso Skipper a lo que Kowalski rápidamente se giró hacia el otro agitando las aletas para tranquilizarlo**

**-A nada en especial, se refiere a mi, que si no soy demasiado débil para cuidarte- respondió rápidamente el mas alto a lo que Skipper lo miró dejando de llorar y levantando una ceja**

**-Lo eres?**

**-No, por supuesto que no- respondió a lo que el otro pingüino recuperó la pose con las aletas en la cintura**

**-Ves lémur, ningún problema aquí, todo resueltou… Kowalski tiene todo bajo control y un soldado como yo, jamás estaría hormonal- se dio un golpecito en el pecho a lo que Kowalski negó con la cabeza mientras Rico hacia muecas de asco y Cabo reía por lo bajo**

**El lémur asintió una sola vez antes de desaparecer a saltos; los pingüinos se quedaron de pie con expresión de no saber que hacer a continuación, hasta que Skipper agitó las alas nervioso.**

**-Y bueno!... en donde estábamos?- dijo Skipper mirándolos**

**-Ibamos a rescatar el pescado de las manos de Alice…- informó Cabo ya que nadie se atrevía a hablar, debido al tan cambiante humor de Skipper**

**-Si… bien dicho Cabo- felicitó el líder mientras el pequeño sonreía un poco mas**

**De nuevo se pusieron en marcha con Skipper a la cabeza, pero Kowalski le ponía tal vez un poco más de atención de lo normal, gracias a su estado; después de todo y como parte de su recién adquirida paranoia aumentada, temía que el huevo naciese con una crisis de nervios.**

**Al fin lograron colarse en la bodega donde tenían los cargamentos de pescado, desgraciadamente eran cajas de metal.**

**-Rico!... hora del kaboom- indicó Skipper haciendo una seña con la aleta a lo que el otro regurgitó una gran bomba… Kowalski tembló un poco nervioso, antes de hacer unos cálculos con su sujetapapeles**

**-Skipper no estoy seguro…**

**-Fuera bombas!- exclamó el líder señalando las cajas**

**Un estallido cimbro todo el zoológico en ese momento y los animales se pusieron a resguardo.**

**-Se cae el cielo!- gritó Burt corriendo en círculos en su hábitat**

**Suto**** que estaba ya de regreso con Julien en el hábitat, abrió enormemente los ojos y se lanzó sobre el lémur, pegándolo al suelo y temblando con fuerza pero cubriéndolo al mismo tiempo.**

**-Pero que te pasa…!?- exclamó un aplastado lémur gris mientras Mort y Maurice se guarecían debajo de la columna**

**Después de un momento, todo se tranquilizó. El polvo se asentó de poco en poco y Kowalski se enderezó tosiendo levemente, antes de ver a todas partes.**

**-Algún herido?- preguntó, extrañándose de que no fuera Skipper el que preguntase**

**-Yo estoy bien…- dijo bajito Cabo desde algún lugar al fondo de la zona**

**-Ghghgh gaaaa- se dejó oir Rico cerca de Kowalski**

**Y de Skipper nada. Eso solamente lo hizo alarmarse y ponerse de pie de un salto, mirando a todas partes.**

**-SKIPPER!**

**-Estoy bien, soldado…- se escuchó entre el humo y el pingüino mas alto suspiró aliviado, antes de caminar hacia este- pero… me temo que tenemos un problema…**

**-Además de que las cajas no se abrieron?- dijo Cabo agitando una aleta para terminar de quitar el polvo de su vista**

**Al fin, Skipper se pudo vislumbrar de pie, pero sin moverse y con una expresión de dolor muy extraña en él; Kowalski se apresuró a su lado, antes de darse cuenta de que había un líquido espeso en el suelo y lo acababa de pisar; levantó una pata haciendo una mueca, aquello no era del explosivo y el pingüino enfrente de él no parecía herido a primera vista.**

**-Que…?**

**-El huevo Kowalski… me temo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Que fue eso?**

**Marlene entró al hábitat del zorro ártico que canturreaba sin darse por enterado, mirando al cielo de Nueva York; movió la cola al ver llegar a la nutria hasta que esta terminó a su lado.**

**-Probablemente un experimento de tus amigos las avecillas no?- preguntó quitándole importancia a lo que la hembra se cruzó de brazos mirándole con molestia; el canido bajo las orejas algo apenado- es un decir nada mas, jeje…**

**-Es cierto que hacen explosiones muy grandes y todo eso… pero nunca una donde después de un rato, hagan silencio…- explicó esta antes de que una sombra rápida saltase sobre la barda del hábitat**

**-MARLENE!- exclamó Kowalski, parecía bastante alterado- que bueno que te encuentro, te busqué en tu hábitat pero como no estabas, pensé que estarías con tu novio…**

**-Que? Espera, espera, él no es mi novio…- dijo la nutria levantando una ceja mientras el albino miraba a otra parte con una sonrisa divertida; Kowalski movió una aleta desesperado**

**-El caso es que te necesito, Skipper… bueno, tienes que verlo…- dijo antes de bajar de un salto al lado de la nutria que retrocedió un paso**

**-Kowalski, que le pasó a Skipper?**

**-No hay tiempo, tienes que verlo- dijo urgido el pingüino, antes de tomar la pata de la nutria y llevársela arrastrando con el**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sitka parpadeó al ver que se llevaban a la chica y ni tardo ni perezoso, salió tras esta.**

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos, Cabo y Rico estaban afuera dando vueltas, mientras del interior salían unos cuantos quejidos; sin detenerse a nada mas, Kowalski entró al bunker con Marlene, cerrando con el plato de comida; por detrás, el zorro blanco tuvo que frenarse para no darse de lleno con el recipiente metálico.**

**-Que le pasa a Skipper?- preguntó Sitka mirando a los otros dos, mientras se sentaba cerca de la entrada**

**Cabo miró a Rico un segundo, algo compungido y negó con la cabeza, antes de responder.**

**-Skipper ya esta poniendo su huevo- dijo algo golpeado mientras miraba a otra parte con molestia; el pingüino de la cicatriz hizo un ruidito y se fue a una de las esquinas de la superficie de cemento, mientras el zorro sonreía algo enternecido, mirando al pequeño**

**-Parece que no te agrada mucho esa idea…- dijo despacio, recostándose en la superficie y mirando al pequeño con interés; este solo hizo un ruidito rechistante**

**-Claro que si, Skipper tiene todo el derecho del mundo a ser feliz y tener su propia familia- dijo marcando un poco mas su acento y agitando las alas mientras se giraba un poco- digo, no esperaba nada mas… algo mas…- terminó en un tono bajo mientras Sitka suspiraba**

**-Pero aún él no te dice que tu no le agradas… o si?- puntualizó astutamente el zorro- me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera le has dicho lo que sientes por él…**

**-De que serviría?- dijo Cabo negando con la cabeza- él ya tiene a Kowalski…**

**-Pero no te tiene a ti- dijo despacio antes de añadir- tu no sabes lo que pueda permitirse o no, hasta que no le comentes, no crees?- los ojos le brillaron un poco mientras el pingüino de ojos azules lo miraba sorprendido**

**-Tu…**

**-Porque no?... al menos podrías intentarlo y te quitas de la duda- animó- así me paso a mi…**

**-Y te aceptó?- preguntó el pequeño Cabo esperanzado**

**-No. Suto dice que como amigos nos va mejor- dijo riendo con ganas a lo que el pequeño parpadeó con una pequeñísima gota en la sien- pero eso no significa que tu pingüino sea igual… después de todo, he visto como te mira- sonrió traviesamente a lo que el corazón de Cabo se aceleró**

**-Tal vez…- terminó el pequeño mirando hacia la entrada del bunker**

**No quería darse falsas esperanzas… pero a como lo ponía Sitka… que podría perder en realidad? Y si Skipper no sentía lo mismo, solo lo tomaría como una admiración grande por su parte; si, quizás si valía la pena intentarlo…**

**Pasaron algunas horas en las que nada se movía en el hábitat; Rico ya se había quedado dormido flotando en el agua, Cabo estaba hecho un ovillo con los ojos abiertos por la preocupación y de la misma forma el zorro, que estaba tendido en línea recta con la punta de la nariz hacia el tazón de comida, con los ojos clavados en la nada. Después de un rato, algo sucedió porque Sitka levantó las orejas y la cabeza, alertando a Cabo y un segundo después, la vasija se movía dejando salir a Marlene que se sacudía las patas y a Kowalski, que solo asomó la mitad del cuerpo. Este tenía una expresión agotada, igual que la nutria, que bostezó y se recargó en el zorro que la recibió de buen grado.**

**-Y?- preguntó Cabo acercándose rápido con ojos de sueño mientras un poco mas allá, Rico se desperezaba para acercarse también**

**-Skipper esta bien- informó Marlene secándose la frente- pero va a dormir mucho, esta MUY agotado… no-hagan-RUIDO- puntualizó mirando ferozmente a Rico, que se encogió un poco- nada de Kabooms al menos durante tres días porque probablemente Skipper vaya a tener que dormir seguido- miró a Kowalski- que no salga de la cama o si no, vendrá Alice y se lo llevara a la enfermería y creo que no quieres eso**

**-No… trataremos de que no pase- aseguró Cabo mientras Kowalski asentía aún en silencio; el pequeño miró entonces al mas alto- y bien?**

**-Bueno… salió muy bien, si puedo decirlo yo, después de todo, ayude a hacerlo- dijo con orgullo el pingüino alto colocándose una aleta en el pecho; Rico gruñó rodando los ojos a lo que el zorro agitó la cola mas entusiasmado**

**-Anda, ya no nos des largas y enséñanoslo!**

**Kowalski**** se movió un poco y al fin salió entero del bunker; así como estuviera Huevin con Cabo alguna vez, ahora era el mas listo de ellos quien llevaba entre sus patas un pequeño huevo en un tono verde claro, tibio y suave; rápidamente el mas joven de los pingüinos avanzó para ver mas de cerca, seguido de Rico quien de nuevo no pudo hacer caso omiso a los instintos y a la curiosidad de ver aquello.**

**-Y… como te sientes ahora que eres padre?- dijo Marlene mirando a Kowalski, aunque era la segunda vez que le preguntaba aquello, en la primera ocasión había estado tan embelesado mirando al huevo, que no había respondido excepto por unos movimientos de cabeza**

**El aludido sonrió con ternura antes de mirar a la nutria**

**-Esto definitivamente es mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber creado en realidad…- suspiró antes de asentir una vez- gracias**

**-Un placer- dijo la hembra antes de empujar al albino que se quejó**

**-Hay, vamos Marleneeeee… quiero ver!**

**-Veremos mañana, ahora hay que dejarlos- regañó esta hasta que ambos animales salieron del hábitat de los pingüinos de un salto**

**Rico fue el primero en entrar al bunker, seguido de Kowalski que se movía despacio para no mover de más al huevo y al último Cabo, que dio un último vistazo rápido a los alrededores; tal vez Sitka tenía razón: nunca estaba de más preguntar y darse una oportunidad.**

**Con este pensamiento, se metió a la guarida.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La noche continuó su curso…**

**Hasta que cierto lémur de ojos rojos se despertó alarmado, poniéndose rápidamente a cuatro patas mirando alrededor y con las alertas al máximo; lo primero que hizo fue ver que Julien estuviese a su lado, pero a éste no había forma de que ni un temblor lo despertase.**

**Acto seguido, giró la cabeza, observando a Maurice y Mort acostados cerca, Mort estirado como si se hubiese quedado dormido tratando de tocar los pies del rey y por último, un vistazo al hábitat en general, que estaba totalmente vacío.**

**Suto**** gruñó pasándose los dedos por los ojos, cerrando estos y tratando de controlar su desbocado corazón.**

**De nuevo había escuchado a Julien llamándolo, pidiéndole ayuda con desesperación y él no había actuado a tiempo para rescatarlo de lo que fuese; pero era solo su imaginación de nuevo. Odiaba eso, odiaba despertarse de aquella manera, pensando que algo le estaba pasando al cola anillada.**

**Al fin, se acostó de nuevo mientras Julien, que dormía extendido como siempre se agarraba de ése como si fuera una almohada; el lémur negro sonrió un poco con suavidad, antes de recargar su cabeza en el otro y cerrar los ojos.**

**Tenía que aprender a tranquilizarse o terminaría muerto.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	11. Errores que persiguen

**CAP 11**

**Otra vez.**

**No sabía de donde, todo estaba demasiado oscuro, casi negro y no sabía de donde salía la voz de Julien pero lo llamaba; pedía ayuda, pedía que acudiera a su lado y por mas que corría no lograba alcanzarlo. Extendía los dedos en medio de la nada pensando que tal vez así, lograría tocarlo pero no.**

**No importaba lo que hiciera. Nunca podría llegar a él.**

**Se despertó con una pata extendida, sudando y los ojos muy abiertos. Su respiración estaba agitada y temblaba como si el suelo no estuviese quieto bajo sus pies; al fin logró recuperarse lo suficiente para volver a ver debajo suyo, donde Julien dormía hecho un ovillo sin alterarse en absoluto. Bajó lentamente su mano y miró al cola anillada que apenas y se inmutó cuando el de pelaje negro le pasó la punta de los dedos por el rostro.**

**Que duro era, tener esas pesadillas tan constantes donde por mas que lo intentase, aquel lémur al que tanto amaba y por el que daría todo estaba sufriendo.**

**Caminó un poco hasta el árbol más cercano y se trepó en este hasta la rama mas pelona y alta que encontró; Nueva York estaba bastante tranquila e iluminaba, muy contrario a la oscuridad de su antiguo hogar. Una rama cercana crujió pero contrario a todo lo que indicaba, no volteó.**

**-Realmente no puedes dormir, verdad?**

**Maurice se acercó por detrás al otro lémur y se quedó a poca distancia, mirándole la espalda. No era la primera vez que lo veía despertar entre la noche de aquella manera pero le preocupaba que no pudiese relajarse lo suficiente para tener un descanso parejo; Suto rió entre dientes.**

**-He sido tan evidente?**

**-Bueno… si no te conociera, tal vez me sorprendería…- el Aye Aye avanzó un poco mas hasta sentarse al lado del lémur negro- que es lo que no puedes superar Suto?... todavía… es aquel asunto con las hembras?**

**El aludido se tensó. Se mordió un dedo mientras pensaba en aquel episodio en especial; casi había perdido literalmente a Julien y no se había perdonado lo tarde que había llegado. Nunca se lo perdonaría por mucho que su rey le hubiese dicho que en aquel asunto él no tenía que ver, era mentira pues como la pareja del rey lémur, era su deber protegerlo ante cualquier peligro, fuese el que fuese.**

**Se quedó en silencio, pensando en aquel asunto cuando Maurice le interrumpió el hilo con algo mas.**

**-No… creo que es… de cuando te atraparon los humanos- dijo asertivamente el lémur bajito, mirando el espectáculo de luces y sonidos que se les presentaba adelante- es natural, cualquiera estaría alterado después de ser capturado de esa forma- asintió una vez- pero ya no estás en una jaula, estás con nosotros, en casa…**

**Al fin hizo silencio, antes de palmearle la espalda al mas joven; este sonrió asintiendo pero por dentro, sabía que era el primer asunto el que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño.**

**Abajo, en el botador, Julien les daba la espalda aún acostado pero tenía los ojos abiertos con una expresión neutra en el rostro; tembló un poco mientras las antiguas cicatrices del cuerpo le recordaban aquel desagradable asunto con uno de los clanes rivales cuando recién el suyo se estaba formando.**

**Se sintió bastante mal; era él quien debería estar pidiendo disculpas por haber hecho semejante tontería y no Suto, que se culpaba por no protegerlo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El clan del Baobab no se había formado inmediatamente de la noche a la mañana; había tomado su tiempo en especial porque los lémures de los alrededores de poco en poco iban conociendo la locura del cola anillada, de reunir a diferentes especies y géneros, guiados por él. Por un macho.**

**Los expulsados, los jóvenes, los ancianos, aquellos que no lograrían una posición especial en otros clanes fueron los que comenzaron a integrar y a hacer crecer el clan de Julien, que los aceptaba sin mas, sin importar de donde venían o porque razón; todo bajo la mirada vigilante de Suto, su primer seguidor y Maurice, un Aye Aye expulsado de su propio grupo por llevarle la contra a sulidereza cuando esta quiso comenzar a robar dentro de las viviendas de los humanos.**

**Las confrontaciones eran algo esperado; pero solamente había que ver el número de hembras y machos que se interponían en el camino de los clanes rivales al momento de atacar a Julien, para emprender una retirada, no pacífica pero al menos sin bajas.**

**Al menos hasta el día en que al Cola Anillada se le ocurrió que tal vez, podría conseguir mas cosas si se aliaba con un clan vecino; una representante había ido a una audiencia ante Julien y le había ofrecido en nombre de su matriarca una alianza en la cual, el rey recibiría un impuesto de parte del clan vecino.**

**Aunque el cola anillada estuvo a punto de decir que si, Maurice le dijo que no era conveniente y Suto, intervino gruñendo de forma muy poco educada a la visitante, que no tenían interés; esta se retiró con un brillo extraño en los ojos, insistiéndole al rey que lo pensase.**

**-Pero porque no me dejaste aceptar!?- Julién se puso de pie violentamente con chispas saliéndole de los ojos, mientras veía al lémur del collar amarillo y ojos rojos, que no dejaba de ver por donde se había ido la fémina**

**-Pero mi rey… había algo sospechoso en esa chica…- intervino Maurice a lo que Julien hizo un movimiento seco con su mano**

**-Estoy hablando con mi real consorte, subdito- interrumpió a lo que el Aye Aye rodó los ojos- y bien? Cual es tu excusa?**

**El lémur negro se sentó algo irritado sin apartar la vista de su objetivo**

**-No te estaba diciendo la verdad Julien- dijo en un tono bajo que al otro no le gustó- algo trama…**

**-Yo soy el rey y yo decido a quien le acepto las ofertas y a quien no Suto!- exclamó el gris con una pata sobre el descansabrazos de su trono; quería al otro lémur pero no le gustaba que alguien sobrepasase su autoridad, después de todo, él era el líder de ese clan no?**

**Suto**** también se irritó y Maurice retrocedió un poco; no quería meterse en una pelea marital. El negro se puso sobre sus dos patas mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban.**

**-Te estás arriesgando y lo sabes…**

**-El rey no se arriesga, porque obviamente reconocen mi real condición y por eso quieren darme mas tesoros- dijo el gris moviendo una mano para restarle importancia**

**-No se trata de eso…- negó con la cabeza; como era posible que no lo notara?- no crees que si de verdad hubiesen querido hacer una alianza en la cual, ellos se uniesen a nosotros, hubiera venido la propia Ranavalona y no una segunda? Si ha mandado a su terrateniente, es porque quería espíar…**

**-Espiar- hizo temblar su lengua como si tratase de silbar- por favor…**

**-Obviamente…- se cruzó de brazos- no somos un clan violento Julien… Ranavalona hubiera podido venir muy tranquila a sabiendas de que no le pasaría nada, pero en cambio, mando a alguienmas, eso no es normal..**

**-Suto, Suto, Suto, te encanta exagerar…**

**-No estoy exagerando, escuchame por favor…**

**-Suficiente! El rey dice que quiere una alianza y eso tendremos…**

**El lémur negro no creía lo que estaba escuchando.**

**-Julien, la decisión que estas tomando afecta a todo el clan… te afecta a ti- insistió su pareja cada vez mas desesperado- sabes perfectamente cuantos clanes darían lo que fuera por matarte, y esta vez no es la excepción: lo que buscan no es unirse, están buscándote a ti…**

**-Porque siempre piensas que alguien quiere matarme!?- el lémur de cola anillada se enojó y bajo del trono para encarar a su pareja; este no se movió de su lugar sino que se reafirmó mientras elAye Aye apenas y se asomaba por el borde del árbol donde estaba el trono**

**-Porque he salvado tu trasero mas veces de las que puedo contar!- exclamó- eso no te parece una buena razón?**

**-Accidentes…- reclamó Julien apuntando con su dedo- solo han sido accidentes y si no fueras tan paranoico, tal vez ni siquiera pasarían**

**Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Si tenía que ponerse fea la cosa, se pondría fea.**

**-No estoy para una discusión Julien, es por tu bien… NO ACEPTARÁS Y PUNTO!**

**El lémur negro saltó hacia una rama y desapareció mientras el gris hacía lo propio por el otro lado, después de soltar un gritito y arrojar su corona al suelo en un berrinche, antes de tomarla y ponérsela de nuevo para retirarse; el Aye Aye aferró con más fuerza su bastón observando por donde se habían ido el uno y el otro. Aquello no le daba ninguna buena espina.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Julien**** avanzaba a paso decidido y fuerte a través de la selva, bastante enojado. Pero quien se creía Suto que era? Bueno, aparte de su pareja y uno de los mejores consejeros que tenía porque funcionaba muy bien como su conciencia, pero aún así… él era el rey! Los espitirus del cielo lo habían decidido de aquella manera y así debía de respetarse el orden.**

**Si… le mostraría a Suto lo equivocado que estaba y tendría que disculparse con él. Le mostraría que era maduro y un gran lider y tendría que darse cuenta de que sus ordenes tenían que respetarse si o si; además, Suto era un paranoico, nunca confiaba en nadie y cuestionaba todo… pero para eso ya tenía a Maurice, no necesitaba dos Maurices en el clan.**

**Los árboles se iban haciendo cada vez mas gruesos y sus ramas eran mas espesas por lo cual la luz del sol no llegaba totalmente hasta el suelo; el cola anillada se encogió un poco sobre si mismo, él había elegido un sitio mas amplio e iluminado para su clan, no entendía porque un grupo de lémures escogería algo tan oculto y frio para vivir. A lo mejor y después de aquella reunion, podría enseñarles lo que era una buena iluminación y decoración… necesitaban aire.**

**Algunos crujidos cercanos lo hicieron detenerse en seco, con una pata levantada y las manos a modo de defensa.**

**-Qui-quien esta ahí?... SALGA POR ORDEN DEL REY JULIEN!**

**Nada se movió. El lémur miró a los alrededores una y otra vez, antes de bajar las manos y reir divertido ante su propio miedo.**

**-Eres un tonto Julien, aquí no hay nada, solo hojas…- hizo un ruido baboso con la lengua, agitando las manos para quitarle importancia, antes de pegar un salto y señalar el suelo- Una hoja! Que miedo!- y después saltó al otro lado de esa misma hoja negando con un dedo- rey Julien, yo se que sus grandes poderes le impiden tener miedo, así que no se asuste con algo como eso- de nuevo hizo el salto al otro lado- pero yo no me asuste, tu si…- y de nuevo- Claro que no, tu si te asustaste…**

**-Que si!**

**-Que no!**

**-Un rey no se asusta de una hoja!**

**-Quien se asustaría de una pequeña e indefensa hojita!?**

**Y en eso prosiguió un buen rato sin darse cuenta que diversas sombras se movían, atraídas por la voz del extravagante lémur; este suspiró cansado de su propia actuación, antes de girarse para continuar camino pero se quedó congelado y con los ojos abiertos al escuchar de nuevo, el sonido de pasos cerca de él; de inmediato se abrazo la cola peluda y se puso a temblar.**

**-Los dos tenemos miedo!- exclamó para si mismo**

**De poco en poco una figura salió de unos arbustos, lentamente y con una sonrisa que no inspiraba confianza; una cola anillada un poco mas gruesa que Julien avanzaba hacia este, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. El cola anillada suspiró aliviado al ver que era alguien de su especie pero por algun motivo que no supo discernir, no podía dejar de tomarse la cola.**

**-Hola!- saludó en voz alta con una confianza que en realidad no sentía- yo soy el Rey Julien, señor de…**

**-Se quien eres- cortó la hembra dejando al otro con un dedo levantado y un poco mas de precaución- eres el lémur que se cree que puede tomar el lugar de las matriarcas… no es asi?- dijo comenzando a rodearlo**

**De poco en poco, el lémur gris se dio cuenta de que varios de su misma especie, la mayoría hembras lo habian rodeado sin dejarle salida alguna; tragó en seco palideciendo un poco sin poder retroceder o escapar. Trató de sonreir con confianza y se enderezó todo lo que pudo.**

**-Esto me gusta, es un recibimiento digno de un rey- dijo dando un brinquito mientras juntaba las manos y hacia un nuevo intento de retroceder, frustrado por los cerradas que comenzaban a ser las filas de los otros lémures- porque se juntan tanto, un rey necesita su espacio personal…**

**-Oh, no te preocupes Julien…- dijo a lémur hembra con los ojos brillando cada vez mas de ansiedad mientras su cuerpo se tensaba; al oir el tuteo, el cola anillada se molestó**

**-Nadie llama al rey Julien por su nombre sin agregar el…**

**Pero no pudo continuar. Las risas se hicieron mas grandes cuando se acercaron todavía más al rey lémur que comenzó a creer que después de todo, aquello no había sido tan buena idea.**

**"Suto" pensó cerrando los ojos.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Suto**** estaba regresando al gran baobab donde los demás lémures saltaban y celebraban; quería disculparse con Julien, no había estado correcto que se irritara con este, solo porque nunca pensaba lo peor de los demás; aún era demasiado ingenuo en parte gracias a la sobreprotección de la que gozaba; el mismo se daba cuenta que la mitad de ello era su culpa, por estar siempre detrás de este desde cachorros. Pero ya no podía hacer nada mas que ser paciente y tratar de sacar a su loco novio adelante.**

**Solo esperaba que lo perdonase rápido, sabía que su Julien tenía demasiado orgullo y siempre prefería que los demás se disculpasen; sonrió ante esto negando con la cabeza, desgraciadamente no podía la mayoría de las veces ponerse firme con el cola anillada.**

**Lo amaba.**

**-Suto!- Luminara, una de las hembras jóvenes para quien el lémur negro era como su hermano mayor, llegó corriendo y lo aferró del brazo- tienes que ir rápido a la zona del trono… Maurice teesta buscando!**

**El aludido frunció el cejo. Lo normal era que Maurice tratara de prescindir de éste en cuanto se pudiese pero el que estuviese buscandolo a la desesperada solo podía significar algo: o que Julienestaba en problemas o que Julien era EL problema y el Aye Aye necesitaba que Suto lo tranquilizace de nuevo.**

**Rodó los ojos con hastío mientras la hembra tiraba de él para meterle prisa y se encaminaron juntos a la zona principal donde Julien gustaba de mostrar que era el rey, en la cima de su trono tallado; la hembra se detuvo un poco antes de llegar para que el otro avanzase solo, lo cual hizo y se encontró con un Maurice que daba vueltas enloquecido y aferrando su bastón como si se tratase de un salvavidas.**

**-Maurice?- el lémur negro parpadeó extrañado, Julien no estaba por ningún lado**

**Al oir su nombre, el Aye Aye levantó las manos y corrió hacia el recién llegado**

**-Suto, gracias a los espíritus que llegaste- exclamó antes de tomar aire al llegar frente a este**

**El lémur negro comenzó a preocuparse, aquello definitivamente no era una buena señal**

**-Donde está Julien, Maurice?- preguntó aprisa, enderezándose y tratando de ver en vano, una cabeza con corona entre las hembras bailarinas; el mas bajito negó con la cabeza**

**-No lo sé Suto, por eso mismo te estoy buscando… desde que discutieron, nadie lo ha visto!- exclamó expresando la angustia que sentía**

**Ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir nada; ya presentían donde se encontraba su problemático rey. Raudo, el lémur negro salió disparado hacia las ramas de los árboles, donde sin dejar de moverse soltó un chillido de alarma a todo el clan, para movilizarlo en la dirección por donde iba.**

**Rogaba que pudiesen llegar a tiempo y se maldecía una y otra vez, por haber dejado solo a su lémur; si no hubiera sido tan idiota y se hubiese quedado a su lado a pesar de estar enojados…**

**Por favor espíritus. Que le permitieran llegar a tiempo para salvar a su Julien.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ya no quería moverse. Ya no podía moverse. Ya hacía mucho rato que el dolor se había vuelto tan intenso que había dejado de sentirlo.**

**Por un lado cuando recibió los primeros ataques había podido evadirlos con dificultades, pero lo había logrado; las hembras habían saltado sobre él sin tomarse un tiempo de agarrar aire pero haciendo uso de sus habilidades de baile, las esquivaba una tras otra.**

**Eso hasta que una le gritó porque no se defendiese y él respondió que nunca podría pelear con una mujer.**

**Grave error.**

**Si había algo que las hembras aborrecían enormemente, era que las tratasen como el género débil y encima, las llamasen "mujeres", término con el que los humanos llamaban a sus hembras. Había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Fue la misma Ranavalona quien logró atrapar por encima del hombro al otro cola anillada, que pegó un chillido de susto al sentir los colmillos de aquella adentrándose en su carne; nunca se hubiera esperado que saltase tan alto hasta donde él se encontraba.**

**Trató de correr hacia un árbol cercano donde logró tomar cierta altura, hasta que un grupo de cinco hembras le saltaron encima, haciendo peso y logrando tumbarlo al duro suelo donde fue recibido por mas lémures enfurecidos; si no terminaba destrozado entre tanta dentellada y desgarrerio, sería un milagro.**

**En algún momento le pareció que llamaba a gritos a Suto, pero solo recibió como respuesta la risotada de victoria de la matriarca de aquel clan; después de unos momentos en que trataba de defenderse inútilmente se dio cuenta de que ya no veía en absoluto, no sabía si por su sangre o porque realmente lo habían herido de gravedad.**

**Solo trataba de sobrevivir.**

**Sobrevivir o morir sin llorar porque un verdadero rey nunca llora.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El lémur negro corría como alma que llevaba el diablo hasta que a lo lejos escuchó su nombre; si, había sido una vez pero juraría sobre la tumba de sus antepasados que ese había sido Julienllamándolo con el terror impregnado en cada nota de su voz; aumentó la velocidad hasta que pudo distinguir una bola de piel y pelos chillando y gritando: su llamado de matanza.**

**Como odiaba tener la razón. Y como odiaba no haber tomado precauciones sobre aquello. Si Julien llegaba a morir, sería su culpa y él se mataría lo más dolorosamente que pudiese.**

**Nunca, nunca se lo iba a perdonar.**

**Se lanzó en medio de aquella maraña que se movía sobre un cuerpo que apenas y se distinguía por el color ocre que empapaba su pelaje; era evidente que había estado haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por escapar pero no había podido. Estaba muerto? No había tiempo para pensar.**

**Se hizo un nuevo alboroto de chillidos y ataques, pero esta vez sobre el lémur negro; desafortunadamente para el otro clan, Suto no tenía las mismas inhibiciones de género que detenían al líder del clan del Baobab: en un momento, había puesto fuera de guardia a tres de las hembras mas grandes, dejando a dos severamente heridas.**

**Lo peor de aquello era pelear con el odio y la furia brotando por cada poro de su piel; había mordidas y ataques por todos lados pero no había tiempo para pensar en que dolía, solo quería sacar aJulien de ahí. Su lógica comenzó a gritarle en un oído de que ambos morirían ahí mismo pero tampoco había tiempo de ser racionales: tenía que sacar al cola anillada si o si y cualquier otro resultado simplemente le era negado a su cerebro.**

**Se colocó sobre el cuerpo inerte del lémur de la corona y se preparó para otra embestida; pero un grito agudo cruzó totalmente aquella zona, haciendo que los miembros de aquel clan se congelasen un momento en su posición, mirando a todas partes: en un segundo, cientos de lémures de todos los colores y tamaños caían de los arboles, aplastando al otro clan dispuestos a defender a su rey, guiados por Maurice y la Sifaka Luminara.**

**Apenas y el clan del Makoa había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, los lémures destrozaban todo cuanto encontraban pero los otros, no se iban a retirar sin pelear; a pesar de la superioridad numérica, era evidente que el clan de la hembra Cola Anillada había ido bien preparado para la batalla y por muchos que fuesen, el Clan del Baobab no estaban correctamente sincronizados para una guerra de verdad.**

**Suto**** se perdió durante un momento, ante tantos cuerpos que pasaban y se golpeaban por todas partes; él tan solo se agachó sobre su pareja y trató de sentirlo: aún estaba tibio y respiraba aunque con muchas dificultades. Si no se iban pronto, realmente iba a morir.**

**Algo lo empujó con fuerza de pronto, lanzándolo un poco lejos del Cola Anillada; se enderezó con el miedo brillando en sus rojas orbes al darse cuenta de que Ranavalona lo había hecho a un lado, para acabar con el trabajo. Si Julien moría, todo estaba acabado.**

**Algo tronó y los lémures se detuvieron en su pelea. Maurice tragó seco y miró a Luminara, que temblaba, herida como estaba pero era la escena delante de ellos lo que la hizo temer; aquello iba a los extremos mas grandes de la raza, solo dado cuando la disputa era demasiado grave como al parecer, había alcanzado la reyerta en aquellos momentos.**

**El lémur negro depositó en el suelo a la ahora, ex líder del clan Makoa, inerte y con la mirada clavada en sus seguidores que se helaron al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado; Suto se pasó un brazo por la boca, aquel sabor le desagradaba en absoluto y era la primera vez que actuaba así.**

**Pero era ella o Julien no era verdad? Miró una última vez el cuerpo a sus pies y se enderezó todo lo que pudo, mirando con furia al grupo vencido que se dio cuenta que todo estaba acabado.**

**-No quiero volver a verlos nunca mas por aquí…- indico muy despacio y en alto para hacerse escuchar- si llego a ver, uno solo de sus miembros cerca de nuestro territorio, los perseguiré y los orillaré al territorio Fossa aún así sea lo último que haga… ha quedado entendido o necesito ser mas explicito?**

**-Cristalino- dijeron a una serie de murmullos el clan derrotado, antes de salir huyendo despavoridos**

**Aquel evento solo aumentaría el odio hacia el Clan del Baobab pero al mismo tiempo, disminuiría la tasa de ataques en su contra; desde entonces se dijo que solamente un suicida trataría de asesinar al Rey Julien.**

**-Esta vivo?- Bára, otra de las hembras del clan se acercó a ver a su rey mientras el lémur negro trataba de encontrar el pulso de Julien; afortunadamente todavía tenía pero por muy poco; Sutogimió desesperado con las manos en el rostro mientras Maurice y otros machos corrían hacia ellos.**

**-Hay que llevarlo al árbol- dijo rápidamente el Aye Aye colocando una mano en el hombro del otro- trataremos de salvarlo, de acuerdo?**

**Suto**** asintió y rápidamente todo el grupo se puso en marcha, cubriendo todo el perímetro por si algún otro clan trataba de aprovechar el momento para atacarles; pero ningúna otra criatura en Madagascar se atrevería en aquellos momentos a desafiar su suerte.**

**El cola anillada llegó muy frío a la cima del Gran Baobab, donde las hembras mas ancianas y experimentadas se pusieron a la tarea de curar a su malherido rey; dos mas trataron de curar a la pareja del lémur gris pero éste no se dejo. Solo quería estar al lado de Julien todo el tiempo, rogando a todos los dioses de la isla que le permitiesen a su Julien mantenerse fuerte.**

**Pasó una semana. Julien no despertaba y Suto estaba desesperado; daba vueltas una y otra vez y volvía a sentarse siempre vigilante, sin dormir y sin despegarse del otro. Una noche, el cuerpo del herido rey se había puesto tan helado que las ancianas lo dieron por muerto; el lémur negro se negó a creerlo y se mantuvo recostado sobre el cuerpo del otro, hablándole quedo hasta que recuperó una temperatura mas saludable.**

**Al fin, una tarde, los ojos ambarinos del lémur de la corona se abrieron despacio para ver a su pareja, que tenía unas ojeras tan grandes que destacaban a pesar de que éste tenía un color negro natural; Julien rió para sus adentros, se veía bastante cómico.**

**-El rey no puede tener un novio que se vea peor que el rey- dijo con voz ronca el lémur anillado debido al tiempo sin hablar; Suto saltó del susto al darse cuenta de que su pareja había despertado y se acercó mas, tomando su mano y apretándolo**

**-Lo siento Julien- dijo rápidamente el otro a lo que el rey lo miró confundido- no debí gritarte de esa manera… debí de haber respetado tus órdenes…- negó con la cabeza apesadumbrado a lo que el otro gruñó con molestia en respuesta**

**-Oh, calla- cerró los ojos frunciendo el cejo- tu no tienes nada que ver… como rey, yo tomé mi propia responsabilidad al ir y aceptar el acuerdo, tu como mi súbdito real, vas aparte y no tienes culpa de nada- movió una mano a lo que Suto tembló**

**-Sabes que no es cierto, yo…**

**-Te atreves a desafiar mi declaración?- dijo Julien sin abrir los ojos a lo que Suto suspiró pesadamente y recostó la cabeza al lado de la del otro**

**-No Jul…**

**-Perfecto… ahora traeme un juguito de moras que me hace mucha falta**

**El lémur negro gimió rodando los ojos, antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse apenas unos metros para pedirle a alguien más que buscara el jugo por él; definitivamente, no se iba a separar de su lémur aunque le costase la vida.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el zoológico, un nuevo día comenzaba con la bendita noticia de que por lo que parecía un problema con el alcantarillado cercano, el parque no abriría hasta nuevo aviso; Skipper salió de un salto del bunker y se tapó el pico ante el desagradable aroma que flotaba hacia ellos.**

**-Esto no puede ser…- gruñó con voz pastosa- Kowalski, opciones!**

**El mas alto asomó la cabeza con una mascara de gas.**

**-Propongo el uso de ventiladores que tomen el oxigeno de la estratosfera de forma que Pequeño Soldado no se infecte con toda esta porquería de cloaca- terminó golpeteado a lo que el líder de los pingüinos negó con la cabeza**

**-Ningun costo es demasiado para el pequeño pero tardaría demasiado y necesito una solución ya- dijo Skipper girándose- necesito el Plan B!**

**-Bueno…- Kowalski salió de un salto de la guarida, llevando al pequeño huevo en su pliegue de piel debajo del vientre… cubierto de una burbuja plástica y llevando una mini máscara de gas**

**-Perfectamente ajustado… me impresionas- dijo el líder pingüino con una sonrisa autosuficiente y las aletas en los costados; los otros dos salieron con sendas máscaras igual mientras el mas alto sacaba su libreta**

**-Además le coloqué un filtro de pureza y un medidos cardiaco para saber que esta en perfectas condiciones- explicó el ahora padre mientras mostraba un pequeño control, que hacia "Beep, beep" cada cierto tiempo.**

**-Este bebe estará realmente bien cuidado- dijo enternecido Cabo mientras se inclinaba a hablarle al huevo mientras Skipper negaba con la cabeza; era lo mismo que pasaron con Huevin, excepto que todavía no estaba muy seguro de ponerle los mismos ejercicios que al patito**

**Un pequeño estallido a lo lejos alertó a los pingüinos, que se pusieron firmes mirando a la lejanía.**

**-Hombres, alertas y a discreción, ya, Ya, YA!- exclamó Skipper a lo que Cabo y Rico se deslizaron fuera del hábitat; Kowalski empezó a andar a saltitos con el huevo cuando fue detenido del pecho por la aleta de Skipper- tu no soldado, debes cuidar al pequeño soldado- declaró antes de irse él mismo a atender la emergencia**

**Kowalski**** arrojó su libreta al suelo haciendo un berrinche sin moverse**

**-Santas Singularidades espaciales… porque yo!?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	12. Pequeños pasos

**CAP 12**

**Los meses continuaron avanzando… desgraciadamente a los 30 grados, era demasiado calor sumado con sus cuerpos y Kowalski tenía que mantener un termómetro a punto para asegurar la saludable temperatura de su huevo; no podían mantenerlo a mas de 36 grados o que bajase de mas o lo perderían.**

**Malditas épocas cálidas.**

**-Que le haces al pequeño soldado?**

**Skipper entró al bunker despacio y dejó caer su taza metálica al notar como el mas alto levantaba al huevo enfrente de una luz de lámpara**

**-Le vas a hacer daño!**

**No entendía de donde había salido aquello pero algo por dentro lo movió raudo a tratar de quitarle el huevo al otro; una vez entre sus aletas, lo colocó entre sus patas y miró ofendido a su pareja, que parpadeó.**

**-Ahora que hice?- preguntó mirando a su líder que tembló con irritación**

**-Estabas cocinando a nuestro huevo como una chuleta al horno!- Skipper se cruzó de brazos- espero una explicación de este comportamiento, soldado…**

**-Skipper, no estaba cocinando a nuestro huevo- explicó pacientemente Kowalski antes de señalar la lámpara- es solo una fuente de luz inofensiva y que no irradia calor, solo luz; quería asegurarme de que el pequeño estuviese bien… con este calor últimamente me es difícil mantener la temperatura adecuada**

**-Bueno… y porque no inventas una incubadora que lo mantenga a la temperatura que es?- preguntó el mas bajito levantando una ceja**

**-Hmmm…- Kowalski se quedó pensativo mirando al techo, mientras Cabo entraba al bunker con ellos**

**-Porque no puedes meter a un bebé en una incubadora!- exclamó escandalizado mientras Skipper lo miraba confuso- un huevo necesita amor y cuidados, no la frialdad de una máquina!**

**-Si, supongo que ese es un motivo…- dijo despacio Kowalski antes de parpadear- oye! Espero que te disculpes sobre eso de que las máquinas son frías!- lo apuntó con su aleta**

**El pequeñin se sacudió nervioso pero molesto**

**-Me dirás que una máquina puede decirle al bebe cuanto lo quiere o procurar que este cómodo y tibio o ver que duerma bien en las noches?- dijo el mas bonito**

**-Pues… de hecho, si, puedo programar algo así!- dijo felizmente Kowalski levantando ambas aletas a lo que Cabo saltó aún mas ofendido antes de dirigirse a su líder, que tan solo observaba**

**-Skipper! Eres su madre, no puedes permitir eso!**

**El pingüino suspiró antes de ver al huevo, meditando. Cabo lo miró con ojos suplicantes, de verdad no podía dejar a su propio hijo en manos de una máquina o si? Al final Skipper negó con la cabeza y le puso el huevo en brazos a Kowalski, que parpadeó confundido.**

**-Lo cursi gana, cuidaremos el huevo a la antigua- sentenció apuntando con su aleta- después de todo, míranos a nosotros! Excelentes soldados criados bajo las crudas condiciones de tempestuosos climas, tal como lo quiso mama naturaleza- asintió convencido**

**-Oh…- suspiró Kowalski antes de volver a colocar el huevo entre sus patas; la verdad es que esa posesita lo estaba matando y a ese paso le saldrían unos juanetes enormes**

**De pronto, parpadeó varias veces, antes de mirar hacia abajo.**

**-Skipper…- dijo con voz algo temblorosa**

**-Si, que pasa?- respondió mirando por la ventana que daba al estanque mientras Cabo miraba con desconfianza al mas listo de ellos; un poco mas alla, Rico peinaba a su muñeca, tarareando**

**El mas alto tragó un poco sin levantar la mirada.**

**-Creo que se movió…- dijo abriendo enormes los ojos mientras los tres pingüinos restantes volteaban y rápidamente, saltaban cerca del otro**

**-Eso es imposible!- exclamó el líder de ellos comenzando a ponerse nervioso mientras se agachaba para ver el hueco entre las patas de Kowalski**

**-Podría ser que ya esté naciendo?- preguntó esperanzado Cabo a lo que Skipper negó con la cabeza**

**-Negatorio! Se supone que debería nacer hasta Noviembre cuando hace más frio!- exclamó palideciendo un poco**

**Rico hizo un sonido extraño antes de regurgitar el libro sobre pingüinos que usasen anteriormente para saber cual era su comportamiento natural y el pequeño Cabo lo tomó para leerlo**

**-Sabes leer joven Cabo?- preguntó extrañado su líder mirándole con asombro mientras el mas pequeño se ruborizaba un poco, sonriendo enormemente**

**-Si, Phil me enseñó- explicó- recuerda que yo ya había leído este libro… no te habías dado cuenta?**

**Skipper se autogolpeó la frente. Era verdad, cuando aquel demente fotógrafo de invierno decidió que era un buen momento para estudiarlos, Cabo había leído el libro pero nadie se había detenido a analizar aquello; que tonto había sido.**

**-Felicidades Cabo, tal parece que te has convertido en el único del equipo en poder leer humano- felicito Skipper a lo que Kowalski refunfuño**

**-Cálculos Algebraicos, ese debería ser yo ¬¬**

**Un pequeño crack los hizo saltar a todos mientras un trocito de cascarón saltaba enfrente de las patas de Kowalski; este hizo un movimiento de saltito emocionado, mientras hablaba con voz aguda.**

**-Ya va a nacer! Nuestro milagro ya va a nacer!- exclamó colocándose las aletas a nivel del pico- es el día más feliz de mi vida!**

**-Controlate soldado!- dijo Skipper dándole una bofetada a lo que Kowalski se puso firma con una aleta en la frente**

**-Si señor**

**-Si no te controlas, aplastarás a la criaturita- dijo el líder antes de señalar a Cabo- Cabo, que dice ese libro?**

**-Aquí dice que el período de incubación es de 40 a 60 días- leyó el pequeño**

**-147 días?**

**-No, de 40 a 60 días- repitió pacientemente Cabo mientras otro trozo de cascarón salía por entre las patas de Kowalski- según este libro, el bebé esta muy a tiempo!- exclamó emocionado, saltando y arrojando el libro**

**Skipper tosió un poco y se paró enfrente de su pareja con las aletas en la espalda, mirando seriamente igual que el mas alto, por donde pronto saldría el pequeño pingüino; un soldado nunca sentía miedo pero en ese momento, el corazón le palpitaba rápido, como si estuviese por enfrentar la más peligrosa de las batallas.**

**Sería un buen padre? Podría criar a un pequeño? Realmente al momento de hacerlo nacer, lo estaban exponiendo a un peligro terrible, lleno de un futuro incierto y de muchísimos enemigos de los cuales mas de la mitad no tenían rostro; podría protegerle, podría hacerle sentir orgulloso?**

**Al fin, un leve pillido salió de debajo de Kowalski y algo cayó hacia delante en medio de sus patas; este las juntó un poco mas para evitar que la criaturita tocara el suelo, no porque hubiese hielo sino porque algo dentro suyo le decía que eso debía de hacer; de inmediato, se dejaron escuchar los ruiditos de ternurita mientras Skipper se ponía rojo y se inclinaba en una rodilla para ver mejor aquella bolita de pelusa, que sacudía la cabeza y trataba de ver fijamente hacia arriba.**

**"Que gracioso" pensó Skipper mirando los ojos azul profundo de la cria que no apartaba la mirada.**

**-Que es?- preguntó Cabo asomandose por sobre el hombro de Skipper, de igual manera Rico; Skipper ya lo sabía, lo supo desde el momento en que vió al polluelo. Este agitó un poco sus aletas, antes de acomodarse mejor en el calor de las plumas de Kowalski.**

**-Tal parece que tenemos a nuestra primera cadete- dijo orgulloso a lo que Rico regurgitó una botella de bebida y la destapó riendo; Cabo aplaudió con ganas antes de ver a Kowalski, que sonreía tontamente**

**Se acercó un poco al otro que juntó las aletas**

**-Es tan pequeñita Skipper- dijo en voz baja a lo que el otro asintió sin apartar la mirada- como le pondremos?**

**-Hmm… - Skipper se quedó pensando frunciendo el cejo antes de golpearse la aleta con la otra- pongámosle Atila…**

**-Atila?- repitió Kowalski levantando una ceja mientras Skipper asentía**

**-Por supuesto! Como toda una conquistadora…- dijo tomando su taza metálica para darle un sorbo a su bebida de pescado; el mas alto no se veía muy convencido así que el otro terminó por ceder- bueno, tu que nombre sugieres? Después de todo tu la llevaste entre tus patas estos dos meses…**

**-Ohhh!- Kowalski aplaudió emocionado y sacó una lista de su sujetapapeles con los ojos brillantes- había pensado en nombres de científicas importantes por si era niña, como Hipatia, MarieCurie, Rossi…**

**-Hipatia?- Skipper y Rico lo miraron como quien mira una cosa rara**

**-Que?**

**-Y porque no Irina?- sugirió Cabo con un libro de nombres en las aletas; los otros lo miraron- es bonito y es ruso, como tu nombre Kowalski…**

**Los pingüinos pusieron pose de pensar, antes de verse entre ellos**

**-Hmmm…Si, porque no?...eh… no esta mal…- dijeron al mismo tiempo Skipper y Kowalski, antes de que el primero se girara hacia el más joven- buena elección Cabo!- señaló**

**Este rio contento antes de termnar por carcajearse ante lo que pasó a continuación; Kowalski se había acercado a Skipper y le había pasado entre las patas a la polluelo, que se acomodó todavía mas entre las patas de su "madre".**

**-Pero que estas haciendo!?- exclamó el líder de los pingüinos abriendo enorme los ojos**

**-Es tu turno de cuidar al bebe- apuntó Kowalski estirándose un poco- ahora si me disculpas…- se dejó caer de sentón y estiró las patas- demonios! Como extrañaba esto!**

**Skipper se quedó con las aletas algo extendidas hacia los lados, mirando como su ahora "hija" bostezaba y cerraba los ojos, tomando una siesta entremetida entre las plumas del vientre del otro; miró a Cabo a la desesperada.**

**-Ahora que hago?- preguntó en voz baja para no despertar al bebe mientras Rico comenzaba a canturrear una canción de cuna burlona y Cabo no dejaba de sonreir**

**-Bueno… debes cuidarla y alimentarla hasta que sea lo suficientemente grande para poder comer por su cuenta…- dijo Cabo meciéndose un poco- ya sabes… lo que debes darle de comer…**

**Skipper rodó los ojos**

**-Esto es imposible, no recuerdo bien como lo hacia mi madre- suspiró a lo que Rico se acercó y gruñó sonriente**

**-Que buena idea Rico! Tu podrías enseñarle a Skipper como regurgitar comida!- se emocionó Cabo aplaudiendo a lo que Skipper puso expresión de desagrado; no le molestaba cuando Rico expulsaba algo útil, pero el hecho de que devolviera algún alimento en puré para su cria, no le agradaba mucho**

**-Esta bien, veré como hacerle- tranquilizó Skipper antes de ver hacia arriba; le esperaba una temporada laaarga y cansada.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el hábitat de los lémures, Suto y Maurice abanicaban con fuerza sendas palmas para el rey que estaba acostado panza arriba con expresión de malhumor ante su creciente barriga; Mort se acercó despacio antes de sentir como le pisaban la cola y ver a Suto que no hacia expresión alguna.**

**-Creeme, que si sabes lo que te conviene no lo harás- suspiró**

**Y es que su querido lémur probablemente estuviese tan de malas que corretearía al lémur ratón, lo cual haría rebotar a la pobre criaturita en su interior; eso si no lo expulsaba del hábitat y hacia una reunión innecesaria para anunciarlo.**

**Mejor evitar ese tipo de situaciones en lo posible.**

**-Ire a descansar un momento- dijo al fin Maurice suspirando y dejando de lado la palma; el lémur negro lo miró con curiosidad- yo lo hacia desde antes que tu llegaras, así que tengo derecho- apuntó el mas bajito**

**Suto**** rodó los ojos mientras continuaba moviendo aquella hoja y Julien miró de reojo como se iba el Aye Aye**

**-Bueno Maurice, ya que te vas, podrías hacerme unos smoothies frutales?- el otro se detuvo en su lugar antes de ver a su rey con expresión de susto**

**-Pero su majestad…**

**-Nada Maurice, tengo ganas de unos smoothies así que hazme smoothies- ordenó Julien cerrando los ojos y moviendo un dedo a lo que el otro se fue a la barra de frutas gruñendo por lo bajo**

**-Un dia de estos…**

**El**** cola anillada volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras el lémur negro seguía abanicándolo**

**-Mas fuerte Suto, yo y J.J. nos estamos acalorando- ordenó el otro antes de tensarse y abrir enormemente los ojos-PERO QUE HACES AHÍ?**

**Mort**** se había acercado despacio y se aferró a los pies del rey con ojos lastimeros**

**-Pero…**

**-No! Nada de tocar los pies del rey!- exclamó el gris agitando un pie para zafarse al lemur ratón que solo rodó los ojos; Suto suspiró aun moviendo el abanico de palma, antes de ver con curiosidad hacia un lado**

**-Que curioso…**

**-Que? Que Mort todavía no entienda que no debe de tocar mis pies reales y que solo las manos del rey son dignas de tal honor porque obviamente son mias?- el lemur de la corona de coco miró a su pareja que no le ponía atención; Julien se cruzó de brazos molesto mirando al susodicho, antes de ver que Mort seguía aferrado a su pie.**

**En un movimiento de latigazo, se libró del pequeño y chasqueó los dedos**

**-SUTO!**

**-Los pinguinos no han salido de su bunker el día de hoy…- frunció el cejo extrañado a lo que el cola anillada se giro en su trono para apoyarse con una mano en el descansabrazos de este y asomarse mejor, haciendo sombra con la libre; luego, se dejó caer de regreso en su trono- bah, a quien le importa lo que hagan las monjas esas… mejor sigamos atendiendo lo importante, o sea a mi…**

**El lemur negro dejó de abanicar y lo miró con expresión severa; Julien se encogió un poco, antes de toser**

**-Bueno, tal vez podamos ir a ver que sucede con los pinguinos entrometidos, de todas formas yo y J.J. necesitamos caminar un poco- se sobó un poco la panza antes de ponerse de pie de un salto y comenzar a avanzar hacia el habitat de las aves; el otro lemur lo siguió sonriendo un poco, últimamente le estaba agarrando el gusto a ser el que mandara.**

**-Ya se van?- Maurice vertía el contenido de la licuadora en un vaso alto en la barra y ahora miraba sonriendo nada disimuladamente al ver que se retiraban**

**-Iremos de visita diplomática con las monjas- declaró Julien con la cabeza en alto mientras Suto iba detrás y le hacia un gesto a Maurice de resignación**

**-No he visto a ninguno de los cuatro el dia de hoy- explicó mientras al fin, salían del habitat**

**El Aye Aye sonrió mirando el licuado en sus manos**

**-Bueno, no puedo permitir que se eche a perder- dijo antes de recargarse hacia atrás en una roca y comenzar a tomarselo; desde arriba de una palmera, Mort se mecía pescado de una patita**

**-Wiiiii, soy un coco!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Dentro del bunker, las cosas se habían puesto caóticas; de pronto la pequeña Irina decidió que no quería dormir y había comenzado a llorar a pico abierto mientras todos corrían menos Skipper, que se tapaba los oídos con los ojos cerrados.**

**-Santas anchoas marinas, que le pasa!?- exclamó antes de abrir un ojo y ver como Kowalski y Rico chocaban; Cabo por su lado, negaba con la cabeza mirando el techo- esta rota? Kowalski, opciones!**

**-Podemos tratar de abrirla y ver que es lo que ha sucedido- sugirió el mas alto tapandose los oídos con un gruñido; en ese momento, Cabo se acercó rápido**

**-Perdoname Kowalski- dijo antes de darle una bofetada al estilo de Skipper; éste abrió mucho los ojos y observó al mas pequeño de ellos, que se cruzaba de brazos**

**-Porque hiciste eso Cabo?- preguntó el lider sorprendido ante aquello**

**-No puede pensar en serio en abrir a la bebe, verdad?- frunció el cejo y la pequeña bolita de pelos empezó a chillar mas fuerte**

**-Entonces que hacemos?- preguntó todavía mas desesperado mientras el mas alto se alejaba sobándose la mejilla, algo alterado por no poder calmar a la criatura**

**-Solo tiene hambre Skipper- explicó Cabo pisando la pata de Rico, que abrió el pico; acto seguido, el pequeño sacó del estómago de este las orejeras y las arrojó a la cabeza de cada quien, que al fin pudieron relajarse sin escuchar el llanto del pingüinito.**

**-Hambre…- dijo Skipper mientras los demás asentían**

**No escuchaban pero suponían. El único que podía interpretar aquello era Cabo pero para evitar que la próxima vez que dijesen algo interesante, lo enviasen a otra habitación por poder leer los labios, se hizo el desentendido como todos.**

**-Bueno, ya saben que nuestras madres nos daban pescado… regurgitado, blando y caliente…- dijo despacio antes de ver hacia la pequeña ave que continuaba con el pico abierto- esto es imposible, yo no puedo hacer eso- gruñó palmeandose la frente**

**-Que dijiste Skipper?- preguntó Kowalski mirándolo con expresión confusa**

**-Que dices Kowalski?- Skipper lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos**

**El pequeño Cabo negó con la cabeza antes de quitarles las orejeras a los dos; de nuevo se taparon los oídos.**

**-Bueno… entonces, que le daremos? Skipper?- Kowalski miró a su pareja que miró entre sus patas antes de ponerse mas firme**

**-Esto será una misión importante… Kowalski! Inventa algo que pueda hacer comida regurgitada, Rico! Necesitaremos algo que muela y pique el pescado…**

**-Pero que es todo este ruido ruidoso?- Julien entró de un salto tapándose los oídos, seguido por un Suto que se tapaba de la misma forma**

**-Cola Anillada? Quien te dejo entrar?- Skipper lo miró molesto e irritado, no era así como pensaba que lo viera ese lémur en primer lugar**

**-Un rey no necesita permiso, entra a todas partes porque todo le pertenece- recitó Julien levantando un dedo; luego se fijó en la bebé que parecía que nunca se cansaría y sin poder evitarlo Skipper, la levantó de cabeza- que es esto?**

**-Eso es… nuestra nueva recluta, ahora bajala!- ordenó Skipper saltando hacia Julien pero no contaba con que este lo esquivaría; como resultado y por segunda vez, Skipper terminaba encima deSuto que se había cruzado de brazos**

**-Espero que esto no se convierta en costumbre…- gruñó el lémur negro mientras el pingüino sacudía la cabeza**

**-Otra vez tu?- el líder de los pingüinos tomó apenas un segundo antes de saltar para ponerse de pie; por su lado, Suto se sentó sacudiéndose**

**Julien**** mas allá, giraba a la pequeña pingüino y la miraba**

**-Esta tan fea como tu, monja- rechistó**

**-Julién, hay que darle de comer a la bebe… si nos permites…- intervino Cabo al ver que Kowalski sacaba del interior de Rico uno de sus lasers**

**-Por eso esta haciendo tanto ruido?- respondió el lémur perplejo- haberlo dicho antes!**

**Caminó hacia el microondas al final del bunker y metió unos cuantos pescados de los pingüinos en el interior; esperó unos segundos mientras era observado por los atentos padres que estaban tensos ante la menor señal de peligro; Cabo miró a Suto que estaba aún sentado en el suelo, observando todo con un brillo humorístico en los ojos.**

**-Esta bien que lo dejemos hacer?- le preguntó**

**El de color movió una mano**

**-Despreocupate, si yo supiera que es peligroso, ya lo hubiera detenido- confirmó antes de continuar viendo**

**EL rey lémur sacó los peces y los metió en la licuadora, antes de mezclar todo y pasar su contenido a un vaso; de ahí, todo fue a dar a la barriga de la bebe, que tragó sorprendida ante lo que había pasado, antes de agitar felizmente las alas.**

**-Solo eso?- preguntó Skipper anonadado- la licuadora?**

**-Pues claro pingüino tontito, los pingüinos comen pescado aguado, tu deberías saberlo- dijo el lémur devolviéndole a la polluelo; el líder regresó al bebe a su sitio entre sus patas mientras Juliensonreía con superioridad**

**-No puedo creer que yo no haya pensado en eso…- se lamentó Kowalski dándose de golpes con su sujetapapeles en la frente**

**-Bueno… pues gracias- dijo Skipper con aire algo ofendido; el cola anillada caminó hacia la salida antes de ver a Suto**

**-Consorte, dale a mis súbditos pingüinos un regalo de parte del rey- dijo antes de salir del bunker de un salto**

**El aludido asintió una vez antes de ver a Skipper**

**-Porque estas enojado?**

**-Se supone que yo soy su madre…- dijo irritado cruzándose de brazos; Cabo se le acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo**

**-Es tu primer huevo Skipper, lo importante, es que puedas darle todo tu amor- el pingüino ojiazul asintió una vez antes de que el líder rechistara**

**-Pamplinas!... yo le daré a esta cadete entrenamiento militar, será mucho mejor que la cria que vaya a tener ese rey demente!- anunció hinchando el pecho antes de ver al otro lémur- sin ofender amigo de ojos rojos…**

**-Ninguna ofensa- suspiró- además… pronto Julien tendrá a nuestra cría y tu ya tendrás algunos meses de experiencia encima… piensa en todo lo que podrás desquitarte- dijo Suto sonriendo traviesamente antes de salir por el agujero del techo; entonces, volvió a asomarse de cabeza- lo olvidaba… de parte mia y de su majestad el rey Julien, autoproclamado señor de los Lemures- sacó de detrás suyo una cajita y la arrojó a los pies de Kowalski y Skipper- los conseguí de la veterinaria, se que te serán utiles por lo que veo**

**-Kaboom?- Rico se acercó a la entrada, escupiendo una bomba redonda**

**-No… déjalos…- dijo Skipper deteniéndolo- como bien dijo, ya nos desquitaremos cuando nazca su cria- asintió una vez**

**-Ohhh- se quejó Rico, pateando hacia afuera del hábitat la bomba, que estalló**

**-Mira Skipper!- llamó Cabo**

**Los tres pingüinos se giraron para toparse con que el mas joven había abierto la cajita y dentro de esta había cuatro biberones de los que usaban con los animales bebes en el zoológico; Kowalskise acercó y tomó uno**

**-Policarbonato termoresistente e irrompible con tetina de caucho… excelente para alimentar a un bebé en crecimiento- recitó el mas alto agitando el envase- servirá**

**-Hmmmmmm- Skipper negó con la cabeza antes de ver a la pingüino, que miraba todo desde la protección de la capa de plumas de su "madre"- crecerás bonita y gordita… igual que todos- sonrió antes de sentir algo extraño; levantó la vista y sus tres subordinados, lo veían con sonrisas tontas**

**-Awwwwwwwwww**

**-Basta ya, bola de insubordinados!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	13. Emergencia

**CAP 13**

**-Hombres, afuera ahora!**

**Todo iba bien hasta el momento. Hasta que escucharon la alarma de seguridad rota y salieron de un salto a su hábitat, en pose defensiva y Rico escupía un lanzagranadas.**

**-Cabo!**

**Algo abrazo al mas pequeño de los pingüinos, que parpadeó sorprendido, antes de sonreir.**

**-Tito!**

**-Oh, el pequeño cadete…- suspiró Skipper al ver al patito que había aparecido de repente y ahora abrazaba a uno de ellos; negó con la cabeza**

**-Kowalski, necesitamos mejores sistemas de seguridad, cualquier enemigo del tamaño de un pequeño animalito, puede romper nuestras defensas- sentenció mientras el mas alto apuntaba rápidamente en su libreta**

**-Pero que haces aquí?- preguntó el mas pequeño de los pingüinos, soltando a la criaturita amarilla, que sonreía entusiasmado**

**-Supe que había nacido un pingüino!- dijo feliz mientras en el agua, la mamá pato simplemente observaba- quería ver si podía conocerlo, se puede?**

**-Pues…- Skipper titubeó antes de abrir enorme los ojos- si todos estamos aquí… quien está con Irina?**

**Kowalski****, Rico y Cabo miraron entre las patas de Skipper pero no había nada… y entonces**

**Llanto de nuevo desde el interior del bunker.**

**-Por Einstein…Skipper… la dejaste allá adentro sola?- preguntó Kowalski irritado, sorprendiendo a Cabo y a Rico por esa reacción, mientras el líder de ellos parpadeaba sorprendido y en un segundo, ya estaba adentro del bunker**

**Todos se quedaron en silencio y Kowalski se encogió un poco, sintiéndose un miserable.**

**-Ehm… será en otro momento Tito- le dijo Cabo al patito que asintió en silencio, dándose cuenta de que algo había pasado y se retiró con su madre**

**Rico tosió un poco y miró a otra parte mientras el silencio caía sobre ellos tres; el mas alto negó con la cabeza y se pasó la aleta por la nuca.**

**-Pssst, anda Kowalski- lo instó Cabo preocupado**

**Este asintió una vez antes de decidirse a entrar en el bunker; dentro de este, Skipper estaba sentado en su litera con una expresión bastante acongojada mientras cargaba en brazos a la pequeña, que aún lloraba pero un poco mas bajo, pegada completamente al otro pingüino; Kowalski se sontió aún mas culpable de aquello y se acercó despacio.**

**-Skipper…- empezó suave el pingüino para no asustarlo**

**-Que clase de madre soy si abandono a mi propia criatura a la primer oportunidad?- preguntó cerrando los ojos; Kowalski no lo veía tan adolorido desde aquel accidente en Ecuador- debería renunciar a mi rango, soldado… deberías tomar mi lugar…**

**-No digas tonterías- cortó de golpe Kowalski- mira, no debí decirte lo que te dije… es nuestro primer huevo y no estamos acostumbrados…- se acercó despacio antes de treparse para sentarse a su lado- si yo hubiera sido tu, también habría saltado… desgraciadamente, estamos tan acostumbrados a actuar sin pensar que nos olvidamos de todo- sonrió un poco, riéndose de si mismo**

**Skipper no lo veía, tan solo continuaba abrazando a la bebe, que ahora los veía con mas curiosidad que ganas de llorar.**

**-No estoy hecho para ser una buena madre- suspiró cerrando los ojos con cansancio- ni siquiera un buen padre… solo se ser un soldado, así me entrenaron toda la vida- tembló un poco antes de sentir como Kowalski lo abrazaba un poco contra él**

**-Yo creo que serás un gran padre- afirmó- has podido con nosotros, podrás con nuestra hija**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Unos momentos mas tarde, Skipper daba vueltas con las aletas en la espalda, mientras la polluelo estaba sentada en el suelo, mirándolo con curiosidad; el pingüino detuvo su marcha antes de respirar profundo y voltear hacia la pequeña.**

**-Muy bien pequeña cadete…- comenzó el líder del escuadrón, inflando el pecho- comenzaras con tu entrenamiento para algún dia, ser una soldado… aprenderás a defenderte, atacar, analizar y encontrar soluciones rapidas y practicas a los problemas, con un ligero toque de locura y paranoia…**

**Observó a la pequeñita que continuaba mirándolo con una ligera sonrisita, moviendo las patitas; suspiró profundamente, pensando que hacer a continuación. Cuando Huevin no había sido tan difícil, aunque tenían la misión de cuidarlo esta vez era diferente; no porque no quisiera proteger al otro huevo, sino que al ser su propia hija ya no estaba tan seguro…**

**-Comencemos con hacer mas fuertes tus patas- señaló después de un momento de pensarlo; en algún momento tendría que correr para tomar impulso y poder deslizarse.**

**Comenzó a hacer un pequeño circuito con rampas, escaleras y deslizadores; Irina tan solo continuaba mirando todo con sus enormes ojos curiosos. Al fin Skipper se sacudió las aletas y se dirigió al centro de la habitación donde la polluelo aguardaba pacientemente al pingüino; este se detuvo al lado de la pequeña y apuntó al inicio de toda aquella serie de obstáculos.**

**-Tres, dos, uno… comienza!**

**Se quedó con la aleta extendida. Miró hacia abajo y la pinguinita seguía sentada, mirándolo con la cabeza algo ladeada, chupandose la punta de una aleta. Skipper se palmeó la frente.**

**-Irina, tienes que ir hacia aquello y pasar por todo!- dijo Skipper colocándose detrás de la pequeña para empujarla e instarla a caminar.**

**Esta se puso de pie torpemente y parpadeó agitando las alitas al ver que podía sostenerse en sus patitas; sonrió un poco mas y miró hacia su padre, que asintió moviendo las alas para que continuara. La pequeña se giró tambaleándose torpemente, antes de dar unos pocos pasos hacia Skipper y sentarse, picándole los pies.**

**-No... no Irina… hacia allá- dijo girándola y empujándola hacia el circuito**

**Al fin, la pequeñita con algunos trastabilleos, fue hacia el primer pedazo donde había una rampita, y se dejo caer de panza, comenzando a reir; el pingüino mas grande negó con la cabeza y fue donde ella para ponerla de pie nuevamente.**

**-Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo, más rápido- insistió, empujándola para que prosiguiera; esta miró al pingüino mas grande con una enorme sonrisa y pasando la primera mitad de la rampita, se dejó deslizar de sentón, riendo con mas ganas; al final Skipper negó con la cabeza y la colocó entre sus patas- tal vez aún estás demasiado pequeña para esto- murmuró antes de ver como la pingüino lo abrazaba con cariño.**

**Sonrió un poco antes de darse por vencido.**

**Tal vez dentro de un par de semanas más, que estuviese mas fuerte podría completar aquel circuito con los ojos cerrados; la hubiese puesto desde que estaba en el huevo, pero según Cabo a diferencia de Huevin, los pingüinos no tenían tanta suerte como para dejar un segundo a los huevos sin calor.**

**Afuera del bunker, Kowalski estaba sentado al lado de Cabo, que tenía un libro abierto de pingüinos en el suelo; Rico se asomaba por detrás, no muy interesado en lo que estaban haciendo los otros dos, pero con curiosidad sobre los dibujos que alcanzaba a distinguir en el libro.**

**-Las crias o huevos son vulnerables al frio- decía Cabo despacio- sin sus padres cargándolos entre las patas, las crías solo durarían unos pocos minutos…**

**-Lassss-Crryas-o-Wuevos-son-vulneravlez-al-friyo- decía despacio Kowalski mirando fijamente el libro enfrente suyo y frunciendo el cejo en concentración**

**Desde que se había enterado de que Cabo leía humano, había deseado hacer lo propio también, después de todo, era una habilidad muy codiciada por cualquier animal de zoológico y ya no quería seguir dependiendo de alguien mas para decifrar nada; ni de Phil y Mason y mucho menos de Cabo, no porque lo hiciese menos sino porque se consideraba el mas estudioso del grupo, por ende, si el pequeño podía, él también.**

**-Las crias o huevos…- repitió de nuevo Cabo**

**-Las krryaso Uebos- dijo lentamente Kowalski- Cabo, seguro que esta letra es una U? me parece una V…**

**-Seguro Kowalski, la V es la del piquito abajo- explicó el pingüino mas joven antes de levantar la mirada al notar que Skipper salía del bunker con la pequeña Irina aun entre las patas; esta parpadeó ya que la salida fue algo brusca (después de todo no estaba costumbrada a los saltos)- hola Skipper- saludó Cabo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de ver a la cria- hola pequeña Irina**

**-Que están haciendo, Cabo?- preguntó el líder con curiosidad al ver que Kowalski seguía inclinado sobre el libro**

**-Kowalski esta tratando de aprender a leer humano- informó el ojiazul cerrando estos con gusto antes de voltear a ver al aludido, que repetía en voz baja lo que Cabo había recitado**

**-Bien! Dos soldados mas que odrán ayudar a cumplir nuestras misiones al 100- felicitó Skipper antes de sentir como la pequeñita entre sus patas, saltaba de estas torpemente, cayendo de panza y arrastrándose debido a que no había detenido de mover sus patitas- a donde vas pequeña soldado?**

**Esta al fin se enderezó y caminó bamboleándose hasta donde su padre se encontraba, dándose topes con una aleta en la cabeza, tratando de repetir bien la misma frase; la cría ladeó un poco la cabecita con los ojos brillantes.**

**-Evvvvoooo**

**Kowalski**** y Skipper parpadearon mientras a Cabo le brillaban los ojos y se tapaba el pico con las aletas**

**-Oh, oh, ohhhhh!**

**Rico hizo unos ruiditos gruturales antes de agarrar el aparato vocalizador y escribir**

**-"APLAUSO"**

**-Pero que dijo?- preguntó lentamente Skipper mirando a la pinguinita, que se había asomado al libro y colocaba ambas aletitas sobre la página**

**-Creo que esta imitando a Kowalski- dijo Cabo sonriendo enormemente**

**Kowalski**** miró al joven pingüino frunciendo el cejo**

**-Podría ser?- dijo despacio antes de tomar a la pequeña Irina y colocarla frente al libro y señaló las letras con la aleta- H-U-E-V-O**

**La pequeñita parpadeó y movió su aleta, letra por letra**

**-U- dijo con un tonito chillón- E-D-O**

**-JA! Salió a su padre!- exclamó Kowalski levantándola en el aire, mientras la cria reía divertida y Skipper hacía un gesto de mal humor**

**-Bah!... espera un poco a que le encuentre el gusto a la milicia, entonces verás que será una buena soldado- terminó Skipper orgulloso antes de agitarse molesto; Kowalski lo ignoraba, entretenido en levantar en el aire a su hija- SOLDADO!**

**Se situó junto a este y le dio un bofetón; rápidamente Kowalski se puso en posición de firmes con saludo, aún sosteniendo a la bebe en una aleta; esta reia divertida.**

**-Si señor!**

**Skipper tomó a la pingüino y sonrió mirándola**

**-Algún día te enseñaré como mantener a los hombres firmes y obedientes- dijo a lo que Cabo negó con la cabeza**

**Pronto Skipper se daría cuenta de que no todo giraba alrededor de fabricar pequeños soldados y que ser padres era mucho mas que solo asegurarse de que creciera idéntica a ellos.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En la noche, Rico estaba sentado en una esquina, refunfuñando con las aletas cruzadas: había dejado una granada de lodo en el suelo y cierta pingüino recién nacida había dado con esta; apenas en un segundo, Skipper había logrado reaccionar, sacándole aquella cosa del pico pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que estalase cerca.**

**Un poco mas allá, Cabo y Kowalski lavaban el suelo y las paredes de todo aquel material terroso y húmedo con trapos y cepillos largos.**

**-Sabía que esta mezcla extra pegajosa funcionaria- decía orgullosamente Kowalski**

**-Si… lastima que seamos nosotros y no el Doctor Espiráculo quienes estemos limpiando el resultado de la mezcla- suspiró Cabo tallando con mas ganas- me pregunto como le estará yendo a Skipper…**

**Dentro del baño del cuartel, el pingüino tallaba la cabeza de la criatura, tratando de limpiar la pelusilla de plumas que la cubría; aquel lodo realmente era demasiado pegajoso y estaba gastando todos los shampoos que tenían en tratar de retirar aquel menjurge.**

**No era que ellos necesitasen shampoos pero dejaba las plumas oliendo bien. Necesitarían uno especial para la pingüino, había visto que los bebés humanos tenían sus propios jabones para baño…**

**Un chapoteo y un chorro de agua le cayó encima cuando la criaturita había agitado las alas, empapándolo completamente**

**-AGHHH- se quejó mirándose; Irina se cubrió el piquito con las aletas, mirando traviesamente a su padre- le parece gracioso cadete?- dijo cruzándose de brazos**

**Estaba escurriendo agua y miraba severamente a la polluelo pero esta no se daba por enterada de la molestia de su progenitor; al fin el pingüino líder se levantó y tomó una toalla para agarrar con esta a la pequeña y tratar de secarla.**

**-Eres una pequeña insubordinada, lo sabías?- dijo el pingüino, saliendo del cuarto de baño para detenerse congelado en su lugar: todo el bunker no estaba limpio sino infinitamente peor de cómo lo había dejado al entrar a bañar a la pequeña y en los extremos, Rico, Kowalski y cabo, jugaban entre risas arrojándose bolas de lodo extrapegajoso**

**-Esto es mejor que las peleas de nieve!- exclamó Cabo mientras Rico tragaba mucho lodo y comenzaba a regurgitarlo como balas**

**-La proporción de masa de la textura de los terrones esta en su punto- indicó Kowalski formando una bola y la arrojó… y se quedó con la aleta extendida y la mira congelada**

**Skipper estaba quieto, con una mueca de furia intensa y la bola de lodo de Kowalski, a un lado de la cabeza**

**-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!?- exclamó el pingüino furioso**

**Los tres soldados tragaron en seco**

**-Solo… solo…- trató de decir Cabo frotándose las aletas**

**-Comprobabamos que el contenido de nuestras bombas… estuviese… en orden- expresó Kowalski hablando cada vez mas bajito**

**-Y por eso tenían que terminar de destruir el cuartel!? Que vergüenza hombres, ustedes…!**

**PLAF**

**Algo cayó del otro lado de la cabeza de Skipper mientras sus hombres soltaban un gemido ahogado; la pequeña Irina había tomado un poco del lodo que escurría del pingüino y lo había arrojado, imitando a los demás soldados. Skipper tembló un poco mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos, su hija parpadeó confundida y los otros tres se abrazaron con miedo.**

**Skipper soltó un bufido a través de la nariz y negó con la cabeza.**

**-Son un montón de niños todos- terminó antes de ver a la pinguinita y colocarla en el suelo; una vez ahí, la polluelo tomó mas lodo y empezó a arrojarlo felizmente- adelante, continúen- asintió Skipper dirigiéndose hacia la salida a paso bamboleante**

**-Skipper, estas muy furioso?- preguntó Cabo con miedo a lo que su líder negó con la cabeza**

**-No podemos estar tensos todo el tiempo, ahora tenemos un niño nos guste o no- respondió sonriendo un poco antes de señalar a Kowalski- TU la bañaras- agachó un poco la cabeza para mostrarle una mirada de advertencia, antes de desaparecer**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Pasaron los meses. El calor dio paso al frio del otoño y los animales comenzaron a prepararse para el frio; Maurice estaba cada vez mas preocupado y lo demostraba haciendo gestos y moviéndose en círculos a cada rato, pensativo.**

**Una tarde, comenzó a arreglar la guarida de hojas y ramas que había hecho Suto cuando querían privacidad, acondicionándola todavía mas.**

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos, las cosas seguían normales excepto que la cria estaba cada vez mas grande pero continuaba pegada ya fuese a la panza de sus padres o bien, cuando estos estaban muy ocupados, Cabo se encargaba de su cuidado felizmente; tendrían que mantenerla dentro del bunker en invierno probablemente pero mientras, la dejarían estar.**

**Curiosamente los veterinarios no los habían molestado, excepto una vez que el fotógrafo hizo algunas tomas de la bebe nada mas. Al parecer, no querían interferir en la crianza del polluelo para asegurar el éxito de su experimento.**

**El frio se intensificó cada vez mas hasta que llegó la primer nevada.**

**Y el primer problema serio.**

**-Que sucede?**

**Safia**** Bakoly llegó corriendo de Hoboken a donde había ido por unos cuentos suplementos extras para la nutrición de los animales; una llamada a través del radio con urgencia, la habían hecho dejar todo tirado en el suelo de su camioneta y acelerar a fondo.**

**No era normal que la llamasen con ese tipo de emergencias, generalmente Alice se encargaba de los animales violentos o que diesen problemas, no entendía porque la llamaban de aquella manera tan apremiante; al fin llegó a su destino, rechinando las llantas contra el pavimento y sin apagar el vehículo corrió al centro de reunión de los trabajadores.**

**-Que paso, cuál es la emergencia?... que sucede?- la mujer morena miró al veterinario y a los otros dos guardias, que arreglaban todo lo cual fue aún mas extraño**

**-Safia, que bueno que llegas- respiró aliviado el veterinario- te necesitamos en el hábitat de los lémures…**

**"Bites" pensó inmediatamente la mujer preocupándose**

**-Ha mordido a alguien?- preguntó- que sucedió? A quien atacó y porque?**

**-Todavía no muerde a nadie, pero casi- dijo el veterinario- el lémur de cola anillada está por dar a luz y necesitamos sacarlo del hábitat… el problema es que…**

**-Bites no deja que se le acerquen- terminó la malgache, preocupada y aliviada al mismo tiempo**

**Preocupada porque sabía lo que el lémur negro podía hacer y porque sabía que si no se hacía nada al respecto, la cría del lémur gris podía morir, después de todo este no estaba hecho físicamente para un parto; aliviada porque no se trataba de que su lémur se hubiese vuelto loco y de repente le hubiera dado por ser agresivo, entendía que quería proteger a su pareja.**

**Cerró su chaqueta y se colocó un par de guantes gruesos**

**-Avísales que voy para alla**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Skipper… esto se esta poniendo feo…**

**Cabo hizo una mueca de preocupación antes de que Kowalski le tapase los ojos**

**-No te preocupes Cabo, pronto se solucionará- dijo Skipper tratando de sonar seguro aunque no lo estuviese; la cria entre sus patas se removía nerviosamente- Rico! Lleva a Cabo y a Irina al interior del cuartel, ahora!**

**El pingüino de la cicatriz asintió una vez, antes de tomar a la criaturita felpuda y a Cabo y meterlos al interior de su hogar; el líder entrecerró los ojos, aquella fría mañana se había vuelto caótica de un momento a otro.**

**Julien**** había despertado muy mal. Gemía y se removía de dolor. Intensos calambrazos lo atravesaban de pies a cabeza y Suto había comenzado a ponerse nervioso al igual que Maurice y Mort; trataron todo lo que conocían pero nada calmaba el dolor del rey lémur.**

**Fue cuando este empezó a sangrar y perdió la conciencia, que Mort pegó tal chillido que alertó a los cuidadores del zoológico que corrieron a ver que sucedía; el lémur negro por instinto se asustó de igual manera y se levantó todo lo que podía, mostrándole los dientes a los humanos que trataron de acercarse.**

**-Solo quieren ayudar al rey!- trató de decir Maurice pero Suto no lo escuchaba**

**Solo podía recordar Madagascar y a aquellos humanos que los separaron. Estaba aterrorizado, no quería que se llevaran al bebé por nacer también.**

**Y llegó Safia. Alice estaba en el interior del hábitat con un palo largo y una soga, tratando de tomar por el cuello a lémur de la cicatriz, que soltaba chillidos cada vez mas agudos y asustados, preparándose para atacar de ser necesario.**

**-Eres demasiado problemático, ven aca!- decía la mujer**

**-Espera Alice!- exclamó la morena saltando al hábitat y entonces, el lémur negro saltó hacia Alice, llevado por el miedo a que se llevasen a su familia**

**No atacó a nadie pero la advertencia estaba clara: no quería a nadie cerca.**

**-Bites, tranquilo, soy yo- la malgache extendió las manos hacia delante mientras los ojos rojos del otro lémur, se clavaban en esta**

**No parecía reconocerla, bufaba cada vez mas profundo y mostraba mas los dientes; la cuidadora estaba preocupada, un poco más allá el otro lémur estaba acostado en el suelo, sangrando todavía y bastante pálido; si no hacía algo, iban a morir tanto la "madre" como la cria.**

**-Bites… -se acercó y el lémur dio unos pasos hacia atrás; ella siempre había sido de la creencia de que los animales entendían los sentimientos de los humanos de una forma u otra- escuchameBites… se va a morir…**

**-Deja ya, solo tómalo- dijo Alice mas atrás- es un animal, ellos no entienden…**

**-Bites, se va a morir si no me dejas ayudarlo- advirtió la nativa de Madagascar**

**Suto**** tembló. No quería perder a su familia. Pero si no ayudaban a Julien, perdería a su familia. Miró un poco sobre su hombro y se dio cuenta con horror que este respiraba muy agitado; se giró y corrió hacia el cola anillada, acostándose a un lado.**

**La mujer tomó aquello como un permiso y corrió a tomar a ambos lémures. Sin ceremonias, corrió de regreso a la salida, no había tiempo para meterlos en una jaula.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	14. Una nueva vida

**CAP 14**

**La noche llegó. Y no se sabía nada del rey lémur ni de su pareja, fuera de que Alice había pasado diciendo algo sobre el tratamiento que debía dársele a los animales salvajes; pero fuera de eso, nada mas se podía hacer, la veterinaria estaba cerrada a cal y canto.**

**El zoo estaba en completo silencio. Aunque nadie lo admitiese en voz alta, estaban preocupados por el lémur de cola anillada que a diferencia de Skipper, no había corrido con la suerte de tener a su cria en paz y sin contratiempos; Kowalski estaba sentado en una esquina del bunker, acariciando la cabecita de Irina que dormía recargada en su regazo.**

**Cabo miraba a través del periscopio todo el zoológico y Rico se mecía a su lado, ansioso por saber noticias nuevas también; Skipper tan solo movía su taza de café en silencio.**

**-Ya van varias horas en que no sabemos nada- dijo Cabo al fin rompiendo el silencio, relevando su posición con Rico**

**Skipper soltó un suspiro.**

**-Porque Cola Anillada es el que debe de causar la mayoría de los problemas?- dijo irritado mirando al techo antes de fruncir el cejo- son pasos lo que oigo?**

**-Sitka!- exclamó Cabo antes de que los cuatro pingüinos saliesen del bunker en unos cuantos saltos; el zorro albino estaba de pie con expresión totalmente preocupada, mirando a los cuatro pingüinos que se alinearon frente a este (Kowalski con la bebe entre las patas)**

**-Que ha sucedido?- cuestionó rápidamente Skipper- has sabido algo de cola anillada?**

**El zorro negó triste con la cabeza**

**-Aún nada y tampoco de Suto…- confesó el cánido bajando las orejas mirando a Skipper- de hecho, acudo a ustedes para ver si pueden ir a la veterinaria y tratar de ver algo- Sitka miró con tristeza en dirección del edificio donde muchas horas atrás, habían metido a los lémures- no quiero ni pensar que le estarán haciendo a Suto y ni se diga a Julien…**

**-Pero tu no conoces a cola anillada, porque te preocuparías por él?- preguntó Skipper levantando una ceja**

**-Es la pareja de mi mejor amigo- dijo llanamente- y sé lo que podría pasarle a Suto si algo le pasa a Julien… es su familia es obvio que me preocupe, tu te preocupas por tus hombres, no pingüino?- dijo mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos amarillos**

**El aludido se removió nerviosamente antes de hacer una seña con las aletas.**

**-Cabo, cuida de Irina, Kowalski y Rico, síganme- ordenó antes de que el zorro moviese la cola**

**-Yo puedo cuidar del polluelo- intervino el zorro- no te preocupes, estará bien y se que necesitarás a todos tus hombres…**

**Skipper miró con un segundo de duda al zorro antes de asentir.**

**-Bien, tu cuida a Irina, Cabo, vámonos- ordenó**

**Kowalski**** se acercó al zorro, que se recostó en el suelo, dejando que el pingüino mas alto colocase a la cria sobre sus patas traseras; acto seguido, la cubrió con su enorme y peluda cola.**

**-Entren al cuartel, estarán mas calientes- dijo Kowalski, antes de deslizarse con los demás en dirección de la veterinaria.**

**El edificio había estado muy silencioso y nada se movía; cada ciertas horas, alguien entraba o salía pero sin hacer ruido; lo mas escandaloso había sido cuando uno de los ayudantes se había llevado las ropas de la malgache que estaban cubiertas de sangre y habían pensado en lo peor para los lémures.**

**Los cuatro pingüinos se acercaron al lugar y a una seña, se metieron a través del drenaje por debajo del edificio.**

**-Estás seguro de que por aquí podremos llegar Kowalski?- preguntó Skipper en medio de la oscuridad de la tubería**

**-Por supuesto, en un momento… aja!- exclamó cuando llegaron a un espacio lo suficientemente grande para acaparar a los cuatro; arriba de ellos había un piso con rejilla, donde generalmente vertían el agua sucia usada para lavar los pisos. Rico escupió una bomba muy pequeña y explotó las juntas del enrejado.**

**Los pingüinos salieron al suelo normal y se juntaron espalda con espalda para ver alrededor.**

**-Skipper?**

**Suto**** estaba dentro de una jaula grande, arriba de una mesa y había levantado la cabeza al escuchar pasos en el suelo; cual grande había sido sus sorpresa al ver a las cuatro aves en la veterinaria!**

**El aludido volteó y los pingüinos saltaron sobre la mesa.**

**-Que haces aquí?- preguntó Skipper mientras Kowalski abría la jaula para dejar salir al lémur negro; este salió del enrejado y se sentó enfrente de ellos**

**-Me metieron aquí para que no atacara a nadie- explicó Suto observándoles con sus grandes ojos rojos- Safia los convenció de dejarme aquí para tenerme tranquilo pero no me han dejado ver aJulien- negó apesadumbrado- al menos puedo estar cerca aunque no a su lado- suspiró antes de ver a Skipper- ustedes a que vinieron pingüino?**

**-Bueno, tienes a muchos preocupados por ti…- explicó este mientras sus hombres asentían; Suto sonrió con suavidad, realmente agradecía muchísimo aquello porque sabía que era un esfuerzo del otro por ir a verlos**

**-Gracias Skipper… de verdad te lo agradezco- asintió**

**-Estamos para servir a la comunidad después de todo…- dijo el pingüino mientras se aleteaban entre todos; aunque Kowalski lo hizo algo a desgana, aparentemente nadie lo notó- entonces… donde tienen a cola anillada?- preguntó Skipper mirando a todas partes**

**-En aquella habitación- señaló el de pelaje negro con la cabeza hacia la puerta donde estaba la sala de operaciones donde meses atrás, hubiesen revisado a la cria de Julien y al mismo Skipper- pero lo han tenido todo cerrado herméticamente… hace unas horas, Julien gritaba como si le arrancaran las entrañas- miró apesadumbrado hacia la puerta como si pudiese ver a través de esta- no lo escuchaba así desde…- se quedó en silencio antes de negar- podremos ir a verlo Skipper?**

**-Vere que podemos hacer…- dijo el pingüino antes de que los cuatro bajasen de la mesa para dirigirse hacia la puerta; el lémur negro los siguió bajando de un salto y sentándose cerca de estos**

**-Kowalski, análisis!- apuntó Skipper**

**-Puerta de 15 centímetros de grosor, 70% acero, 30% hierro y metales diversos, con triple cerradura de gancho- afirmó asintiendo una vez y le dio unos cuantos golpecitos- no será fácil de abrir, ni siquiera con los explosivos de Rico- dijo**

**Rico agitó la cabeza, antes de regurgitar su sierra y encenderla**

**-Negatorio Rico, queremos abrir la puerta, no partirla- exclamó el líder pingüino a lo que el otro suspiró derrotado; nunca lo dejaban hacer**

**Suto**** se acercó a Skipper**

**-Y no hay alguna llave que se pueda usar para forzar la cerradura?- preguntó mirando hacia el agujero de la puerta**

**-Si, lo hemos hecho muchas veces pero la cerradura está muy alta esta vez- dijo el pingüino negando con la cabeza- tenemos que pensar en otras opciones…**

**-Yo puedo llegar a la cerradura- insistió- y puedo cargar a uno de ustedes para que la abra**

**-Jajajaja… seguramente…- rió Skipper a lo que Suto se cruzó de brazos- solo un militar muy entrenado puede planificar una táctica de ayuda mutua en la cual… OYE!**

**El lémur negro había cargado al pingüino líder y lo había arrojado hacia arriba; acto seguido el lémur de la cicatriz en el ojo saltó hacia la manija de la puerta y con las patas traseras, tomó a Skipper que tembló irritado.**

**-Que crees que estás haciendo?**

**-Hay que llegar hasta Julien, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que el veterinario llegue a revisarlo- dijo rápidamente antes de verlo a los ojos- por favor. Son mi esperanza de verlo.**

**Skipper lo observó unos segundos también antes de ver hacia Rico y hacer una seña. Este regurgitó un clip que rápidamente fue arreglado por Kowalski; Cabo saltó sobre los hombros del más alto y tomando el clip modificado, lo arrojó a las aletas de Skipper.**

**-Muy bien, entonces abramos esta puerta…- dijo Skipper introduciendo el metalito en la puerta y comenzó a moverlo lo mas rápido que pudo**

**Pasaron los minutos y la puerta no cedía**

**-Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor…- presionó Suto a lo que Skipper gruñó**

**-Estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo- dijo el pingüino mirándolo- crees que puedas hacerlo mejor?**

**-Tal vez, después de todo siempre terminaba abriendo las cerraduras en San Diego- dijo el lémur frunciendo el cejo**

**-Pues eso no parece haberte servido de mucho porque seguías encerrado, no te parece?- Skipper acercó su rostro de muy mal humor**

**-Que quieres decir con eso pingüino?- replicó Suto pegando su frente con la del otro**

**-Lo que entendiste ojos rojos!- exclamó el pingüino apretando mas el rostro con el del otro**

**-Eh… chicos…- interrumpió Cabo**

**-QUE!?- gritaron los dos mirando al pequeño pingüino**

**Un pequeño "click" se escuchó y la puerta se abrió despacio con los dos animales colgando de esta; ambos se miraron un segundo antes de toser; Suto dejó caer a Skipper que aterrizó bien en el suelo antes de dejarse caer él también y situarse al lado de ellos.**

**-Bien… entremos- indicó Skipper rascándose la nuca, antes de deslizarse seguido de sus hombres y por detrás el lémur; se detuvieron en el interior, observando los alrededores pero no se veía al rey lémur por ningún lado. Suto se angustió aún mas, no sabía si Julien estaba vivo o muerto.**

**-No veo nada y tu Skipper?- preguntó Kowalski mirando cerca de unos gabinetes metálicos**

**-Negatorio- anunció negando rápidamente**

**De pronto, algo como un llorido se dejó escuchar, dejándolos a todos helados**

**-Por aquí!- dijo Cabo señalando una de las jaulas cercanas; ni tardo ni perezoso, Suto saltó a la puerta de la jaula y la abrió antes de introducirse**

**En el interior, Julién lloraba y se quejaba, con un suero en el brazo y varios cables para monitorear su estado y el de la cría; Suto acarició con suavidad su cabeza**

**-Suto…- susurró el cola anillada mientras las lágrimas corrían sin parar por el rostro del lémur**

**-Shhh aquí estoy Julien…- le dijo con suavidad el otro, sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza- como estás?**

**-Duele… mucho…- dijo titilando debido a los nervios y el miedo que lo recorría- esto es tu culpa… como le haces esto a tu rey?**

**El lemur negro comenzó a reir con ganas mientras continuaba acariciando su cabeza; Skipper saltó a un pedazo de la jaula y se colocó las aletas en la espalda, mirando con preocupación al otro animal, realmente se veía bastante grave.**

**-Como estas cola anillada?- preguntó el pingüino con suavidad a lo que el otro suspiró despacio**

**-Sobrevivo monja- respondió el lémur levantando los ojos al techo de su celda- nunca pensé que poner un huevo pudiera se tan difícil, como le hacen ustedes las aves?**

**El pinguen abrió el pico apenas una vez antes de cerrarlo y negar con la cabeza; no era un buen momento para recordarle por centésima ocasión que los lémures eran mamíferos y no aves. Miró al lémur de color que sonrió divertido, antes de dar un beso suave en la cabeza del otro.**

**-Ya… han dicho algo de cómo nacerá el "huevo"?- preguntó Suto mirando el vientre abultado del otro; no podía creer que estuviesen a poco de ser padres… estaba muy asustado.**

**-Creo que me abrirán la barriga o algo así escuché- resopló molesto Julien- y estoy de acuerdo, poner un huevo es demasiado agotador…**

**-En primer lugar, no deberías… en especial tu- regañó Skipper mirando reprensivo al de la cicatriz, que rápidamente replicó**

**-Mira quien lo dice, la "mama" del año**

**El pingüino se ruborizó enormemente antes de cruzarse de aletas y mirar molesto al otro**

**-Eso… fue un imprevisto!- dijo de regreso a lo que el otro rechistó**

**Un quejido los sacó de aquella discusión; Julien había comenzado a temblar con fuerza y su vientre comenzaba a moverse.**

**-Por los espíritus del cielo… ya viene!- exclamó el lémur negro abriendo enormemente los ojos mientras el gris extendía una mano y lo aferraba- que haremos Skipper?**

**El pingüino volteó alrededor, los humanos estaban tardando y si no se daban prisa…**

**Algo muy feo podría ocurrir.**

**-Tendremos que llamar la atención…- dijo moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones- quédate con él Suto, será la excusa de llamar la atención…**

**-Seguro… `pero que harás- preguntó el lémur levantando las orejas mientras seguía aferrando la mano del rey**

**-Tu confía…- dijo Skipper sonriendo- no confías en mi?**

**-Por supuesto- asintió devolviendole la sonrisa el lémur antes de recostarse al lado de su querido Julien, que había comenzado a llorar del dolor nuevamente; de pronto, comenzó a gritar- Skipper, esto se esta poniendo peor**

**-Lo se…- se giró rápidamente y apuntó hacia abajo- Rico, Kowalski! Hagan un pequeño fuego, quiero a los humanos corriendo hacia aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Cabo, prepara la salida de emergencia, ya, Ya, YA!**

**Cabo se deslizó hacia el enrejado por el que habían entrado, siendo seguido de cerca por Skipper; Rico regurgitó su lanzallamas favorito y Kowalski tomándolo, lo apuntó hacia las alarmas de incendio; en un momento, el lanzallamas logró encender los aparatos que empezaron a pillar con fuerza y a dejar caer una rápida llovizna.**

**Los pasos no tardaron en oirse y justo a tiempo, Kowalski y Rico se introducían en el hueco del suelo y cerraban la rejilla.**

**-Pero que está pasando aquí?- dos guardias y el veterinario entraron a la habitación; uno de los guardias apagó el sistema de apagado de incendio y el veterinario observó la jaula de Julien, donde el lémur negro clavaba sus ojos rojos en los recién llegados- como llegaste tu aquí animalito?**

**Julien**** volvió a quejarse y el veterinario hizo amago de acercarse, antes de ver con desconfianza al lémur de ojos rojos**

**-Llamen a Safia, la necesitamos…- había empezado el veterinario pero Suto, sabiendo que Julien realmente necesitaba la ayuda, salió de la jaula ante el temor de los tres presentes y se trepó en una camilla cercana, para observar**

**El veterinario solo tardó un segundo en reaccionar e ir a donde el cola anillada se quejaba con fuerza**

**-Ya esta dando a luz- dijo el médico antes de sacar de un gabinete las cosas que necesitaba- llamen a mis ayudantes, necesitamos sacar a la cría de su interior**

**-Muy bien señores, esto es lo único que podemos hacer- dijo Skipper con las aletas en la cintura antes de girarse**

**-Pero Skipper…- interrumpió Cabo- no nos quedaremos para ver que todo salga bien?**

**-Dejaremos esto en las manos de los humanos…- dijo sin voltear el líder- ya lo demás, dependerá de la fortaleza de Cola anillada…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Los días pasaron a partir de ahí. El zoológico estaba extrañamente calmado y en silencio, aparentemente ninguno de los animales se sentía con las energías de hacer algo fuera de lo común; desde que enviasen a Julien a cuidado animal, el hábitat de los lémures estaba de lo mas pacífico sin contar con que diario, Maurice daba vueltas alrededor del trono, observando el edificio cada cierto tiempo. Afortunadamente aquel día, el frio había cedido un poco y no había nevado, de tal forma que el clima no había sido un inconveniente para los animales tropicales.**

**En el hábitat de los pingüinos, estos jugaban a las cartas, excepto por Rico que miraba a través del periscopio. En esos días, ni Skipper había ideado alguna misión en la que tuviesen que participar y cada que Cabo decía que fuesen de nuevo a la veterinaria a ver que todo estuviese en orden, el pingüino negaba con la cabeza y repetía "paciencia".**

**En el hábitat del Destripador Rhodesiano, Sitka no se movía de su misma posición, sentado en dirección del edificio médico sin apartar la vista; algo se movió en el extremo de su hábitat y un rostro familiar apareció.**

**-Todavía no sabes nada de ellos, verdad?**

**-Hola Marlene…- respondió el zorro sin apartar la vista de la distancia**

**La joven nutria terminó de trepar la barda de contención y saltó en dirección de su vecino; por algún extraño motivo, se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos y era normal que la fémina pasase a visitarlo una vez al día.**

**-Todavía nada?- preguntó sentándose a su lado, mientras el cánido negaba con la cabeza- y Skipper y los muchachos…?**

**-Según ellos están bien, pero desde entonces no han sabido nada- suspiró- se entiende, ellos también tienen sus preocupaciones personales, no hay que cargarles toda la mano**

**-Ya veo…- la nutria se abrazó una rodilla- yo también espero que estén bien… no es que Julien sea el mas agradable del zoológico, pero sigue siendo amigo y pues…**

**-Realmente que eres linda- sonrió Sitka y la empujó un poco del hombro con el hocico; ella sonrió un poco mas y se miraron un segundo, sonriéndose el uno al otro**

**Entonces el albino levantó las orejas**

**-Marlene, ve a tu hábitat…**

**La nutria parpadeó y volteó hacia el edificio medico, donde la puerta se había abierto; inmediatamente, la criatura salió corriendo rumbo a su propia zona.**

**Dentro del bunker de los pingüinos, Skipper estaba sentado en la litera mas baja, viendo la televisión mientras con el pie, movía una hamaca de red que colgaba al lado de la cabecera de donde él se encontraba; en esta dormía tranquilamente su pequeña, después de haber estado despierta y llorando toda la noche.**

**Realmente el trabajo de padres era pesadísimo, jamás se hubiera imaginado algo mas agotador que luchar con todas las huestes del doctor espiráculo; entre él y Kowalski habían tenido que formar horarios en los cuales, cada uno se levantaba a atender las necesidades de la polluelo, ya fuera alimentándola o llevándola a sus necesidades o simplemente, calmándola.**

**Skipper ya había captado que tratándola como a uno de sus hombres no funcionaría, porque mientras mas le exigía en voz firme que dejase de llorar, más se asustaba y lo hacía mientras que si se resignaba a tener un trato mas suave (como Cabo siempre le decía), mas pronto la calmaba lo suficiente para ponerla a dormir.**

**En esos momentos, el joven Cabo observaba a su líder que cambiaba de canal su televisor con expresión cansada; Kowalski aburrido de las cartas, había entrado en su laboratorio para buscar que hacer y Rico, continuaba observando a través de la mirilla (aunque por los sonidos que soltaba, se temía que el pingüino de la cicatriz se había quedado dormido con los ojos pegados al periscopio).**

**Era un buen momento como cualquier otro, Skipper rara vez estaba libre desde que habían tenido al huevo. Tragó pesadamente.**

**Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a pasos dudosos y tambaleantes; ridículamente, trató de parecer mas gordito y bonito que nunca aunque por dentro, pensaba para si mismo que aquello era una estupidez.**

**-Ehm… Skipper?- inicio Cabo con la voz algo temblorosa, haciendo aún mas marcado su acento británico mientras juntaba las aletas por enfrente; el pingüino de la cria no volteó, tenía el cejo fruncido mientras en las noticias mostraban lo que estaba haciendo un escape de petróleo con cierta zona del mar del norte- podemos… hablar?**

**-Siempre podemos hablar joven Cabo- respondió Skipper sin dejar de ver el televisor- de que se trata?**

**-Ehmm… bueno…- el pequeño se tocó la punta de las aletas- sabes? Kowalski y tu hacen una bonita pareja señor…**

**Como le decía eso? Era lo único que se le había ocurrido, en verdad? El pingüino mas joven enrojeció de vergüenza mientras su líder parpadeaba confundido y lo imitaba en un concurso de luces rojas; lo miró de reojo confundido ante aquella declaración.**

**-Gracias soldado… creo…- Skipper se rascó la mejilla con la punta de su aleta- y a que se debe eso?**

**-Ah… yo nada mas decía, sabes que me gustan esas cosas- dijo inocentemente sonriendo como siempre pero por dentro se daba de golpes**

**El otro pingüino lo observó con una mirada inquisitiva y esto puso nervioso al mas pequeño que dio dos pasos hacia atrás, riendo nerviosamente**

**-Cabo, estás seguro de que te sientes bien soldado?- preguntó Skipper comenzando a preocuparse; algo le estaba ocultando el otro pingüino y no entendía que era; se enderezó un poco dejando de mover la pequeña hamaca y Cabo comenzó a reir**

**-Seguro Skipper, por supuesto- asintió sonriendo enormemente**

**-Bien… si tu lo dices…- dijo lentamente el otro pingüino a lo que Cabo le dio la espalda, apretando los puños**

**Diablos, porque no podía decírselo!? Porque todos en aquel lugar siempre eran mas valientes que él? Sitka tenía razón, nunca lo sabría si no hacia algo y no importaba que sucediese, al menos no se quedaría con la duda.**

**-Cabo…?- Skipper se había levantado y se había acercado un poco, preocupado por la reacción de su soldado que nunca se ponía de aquella forma a menos que tuviese algún motivo que lo avergonzase mucho**

**-Él tiene razón. No puedo estar sin saberlo!- exclamó de pronto el mas joven de los pingüinos.**

**Skipper parpadeó, el niño de pronto había puesto una expresión molesta hacia el techo; por su madre pinguina, que pudo haberle hecho aquella cosa de concreto para poner así al joven Cabo? Y entonces se enteró. No era el techo.**

**Cabo lo había besado. Un beso tímido, lleno de temores y confusión pero lo había hecho. Lo dejó anonadado, quieto en su sitio mientras su cerebro trataba de analizar que acababa de suceder; de verdad? El inocente, retraído y joven Cabo había hecho aquello?**

**El mas joven de los pingüinos dio un paso hacia atrás, cubriéndose un poco el pico con las aletas y con expresión de miedo; una cosa era hablar con Skipper sobre como se sentía y una muy diferente, traspasar la confianza que tenía con este a ese nivel.**

**Porqué había hecho aquello?**

**Algo calido comenzó a gotear en sus mejillas, las lágrimas por el miedo no se habían dejado esperar y continuó dando pasos hacia atrás, tratando de no entender las emociones que pasaban rápidamente a través de los ojos de su superior; no quería ver, no quería enterarse si por algún motivo, sentía lástima por el.**

**-Yo… yo… lo siento… Skipper yo…- el pequeño pingüino titiraba de miedo y su voz se quebraba a cada frase- perdona… perdone señor…- dijo y se dio la media vuelta para irse rápidamente**

**Pero Skipper fue mas rápido. En un segundo, había tomado de la aleta al otro y no lo soltaba, deteniéndolo en su acto de huir.**

**-Espera, no te vayas soldado!... Cabo…- dijo despacio el líder de los pingüinos, recuperando el habla y volviendo a la tierra**

**Tampoco entendía al 100% que había sucedido pero comenzaba a atar hilos aquí y allá; el comportamiento de Cabo para con él, cuando se enojaba, cuando llegaban a platicar algo… todo comenzaba a tomar algún sentido. Y él que pensaba que el niño lo veía como una especie de padre o solamente su jefe!**

**Estaba completamente equivocado y tenía que admitirlo.**

**Se iba a meter en líos con Kowalski.**

**-Cabo… esto que pasó…- comenzó despacio sabiendo que el otro lo escuchaba aunque no volteara por vergüenza- es… en serio?**

**El otro no respondía; estaba demasiado asustado y nervioso por lo que había sucedido.**

**-Respondeme Cabo!... por favor…- pidió de nuevo Skipper**

**Lentamente, el otro se dio la media vuelta torpemente y lo miró con sus ojos húmedos**

**-Si… Skipper… aunque sé que tu no…- negó con la cabeza antes de ver como el otro suavizaba la mirada**

**Skipper de repente rió sorprendiendo al otro… se estaba burlando? No lo creía, aquella risa no era de ese tipo. El otro pingüino se rascó la nuca mirando a otra parte.**

**-Diablos soldado, me has metido en un buen lío- negó con la cabeza- hazme un favor y no decidas por mi desde antes, quieres?- lo miró con diversión mientras Cabo reía bajito y se sonrojaba**

**Era lo que creía que era? Por la manera en que Skipper lo observaba, tan diferente de la mayoría del tiempo, le pareció entender que si; y su corazón solamente se infló de felicidad… si era! Lo quería como él también!**

**Entonces Skipper entendió porque la mayoría de los animales del zoológico los odiaban y los llamaban "mata momentos".**

**Rico había despertado de pronto y estaba haciendo ruidos, mirándolos a los dos y señalando el periscopio; y entonces se quedó en silencio al notar la mirada enojada de Skipper que había colocado las aletas en la cintura y Cabo que sonreía muy apenas, mirando el techo y negando con la cabeza.**

**Rico no lo sabía pero se había ganado al menos tres noches de guardia en el campanario.**

**Al mismo tiempo, Kowalski había salido de su laboratorio, con una pipeta en mano y se había quedado congelado ante aquella escena, mirando primero a Skipper y Cabo y luego, a Rico que mejor miró a otro lado.**

**-Ehm… me perdí de algo?- preguntó el mas listo de ellos**

**-No… en absoluto…- gruñó Skipper a lo que Cabo volvió a reir bajito; el líder de los pingüinos suspiró antes de señalar a Rico- ahora repite, que sucede?**

**-Arrrr, a gag… Giba!- exclamó el del mechón apuntando hacia la parte externa; Skipper frunció el cejo y se deslizó al exterior, seguido de sus hombres**

**Una vez afuera, pudieron ver de que se trataba: casi todos los animales del zoológico estaban asomados desde sus hábitats, Alice y Safia llevaban una caja grande entre las dos hacia el hábitat de los lémures; Skipper hizo un movimiento y los cuatro se pararon en la orilla de su enrejado para ver mejor.**

**-Te digo, estos animales son una lata…- se quejaba Alice mientras la morena levantaba los ojos- no se como los aguantas…**

**-Porque yo tomé este trabajo porque me gustan los animales?- respondió Safia a lo que Alice la miró confundida y la malgache negó con la cabeza- nada, nada…**

**Al fin, ambas mujeres colocaron la caja en el suelo del hábitat de los lémures y la morena abrió un poco la tapa lateral de la caja**

**-De regreso en casa Bites, disfruta de tu nueva familia- dijo con cariño la mujer, antes de retirarse con Alice para dejar solos a los animales**

**-Sabías que algunos animales salvajes se comen a sus propias crías?- iba diciendo Alice de regreso a las oficinas principales**

**Cabo tembló de miedo mientras se tapaba el pico y Skipper miró reprobatorio a Kowalski.**

**-Kowalski!- exclamó- los oídos de Cabo!**

**-Lo siento Skipper, no me esperaba ese comentario- se disculpó el pingüino mas alto antes de meterse al bunker; a los pocos minutos, salió con un bulto de plumas debajo de su estómago**

**-Irina?- preguntó Skipper extrañado mientras su pareja asentía**

**-Si es lo que creo, entonces sería bueno llevarla- aseguró el otro mientras el líder suspiraba rodando los ojos**

**-Como digas, es TU hija- se encogió de hombros antes de que se fueran deslizando hacia el hábitat de los lémures… excepto Kowalski que corría a pequeños saltitos para no tirar por los suelos a su hija; había olvidado que cargándola de aquella manera, no podía deslizarse ni correr**

**Al fin llegaron al hábitat de los lémures, donde Maurice y Mort ya se habían acercado a la caja, y aguardaban afuera pacientemente; por los lados, el resto de los animales se había asomado, aguardando impacientes que salieran los ahora padres.**

**-Vamos, vamos! Que ya salgan!- exclamó emocionada Marlene- quiero ver a ese bebecito- dijo ansiosa apretando los puñitos al nivel de su rostro**

**-Oh Marlene, hablas como si nunca hubieras visto una cria- dijo Skipper con su tonito a lo que la nutria lo miró de mala manera**

**Al fin, algo crujió en la caja y todos se callaron como si con eso, las criaturas en su interior salieran mas rápido; al fin fue Sitka el primero en hablar, soltando una risotada**

**-Pero que mal te ves viejo!**

**Suto**** había sido el primero en salir; se le veía bastante despeinado y con los ojos hinchados de sueño, pero esbozaba una sonrisa tonta en el rostro; miró a su mejor amigo, que lo saludaba parado al lado de la nutria y le hizo una seña con la cabeza.**

**-Tu te ves igual de pulgoso Sitka- devolvió el lémur negro a lo que los demás animales rieron y el otro movió la cola**

**-Bienvenido a casa de nuevo Suto- recibió Maurice mientras se acercaba despacio; Mort iba a su lado, sonriendo enormemente- como fue todo?**

**-Pues… que tal si lo ves tu mismo?- dijo el aludido mirando por encima de su hombro- anda Julien, puedes salir…**

**-Es bonita la cria?- preguntó Burt asomado por el borde del hábitat**

**-Ya verás- respondió paciente el de pelo negro**

**Al fin, algo se movió dentro de la caja y todos prestaron mas atención**

**-Seguro que es seguro?- la voz de Julien se dejó escuchar desde las sombras a lo que su pareja se sentó en el suelo y asintió**

**-100% seguro Jul…**

**-Vamos cola anillada no la hagas de emoción y sal ya!- exclamó Skipper exasperado mientras los demás animales empezaban a decir lo mismo**

**-Ya, ya, no apresuren a su rey, se que ansían ver mi majestuosidad pero tengo que tomarme mi tiempo- dijo la voz desde el interior de la caja**

**Se escuchó que carraspeaba y luego, la mano de Julien salió de la caja, chasqueando los dedos; Suto vió a Maurice que rodó los ojos sin enojarse y se paró al lado de la salida.**

**-Demos la bienvenida al Rey Julien el 13, autoproclamado señor de los lémures, saludos, aplausos y demás…- presentó el Aye Aye a lo que el lémur gris al fin salió, con la cabeza levantaba orgullosamente, corona en su lugar… y llevando colgando por la parte de enfrente, lo que parecía un mini lémur gris oscuro apenas del tamaño de la mitad del brazo de Julien.**

**Los ojillos de la cria apenas y se veían pero se notaba que miraba con asombro el mundo que le rodeaba, en especial, todos los rostros de las criaturas que empezaron a hacer ruiditos de asombro y de ternura; aquella cosita peluda se aferró un poco mas al frente del cola anillada que pasó un brazo alrededor de la cria para sostenerla mejor.**

**-Vaya que se parece a ti Julien- rió Maurice acercándose a verla bien- como presentaremos a esta criaturita?**

**Suto**** se inclinó en el oído del Aye Aye que movió su oreja, antes de sonreír y asentir.**

**-Su madre estaría muy orgullosa, majestad- felicitó el mas bajito a lo que el otro bostezó**

**-No lo dudo, ahora presentala rápido- dijo moviendo su mano libre**

**-Presentando a su majestad el rey Julien el 13 y a su heredera la princesa Juliana la 14, futura matriarca de los lémures, etcétera, etcétera**

**El griterío de los demás animales no se dejó esperar, aunque no eran lémures igual les emocionaba la llegada de la nueva cría; Skipper y los demás incluso no podían no sonreir ante aquello. La pequeña Irina incluso se había asomado al exterior de las plumas de su padre, para ver a que se debía tanto grito.**

**-Los pies de la princesa Juliana son… tan… pequeños…- dijo Mort acercándose con una mano extendida para tocar los pies**

**-Mort!- exclamó Julien molesto antes de suspirar y cargar mejor a su cría; la volteó hacia el pequeño lémur ratón que se emocionó y tocó un poco los pies de la pequeña lémur, que solo parpadeaba ante la atención repentina recibida- te dejo tocar sus pies reales porque dentro de poco la enseñaré a quitarte de encima- dijo el cola anillada**

**-Se parece mucho a su madre, no crees Maurice?- Suto suspiró y se recargó hacia atrás, observando todo**

**-Hiciste un buen trabajo, verdad ojos rojos?- Skipper y los demás se habían acercado a Suto, que no dejaba de sonreir**

**-Que va… si todo lo hizo Julien- dijo con mas ganas- es mas valiente de lo que crees, se aventó casi un día de parto… y al final no pudieron operarlo porque Juliana ya estaba casi de fuera, tucrees?- rio alegremente al ver que Marlene se acercaba a Julien para cargar a la bebe**

**-Andaaa, dejame cargarla, si?**

**-No la llenarás de piojos?- preguntó desconfiado el rey lémur mirándola con un ojo mas abierto que el otro a lo que la nutria saltó**

**-OYE!**

**-Julien, dejala que la cargue…- dijo el lémur negro; encogiéndose de hombros, el cola anillada le pasó a la pequeña lémur a la nutria; la cria inmediatamente se aferró al torso de esta y volvió a ver alrededor, con sus enormes ojos**

**-ESTA PRECIOSA!- exclamó Marlene abrazando a la pequeñita**

**-Como estuvo todo, fue muy doloroso? Te pusieron muchas inyecciones?- interrogaban los demás animales a Julien**

**Este comenzó a responder pacientemente, cosa rara en el, se le veía bastante feliz ante aquel hecho.**

**-Pues mil felicidades- dijo Skipper mientras Cabo se acercaba con los demás a ver a la recién nacida- no le digas que lo dije, pero me da gusto por cola anillada, que esto lo haga feliz**

**-La verdad yo también, esta muy emocionado- suspiró- te estamos muy agradecidos Skipper… en especial yo**

**-De verdad?- preguntó el pingüino con curiosidad mirando a Suto- y eso porque?**

**El lémur negro lo miró y le sonrió con suavidad**

**-Porque gracias a ti, ellos dos están vivos- asintió una vez con la cabeza- estoy en deuda contigo…**

**-Ah vaya…- Skipper se rascó nerviosamente la nuca- de nada, ha sido un gusto ayudar- dijo bajito**

**Un poco mas allá, Marlene había bajado a la pequeña Juliana para dejar que Irina se acercase a ver; la lémur sacudió la cabecita y extendió los dedos, para tocar la cabeza de la polluelo, que parpadeó y se asomó a ver los ojos de la otra criatura. Le atraía mucho el color dorado de estos.**

**-Mira Kowalski!- dijo Cabo emocionado- parece que se llevan muy bien!**

**Y en efecto, la polluelo caminaba alrededor de la otra bebé, instandola a seguirla; la pequeña lémur no podía hacerlo, pero lo intentaba y sonreía.**

**Un momento después, la bebé bostezó enormemente y entrecerró los ojos; Suto movió las orejas, no solo la bebé se veía cansada con tanta atención, también Julien que adoraba las multitudes, se le notaba en los ojos que estaba agotado y deseaba dormir.**

**El lémur negro se puso de pie.**

**-Les agradezco muchísimo que hayan venido- dijo levantando la voz, sorprendiendo a Julien y a Maurice, porque lo normal era que ellos hablasen, no él- pero tengo que llevar a la mamá y a la bebé a dormir…**

**-Oh vamos Suto…- se quejó Julien que tenía bastante marcadas las ojeras- deja que se queden un rato mas…**

**-Tienes que descansar, oiste al veterinario, hiciste un esfuerzo enorme- dijo con ternura el otro, tomandolo de los hombros antes de besar su frente- ya tendrás mas días para jugar al rey, en este momento yo mando y ordeno que vayas a dormir… Juliana también lo necesita- dijo señalando con la cabeza a donde estaba la pequeña; esta estaba hecha un ovillo en los brazos de Cabo, durmiendo profundamente- además, tenemos que protegerla del fresco, aún esta muy pequeña**

**Al fin, Julien cedió.**

**-Bien, bien…- dijo. Los demás animales sonreían comprensivos y después de felicitar a la feliz pareja, se retiraban tranquilamente; el lémur de cola anillada fue hacia donde estaban los pingüinos en donde Cabo le entregó a la pequeña**

**Esta apenas sintió el pelaje de su "madre" se aferró de regreso sin despertar.**

**-Felicidades Julien, esta muy bonita- dijo Cabo sonriendo enternecido**

**-Bastante parecida a sus padres, realmente les felicito por lo sucedido- dijo Kowalski**

**-Ahhhhh- dijo Rico sonriendo hacia su amigo en travesuras**

**-Muchas gracias monjas- agradeció sinceramente el lémur, antes de bostezar; Suto suspiró y empujó con suavidad a Julien hacia el refugio debajo de la columna del trono**

**Julien**** se metió en la protección del enramado mientras Suto se quedaba atrás, para despedir a los pingüinos.**

**-Volveremos pronto…- dijo Skipper asintiendo antes de hacerle una seña a sus muchachos**

**-Traigan a Irina, estoy seguro de que ella y Juliana se harán muy buenas amigas- dijo el lémur- Skipper…**

**-Si?- el líder de los pingüinos se quedó un poco atrás mirando sobre su hombro**

**-Gracias**

**Este sonrió e hizo un saludo con la aleta, antes de deslizarse y retirarse con los demás.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	15. Enfermedad

**CAP 15**

**Se dice que después de la calma viene la tormenta y ese dicho no se había creado solo porque si.**

**Los días después del nacimiento de Juliana fueron terribles.**

**Madagascar siempre había sido un lugar maravilloso para criar una familia y cuidarla. Nueva York dejaba mucho que desear en ese sentido, ya que desgraciadamente los animales de trópico estaban expuestos a las bajas temperaturas que se presentaban en Central Park y a las inclementes nevadas que se dejaban sentir en invierno; la mayoría de los habitantes del zoológico tenían sus hábitats un calefactor para poder pasar un poco de temperatura a sus cuerpos pero no en todos los lugares funcionaba igual.**

**En especial en el hábitat de los lémures, donde la rejilla apenas alcanzaba a entibiar un poco el sitio por donde salía; con todo propósito, los lémures habían construido el refugio de ramas arriba de la zona por donde salía el calor pero desgraciadamente, el hecho de que el aparato no funcionase bien sumado al hecho de que el frio era demasiado extremo empeoraba la situación en la que se encontraban.**

**Maurice y Mort estaban dentro del refugio, sentados y pegados para tratar de tomar y brindar algo del calor de sus cuerpos; en cuanto a Julien y Suto, titiraban con fuerza enroscados sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro, dejando debajo de su pelaje y entre ambos a la pequeña Juliana, que lloraba de frio a pesar de todo; no había forma de calentar aquello lo suficiente y a como iban las cosas se iba a empezar a poner grave el asunto.**

**Suto**** estaba desesperado. Si no lograban calentar pronto a la bebé, iba a morir. Apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras continuaba temblando y podía sentir a Julien pegado a él, titirando con la misma fuerza y llorando en silencio sin decir nada; por lo que percibía, estaba tan asustado como él y no lo culpaba. Era su primera vez como madre, así que también era la primera vez en que se tomaba una responsabilidad tan en serio. Se trataba de la vida de la hija de ambos.**

**-Esto realmente es horrible- al fin hablo Maurice frotándose las manos antes de colocarlas debajo de sus hombros, para tomar mas calor; se recargó en los otros dos lémures, tratando de ayudar igual que Mort, aunque en vano- deberían haber arreglado la calefacción desde hace mucho… porque a esos humanos no les preocupa lo que nos pase?**

**-Porque ellos tienen sus propios hogares, lejos de esto- gruñó enojado el de pelaje negro; Julien gimió, no estaba acostumbrado a algo como aquello ni a un invierno tan cruel- esa es otra de las cosas que odio de ellos, no tienen consideración por nadie mas…**

**-Soy una paleta… y no me gustaaaa- dijo Mort con un moquillo colgando de la nariz; por primera vez el lémur de cola anillada estaba permitiendo al pequeño aferrarse a sus pies, en un modo de protegerse entre todos**

**-Va a morir?- la mirada dorada de Julien se clavó en los ojos rojos del otro al que se le encogió el corazón; nunca una pregunta de ese tipo le había pesado tanto- soy capaz de cambiar mi vida, dársela a los espíritus del cielo a cambio de…**

**-No digas eso Julien, nadie va a morir- acalló Suto de repente, sorprendido en parte por la seriedad del otro: prueba de ello, era que por primera vez, había dicho "espíritus" y no "espitirus"; eso solo significaba que su nivel de preocupación estaba en luces rojas- nadie morirá, solo tengo que pensar en algo y todos estaremos bien- miró alrededor aunque sabía que no encontraría ninguna respuesta en ese lugar**

**El de pelaje gris volvió a recargar su cabeza entre los brazos del otro, sin ver a ningún lado y suspirando preocupado; el de ojos rojos miró un poco en medio de ellos, su pequeña estaba enroscada, pegada al torso de su "madre", temblando como una hoja al viento y chillando cada vez un poco mas bajo. Eso solamente lo asustó mas, si se estaba silenciando era porque comenzaba a tener pocas fuerzas para demostrar su incomodidad.**

**Los dos lémures se miraron un momento, antes de darse cuenta de lo que tenían que hacer.**

**Por ella.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El hábitat de los pingüinos no podía ser mas diferente que el del resto; estos se encontraban en el interior de su base cada uno en sus propios asuntos; Kowalski revisaba el termostato que no fuese a tener fallas, Cabo y Rico veían el televisor, cada uno con sendas tazas de café y tapados con cobijas mientras Skipper trataba de enseñar a la pequeña Irina la diferencia entre "calor" y "frio".**

**-La nieve es "fría"- decía el pingüino levantando una taza con nieve; la pequeña ladeó la cabeza un momento antes de que el pingüino sacara una taza de café- el café es "caliente" igual que el fuego, las explosiones y las armas- asintió una vez**

**La polluelo en crecimiento extendió las aletas y tomó la taza de nieve, observando con curiosidad aquella masa en su interior que comenzaba a volverse líquida**

**-Fria…- dijo despacio la niña y entonces, Skipper le tendió la taza de café- Fa… ente?- miró a su madre con curiosidad**

**-Caliente- repitió pacientemente Skipper; la pequeñita metió la punta de su aleta en el líquido, antes de soltar un pequeño chillido. El pingüino tomó la aleta de la pequeña y la empezó a sobar- por eso no debes tocar las cosas calientes- advirtió antes de sonreir un poco al ver la mirada de reproche que le dirigía la pequeñita**

**Obviamente no la iba a dejar hacerse daño, pero sabía que la sensación de aquel café le resultaría incómoda y la lección quedaría aprendida: lo caliente no debía de tocarse (a menos que tuviese la instrucción adecuada pero eso ya lo vería cuando Irina fuese mayor.)**

**-Ya… verdad que no duele mas?- miró a la pinguinita que se chupó la aleta, antes de sonreírle**

**-Mami…- dijo la polluelo a lo que Skipper negó con la cabeza riendo**

**Entonces, volteó a ver a Kowalski.**

**-Como va la temperatura?**

**-A unos agradables 25 grados Skipper y manteniéndose- informó el mas alto antes de asomarse por el periscopio a ver el exterior- a comparación del exterior donde están a menos 11**

**-Menos 11!- exclamó el pingüino parpadeando- dime que al menos los vecinos están bien!**

**-Bueno, por el momento todos se ven bien- dijo el pingüino sacando su libreta y rascándose con la punta del lápiz- excepto…**

**-Excepto?**

**El hábitat delos lémures, todavía tiene descompuesto el calefactor- indicó el pingüino haciendo una mueca- se podría decir que es como si no tuvieran**

**-Y porque no me lo dijiste antes!?- exclamó Skipper poniéndose de pie rápidamente- lo siento Irina, continuaremos después con la lección- dijo a la pequeña, que tan solo observó en silencio- señores! Tenemos una nueva misión, ayudar a esos lémures…**

**-Ñagh mañmañ?- Rico frunció el cejo y era verdad, no era normal que Skipper quisiera ayudarlos, generalmente se divertiría viendo los intentos del rey lémur de calentarse**

**-Son nuestros vecinos!- explicó el pingüino- además tienen una cría con ellos… yo no quiero ser el responsable de la muerte de un bebé, tu si soldado?**

**Rico se encogió un poco, el no se refería a eso.**

**-No creo que Rico pensara en eso- disculpó Cabo mirando a Skipper que se sacudió un poco**

**-En fin, vayamos a ver en que podemos ayudar…- indicó el líder antes de que Kowalski interrumpiera, moviendo una aleta para llamar la atención**

**-Tal vez no será necesario- dijo este aun mirando por el periscopio**

**-Que quieres decir?**

**En el instante que habló, la tapa del bunker se hizo a un lado, dejando caer a un par de lémures que habían saltado al interior sin tocar o pedir permiso; Cabo se tapó el pico con las aletas**

**-Oh cielos…- murmuró**

**Suto**** se sacudió un poco la nieve del pelaje mientras Julien despegaba a la pequeña criaturita de su cuerpo y la sacudía un poco**

**-Juliana… despierta, Juliana…- decía el pobre lémur presa de la angustia**

**-Por todos los… que está pasando?- preguntó Skipper alarmado al ver aquella escena**

**-Por lo que puedo ver desde aquí, creo que la cría… se esta…- dijo Kowalski lentamente siendo pagado con una mirada feroz del lémur negro**

**-Ni te atrevas a terminar esa frase!- exclamó antes de apretar un puño y cerrar los ojos con dolor; Julien seguía tratando de despertar a la pequeña lémur que parecía no reaccionar**

**-Por favor… por favor, despierta…**

**-Kowalski!**

**El pingüino largo tomó a la cria de las manos de un muy desesperado Julien y la llevó a su laboratorio; el de cola anillada corrió detrás del pingüino mas alto, siendo detenido por Suto quien lo abrazó contra él, sintiendo como el otro se deshacía llorando.**

**-Kowalski la revisará bien, no te preocupes- trató de calmar Skipper, acercándose despacio; Rico corrió al laboratorio de Kowalski para ayudarlo mientras que Cabo se dirigió a la entrada del bunker para cerrarla de nuevo; luego, tomó a la pequeña Irina y se la llevó aparte, para que no presenciase aquello (aunque ya era bastante tarde, ya había visto casi todo).**

**-Skipper…- Suto apretó un poco más a Julien que sollozaba con fuerza aferrado al otro- tengo algo que pedirte…**

**-Que necesitas?- el pingüino lo observó con franca curiosidad, no sabía que podía pedirle el otro lémur en aquellos momentos**

**-Juliana puede quedarse aquí… con ustedes… hasta que pase la helada?- el lémur negro acarició un poco la cabeza del rey lémur que parecía no poder controlarse ante lo que estaba sucediendo; y nadie lo culpaba, era aterrador tener a la muerte acechando a su única criatura**

**Skipper parpadeó sorprendido ante la petición del otro y se rascó la nuca.**

**-Te lo suplico- dijo el lémur de la cicatriz, soltándose del otro y de repente, se inclinó en el suelo; Julien abrió muchísimo los ojos, aquel ruego era lo más que podía alguien del rango de Suto, bajarse por algo que quería. No era normal en los de su especie- te lo ruego, por favor, permite que mi hija se quede… no quiero que muera, a cambio, haré lo que tu me pidas sin importar que…**

**-No, Suto…- interrumpió Julien agachándose un poco para tomarlo del brazo ante el congelado pingüino- yo soy el rey y soy su madre, yo debo de suplicar y ofrecerme…**

**-Lo siento, pero este soldado no acepta suplicas ni intercambios de ningún tipo por algo como esto- dijo rápidamente Skipper moviendo sus aletas con rapidez, asustado ante lo que estaba viendo- por favor! De verdad creen que los dejaríamos morir?**

**-Son nuestros amigos, nunca nos quedaríamos de brazos cruzados viendo como muere Juliana- dijo Cabo acercándose; había dejado a la polluelo un poco mas allá, en una canasta observando una lámpara que arrojaba luces y que Kowalski había arreglado- tampoco ustedes… Skipper? Se puede?**

**El pequeño pingüino observó a su líder que se quedó pensativo un segundo; el lémur negro estaba sentado en el suelo, siendo abrazado por un lado por el otro lémur y ambos observaban al líder de aquel escuadrón; al fin, Skipper asintió**

**-Hasta que pase la helada, ustedes tres se quedarán aquí- señaló- es mas, traigan a Mort y a Maurice también: no podemos permitir que nadie muera- dijo**

**Julien**** y Suto se miraron, antes de que el segundo hiciese una inclinación**

**-Misaotra… ("gracias")- susurró Suto cerrando los ojos antes de enderezarse y ver a Julien- tengo que ir a por los chicos… estarás bien?**

**El lémur asintió despacio antes de que su pareja le besara la frente con suavidad; de nuevo, miró hacia Skipper clavando sus ojos rojos en los del ave, que se removió incómoda**

**-Te debo la vida de nuevo- dijo antes de irse corriendo a la entrada y salir tan rápido como había entrado**

**Skipper agitó las alas nerviosamente, antes de sentir la mirada curiosa de cabo sobre él; éste le miró de reojo algo molesto, haciendo que el pingüino mas joven tosiese y se acercase a Julien que seguía sentado en el suelo, como en trance.**

**-Todo saldrá bien, Kowalski va a ayudarla- trató de animar el pequeño, dándole una palmada en el hombro al lémur**

**-Si le sucede algo, no me lo voy a perdonar- dijo muy apenas el lémur, cerrando los ojos y abrazandose solo; Skipper estaba realmente boquiabierto, pensar que el rey demente tuviese un sentimiento tan profundo como para externarlo de aquella manera…**

**Realmente lo había juzgado MUY mal todo ese tiempo.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Pasó cerca de una hora, en la que Skipper daba vueltas por el cuartel con su taza en la mano y de vez en cuando, dirigía miradas a la entrada del laboratorio; de nuevo, miraba el reloj y continuaba caminando sin detenerse. Cabo por su lado, seguía con la pequeña Irina, jugando con esta y unos cuantos cubos, continuando con las lecciones de lectura humana con ella; del laboratorio de Kowalski ni un sonido se dejaba escuchar.**

**Un chirrido en el techo y una sombra se dejó caer dentro del bunker, sacudiéndose la nieve acumulada en el pelaje; Suto observó a los presentes y luego a su amado lémur, que ni siquiera hizo gesto alguno de darse por enterado que estaba ahí.**

**-Y Maurice y ojos tristes?- preguntó Skipper al ver que no estaba acompañado de los otros dos**

**-Decidieron quedarse en el hábitat- dijo despacio pasando sus ojos rojos al pingüino- prefirieron estar allá, a ver si lograban llamar la atención de los humanos para que arreglen la calefacción… de todas formas fui a ver a Sitka, para que los pasase a ver cada cierto tiempo- negó con la cabeza- Y Juliana?**

**-Todavía nada- dijo Skipper con algo de pena; no era del tipo sensible pero se imaginaba un poco lo que debían de estar pasando ambos padres en ese momento; si le sucediese algo a Irina estaría muchísimo peor**

**Julien**** volvió a sollozar, tapándose un poco con los brazos; el de ojos rojos hizo una mueca de dolor y se acercó al otro, para abrazarlo por detrás. Lo meció suavemente, acariciando con una mano su cabeza.**

**Cabo observó a Skipper un segundo, antes de negar con la cabeza.**

**-Esto es horrible Skipper…- susurró Cabo**

**-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada mas- negó el otro pingüino antes de acercarse a donde estaba su polluela; la cargó un momento y se permitió un momento de debilidad, al abrazarla contra sí- pero mama naturaleza es muy cruel a veces, pero sabe porque lo hace…**

**-No estoy de acuerdo- replicó el pingüino mas joven mirando con molestia a otro lado- no es justo…**

**-La vida no siempre es justa- murmuró el otro**

**Un chirrido resonó a trabes del bunker y todos voltearon hacia la puerta metálica que daba al laboratorio de Kowalski; ambos lémures pegaron un salto para acercarse y Skipper miró un segundo a Cabo, antes de colocar a la polluelo de nuevo en el piso y acercarse para saber.**

**El pingüino de la cicatriz salió con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, provocando que el lémur gris apretase los puños al nivel de la boca, muerto de miedo; al fin salió Kowalski, con un bultito envuelto en los brazos y mirada preocupada.**

**-Juliana…- dijo rápidamente Julien y se acercó al otro para tomarla; Kowalski le miró con tristeza**

**-Hice lo que pude pero…**

**-Esta muerta!?- chilló el lémur gris antes de arrebatarle al pingüino la criatura que llevaba en brazos; el lémur negro de pronto pareció perder el color porque observaba con espanto el bulto que ahora tenía su Julien en brazos**

**-No, no esta muerta- explicó el pingüino antes de caer sentado en el suelo; Skipper se había acercado mas rápido de lo que nadie hubiese calculado y le había metido un bofetón**

**-Así no se dicen las coas Kowalski!- gritó con fuerza Skipper, haciendo que Rico y Cabo diesen un paso hacia atrás- Suto y cola anillada están terriblemente preocupados, ten un poco mas de sensatez!**

**-Lo siento…- dijo rápidamente el mas listo, poniéndose de pie de nuevo; realmente tenía un problema muy fuerte al momento de decir las cosas y lo sabía- el caso es… que aún no esta fuera de peligro… tiene una pulmonía muy fuerte, tienen que llevarla al veterinario**

**Julien**** lloraba de nuevo, abrazando a la pequeña lémur; esta estaba dormida pero podía escucharse un leve pitido, signo de que tenía muchas dificultades para respirar. Suto se sacudió la cabeza a la desesperada, ya no sabía que hacer.**

**-Chicos! Misión, acérquense!- ordenó Skipper; los tres pingüinos se acercaron a su lider, ansiosos por saber- hay que llevar a los lémures a cuidado animal. No tenemos mucho tiempo, uno de ellos se puede morir si nos tardamos demasiado… SUTO!- exclamó Skipper apuntándole; el aludido levantó las orejas- nosotros nos adelantaremos y abriremos la puerta; en cuanto te de la señal, tu yJulien corran hacia nosotros para que entren al edificio y no se queden en el frio. Después de eso, llamaremos la atención de los humanos para que los atiendan rápidamente, esta claro?**

**Aquello era mas grave de lo que todos se temían. Tanto el lémur de ojos dorados como el negro se miraron un segundo antes de asentir; solo querían que Juliana sobreviviera a su primer invierno.**

**-Cuando nos digas Skipper- dijo Suto**

**Skipper fue rápidamente a una esquina, donde hizo un bulto con las cobijas de todos; en medio de estas colocó a la pequeña Irina.**

**-No te muevas de aquí- ordenó con firmeza; quería que la pingüino entendiese que era una orden y que tenía que obedecer; la polluelo tan solo le miró y se quedó sentada sin moverse y el líder asintió una vez- Vamonos muchachos!- exclamó y al tiempo, los cuatro pingüinos salieron deslizándose de su hábitat.**

**Ni siquiera se tomaron un tiempo para observar los alrededores, si algún humano los veía, ya se encargarían de él mas tarde; tan solo se dirigieron a todo lo que daba su velocidad hacia la puerta del edificio veterinario, donde se detuvieron deslizándose al frenar: hacía tanto frio que se había formado hielo en el suelo.**

**-Rico!- dijo Skipper sabiendo que no tenía que agregar mas**

**El pingüino del mechón regurgitó una bomba corta, y la hizo estallar en las juntas de la puerta; los cuatro empujaron con todas sus fuerzas la puerta y esta cedió, abriéndose de par en par. Afortunadamente no había humanos en la primera habitación pero un ruido les indicó que en la zona de operaciones, estaba el médico veterinario.**

**Sin hablar, Skipper se asomó a la puerta e hizo una seña en dirección de su hábitat; Suto había salido detrás de los pingüinos y se había sentado en el borde de la reja, temblando de frio pero esperando a que fuesen llamados para correr; sonrió aliviado al ver la señal y corrió de regreso al interior de la base.**

**-Julien, vámonos…- dijo pero el de cola anillada no se movió- Julien?**

**-Sobrevivirá?- preguntó con miedo- no quiero exponerla mas al frio Suto…**

**-Tenemos que llevarla, es la última esperanza que tenemos- dijo con dolor en la voz**

**Su pareja sacó un poco la cabecita de la lémur y la beso con suavidad; la abrazó una última vez contra sí.**

**-Esta hirviendo- murmuró**

**Suto**** observó como Julien volvía a cubrir a la criatura y con una expresión decidida, saltaba tras él para correr al edificio de salud animal; los dos corrieron con todo lo que les daba el cuerpo, sintiendo como sus músculos gritaban en queja por el frio que se les pegaba al cuerpo.**

**Pero el hecho de querer que su primer bebe sobreviviese, podía mas que cualquier cosa que el clima les pusiese delante; al fin llegaron al edificio, donde el calor los recibió como un amigo que los llevaba aguardando por mucho tiempo.**

**Skipper hizo una seña: Cabo y Rico estaban trepados en un estante y empujaron del borde una caja llena de frascos plásticos y llaves; de inmediato, se escucharon las voces alarmadas de los humanos del otro lado y los pingüinos se escondieron, dejando a los lémures enfrentar a las personas.**

**-Pero que demonios pasa aquí?- Alice salió hecha una furia antes de detenerse en seco al ver al par de lémures en la oficina- lémures! Que hacen fuera de su hábitat?**

**-Lémures aquí?- Safia salió detrás de Alice, mostrándose sorprendida al ver de quienes se trataban- Bites! Que pasa?**

**-Como llegaron hasta aquí?- el medico veterinario salió detrás de las mujeres, tan sorprendido como estas al ver a los animales delante de ellos; miró a la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño- Alice, de nuevo te digo que los sistemas de división de los animales no son los adecuados…**

**-Ah no, no se queje conmigo que ustedes los de las oficinas decidieron que las bardas fuesen tan bajitas- replicó esta cruzándose de brazos**

**La morena hizo caso omiso de los dos que discutían y se acercó a Julien y se inclinó enfrente de este**

**-Que sucede pequeño?**

**Suto**** asintió en dirección del lémur, que caminó hacia la humana y le tendió la cobija con la pequeña lémur; la malgache abrió enormemente los ojos al sacar a la cria, que temblaba y chillaba al respirar**

**-Dios mio… Doctor!**

**El veterinario detuvo su discusión con Alice y se acercó a ver de que se trataba; abrió enormes los ojos y tomó a la cria de lémur entre sus manos**

**-Esta muy grave… hay que intervenirla de inmediato- murmuró y sin ver a nadie mas, ingresó en la sala de atención; Alice se introdujo detrás de este y la malgache se inclinó en el suelo, haciendo una seña**

**Suto**** se trepó en el brazo de la mujer y Julien hizo lo propio del otro lado; esta una vez teniendo a los dos animales con ella, entró en la otra habitación también.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	16. Mejorando

**CAP 16**

**Los habían terminado por llevar de regreso al hábitat; este continuaba tan frío como lo estaba de inicio pero esta vez, Safia notó este hecho y rápidamente fue a reclamar a Alice, que tan solo leía una revista mientras el médico veterinario monitoreaba a la cría de lémur.**

**-Te das cuenta el estado en el que tienes ese hábitat?- dijo la morena soltando chispas por los ojos**

**-Que tiene, son solo animales?- dijo la pelirroja hojeando despacio su revista- tienen mucho pelo, un poco de frio no les hará daño…**

**La malgache tomó la revista de la otra mujer y la arrojó a un lado, dejando a su compañera confundida durante apenas unos segundos.**

**-Pero que te pasa…!?**

**-Te das cuenta que si se mueren los lémures, te acusarán a ti de negligencia?- dijo la otra. La de la gorra la miró unos momentos, mientras la información le iba llegando- y si te acusan a ti, ya sabes a donde irás…**

**La morena asintió despacio, mirando fijamente a la otra mujer que abrió enormemente los ojos.**

**-Ah no, no iré a prisión!- exclamó antes de salir corriendo mientras tomaba su radio- quiero a Mantenimiento en el hábitat de los lémures, pero a la de ya!**

**Safia**** sonrió con algo de maldad, no odiaba a Alice pero la despreocupación de la mujer a veces la enojaba; sabía que la pelirroja no era totalmente inútil, la mayoría del tiempo si vigilaba a los animales del zoo pero siempre y cuando, no la incordiaran o la desviaran de su programa de trabajo (o le robaran tiempo extra.)**

**La mujer caminó hacia la habitación donde estaba el médico. Este leía un sujetapapeles mientras en una incubadora, monitoreaba el estado de la recién nacida cría; esta respiraba a través de un respirador pero continuaba dormida y con un sonido pillante.**

**A**** como se veía, continuaba grave y el hombre a su lado, negó con la cabeza.**

**-Tan mal esta?- preguntó la mujer abrazandose un poco**

**-Esta empeorando- rechistó el médico- como pudo suceder?**

**-Mantenimiento no arregló el desperfecto del hábitat de los animales tropicales- negó con la cabeza**

**-Hay que hablar con la Mesa Directiva, el experimento de reproducción les costó mucho y si no aclimatan los hábitats, perderemos a todas las crías y la inversión se irá a la basura- el médico gruñó con molestia- Safia, podrías…?**

**-Yo me encargo- asintió la morena antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse**

**Era hora de hacerle unos cuantos cambios a ese zoológico.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el hábitat de los lémures, estos veían a distancia a los hombres que trataban de arreglar la calefacción; Maurice se frotaba las manos, teniendo pegado a Mort en una pierna mientras un pocomas lejos, Julien se sentaba temblando completamente y mirando a la nada; Suto vigilaba de cerca de las personas que arreglaban las cosas en su hábitat, seguían desagradándole enormemente sobre todo al recordar lo que un "humano" le había hecho a él mismo… y a un amigo muy querido (mas recientemente).**

**Al fin sacudió las orejas para deshacerse de la nieve sobre estas y caminó hacia el cola anillada, que continuaba haciendo caso omiso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor; trató de sonreir aunque no se sintiese con ánimos.**

**-El rey de los lémures no se supone que esté tan decaído, sobre todo tu que vives de fiesta- dijo el de pelaje negro tratando de distraerlo**

**Definitivamente lo que no se esperaba, era la mirada llena de resentimiento del otro; abrió mucho los ojos y pegó las orejas a la cabeza.**

**-Tu crees que soy tan idiota o superficial para hacer fiesta o alegrarme cuando mi hija se esta muriendo!?- exclamó cada vez mas alto hasta que su voz se volvió un grito**

**Los animales del resto del zoológico parpadearon ante lo que se oía y algunos se hicieron los distraídos; desde su hábitat, Sitka se asomó para ver que sucedía al igual que Marlene. Los mismos humanos al oir los chillidos del lémur, voltearon a ver que sucedía preocupados de que pudiesen ser atacados.**

**-No se en realidad que es lo que pienses de mi, pero SI me interesa la vida de mi familia, SI me interesa la vida de mis amigos y definitivamente SI me preocupo cuando tengo que hacerlo!... Si tan solo no te hubieran atrapado esas personas, no estaríamos pasando por todo esto porque Juliana ya tendría la edad y las fuerzas para aguantar pero tenías que ser tan… tan… me abandonaste cuando mas te necesitaba y…ARGHHH!- terminó de gritar. Suto tan solo le veía, dejándole hacer antes de que el lémur gris se dejara sentar llorando con fuerza de nuevo**

**El otro se acercó despacio, antes de sentir como el lémur se le aferraba con fuerza, haciéndole temblar debido a los espasmos que lo recorrían; tardó varios minutos en volver a relajarse mientras su pareja acariciaba su cabeza suavemente y le susurraba que todo estaría bien y solo era un mal momento. Al fin, Julien se recargó hecho un ovillo en el regazo del lémur negro y se puso a observar a los humanos.**

**-Como es posible que puedas amarme?- murmuró bajito, comenzando a mover los dedos al aire; el otro se los tomó y los empezó a acariciar con suavidad- como… como soportas todas las tonterías que digo o hago?... ninguno de mis súbditos lo hace, ni siquiera Mort que supuestamente me idolatra- suspiró pesadamente- a veces pienso que los espíritus te hicieron a propósito de esta forma porque…- se encogió de hombros- no lo sé… supongo que alguien como tu no debería de existir y sin embargo, estás aquí- cerró los ojos bastante cansado mientras Suto soltaba una risita- soy un estúpido… no debi decirte todo lo que te dije, me porté horrible…**

**-Gracias por el cumplido- dijo con cariño- y de lo otro, no trates de buscarle razones al porqué te amo. Porque te amo así como eres mi vida; no pienso que digas tonterías solamente… pierdes el piso a veces…- miró a otro lado al ver que el de ojos dorados le miraba con incredulidad- bien, bien, pierdes el piso muy seguido y tiendes a equivocarme la mayoría del tiempo pero y que?- se encogió de hombros- así eres tu, loco, divertido, te equivocas pero te da igual, te levantas y te sacudes a pesar de todo…**

**-Pero… te acabo de lastimar… lo que yo…**

**-Tendrías que ser un auténtico bastardo para no volverte loco con esta situación- dijo con tristeza mientras continuaba acariciando su cabeza con suavidad- no te preocupes, no me tomé en serio nada de lo que dijiste, igual que tu no lo haces cada que nos peleamos…- sonrió**

**Julién rechistó**

**-Yo siempre te tomo en serio- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado a lo que su pareja rio un poco mas**

**-Mentira, si me tomaras en serio no me perdonarías cuando te llamo egoísta- levantó una ceja**

**-Pero sí soy egoísta, es lo que me hace el rey- dijo el de cola anillada, girándose en el suelo para quedar panza arriba, aún con los brazos cruzados**

**Suto**** negó un momento, antes de enderezarlo en brazos y comenzar a besarlo; Julien tan solo cerró los ojos, mientras lo abrazaba un poco y devolvía aquello, besándole con algo de angustia en ello, por algún momento necesitaba sentirse protegido y acompañado y en aquello expresaba mucho de cómo se sentía. El de ojos rojos se detuvo se besarle para pasar a su rostro, y luego abrazarle fuerte contra su pecho.**

**-Todo estará bien- susurró- ella es idéntica a ti, una luchadora nata, probablemente ya este mejorando y en unas horas la traigan a nuestro lado- lo meció nuevamente contra el, sintiendo como su lémur volvía a temblar.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Dentro del bunker de los pingüinos, Skipper estaba cruzado de brazos, totalmente preocupado ante lo que sucedía; ni siquiera podía concentrarse lo suficiente para iniciar una misión o comenzar una recopilación de información de nada.**

**Miró un poco hacia la entrada de su hogar y negó con la cabeza antes de continuar meditando sobre lo que estaba pasando; la vida era realmente muy frágil y solo en momentos como aquel en que alguien estaba en peligro de desaparecer de sus vidas para siempre, era cuando se daban cuenta de aquello y apreciaban mas a quienes tenían cerca.**

**En aquellos momentos, Irina se encontraba en el laboratorio con Kowalski que la distraía enseñándole a hacer mezclas al azar a ver que resultaba de estas; la polluelo caminaba encima de la mesa donde el pingüino mas alto hacía sus experimentos y le iba indicando a la pequeña que frasquitos llevarle para trabajar.**

**Aún daba pasos torpes pero ya caminaba lo suficientemente bien como para cargar cosas con sus aletitas; iba de aquí para allá llevando todo lo que su padre le solicitaba aunque todavía se confundía cuando se trataba de los colores (entiéndase rojo ladrillo, rojo cereza, rojo intenso y rojo puesta de sol).**

**Al final de una de esas, la pinguinita se dejó caer de sentón con los brazos cruzados y mirada de retadora molestia a Kowalski.**

**-Que?- le dijo- es tan difícil distinguir un verde césped a un verde matorral?**

**La**** polluelo empezó a refunfuñar a lo que el pingüino la miró levantando una ceja y expresión de regaño.**

**-Irina, no debes de hacer ruidos replicadores a tus padres- puntualizó Kowalski levantando su aleta- debes entender que en el nivel de padres e hijos, los hijos deben de…**

**La pinguinita hizo algunos ruiditos y el otro sacó un casco traductor que había hecho mientras cuidaba del huevo, con la intención de poder interpretar lo que querría decirle su futuro hijo o hija; parpadeó enormemente antes de ver a la criatura que había cerrado los ojos al final.**

**-Señorita!- exclamó el padre antes de cargarla- por los cabellos de Einstein, estás castigada!**

**La llevó cargando a donde Skipper continuaba re metido en sus pensamientos y la sentó frente a este; el sorprendido levantó una ceja antes de ver a Kowalski.**

**-Ya se acabo el tiempo de calidad padre-hija?- preguntó curioso**

**-Tu hija me acaba de decir que tengo un problema muy grande para indicar correctamente los colores!- exclamó el pingüino alto levantando las aletas**

**La**** polluelo refunfuñó algo bajito que Skipper alcanzó a captar como "odored vede eped o vede abuto SOM IUADED!**

**Skipper sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reir a carcajadas, olvidando por un momento la preocupación que sentía respecto a la situación de los lémures; acarició la cabeza de la pequeñita, dejando consternado al otro.**

**-Skipper?**

**El aludido levantó una aleta antes de ponerse de pie y ver a la pequeña.**

**-Aunque tengas toda la razón mi querida hija- comenzó (y Kowalski peló los ojos ante tal revelación)- sigue siendo tu padre y un soldado de mayor rango por lo tanto, debes de ser respetuosa… así que por lo tanto mi pequeña cadete, tendrás que darle tres vueltas al bunker**

**La pinguinita parpadeó y miró todo el bunker alrededor; aunque para Skipper y los demás, aquello no era nada y en un desliz cubrían toda su extensión para una bebé, era muchísimo; la pequeñita miró a su madre y apuntó con su aleta alrededor.**

**-Peep?**

**-Si, ahora- dijo el pingüino líder, tomándola y llevándola a un extremo de la pared; una vez ahí, hizo una seña y Rico que estaba acostado en su cama, le regurgitó un silbato. Skipper se lo puso en el pico- en tus marcas, lista, ahora, ya, Ya, YA!**

**La pinguinita había estado parada donde la dejaron con expresión de no entender pero cuando su madre sonó el silbato, empezó a dar pasos torpes y rápidos para iniciar la caminada; Skipper aplaudió un poco para instarla a correr, cosa que por obvias razones la pequeñita no podía hacer por lo que cada cierta distancia, se caía de panza y se deslizaba un poco.**

**Kowalski**** miró de reojo a Skipper, no pensaba en un castigo de ese tipo y en un momento, sacó su ábaco y comenzó a hacer cuentas.**

**-Ehh… Skipper… no crees que tres vueltas corriendo es demasiado?- dijo preocupado mirando a su pareja, que movió una aleta de lado a lado**

**-Tranquilo Kowalski- respondió Skipper- solo hará vuelta y media, solo quiero que entienda que hay cosas que no debe hacer, como responderle a sus padres- sonrió satisfecho**

**El mas alto suspiró y asintió una vez, antes de titubear y mirarle de reojo.**

**-Skipper, en serio…?**

**-Afirmatorio- respondió Skipper en referencia a la pregunta de si los colores que él decía, eran los mismos solo con diferente nombre**

**Cabo un poco mas allá, sonreía mirando de reojo a la cría que tropezaba pero continuaba con lo que tenía que hacer; curiosamente, la criaturita tenía la misma mirada de determinación de su madre, lo cuál solo la hacía mas cómica al momento de tratar de acabar pronto con las vueltas alrededor del bunker.**

**El pingüino suspiró y miró en dirección de Skipper, que observaba satisfecho la situación; a pesar de que en un inicio había estado inseguro, había demostrado ser una madre bastante buena. Respiró profundo, realmente, envidiaba en cierta manera la posición en que se encontraba su líder, él hubiera deseado ser madre de igual manera, lo había añorado enormemente desde que cuidasen de Huevin.**

**Tal vez, en algún momento, los dos pudiesen pensar en ello.**

**Si, no estaría mal pensar en tener una familia en algún momento… con Skipper.**

**El otro pingüino sintió la mirada del pequeño ojiazul y sonrió levemente antes de hacerle una seña con la cabeza a lo que Cabo solo sonrió un poco mas y se giró para seguir con sus cosas; tal vez un poco mas contento que momentos antes, pero era suficiente.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ya era la mañana siguiente cuando las personas de Mantenimiento pudieron poner en funcionamiento el calefactor y los hábitats de los animales tropicales empezaron a entibiar; incluso la construcción en general que se veía fría y gris ahora adquiría color como si alguien hubiese cambiado las luces de pronto.**

**Se escucharon algunos suspiros de los animales al sentir el calor tapar sus cuerpos y en el hábitat de los lémures esto no fue diferente; Mort tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro mientras disfrutaba de aquella sensación de confort que empezaba a llenar sus sentidos.**

**-Es como estar en casaaaa- dijo haciendo un pequeño bizco, cerca de la rejilla de la calefacción**

**-Ya me preguntaba cuanto tardarían- dijo Maurice acercándose al lémur ratón y miró hacia la cima de la columna del trono- rey Julien! Ya activaron la calefacción!**

**El aludido seguía recostado en el regazo de su pareja y apenas y se desperezó al escuchar la voz de su consejero llamándole; Suto se había quedado dormido inclinado sobre la espalda del otro y se talló los ojos rojos un momento, antes de enderezarse.**

**-Todavía no traen a Juliana?- fue lo primero que preguntó el lémur de cola anillada, mirando a su pareja; este negó con la cabeza apenas y el otro volvió a recostarse en su lugar**

**-Julien, deberías ir a calentarte un poco- dijo despacio acariciando nuevamente su cabeza a lo que el lémur mas claro, negó**

**-No quiero moverme hasta tener a Juliana de regreso- dijo bajito**

**Suto**** suspiró y le rascó un poco detrás de la cabeza, haciendo sonreir un poco al otro que tembló ante el gusto de aquel gesto; no podía evitarlo, a cualquier criatura le gustaba que lo rascasen en aquella zona.**

**-Tienes que calentarte, si no lo haces, como vas a recibir a tu hija, todo enfermo?- lo regañó juguetonamente- si estás enfermo ni creas que te dejaré acercarte hasta que te sanes…**

**El otro le miró como si no pudiese estar hablando en serio y empezó a refunfuñar**

**-Como tu rey, es improbable que tu puedas…**

**-Como el consorte del rey, puedo prohibirte mi querido Jul que enfermes a la niña- dijo sonriendo y picándole la nariz- anda, muévete que ya se me durmieron las piernas**

**El otro le miró aún en reproche pero en los ojos se le notaba que estaba un poco mejor; sin más, se levantó y saltó en medio de Mort y Maurice que pegaron un bote, asustados por la repentina aparición de su rey.**

**-Maurice, hazle espacio a tu rey que necesita calentar su bote- dijo el de la corona, levantando un dedo en dirección del Aye Aye que empezó a murmurar algo bajito sobre lo que Suto podía hacer al respecto**

**El de pelaje negro se ruborizó sobremanera, agradeciendo que su pareja no hubiese entendido y que el lémur ratón estuviese tan distraído como para no haber escuchado las palabras del otro; rodó los ojos, en algún momento hablaría con Maurice sobre las cosas que podía expresar en voz alta y las que era preferible que mantuviese para sí mismo.**

**El resto de animales del zoológico comenzaban a levantarse, debido al frío evidentemente no habría humanos acudiendo y por lo tanto, el parque no abriría ese día; no tenía caso si nadie asistiría entonces nada como otro día de descanso para los animales, que realmente necesitaban aquello.**

**El zorro ártico saltó de su hábitat y se asomó al de los lémures, observando primero a los tres que se apiñaban junto a las rejillas calentadoras a pesar de que ya casi todo el hábitat estaba a temperatura agradable; ladeó un momento la cabeza, algo no estaba completamente bien en aquel cuadro.**

**-Hey!- saludó saltando al interior y andando hacia los tres lémures- que sorpresa verlos- miró al cola anillada que sonreía apenas, calentándose- como te encuentras Julien?**

**El aludido hizo una mueca algo indescifrable, como tratando de decir que estaba bien a pesar de que era evidente de que no; el zorro bajó las orejas antes de carraspear.**

**-Lo lamento- dijo sinceramente- espero que te la regresen sana pronto- dijo sonriendo**

**El mas bajito de los lémures gruñó, en aquellos momentos tensos no estaba de humor para una visita.**

**-A que has venido Sitka, que no ves que estamos en una situación delicada?- preguntó**

**-Maurice, no trates de esa forma a nuestro invitado- respondió Julien mirándole con molestia- es amigo de Suto por ende, es amigo del rey- apuntó el cola anillada a lo que el mas bajito gruñó**

**Realmente el ambiente tenso los estaba afectando a todos.**

**-Bien, una vez aclarado esto- prosiguió el gris- has venido a ver a Suto, cierto?**

**-Bueno si, pero también me interesaba saber como estabas tu- dijo el albino mirándole con suavidad**

**El otro lémur agradeció en cierta forma aquello, su pareja realmente sabía escoger a sus amigos, muy diferente de él que siempre parecía tomar las peores decisiones para todos.**

**-Yo estoy… bien- dijo el rey lémur encogiéndose de hombros- Suto esta igual que yo, si lo buscas se trepó a aquel árbol- dijo apuntando un poco mas arriba en uno de los árboles que adornaban su hábitat**

**El cánido levantó las orejas para ver el pelaje negro del otro, trepado muy alto en el árbol, como vigilando la distancia**

**-Hey Suto!- exclamó Sitka acercándose a la base del árbol; el de ojos rojos bajó la mirada y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando otra cosa llamó su atención, haciéndole mirar a otra parte y de repente, pareció asustarse**

**-SITKA, ESCÓNDETE!**

**-Que?- el zorro no entendió aquello y vió como su mejor amigo se dejaba caer desde lo alto; acto seguido, empujó al de pelaje blanco detrás del botador y corrió hacia el cola anillada- Julién! Vienen de cuidado animal!**

**El otro de inmediato se puso de pie y corrió hacia la entrada de su hábitat, aguardando junto a su pareja a que algo sucediese. Al fin, las rejas se abrieron y Alice entró con un bulto de tela en brazos; miró con desconfianza al lémur negro, esperando que empezase a gruñirle pero al contrario del resto de las veces, este tan solo miraba ansioso en dirección de sus brazos.**

**-Tienen suerte- dijo la pelirroja antes de agacharse y extender aquel bulto hacia delante- o mejor dicho, tenemos suerte**

**Julién corrió hacia las manos de la mujer y tomó el pequeño cuerpecito de la lémur de entre las mantas; la recién nacida le miró con sus enormes ojos dorados, antes de pescarse del torso de su madre y temblar un poco de frío, ya que a pesar de que el hábitat estaba mas cálido, seguía estando mas fresco que el edificio veterinario.**

**Julién comenzó a reir al tener a la pequeñita en sus brazos mientras la humana cerraba de nuevo la reja, dejando a los animales a solas; el de pelaje negro se lanzó también a ver los brazos de su pareja y en silencio, se abrazaron entre los tres con fuerza, felices de estar juntos nuevamente.**

**El cola anillada abrazaba y acariciaba el pequeño cuerpecito de su criatura, pensando que los espíritus realmente le habían dado un regalo enorme al tenerla de regreso con ellos; en cuanto a Suto, no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima pensando que al fin su largo viaje había llegado a su fin, teniendo con él lo que más amaba en todo el mundo y esto era su familia.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el bunker de los pingüinos, Skipper soltó el periscopio y sonrió satisfecho; un poco mas allá, Cabo y Kowalski discutían sobre la mejor manera de educar a la pinguinita.**

**-Hay que enseñarle ciencias y tecnologías!... por eso le pondré el casco inductor de neuronas que…**

**-Es una bebé Kowalski, cuando crezca ya Skipper te dirá si puedes, pero me tomo como misión personal proteger a la cría de tus experimentos- replicaba Cabo- eres como Rico, en cualquier momento podrías hacerla estallar…**

**-Claro que no!... los riesgos son…- sacó su ábaco y comenzó a hacer cuentas- y estamos hablando de un aproximado… de un aceptable 80%...**

**-Aceptable nada, ningún número de ese tipo puede ser aceptable- el pequeño cabo cargó a Irina y se fue a la cocina, siendo seguido por Kowalski**

**-Pero, pero, pero…!**

**Skipper rió entre dientes antes de ver a Rico que se encogió de hombros.**

**Las cosas ahora parecía que comenzaban a mejorar enormemente.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	17. Cuando finalmente sale el sol

** CAP 17 **

**-Juliana, bajate de ahí ahora mismo!**

**-Tu también cadete, estás en serios problemas!**

**Aquellos 3 meses habían pasado muy rápido al grado de que nadie había notado lo rápido que crecían las crías del zoológico; las personas iban casi a diario a verlas por lo que un día en que tuviesen descanso, siempre era bienvenido. Lo malo del pasar rápido del tiempo era que, no notaban lo veloz que creían las pequeñas.**

**A Irina le quedaba muy poco tiempo ya para que Skipper y Kowalski siguieran alimentándola con pescado de la licuadora y a un muy acertado comentario de Cabo, de poco en poco le iban introduciendo pequeños trozos de este en los alimentos para irla acostumbrando a los sólidos.**

**Por su lado, Juliana ya se trepaba en la espalda de su madre y se asomaba a ver un poco mas los alrededores de su hábitat; a veces Julien se la llevaba a saltar al botador y en ese momento, la cría salía corriendo torpemente a treparse en la espalda de su padre. Aparentemente no compartía la idea de Julién de que salir volando al otro lado del hábitat debido a un rebote de más en el botador, era divertido.**

**Algo había hecho que ambas crías se encontrasen bastante bien en compañía: era extraño el día en que sus padres no llevasen a una o la otra a visitarse mutuamente y compartían mucho tiempo jugando juntas; Skipper decía que su nena tenía una habilidad nata de socializar, pero que no era conveniente en una soldado, en cuanto a la mas pequeña de los lémures… lo único que sus padres decían al respecto era que su color de ojos era bastante peculiar, ya que como cría, deberían ser azules y no dorados.**

**Según Julien, era un designio de los espítirus del cielo que indicaban que era su sucesora, a lo que Suto respondía rodando los ojos a otro lado.**

**Al menos algo que si compartían era que a ambas las consentían mucho.**

**Aquel día, ambas habían trepado a la cima del campanero, para ver alrededor del zoológico; muy divertido de no ser porque a ninguna se le ocurrió como bajarían después. Y mas aún que ninguna le había mencionado nada a sus padres.**

**Ninguna era problemática en realidad, pero les gustaba explorar un poco sobre todo a esa edad tan temprana en que los niños son de naturaleza curiosa; la habilidad de Juliana para trepar les ayudó muchísimo y el hecho de que a Irina la entrenasen para encontrar la mejor posición en cualquier terreno.**

**Hasta que Rico, que observaba a través del periscopio las logró ver.**

**-No se supone que las estabas cuidando ojos rojos?- le gritó Skipper a Suto mientras se deslizaba, seguido por los otros pingüinos; el lémur negro corría a toda velocidad al lado del otro y le rechistó con molestia**

**-Disculpa, pero hasta yo tengo necesidades básicas como ir al baño- le respondió molesto mientras pensaba en como pudo ser posible que en cosa de tres minutos, las dos pequeñas ya estuviesen fuera del hábitat- que me dices de la tuya? No la tienes entrenada para obedecer órdenes como "Quedate aquí"?**

**-Que me estás queriendo decir con eso?- Skipper le miró molesto**

**-Que me estabas TU queriendo decir con lo otro?**

**-Quieren dejar de echarse culpas por el amor a los turboconductores!?- exclamó Kowalski deslizándose detrás de Skipper hasta que llegaron a la base de la entrada- después averiguan de quien fue que cosa, ahora hay que bajarlas!**

**El pingüino y el lémur negro se miraron un segundo antes de cada uno llamar a su respectiva cría, sin éxito aparente; Rico escupió un gancho trepador y Skipper hizo amago de tomarlo, siendo detenido por Cabo.**

**-Pero que haces soldado?- cuestionó el líder del equipo**

**-Lo siento Skipper, pero puede que estén asustadas y a lo mejor es accidente que estén allá arriba- dijo el mas pequeño- dejame tratar…**

**-Accidente?... seguro, si el viento pudiese levantarlas así nada mas… -gruñó Suto antes de escuchar voces por detrás**

**-Abran paso al rey Julien, autoproclamado señor de los lémures…- llegó Maurice extendiendo las manos para separar a los presentes**

**-Qué sucede aquí que se han reunido en la entrada?- cuestionó Julien antes de ver a su pareja, que miraba de reojo a Skipper y viceversa, como preguntándose contra quien estallarían las réplicas del cola anillada- a ver Suto, explicale a tu rey porque están aquí, sin invitarme o instalar una rocola? Maurice, traeme una rocola…**

**-Porque no estamos armando fiesta- explicó el de ojos rojos antes de señalar hacia arriba- tu querida "princesita" acaba de trepar al alto del campanero**

**-Princesita?- preguntó el gris antes de ver hacia arriba y sonreir- JULIANA! Esta tomando su posición como cabeza del zooógico…**

**-Julien! No es eso!- dijo el otro mirándole con regañina a lo que su pareja hizo un puchero- y nada de felicitarla cuando baje, la vamos a castigar…**

**-Pero no puedes castigarla, es una princesa!- se exaltó el otro- que caso tiene ser de la realeza, si te van a castigar por hacer tu voluntad?**

**-Ah no señor, la vamos a castigar y ni un punto en contra- resopló Suto mirándole con severidad**

**-Pero…!**

**-Nada- finalizó el de ojos rojos mientras el pingüino líder asentía aprobatoriamente ante una pataleta del de la corona**

**-Y yo que pensaba que nunca vería a cola anillada aceptando algo como esto- silbó impresionado**

**-Jmm… espera a ver su resolución pingüino cuando pase… esto!- exclamó Julien de pronto parándose frente a Suto y colocándole el trasero en el rostro a lo que el lémur negro se sonrojó fuertemente**

**-JULIÉN!**

**-Que?- dijo el cola anillada cruzándose de brazos sin quitarse, mientras el otro trataba de retroceder**

**-Que hemos hablado de que me pongas tu trasero…**

**-Bote!**

**-…Bote! En el rostro?- el lémur aludido tropezó hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas mientras su pareja se dejaba caer encima de este, terminando por verlo directo a los ojos**

**-Que te gusta mucho y que te encantará verlo todo el dia en la cara si castigas a Juliana- dijo Julien haciendo caminar un par de dedos hasta la punta de la nariz del otro, que se ponía cada vez mas rojo- verdad?**

**-Ehh- Suto tragó pesado a lo que Skipper le miró con irritación**

**-Tu si que caes rápido por un trasero, compradei- rechistó el ave a lo que Suto se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole en complicidad traviesa mientras Julién le abrazaba un poco; Skipper parpadeó ante esto y mejor miró a otro lado, entendiendo que había querido decir con aquella mirada sentenciosa**

**Kowalski**** le miró un segundo sin entender, antes de volver su mirada a Cabo, que se preparaba para subir**

**-Ten cuidado Cabo, recuerda que los vientos arriba probablemente sean fuertes- advirtió el mas listo a lo que el mas pequeño se colocó un par de gafas de aviador y levantó la punta de la aleta en forma de pulgar**

**Arriba del campanero, Juliana e Irina se asomaban por el borde, con ambos traseritos levantados al aire.**

**-Están muy enojados- murmuró Juliana con una pequeña gotita en la cabeza**

**-Ellos siempre están enojados…- dijo Irina parpadeando**

**-Mis papás están peleando de nuevo- suspiró la cola anillada mientras su amiga tragaba un poco apenada**

**-Ehhh, no creo que…- miró un segundo a la lémur antes de negar con la cabeza- nada**

**Está le observó de reojo tratando de entender, antes de ver hacia abajo y mover las orejitas con diversión al ver al mas joven de los pingüinos prepararse para subir.**

**-Ya vienen por nosotras!- se sentó y aplaudió entusiasmada- al fin podremos bajar!**

**-Si… y nos van a regañar- murmuró Irina mirando la mirada molesta de sus dos padres que observaban hacia arriba- hay…**

**-Pero…- la otra tragó un poco- teníamos que venir!**

**Y es que sus padres no lo sabían pero un pequeño gorrión que estaba aprendiendo a volar apenas, se había quedado en el techo del campanario; como siempre, Irina dijo que tenían que hacerlo… no como las misiones raras de su madre si no porque consideraba que si veía a alguien en peligro, tenía que ayudar.**

**Suponía que eso le venía de sangre aunque hubiese preferido no tener que hacerlo tan alto.**

**En cuanto a Juliana, meditó la mejor manera de hacerlo antes de llevarlo a cabo: primero trataron de encontrar a su papa para que ayudara al avecilla pero este había tenido que ir de "urgencia"; y ni hablar de pedirle ayuda a su mamá, que seguramente adoptaría al pajarillo, convirtiéndole en su nuevo hermanito.**

**Así que para no perder tiempo, fueron ambas.**

**Las ideas para llegar hasta arriba fueron muchas y funcionaron: lograron llamar la atención de la mamá pájaro, que se llevó al bebe de regreso al nido; el problema surgió al momento en que ambas trataron de bajar y se dieron cuenta de que no habían pensado en aquel "minúsculo" detalle.**

**-No nos regañarán por eso, verdad?**

**Las dos se miraron un segundo con la respuesta brillando en sus caritas; tendrían mucha suerte si no salían asesinadas por sus propios padres al momento.**

**-Allá voy!**

**Cabo lanzó el gancho hacia la parte superior del campanero para pescarse a este; las garras se pescaron de un extremo de la pared y Cabo tiró un poco para asegurarse de que estaría bien subir.**

**-Ya voy por ustedes pequeñas!- exclamó el mas joven de los pingüinos, observando las dos caritas asomadas**

**El joven pingüino comenzó a subir mientras todos los demás se apelotonaban en la base.**

**-No debería subir yo?- preguntó despacio Suto mirando hacia arriba- después de todo los de mi familia son buenos trepadores…**

**-Pero no eres un soldado, esta es la misión del joven Cabo- replicó Skipper recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza negativo del lémur; Julién se cruzó de brazos**

**-Los pingüinos siempre quieren ser los héroes, así no se vale- exclamó el de la corona y antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada, Julién ya trepaba detrás de Cabo, tirando de la soga**

**-Julien, no!- gritaton Suto y Skipper tratando de atraparlo pero ya el otro iba rápido hacia arriba**

**-Porqué no lo detuviste!?- exclamó el pingüino molesto**

**-No se si te has dado cuenta de que Julien es muy rápido- resopló el de ojos rojos con estos chispeando- al caso ya que tu eres un gran militar, porque no pudiste hacer lo mismo?**

**-WAAAAAAAAAA!- les gritó Rico a ambos haciéndolos callar impresionados**

**Skipper sacudió la cabeza antes de señalar al mas alto**

**-Kowalski, análisis!**

**Este sacó su ábaco y empezó a moverlo antes de poner expresión preocupada**

**-Skipper, tenemos un problema- dijo Kowalski antes de ver hacia arriba- la soga esta deteniendo mas peso del que puede aguantar y…**

**Mas**** arriba, Julien canturreaba un Yorelei-Y-Ju mientras Cabo se sostenía mas fuerte**

**-Julien, no creo que deberías…- empezó el ojiazul a lo que el lémur le miró con molestia**

**-Quiero bajar a la real princesa, que un rey no puede también hacer algo al respecto?- refunfuñó enderezándose un poco, sosteniéndose con una mano**

**-No es eso, es que…**

**Arriba en donde estaban las dos, veían la soga con miedo.**

**-Porque simplemente no nos pidieron bajar, en lugar de que estén subiendo ellos?- preguntó la pinguina rascándose la cabeza**

**Y entonces algo crujió: el pedazo de concreto donde estaba pescada la soga se resquebrajó y empezó a deslizarse la garra hacia el borde del edificio; las dos criaturas se agarraron de la soga para tratar de detenerla, pero eran solo un par de crias. Por su lado, Cabo y Julien se agarraron mas de la soga al sentirla ceder.**

**-Cuidado soldado!- exclamó Skipper preocupado enormemente al ver tropezarse a Cabo hacia atrás.**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron todos**

**La soga se soltó, dejando escuchar los gritos de susto de Cabo y Julien al igual que los de dos vocecitas agudas, ya que las pequeñas habían salido con todo y soga del borde del techo; afortunadamente las dos crías cayeron una encima de la otra en la espalda de la cebra metálica que corría debajo del campanero.**

**Mas**** abajo, Suto se había lanzado al muro sosteníendose con las uñas de los bordes de ladrillo y había pesado a Julien, que le abrazó del cuello sin ver abajo… y además, a Cabo, que cayó sobre ambos; apenas se escuchó un quejido del de piel negra, que dio un vistazo hacia abajo, donde los otros tres pingüinos gritaban llamando a Cabo.**

**Era una suerte que las crías estuviesen bien, pero tenían que preocuparse también por los otros animales que aún seguían colgando en riesgo.**

**Al fin, Suto se dejó caer con los dos adultos al suelo, donde Cabo se enderezó sacudiéndose; Skipper corrió hacia este y lo tomó de los hombros.**

**-Cabo, estás bien?- preguntó con la preocupación brillándole en los ojos**

**-Si Skipper… es solo que me sorprendió la caída- suspiró**

**El ave asintió una vez antes de ver completamente fuera de si al cola anillada, que seguía abrazado de su pareja**

**-Pudiste haberlos matado a todos!- le gritó**

**-Yo quería bajar a mi hija, ustedes no son los únicos que se preocupan por los suyos!- le espetó el lémur gris, sorprendiéndolos ya que no era normal que respondiese tan enojado como el mismo Skipper**

**-Shhh Jul… ya pasó, tratemos de otra manera, de acuerdo?- tranquilizó Suto sobando un poco la espalda del cola anillada, que hizo amago de continuar discutiendo pero en lugar de eso, se recargó en el hueco del cuello de su pareja; Suto miró a Skipper negando una vez antes de ver a Kowalski- ya es mas fácil llegar a la base del reloj, no?- preguntó**

**-Si, todos podemos llegar ahí- dijo aliviado el mas listo a lo que los pingüinos se formaron en línea para subir; Suto hizo una seña a Maurice para que aguardara con Mort en el suelo y corrió conJulien al borde exterior del muro, para comenzar a trepar como su habilidad nata les daba.**

**Cuando al fin llegaron arriba, lograron ver al par de crías mareadas por seguir una encima de la otra, arriba de la cebra giratoria; ninguna se movía pero por sus expresiones enfermas se notaba que no lo estaban pasando nada bien.**

**-Juliana!- gritó el cola anillada antes de saltar encima de aquella cosa móvil y tomar a su lémur y abrazarla contra él- estás bien?**

**La pequeñita tan solo se aferró con una mano al pelaje del pecho de su madre y con la otra, se tapó la boca en un amago de vomitar**

**Por su lado, Skipper y Kowalski también saltaron para quitar a su pequeñita de ahí arriba; Skipper miró un segundo los ojos de su pareja mientras sostenía a la cría entre sus aletas. Irina tenía la misma expresión de enferma que la lémur, debido a tantas vueltas que habían dado.**

**El mas alto y el otro se sonrieron un momento, al parecer ya era bastante castigo con aquello además, una vez teniéndolas a salvo era mas fácil decidir no dar castigos.**

**-A ver cadete, me puedes explicar que sucedió?- preguntó con suavidad Skipper mientras Kowalski estiraba una aleta para acariciar con delicadeza la cabecita de la pingüino**

**Esta explicó muy despacito lo que había pasado mientras el color verde no desaparecía de su carita; ambos pingüinos se miraron con una sonrisa de comprensión, su nena no se les parecía mucho pero era evidente que a la hora de actuar, llevaba sus genes bien puestos.**

**-La próxima vez que no haya un adulto… competente cerca- dijo Kowalski antes de dirigir una mirada a Julien que seguía abrazando a su bebé contra si, mientras Suto les abrazaba a ambos yamas tranquilo- vayan a buscarnos, tu sabes que siempre estamos ahí…**

**-Pero… quería que se sintieran orgullosos de que podíamos hacer las cosas bien, sin molestarlos a ustedes- susurró la pequeñita cerrando los ojos**

**-Nena, nosotros siempre vamos a estar orgullosos de ti… incluso cuando vayas a buscarnos porque necesitas ayuda, soldado- murmuró en su oído Skipper antes de empezar a caminar hacia donde esperaban Rico y Cabo**

**Este se acercó preocupado a ver a la pinguinita.**

**-Esta bien?**

**-Algo mareada, pero entera- afirmó Kowalski con una sonrisa divertida**

**Skipper asintió con superioridad**

**-Misión cumplida muchachos!- felicitó- ahora regresemos a casa…**

**De su lado, los lémures no decían palabra, tan solo aprovechaban el hecho de que estaban todos juntos y bien; la lémur de ojos dorados miró un segundo a sus padres, antes de moverse para aferrarse a la espalda del cola anillada, que miró un segundo a su pareja con una sonrisa divertida y comenzó a bajar por la pared; Suto le siguió de cerca, antes de caer al lado de los otros, para retirarse a su hábitat de nuevo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Recuerden muchachos, bonitos y gorditos!**

**Los pingüinos saludaban a la multitud de personas que se agolpaban para verlos mejor y mas de cerca, sobre todo al mas pequeño de sus miembros, que se acobijaba bajo las plumas de su padre;Kowalski hizo una mueca antes de ver hacia abajo el enorme bulto que empezaba a sobresalir.**

**-Irina, no crees que ya estas algo grandecita para seguirte escondiendo de las personas?**

**Skipper rió un poco al mismo tiempo que Rico y Cabo; y es que a diferencia de los cuatro, a la niña no le gustaba ser tan observada por los humanos, o se quedaba dentro del bunker o se remetía entre las patas de su papa o su mamá. En aquellos momentos, se asomaba muy apenas a ver con ojitos acusadores a todos los humanos alrededor.**

**-Sabes que no podrás esconderte para siempre, verdad cadete?- dijo Skipper sin dejar de sonreir y ver a la multitud**

**-No me gusta que nos miren a todas horas… no me dejan jugar!- exclamó con un temblor pequeño en los ojos**

**-Eso no es verdad pequeñita- dijo Cabo acercándose y agachándose para verla mejor**

**-Ehhh Cabo…- murmuró Kowalski sonrojándose un poco**

**-También yo al principio estaba nervioso de que me vieran- continuó el mas joven sin prestar atención al nerviosismo del mas alto; Rico y Skipper empezaron a toser, tratando de no reírse de aquella situación tan extraña, sobre todo porque los humanos comenzaron a señalarlos pensando que probablemente Cabo fuese la "madre"- pero después de un rato, te das cuenta que a ellos les gusta y en realidad, te dejan hacer lo que quieras…**

**-Cabo- advirtió Skipper**

**-Perdona Skipper- corrigió el de ojos azules felizmente- claro, excepto esas cosas "confidenciales"- susurró**

**-Te refieres a sus operaciones militares?- dijo Irina haciendo el entrecomillado con las aletas**

**-Si- asintió el pingüino una vez- pero fuera de eso, puedes jugar todo lo que quieras, no te molestarán**

**-Pero…- insistió la cría- y si me tropiezo y me caigo o hago algo y empiezan a burlarse?**

**-Les damos un buen tortazo a la militar- intervino Skipper aún saludando- tu no te preocupes hija…**

**-Skipper…- frunció el cejo Cabo mirando a su líder que le miró confuso**

**-Que?**

**-Ya se que vas a decir- agregó Kowalski- nadie se burlará de ti linda, a los humanos esas cosas les gustan… anda, sal ya y ve a jugar con Cabo…**

**-Si, vamos a jugar un rato, que dices?- dijo el mas joven de los pingüinos tendiéndole la aleta y sonriéndole- así no estarás sola**

**La pequeña pingüino miró un segundo a su papa que asintió con una sonrisa llena de amor; luego, miró a su mama que hizo lo mismo y Rico levantó la aleta como si fuera un pulgar. Al fin, la bebé salió de entre las patas de su papá y a pasos torpes, tomó la aleta del pingüino gordito y avanzó hacia un extremo de la plataforma (la que estaba hundida unos centímetros en el agua); una vez ahí, ambos se sentaron a chapotear y a salpicar ante la mirada de los humanos, quienes no tardaron en tomar fotos y empezar a hacer exclamaciones de asombro y diversión ante lo que pasaba.**

**-Me parece que hoy será un buen día, no crees Skipper?- dijo Kowalski parándose mejor al lado de su pareja, que le miró de reojo y asintió una vez, devolviéndole la mirada un momento, diciéndose muchas cosas sin necesidad de hablar**

**Luego, dio una mirada donde Cabo se encontraba sentado con la pequeñita y este, al sentir la mirada de su líder parpadeó un momento, antes de voltear y saludarle con una sonrisa radiante; Skipper dio una leve cabezada, saludándole y pensando…**

**Cabo se veía muy bien cuidando de la pequeña Irina, así como Kowalski también estaba excelente, demostrando ser un padre ejemplar; el pingüino líder suspiró profundamente, habían pasado tantas cosas y ahora aquel grupo literalmente se había vuelto su familia con todas las de la ley.**

**Tal vez dentro de poco, Cabo y el pudiesen hacer mas fuerte aquel lazo, teniendo a su propio pedacito de ambos; ya pensaría como hablaría con Kowalski al respecto.**

**Por el momento, disfrutar de aquel perfecto día y su familia, era lo único que necesitaba.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el hábitat de los lémures, las personas observaban entusiasmadas a la pequeñita de cola anillada que estaba sentada encima del reproductor de música, mirándola con curiosidad mientras que Maurice y Mort bailaban para entretener a los humanos; se rascó un segundo con la pata los corucos detrás de la oreja y se cayó de lado, logrando las exclamaciones de los que llevaban a sus hijos y los flases de las cámaras.**

**-Esto es mas divertido así- asintió Maurice satisfecho mientras Mort bailaba con todas las ganas del mundo**

**-Siii, me gusta bailar!**

**-Estas bien Juliana?- preguntó el mas grande de los lémures acercándose a donde la pequeñita sacudía la cabeza**

**-Sip- respondió esta antes de ver alrededor- y mis papas?**

**-Ehhh…- Maurice se rascó un poco la nuca mirando a otro lado; Mort se detuvo de bailar y se giró hacia este juntando las manos**

**-Los pies del rey… donde están?**

**El Aye Aye tosió un poco antes de cargar a la pequeñita contra él y hacerle mimos**

**-Al rato regresan, mientras bailemos!- les dijo**

**Mort**** exclamó feliz levantando las manos mientras la pequeña cola anillada reia ante las cosquillas que le daba su "tio"; y es que en cierta forma el consejero del rey tenía que distraer a los maspequeños de aquello que habían ido a hacer los cabeza de aquel nutrido grupo.**

**Mas**** allá, guarecidos por la sombra de la parte de atrás de una de las palmas, Suto y Julien se ocupaban de algunas cosas importantes, como ellos mismos por primera vez en mucho tiempo; aquello de la paternidad realmente era un trabajo de 24 horas y aunque incluso el cola anillada era de lo mas distraído y descuidado, también había hecho su esfuerzo por poner su parte en la formación de su nueva familia, sudando la gota gorda en cuanto a asegurarse de que la pequeña princesa de Nueva York no les diese mas sustos como el de cuando había nacido.**

**Y es que haber tenido aquella cercanía con la muerte había obrado un cambio si no muy notable, si bastante poderoso en el rey lémur que ahora veía con mas responsabilidad aquello de cuidar a su familia; si bien lo de Suto y su captura habían sido el primer paso, el tener sólido algo como aquello, solamente le hacía sentar mas los pies en la tierra, haciéndole darse cuenta de lo importante que era atender ciertas cosas, aparte de sí mismo.**

**En cuanto al lémur de ojos rojos, también había tenido un cambio en si mismo, comenzaba a ser mas pacífico y paciente en cuanto a los humanos que les rodeaban y trataban de vigilarlos para que estuviesen bien; le gustara o no, habían salvado la vida de su bebé y aquello sobrepasaba por mucho el tiempo que había pasado sufriendo de un continente a otro.**

**A quienes habían hecho todo por salvar a su pequeña, les debía una grande.**

**Pero…**

**Hasta los mejores padres necesitaban un descanso de vez en cuando y un tiempo de calidad para ellos mismos; y aquel día habían decidido que había sido bastante de jugar a la niñera de Juliana-Irina, Irina-Juliana o solamente Juliana. Sobre todo porque la cola anillada había tomado el lado genético de su padre y gustaba de despertar entre la noche con ganas de jugar mientras sus dos padres trataban de dormir (aunque Suto era del tipo nocturno, durante años había adquirido la tendencia de los cola anillada de vivir de día por ende, el que le despertasen a las 3 de la mañana para jugar no estaba en su agenda).**

**Habían pedido la ayuda de Maurice un momento y se habían retirado a una zona un poco mas privada; fuera de su costumbre de no ser tan expresivos, aquel día no les importaba mucho demostrarse su afecto y lo mucho que se amaban. Julien no dejaba de besar a su pareja con desespero y ansiedad, abrazándose de éste como si los fueran a separar de repente; Suto por su lado había dejado de lado la pena que a veces sentía al ser demasiado apegado al cola anillada y ahora tan solo no hacía otra cosa que acariciar al cuerpo enfrente suyo, asegurándose de que era real y de verdad estaban juntos.**

**Lastima**** que no podía quitarse de encima ese recelo de la separación pero lo aprovechaba en cierta manera, tocando todo lo que tenía enfrente y sacándole gemidos y suspiros al otro, que de repente se ruborizaba todavía mas al no estar acostumbrado a aquellos roces y sensaciones; pero al lémur de ojos dorados no le desagradaba en lugar de ello, parecía acomodarse y asegurarse de que el de pelaje negro tuviese a disposición todo cuanto quisiese tomar.**

**Había que aprovechar y apresurarse, no sabían por cuanto tiempo los cuidadores iban a estar sin percatarse de la falta de dos lémures y quisieran acercarse con sus camaritas a fisgonear en las privacidades de los dos.**

**-He descubierto una de las ventajas de haber sido el rey en Madagascar- suspiró Julien abrazando la cabeza del otro cuando este se encontraba su cuello**

**-Hmm… y puedo saber cuál es esa, su majestad?- preguntó Suto sonriendo mientras mordisqueaba aquí y allá la piel del cola anillada**

**Este se mordió un segundo los labios antes de estirarlo para verlo a los otros a través del rubor que corría por su rostro**

**-Que puedo tenerte a ti…**

**Suto**** le miró durante un segundo, antes de acariciar su rostro con mucho cariño y sonreírle con suavidad.**

**-Te amo mi querido rey loco…**

**-Igual yo… ahora y siempre- respondió el de la corona mientras ambos volvían a besarse con mas suavidad pero sin dejar escapar de sus mentes a donde se dirigían con aquello**

**-Ehh… disculpen que interrumpa…**

**Suto**** suspiró profundamente mientras movía los dedos con nerviosismo en la cadera del otro lémur y soltaba un gruñido recargando la cabeza en su hombro; Julién se cruzó de brazos en la espalda del otro, mirando fieramente al mas bajito al que le brotaba una gota en la nuca.**

**-Puede saberse en nombre de los espitirus del volcán de plástico porque nos interrumpes cuando estamos haciendo algo tan importante como…?**

**-Amor, Maurice no tiene porque saber…- murmuró Suto sin voltear a ver al otro, presa de la pena de ser atrapado de aquella manera**

**El**** cola anillada parpadeó una vez antes de encogerse de hombros.**

**-De todas formas puedo notarlo- tosió distraídamente el Aye Aye mirando a otro lado**

**-Y bueno, a que viene tu interrupción Maurice? Y habla rápido que estoy ocupado…- dijo el lémur gris**

**-Es que Juliana no deja de preguntar por sus padres- sonrió divertido a lo que Julien y Suto se miraron un segundo antes de sonreírse el uno al otro con resignación y una pizca de alegría; y es que su nena iba a ser su vida siempre y si necesitaba a sus padres, estos irían de inmediato**

**Sus asuntos privados tendrían que esperar para después.**

**Los tres fueron hacia la cima de la columna del trono a saltos, donde Juliana trataba de imitar a Mort en su intento de baile; al llegar los otros dos adultos, los ojos de la pequeñita de iluminaron.**

**-Mamá, papá!- exclamó y corrió hacia los recién llegados, donde se trepó a Julien que la abrazó contra si; Suto sonreía con los ojos mientras abrazaba a su familia reunida, y ambos miraban al pequeño milagro entre ellos**

**-Que dices Juliana? Estas lista para bailar un OEO?- exclamó el lémur de cola anillada, levantándola en el aire**

**-Siii!**

**-Pues venga la música!- dijo éste señalando el aparato de música; Maurice saltó hacia este y lo encendió, dejando que sus sonidos llenasen el hábitat**

**De inmediato, cuatro de los lémures comenzaron a bailar con ganas, moviéndose de aquí a allá ante los gritos entusiasmados de las personas**

**-Vamos Juliana, sacude el bote!- dijo Julien comenzando a bailar al lado de la pequeñita, que empezó a imitarlo divirtiéndose bastante**

**EL lémur negro por su lado, saltó al descansabrazos del trono, observando la escena frente a sus ojos con una sonrisa enorme; tanto había pasado desde aquellos días huyendo de humanos y Fossaen Madagascar, siendo capturado en una reserva y mandado después al otro continente sin saber que sería de él y su futuro.**

**Pero ahí estaba. Ese era su futuro y continuaba siendo como siempre lo había sido, al lado del rey mas loco y ruidoso del planeta.**

**Y eso jamás cambiaría.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
